From Here to There
by KNE
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been friends since forever.But unexpectedly Kagome has to leave to Tokyo to live with her father. Now it's up to Inu to bring her home. But when he sees her after a few months, new feelings surfaces. Better summary inside!! K/I pa
1. Kag and Inu

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters :0(  
  
Summary- Inuyasha and Kagome have been best friends since forever. Kagome's the poor tomboy who cares for her grades and Inu's Mr. Popularity who's extremely rich, with a big ego. Everything is fine between the two friends, besides the bickering and arguing, until unexpectedly, Kagome has to leave Kyoto and move to Tokyo to live with her father that she had never really had a good relationship with. It's up to Inuyasha to bring his best friend home. But, when he sees Kagome for the first time in a few months, new feelings surfaces, and Inu starts seeing her in a different kind of way.  
  
Chapter 1-Inu and Kag,  
  
The quiet and wonderful peaceful morning in Kyoto was suddenly interrupted when the young teenager, Kagome Higurashi, came running down the stairs screaming hysterically. She grabbed her text books and her bag and ran out the door.  
  
"God dammit, I'm late! I've never been late before!!!" She threw the bag over her shoulders and popped the toast that she had grabbed earlier into her mouth. She was running full speed, her hair flying behind her and her navy blue skirt fluttering.  
  
Kagome slowed down and took a turn onto a winding driveway heading to a large mansion that was as big as a castle and began sprinting to the front door. She banged on the door and the moment the butler opened it, she pushed passed him and headed for the large stair case with royal blue carpet and gold trimming. She tripped on the top step and found herself falling forward, her books thrown all over the place. "Shit!" Kagome gathered her books and ran again down the hall. She reached a door and threw her body against the door and turned the door knob.  
  
By the time she was in the room, she was gasping for air and she was on her knees clutching her chest. She looked at the large lump on the bed and she groaned. She picked up the biggest text-book in her bag and held it over her head.  
  
"I..Inu.yasha!!!!" she screamed between breaths. The lump on the bed shot up, revealing a seventeen year old boy with messy, silver hair, sleepy golden yellow eyes, and was half naked in only boxers.  
  
"Wh..What did I miss?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and looking around. His eyes landed on Kagome still on the floor gasping for air. He frowned and started to growl. "God dammit Kag! What the hell do you think you're doing!!" he shouted. Kagome's eyes turned to slits. Inuyasha's face fell and he pushed his back against the headboard of the bed. He pulled the blankets to his chin.  
  
"Uh.Kag? He asked nervously. "I was just joking." The large text-book met his head with such force that it sent him off the bed and onto the ground. Kagome stood up with her nose in the air.  
  
"Hmph, suits you right you idiot! I ran all the way here to get you and this is how you treat me?" she stomped out of the room mumbling to herself. It was a couple of minutes until the stars disappeared from on top of Inuyasha's head and he picked up the book and looked at it.  
  
"Awww man! I forgot all about school!!!" he picked himself up and forced himself to the bathroom  
*****  
  
The bell rang just as Kagome set foot into the classroom. She sighed in relief and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She snapped her fingers and smiled.  
  
"Just in time!" Kagome hurried to her seat, while the class settled. She set down her bag and pulled out her books. Her homeroom teacher hushed the class and made her way to the front of the classroom with the list of students.  
  
"Be quiet! We're taking attendance!" The class reacted quickly to her orders as if they were in boot camp and all sat up straight. The teacher began reading the names off of the clipboard in her hands while eyeing them one by one. Kagome bit her lip and tried to sit up straight as well. She tugged on her pony tail nervously. She had forgotten all about the test today, and she knew for sure she would completely bomb it.  
  
The door suddenly opened and everyone turned their heads to see a certain boy standing in his school uniform with an annoying smirk on his face. The teacher looked up from her list and frowned.  
  
"Inuyasha, this is the third time this week! I've told you once. I've told you a million times, you've got a week detention!" The class quietly giggled as Inuyasha shrugged and walked to his seat, like he didn't care. He passed a few girls and winked at them, making them blush and squirm. Kagome rolled her eyes and squirm as Inu took his seat behind her. She crossed her arms over her shoulder and didn't bother to turn around. Instead she focused on the back of Sango's head.  
  
"What at idiot," she whispered quietly.  
  
****  
  
Inuyasha played with his pencil, trying to spin it on his finger. So far, Kagome hadn't even looked at him, which made him want to laugh. She was probably the worst person at acting out there. This was probably the best yet. He leaned over his desk and poked her on the shoulder. He felt her muscles tense.  
  
"Hey Kag, woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" There was no answer. "Aww c'mon Kag, stop acting like a bitch." that did it. She spun around, her ponytail whipping across his face. He winced and closed one eye.  
  
"Inu, save it! You're such a moron, you know that?"  
  
"Wow, is it that time of the month already? God, and I thought it was last week!"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How stupid can you get??" Kagome threw up her hands in the air and screamed. "God, you're the reason why I was almost late for class and then you wake up yelling at me?" The whole class now was practically starting a circle around them, watching the two friends fight like usual.  
  
"You woke me up, god dammit!? You know how much I hate that! And plus you were almost late. You weren't exactly late so you don't really have a reason to be mad."  
  
"Oh my god.Inu, get a life! You know how important school is for me!" she turned back around, her eyes twitching. Inu snorted and turned the opposite way and looked at his classmates.  
  
"Can I help you? Or do you all just have a staring problem?" he hissed. The class immediately turned around and continued talking. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and scooted his desk over to a small boy with red hair.  
  
"God, what is it with women?" Inu asked. "They're all serious and crap about the stupidest things!"  
  
The boy, named Shippo laughed, "I don't know about you Inuyasha, but all the girls that go to school here are nice to me. Maybe it's just you!" Inu glared at him, making his smile nervously.  
  
"Well it's not just me. It's more like her. I can't believe I grew up with that witch," he mumbled. "All she does is lectures me. Inu do this, Inu do that, Inu stop it, Inu Inu Inu!!" he said, mimicking her voice. Shippo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Inuyasha..Kagome's really nice. If she probably wasn't your best friend, you would have turned out worst than you already are." Inu made a fist.  
  
"I dare you to say that again!" He made a grab for Shippo's collar but Shippo dodged.  
  
"Inuyasha, I think it's just your temper. God, I don't' know what girls see in you!" Shippo screamed as Inu chased him around the classroom.  
  
****  
  
Kagome slammed her head on the desk a few times. Sango watched her friend pissed off as usual when she was around Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, calm down. Relax a bit.."  
  
"Relax a bit! How the hell am I suppose to relax with that loser around here! Oh my god, I cannot stand him!! What is it with men!!" she shouted.  
  
"I don't think there's anything wrong with men. I think it's just Inuyasha," Sango said, twirling a strand of brown hair around her finger and looking at Inuyasha talk to Shippo.  
  
"He was such a pain when we were little. I should have known!" Kagome whined. Sango patted Kagome on the back.  
  
"You say that every time you fight, but you know you two are inseparable. God, I've never seen such good friends that are boy and girl without having some kind of romantic relationship." Sango folded her hands across her chest in satisfaction. Kagome looked up and scrunched up her nose.  
  
"That's because Inu is stupid and ugly," Kagome pointed out. Sango shook her head.  
  
"Sorry to break it to you honey, but Inuyasha and Kikyou are going out. The two most popular and rich people for your information! And half the girls in this school go crazy when they see him. Kagome, it's just because you're his best friend that you don't see that side of Inuyasha."  
  
"Like hell I don't. If any of these girls, including Kikyou knows half of Inuyasha, they would drop dead right away." Sango laughed and sighed.  
  
"Kagome, you're just saying that. Don't tell me you've never thought that Inuyasha was just a little cute?" Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Never did, never will." Kagome stopped thinking and thought back through all the years that she and Inu had been friends. It never occurred to her that she had never really thought of Inuyasha in that sort of way before. Kagome bit her lip and shrugged. Inuyasha wasn't the romantic type anyways, even from the moment they met.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Three year old Kagome stood at the bottom of the large Sakura tree, sobbing quietly. She was wearing a bright pink kimono and her hair was in two pigtails. It was a summer festival, and everyone was out celebrating.  
  
"Hey girl, why the hell are you crying, it's hurtin my ears!" a four year old Inuyasha came, wearing a red kimono with a toy sword at his waist. Kagome looked up, seeing the boy with silver long hair who was the cutest little boy she had ever seen. Kagome rubbed her puffy eyes and sniffled.  
  
"I can cry as loud as I want," she pouted. The little boy snorted.  
  
"You call that crying? You sound like a goat calling for his mommy," Inuyasha sat down next to her. "So why are you crying?" he asked. Kagome looked at him and frowned.  
  
"I thought you didn't care," she said.  
  
"I don't care, girl! I just want you to shut up!" he screamed. Kagome covered her face and started sobbing even harder. Inuyasha's scrambled up. "S.Stop crying. I didn't mean it. Just tell me why you're crying!" Kagome swallowed and pointed her finger up at the tree.  
  
"My kitty cat's stuck in the tree," she pointed. Inuyasha squinted his eyes and saw a little cat on the highest branch meowing hysterically.  
  
"How the hell did that little rat get up there?" he questioned himself. Kagome hugged herself.  
  
"Buyo's gonna be there forever and ever.." She broke out before finishing her sentence. Inuyasha sighed and walked towards the tree. He put his hand on the bark. Kagome looked up. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Feh, what I do for women," he mumbled and boosted himself up on a branch and swung his legs over. Kagome gasped. How could a little boy try to climb a tree that high! Inuyasha jumped up the branch and held tightly as he pulled himself up on each branch. He finally reached Buyo.  
  
"Be careful!" Kagome whimpered. Inuyasha reached out for the cat and grabbed it by its tail. Buyo went crazy, scratching Inuyasha in the face.  
  
"Awwww, damn cat!" she heard him swear. "I'm throwing him down!" Kagome opened her arms and prepared herself to catch Buyo. Inuyasha tossed him lightly over the branches and it fell directly into her arms.  
  
"Buyo!" Kagome shrieked and hugged the cat smiling. She looked up at Inuyasha. She had a new hero now.  
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
Inuyasha ended up fracturing his arm coming down the tree, but in the end it had formed a new friendship between Kagome and him. But of course Inuyasha and his big ego always caused trouble.  
  
There was a loud crashing sound, causing Kagome to look up. Inuyasha was chasing Shippo around the room, threatening him as he tried to make a grab.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Shippo screamed and ran behind Kagome. He grabbed her by the shoulders and closed his eyes. Kagome held a fist in the air.  
  
"Inuyasha, leave Shippo alone," Kagome said.  
  
"Why the hell should I listen to you, wench!"  
  
Kagome launched forward, just as Inuyasha launched forward. Sango grabbed Kagome by the arm and jerked her backward, while Shippo did the same with Inuyasha. The two blew up into a deadly argument, calling each other names and trying to strangle each other.  
  
"Inuyasha! Kagome! The two of you, out in the hall, now!"  
  
Kagome snorted and spun around on her heels. She headed towards the door and slammed it shut before putting her back against the wall and sliding down to her butt. A few seconds later the door opened and Inuyasha came out swearing. He shot her a dirty look and stood next to her against the wall, facing the opposite direction with his hands in his pocket. Kagome rested her chin on her knee. The door opened again, and this time the teacher came out with a stern expression. She faced the two of them.  
  
"Kagome, I am very disappointed in you. Disrupting class and blowing up like that! I expected more from you! You better fix up your behavior as soon as possible," she said.  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Tsuya." Kagome said quietly. Mrs. Tsuya then faced Inuyasha.  
  
".and you, Mr. Takashi! I have had enough of your rude behavior. Showing up to class late, making rude comments, not paying attention, and failing your classes! I swear if it wasn't for your brother, you wouldn't last a single day here." Kagome and Inuyasha kept quiet, but Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was mad. He hated when someone talked about his brother. "Now, you two cannot come back to class until you sort out this problem of yours," Mrs. Tsuya turned and disappeared behind the door, shutting it.  
  
"It's all your fucking fault," Inuyasha said, shooting her a cold look. Kagome smoothed out her navy blue skirt on the ground and turned her head away.  
  
"Whatever," she mumbled.  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha snapped his head and looked down at her, sitting on the floor. He sighed and slid down next to her. She sat with her head lowered and her bangs covering her eyes. She looked like a cute little girl who was upset about losing a puppy.  
  
"Look Kag, I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier," he said so fast that it came out as one big word. Kagome looked at him, her eyes wide, but she didn't say anything.  
  
"Next time don't get mad so easily," she said, quietly.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?! You were the one that went crazy just because I woke up a little late," he said.  
  
"A little late? We had five minutes before school started, and you call that a little late? "  
  
"Okay Okay! Stop lecturing me, wench!" he shouted. "I get the point. I won't lose my temper and you stop lecturing me." Kagome smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. He eyed her and smirked. "But you have to admit, you it is that time of the mo." Kagome smacked him across the head.  
  
"Shut up Inu, before I get mad again," she said. Inuyasha shrugged and then his eyes lit up.  
  
"Hey! There's a baseball game after school, are you coming to watch!?" he asked. Kagome looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"What the hell do you mean you don't know? You gotta come!" he yelled jumping up. "You have to come see me hit a homerun again!" he raised his arms up in triumph. Kagome snorted.  
  
"That's the point. You hit a homerun every game and it gets boring. The only funny part is when you do your little victory dance at the end," she said. Inuyasha smiled and pulled his collar.  
  
"You gotta admit I look good, don't I?"  
  
"Oh, stop boasting about yourself you conceited pig. It's not you that's funny; it's how all the girls react."  
  
".and how do they react?" Inuyasha asked while his smile widened.  
  
"You know how they act Inu," Kagome said. "They all blush and giggle and drool over you. It's pretty funny though," she said. Inu sighed and leaned against the wall. He too, looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"You know you love it," he said. Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked at him.  
  
"You mean watching you or watching them?" she asked.  
  
"Both."  
  
"I can watch them every day and not get bored. You, I see you every day already and trust me, I'm suffering badly." Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Feh, you love me and you know it," he said. Kagome's heart skipped a beat. She knew that he was joking but for some reason it triggered something inside her. It must be because of that certain conversation with Sango that she had earlier. Kagome shrugged it off and looked away.  
  
"How long have we been out here?" she asked, standing up next to him, and leaned her back against the wall with him.  
  
"I don't wanna go back in," he said. "That stupid bitch of a teacher always yells at me."  
  
"That's cuz you deserve it." Inuyasha glared at her.  
  
"Wench," he muttered. Kagome smiled.  
  
"You're doing it again."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Losing your temper for no reason." Inuyasha frowned.  
  
"..and you're lecturing me again." Kagome shrugged and tried to stifle a laugh, making Inuyasha mad as hell. His face turned red and he opened his mouth to shout but Kagome grabbed his ear and jerked it. "Owww!" he shrieked. "Ow owwww!" Kagome laughed out loud.  
  
"Say sorry."  
  
"I didn't do anything!" he yelled trying to twist her hand away but they were suddenly interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Inuyasha and Kagome looked up, looking quiet funny with Inuyasha still struggling to get her hand away from his ear.  
  
"Kikyou!"  
  
ReViEw! ReViEw! ReViEw! ReViEw! ReViEw! 


	2. Enter Kikyou

Chapter 2- Enter Kikyou  
  
"Kikyou!"  
  
Kagome immediately dropped Inuyasha, making him fall face forward onto the ground.  
  
"Screw you," Inuyasha muttered and stood up, rubbing the side of his ear. Then he faced Kikyou who stood watching them in shock. "Kikyou!"  
  
Kikyou cleared her throat once more and managed a weak smile.  
  
"Hey sweetie," she said kindly and walked over to plant a kiss on Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha hugged her back and she rested her head on his shoulder. Kagome sweat dropped and focused her attention on the ceiling and toed the ground.  
  
'How could they do that stuff in the middle of the hall?' Kagome thought. Kikyou and Inuyasha finally pulled away. She gave Inuyasha one sweet smile and then snapped her head over to Kagome.  
  
"Oh, hello Higurashi," she said flatly. Kagome gave her a sour smile and nodded her head.  
  
"So what are you doing out of class?" Inuyasha asked turning his back to Kagome. They went on whispering which pissed Kagome off dearly. The one thing she hated the most about Inuyasha, was his horrible and nasty girlfriend Kikyou.  
  
For one thing, Kikyou's skirt was probably two sizes too small and practically showed her underwear when she walked. Her hair was always so perfect and the worst thing of all, she was a snobby bitch. Kagome sighed and held her hands behind her back while Inu and Kikyou chatted along. Everyone in school thought Kikyou and Inu were the perfect couple. Both were rich, popular and dumb.  
  
"So I'll see you at lunch?" Kikyou asked, giving him a seductive smile. Inuyasha nodded and planted a kiss on her creamy lips.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Sit with us today," she said, grabbing a hold of his arm and squeezed it, which made Kagome wanted to puke. Okay, so she was a suck up.  
  
"I dunno," Inu said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sure, why not!" Kikyou giggled and pulled away from him.  
  
"Buh bye!" she waved and winked, then turned to Kagome and her innocent look faded. She snorted and turned away, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome still in the hall. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Can she be anymore fake?"  
  
"Geese Kag, can you give the girl a chance?" Inu leaned against the wall once more and rested his head back.  
  
"I think over six months is enough of giving her a chance," Kagome walked towards the door to the classroom. "I mean at least I try to be nice to her."  
  
"You call that trying?" Inu asked. "You practically wanted to skin her alive."  
  
"Well, my intentions are none of your concerns. I'll see you in class," Kagome opened the door and hurried in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Stupid girl," Inuyasha muttered and pushed off the wall using his leg. He walked towards the door and into class.  
  
LUNCH HOUR!!!  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his tray from the counter and hurried over to the table where Kag, Sango and Shippo sat.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
Sango looked up from her food and frowned.  
  
"How the hell did the two of you make up so quickly?" she asked. Kagome shrugged and continued drinking her coke. She finished the can and set it down.  
  
"Inu gave in."  
  
"What the hell do you mean I gave in? You were all sad and crying."  
  
"Crying? What the hell are you talking about?" Sango shook her head, what had she just started. The two were up at each other practically ready to wrestle each other to the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kikyou called out waving at him from her table. Inu looked away from Kagome and smiled at Kikyou. He looked back at Kagome and stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Forget you, I'm getting away!" he picked up his tray and walked over to Kikyou's table where all the popular guys and girls sat.  
  
"Hey Yash!" a few of the guys called.  
  
"Hey!" Inu sat down next to Kikyou, who immediately hugged him.  
  
"Hun, I need to talk to you about something," Kikyou said. Inu nodded and stuffed a fry in his mouth.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Me and the girls, agreed that you shouldn't hang out with Kagome," she said, looking at her friends who nodded with her. Inu laughed.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Kikyou, Kag's my friend," he said.  
  
"Well, you have us. You would only be losing one friend," Kanna said, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear.  
  
"Nah," Inu said, suddenly feeling irritated by this.  
  
"Actually, I think that Higurashi chic is pretty hot," one of the guys spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, she looks pretty without even trying, unlike you Kikyou who wears a thousand pounds of makeup a day." The guys at the table began speaking about Kagome. Kikyou's eyes turned to slits and she stood up.  
  
"Oh my god! Inuyasha, Kagome is poor! She doesn't even deserve to say your name!" Kikyou shouted.  
  
"I don't give a shit about that crap," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Inuyasha! Do you see what she wears besides the school uniform? Sweatshirts, jeans and jerseys!" Kikyou yelled. "She has the worst fashion any one could ask for!"  
  
"I kinda like it when girls wear clothes like that.." A guy started, but Kikyou smacked him across the head.  
  
"Shut up Onigumo!" she yelled. Inu shook his head.  
  
"Kikyou, what do you expect me to do. March up to Kagome and tell her that our friendship is over?" Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome who was smiling and talking with Sango and Shippo.  
  
"Yeah, or you can sent email. You don't exactly have to do it face to face.."  
  
"Easier said then done. Forget about it!" Inu continued eating his fries. Kikyou frowned and looked at Kagome. For one thing Onigumo was right about Kagome being pretty without even trying. She never wore makeup and she always put her hair in a messy ponytail, but no matter what she was perfect.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Sango asked glancing over her shoulder and looking at Kikyou's table.  
  
"I don't know and I don't care! Clothes and crap, I guess," Kagome said, poking her fork into her potatoes.  
  
"Why don't you ever go and sit with them? I mean Inu sits there once in a while," Sango said. Kagome laughed and slammed the table with her hand.  
  
"Sango, I don't exactly loath Kikyou, you know. I would rather die than eat lunch with that witch and her five little shadows."  
  
"You should at least try to be friends with her.." Shippo said, licking his lollipop.  
  
"Shippo, what are you talking about? You hate Kikyou as much as we do."  
  
"Yeah, but she is the girlfriend of Inuyasha."  
  
".and I don't really care. What Inu does on his own free time, is none of my business. He can let Kikyou ruin his life.." Kagome stood up and threw out her trash, passing Kikyou's table. Kikyou shot her a dirty look and Inu didn't even look up from his meal. Kagome shrugged and continued walking.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Kagome dumped her books in her bag and walked out of the school doors. The place had pretty much cleared up since school was over. Kagome figured that everyone had run directly to the baseball field to see the game. She decided to stop by just to see how the team was doing.  
  
Sure enough, everyone was holding up signs and calling out Inuyasha's name. Kagome tried to look through the crowd but it was way too much. Kagome jumped off the bleachers and made her way down the street, when she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Kag!" Inu called out, running with his bat still in his hand. Kagome smiled.  
  
"What's new?" she asked.  
  
"Are you staying?" he asked. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Gotta study," she said, lifting her backpack.  
  
"C'mon, don't you wanna warm up with us. You always do!" Inu said, tossing her the bat. Kagome shook her head and tossed the bat back.  
  
"Not today Inu. I gotta get out of these clothes and study," she said.  
  
"C'mon Wench!" he yelled. "Just come watch for one minute!" he yelled. Kagome stood up straight.  
  
"Inu! I told you no! God!" she turned around to walk away.  
  
"Fine, what ever. What kind team spirit person are you?" Kagome stopped walking and turned around.  
  
"Inu, this is the only game I'm missing. Don't be so greedy!" she shouted. Inu growled and slammed the bat to the ground.  
  
"Then are you coming to the pool party at Kikyou's house after the game?" he asked. Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you think?" Inuyasha swore and turned around.  
  
"You really do have a god damn problem with her. Why the hell do you have to be like that, bitch?" he asked. Kagome's jaw dropped.  
  
"I'm sorry if I don't get along with your girlfriend Inu, but I think I can choose who I want to befriend," she said.  
  
"Yeah whatever, maybe Kikyou was right about you," Inuyasha muttered and turned around to walk away. Kagome's heart practically stopped.  
  
"What did she say about me?" Kagome hissed, making Inuyasha stop walking.  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Oh, shut up Inu and spit it out!" Kagome yelled. "What did that bitch say about me?" Inuyasha's eyes flashed red and he walked up to Kagome.  
  
"Don't talk shit like that about her!" he yelled. Kagome's mouth dropped.  
  
"What!? It's not me; it's that witch that you call a girlfriend..."  
  
"You're just mad because you can't match up to her." Inu looked up and saw the fresh tears coming from her eyes. "She's rich and beautiful and you're.."  
  
".poor and a tomboy." Kagome whispered, finishing his sentence. Inu froze and his face turned white.  
  
"No Kag, that's not what I meant."  
  
"Then what else did you have to say? Do you really care that much about money?! God, you're really one of them!" Kagome turned around, not letting Inuyasha see a tear slide down her cheek.  
  
"I wasn't going to say that.."  
  
"Save it!" Kagome threw her backpack over her shoulder and started running. "Why do you always have to cause us to fight? Can't we just live one day without an argument breaking out?"  
  
"Kagome!!" Inuyasha shouted as she ran down the street.  
  
"I can't believe I let him get me mad," Kagome said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands as she approached her home. She took a deep breath and put her best smile on before entering her house.  
  
"Hi Aunty!" she said cheerfully. Her aunt looked up from the magazine she was reading and smiled.  
  
"Hi Kagome, how was school?" she asked, setting the book aside and standing up.  
  
"It was fine," Kagome said. "I gotta go study though."  
  
"Hmmm.."  
  
Kagome hurried to her room and dumped her books over her bag. If she wanted to study abroad she had to get really good grades, either that or money. Kagome snorted at the thought of money. Stupid Inuyasha and his girlfriend! It wasn't entirely his fault. If Inu really cared that much about status he and Kagome would have been the biggest enemies out there.  
  
Kagome was the girl next door who lived with her aunt in a small tiny house and Inu was the one with the successful rich brother who had the biggest company in Japan and was basically the richest person out there. But it was strange that Inu had actually become her best friend, besides everything.  
  
Everything was fine until Kikyou came. She wasn't exactly what you call smart, but all it took for her to capture Inu's heart was a simple smile, and he came crawling like a baby. Kagome sighed and picked up her notes. She fingered through the pages, but her mind was kept afar.  
  
Kagome knew she was nothing compared to Kikyou. For one thing, she hated shopping and Kikyou obviously loved it. She wore high heels and mini skirts while Kagome would throw on jeans, sneakers and a sweatshirt. If Inuyasha were to choose between losing his best friend and losing his girlfriend, he probably wouldn't even hesitate to run to Kikyou. Kagome wasn't exactly just a nerd. She was actually really athletic, being the captain of the softball team and being started on the soccer team. Kagome lifted her head and smiled sadly then shook her head. She had to study for her history test and tried not to worry.  
  
Kagome separated her books and looked through he piles, throwing old notes aside.  
  
"Where's my history book?" Kagome stood up and looked under her bed then searched through the piles of books again. It was no where in sight.  
  
"Where can it be?" Then it hit her. She remembered chucking the book at Inuyasha this morning when he had lost his temper. It was still probably lying in the pig-style room of his under his blankets and dirty laundry. Kagome groaned then stood up. She made her way out her door and downstairs, seeing her aunt ready to start dinner.  
  
"Where you going Kagome?" her aunt called out.  
  
"I'm running over to Inu's to pick up something!" Kagome yelled, sliding her feet through her sandals and hurrying out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyou giggled as she and Inuyasha hurried into his room and shut the door quietly. Once everything was clear she burst out laughing.  
  
"I don't think anyone saw us," she whispered. Inu laughed and sat down on the bed, throwing some dirty clothes off. Kikyou smiled and walked over to sit on his lap. She leaned over and kissed him, her wet hair draping over them. She pulled away and smiled.  
  
"I'm gonna go take a shower," she said, seductively and picked up a towel. "Wait for me." Inuyasha smiled like a little boy and nodded. She winked at him and walked into his bathroom and shut the door. Inuyasha sighed and fell back against the bed.  
  
"Hell ya!" he whispered and then sat up once again. His hair was still wet from the pool party, which he and Kikyou had left earlier and snuck into his mansion. He stood up and walked to the window, kicking his clothes away. He practically shouted when his feet met something hard.  
  
"Owwwww!" he yelled and fell on his but, holding his toe. "What the.." He pulled out a huge history book from the lump of clothes.  
  
".hell is this doing here?" he tossed it onto his dresser than stood up. "Damn toe," he whispered and walked to the window. It was bright and sunny, perfect for a pool party. Kagome was probably home studying her ass off right now. Inuyasha shook his head. They always got into fights and for some reason this time she went crazy.  
  
She really did hate Kikyou, and he knew that. He also knew how much Kikyou hated Kagome. Everyday he would see the two practically kill each other by just sending of death glares. But, no matter what, Kagome never asked him to dump Kikyou or leave her, even though she criticized her. Kikyou on the other hand complained and asked every single day since they had gone out. But he would never do that. Kagome was his best bud. She was the only person who played baseball with him even after dark.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
"Ya hold the bat like this!" six year old Inuyasha yelled at the little Kagome trying to catch a butterfly. "Kag! Will you forget the flying thingamajigure and listen to me!"  
  
Kagome sighed and tugged on her braided pigtails, then crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"What do you want?" Inu nodded in satisfaction and handed her the plastic bat.  
  
"Now I'm gonna throw you the ball and you have to hit it. Keep your eye on the ball and.."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just throw the ball!" Kagome said, holding the bat. Inu narrowed his eyes and held the baseball mitt and the ball.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Hurry up!" Inu growled. She was really pissing him off. He pulled his arm back and threw as fast as he could directly at her. He smiled, "Lets see that wench get this."  
  
There was a loud crack and Inu watched as Kagome's plastic bat and the ball collided. His jaw dropped as the ball sailed into the sky and over a tree.  
  
"I hit it Inu! I hit it!" Kagome dropped the bat and ran with her hands in the air. Inuyasha still had not recovered from the shock that she had not just hit it, but had actually hit it over the tree that he had never been able to do. Kagome danced around him giggling and singing.  
  
"Kag, don't be so conceited! You were lucky!!" Kagome stopped laughing and looked at him.  
  
"What does conceited mean?" Inu growled again.  
  
"It means, you're bragging!" Kagome sighed.  
  
"You're just jealous," she turned around and walked back to the flowers where she had been chasing the butterfly.  
  
"Jealous?! I can hit that ball that far anytime and anywhere!" Inu shouted. Kagome picked a tulip and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh yeah? Than try it!" she said.  
  
"I can't! I have no one to throw me the ball!" he yelled, picking up the plastic bat. Kagome smiled than giggled.  
  
"I'll throw it," she said. Inu snickered.  
  
"Yeah right, you throw like a baby girl," he said. Kagome grinned even wider and then bent down to pick a ball up. She tossed the tulip aside and laughed.  
  
"Let's see about that."  
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
Inuyasha smiled at the thought, and that was the last time Kagome ever picked flowers again. After that it was all about sports and baseball. The two wrestled and fought constantly and than when they got older, they practically counted on each other. They walked each other to school, fought bullies together, and studied together. Of course, it was more Kagome doing the reading and Inuyasha sleeping.  
  
Kag was not only tough, but she got along with everyone. She didn't know it but she was pretty popular herself. Inu laughed to himself and itched the back of his head.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Kikyou's voice broke his thoughts. Inuyasha spun around and faced Kikyou wearing nothing but a towel.  
  
"Hey Kikyou." he said, coolly. Kikyou smiled and walked up to him. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome waved at the security guard who opened the gate to Inuyasha's home. She smiled and hurried up the stone sidewalk that led up to the front door. She knocked on the door and shuffled her weight to her left foot. The large oak door opened and the butler stood, smiling.  
  
"Ah.Kagome-chan! Good afternoon dear," he said.  
  
"Hi Myouga! I know Inu's still at the pool party, but I left something in his room and I was wondering if I can run upstairs and grab it." Myouga smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'm sure master Inuyasha won't mind. After all it's just you Kagome-chan." Kagome smiled, and stepped inside while Myouga moved aside for her.  
  
"Thank you Myouga. I'll be down in a few." Kagome sprinted up the steps like she usually did and then down the hall towards Inu's room.  
  
"Now where did that bozo put my book?" Kagome asked herself. She reached for the doorknob and stepped into the room. "Since I threw it at his head, it should be near his bed..."  
  
Kagome looked up and her eyes widened. There she was, standing in the doorway and watching Kikyou in nothing but a towel making out full force with Inu on the bed.  
  
REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!!!  
  
I'm gonna be gone for a while, so it'll be hard to update, but I'll try my very best! What do you think of the first two chapters? 


	3. Goodbye

Okay, the whole point of the story hasn't even started yet. so hang on!  
  
Chapter 3- Goodbye  
  
"Since I threw it at his head, it should be near his bed..."  
  
Kagome looked up and her eyes widened. There she was, standing in the doorway and watching Kikyou in nothing but a towel making out full force with Inu on the bed. Her heart stopped and her first reaction was to let out a quiet whimper.  
  
It was Inuyasha who heard and his eyes snapped open. He sat up straight and Kikyou rolled off and sat up as well. They both turned to look at Kagome who was as white as a ghost and her grip on the doorknob had not loose.  
  
"Geese Kag! Ever heard of knocking!?" Inu shouted as he jumped off the bed. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out but a squeak. "What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"What is it Higurashi!?" Kikyou yelled. Kagome scanned the room and then looked back up at Inuyasha.  
  
"I thought you were still at the pool." she started.  
  
"Well you thought wrong!" he screamed. Kagome lowered her hand from the doorknob.  
  
"Well, I was just getting my history book. I didn't think I would fine the two of you here." she couldn't help it but burst out laughing, and covering her mouth. She then hurried over to Inuyasha's dresser. She had never felt so good to see her history book. The next thing she had to do was bail out of his room. Kagome kept giggling as she walked passed Inu and Kikyou and than out the door.  
  
"I'm so stupid," she muttered and wanted to kick her self. She had seen the two of them make out together plenty of times, but never so close to whatever they were doing. She shook her head in disgust.  
  
"Eww ewww ewww!" Of course she burst out laughing because it was the most odd and hilarious just seeing the two.  
  
"Did you find what you were looking for?" Myouga asked from the bottom of the stairs. Kag could only manage a smile and held up her history book.  
  
"Oh, yes. Thanks for everything!" she said cheerfully and hurried as fast as she could out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome disappeared through the door. He sighed and slammed his head on the door. He was supposed to apologize to her, not make her madder. Two silky arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Don't worry about her. Now where were we?" Kikyou said. Inuyasha pulled away from her hug.  
  
"Not today Kikyou." The moment was ruined because Kag had to walk in on them. Kikyou sighed.  
  
"Fine, whatever!" she walked back to the bathroom and later came out dressed. "I'll see you later." Inuyasha hadn't move from his spot when she walked passed him and out the door.  
  
"Stupid Kag.." He muttered and grabbed a white t-shirt then headed out the door. He hurried down the stairs to see Myouga standing at the bottom of the stairs a bit shocked at seeing Inuyasha.  
  
"Master Inuyasha, I had no idea that you were here."  
  
"Did you see Kag?" Inuyasha asked. Myouga nodded and glanced at his watch.  
  
"I believe she left about five minutes ago.." Inuyasha was out the door running. He hit the main street and started running down the block towards Kagome's house. Within a minute he could see the tomboy walking exceptionally slow towards her house.  
  
"Kag! Slow down!" He saw her look over her shoulder and than quickened her pace.  
  
"God dammit wench! Slow down!!!" By the time he said those words he was already next to her. "What's your problem Kag?"  
  
"Nothing's my problem," Kagome said turning to him and smiling. "Why?"  
  
"Don't give me that bull shit; you've been PMSing for days now." Kagome stopped walking and than sighed. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him straight in the eye.  
  
"There's nothing wrong Inu. God, we've been friends for sixteen years and you haven't even gotten the clue that we fight a little bit more than often."  
  
"Well that's because..." Inu stopped talking and than sat down on a bench near the park. Kagome sighed and walked around the bench and plopped down next to him.  
  
"Why'd you stop talking?" Kagome asked quietly playing with the dirt with the toe of her shoe.  
  
"Cuz I know if I go on you'll probably hit me in the head with that book." Inu scooted away, which made Kagome laughed.  
  
"I'm not gonna hit you Inu, I might kill you though." She pointed a finger to a large tree. "C'mon, let's climb."  
  
Inuyasha followed Kagome off the bench and towards the tree that stood in the center of the park. Kagome went first, using her strength to push herself up on the branch. When she was on the second branch, Inuyasha went. The climbing didn't take long since they were practically professionals, but soon they were leaning against the tree, Inu on one side and Kagome on the other.  
  
"So why aren't you with your prom queen?" Kagome asked, leaning her head against the tree and staring out at the sun setting. She heard some grumbling from Inuyasha, which was usual before he spoke up.  
  
"I dunno." Kagome didn't urge on. It probably wasn't the best subject to talk about since she was probably the reason why Kikyou and Inuyasha weren't rolling around on the bed.  
  
"Hey are we still planning on going to Hawaii this summer?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Geese Kag, how the hell should I know? We still have like five months!"  
  
"Well if we're going we have to get things straight!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"It's not going to be hard, idiot. We'll call and book the flight and the hotel the day before," Inuyasha said coolly.  
  
"Yeah, easy for you. I on the other hand will probably take forever to just.."  
  
"Kag, don't worry about it. I'll take care of it!" Kagome sat up straight and swung her legs over the branch.  
  
"Inu, you moron! Did it ever occur to you that I don't want to count on you for the rest of my life?" she yelled. Inu groaned.  
  
"Fine! I won't help you. Fuck you!" he yelled.  
  
"Fine!" The two sat on the tree for a moment and than Kag popped out her head. "Walk me home."  
  
The two climbed down the tree like little toddlers and began walking towards Kagome's house which wasn't very far. They began discussing the idea of going to the video arcade and playing baseball the next day. Once they reached Kagome's home she waved goodbye and ran to her door, while Inuyasha continued back to his own home. Even though the two fought constantly non-stop, they always gave in at the end.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyou watched from the classroom door as Inuyasha and Kagome entered the school laughing as usual. She snorted and wanted to slap the girl across her face. She hated Kagome. From the moment they met it was war over Inuyasha. She hated how Kagome and Inuyasha understood each other under any circumstances and how they spent every waking moment of their life hanging out with each other. Even though they didn't always agree on things, they always seemed to fix it.  
  
What pissed Kikyou off the most was the fact that everyone in the whole school knew that the two were in love, except them. They hadn't even recognized signs of love which were practically dancing around their heads. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't even look at each other when it came to romance. To them, they were just best friends. But to the whole world, their friendship was their love life. Kikyou sat down and flipped her hair. If she could only find away to tear Inuyasha apart from Kagome and ruin their friendship before the two began to figure out their true feelings. Kikyou, no matter what loved Inuyasha. Since she was little she had dreamed of nothing but going out with Inuyasha Takashi. He was the cutest and richest boy in school. He was outgoing and popular and was awesome at sports.  
  
Then again, there was Kagome. She was beautiful, nice, popular and again awesome at sports. But there was one thing Kikyou had that she didn't have.money. Money took advantage over a lot of things, and Kikyou definitely had it. Kagome was poor compared to her and Inuyasha was the richest guy along with his brother in Japan! It was the strangest thing in the world for them to even meet. Kikyou folded her hands across the desk and smiled. She knew just what to do, to get Inuyasha to be pissed off at Kagome.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nani?! Are you serious?" Kagome stared wide eyed at her test. On it was a bright red 'A' on it. "What could I have possibly done wrong??" she flipped through pages that were stapled until she came upon one question that she had missed.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh! I looked over my test twice! I could of sword I did all of them!!" she yelled. Sango looked over at her friend and sighed.  
  
"Kagome, you got a freaking A!! What are you complaining about?" she yelled.  
  
"Uh..Earth to Sango. But did it occur to you that an A+ is better than an A?" Sango rolled her eyes and groaned.  
  
"At least you got a better grade than me!" Sango held up her test with a B on it.  
  
"What did you get Inu?" Kagome asked turning around from her seat and facing the arrogant boy.  
  
"I got a fucking F again," he muttered. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"If you would have studied like I told you to.."  
  
"Why the hell would I study? It's just a freaking test!" Sango and Shippo sighed as the two started their day off with a usual fight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome bobbed her knee up down and turned her cap around her head. She chomped on the gum and tossed the baseball up and down. She blew a bubble and than made her way to the batter.  
  
"Nobunaga, how are you holding the bat?" Kagome walked over and showed him the right way. Inuyasha was busy practicing his swing.  
  
"Kag, throw me a few balls!" he shouted.  
  
"Use the machine!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Shut up and listen to me!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Bitch." Inu muttered and went to the batting cage. Kagome turned her attention to Manten and Hiten, the two worst brothers in the world, but made great outfielders.  
  
"Hey you two..practice throwing and catching!" Kagome shouted, tossing them her baseball.  
  
"Whatever, babe!" Hiten winked at her and caught the ball. Kagome rolled her eyes and returned to Nobunaga who was having a hard time hitting the ball.  
  
"Nobunaga..keep your eye on the ball."  
  
"Kag.the damn machine is broken! Throw the fucking ball!!!" Kagome groaned and looked over at the silver haired boy jumping up and down like a little boy. She glanced over at the field to see Shippo throwing the ball with the pitcher.  
  
"Shippo-chan! Can you please shut Inu up and pitch for him?" Shippo looked up nervously.  
  
"But he'll probably yell at me!"  
  
"No he won't, if he does just call me!" Shippo moaned and walked slowly over to the pouting Inuyasha who was shouting curses as loud as possible. Kagome leaned her back against the fence and looked at her watch. It was time to go home already. and it felt like they had just started practice. She walked over to the dugout and picked up her backpack and tried to wipe the dirt off her face with her dark blue t-shirt. She climbed out and passed Inu and Shippo.  
  
"I'm going home!" she said, cheerfully. "I'll see you later!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever. We don't need you. Hurry up and go!" Inuyasha said, doing a practice swing. Kagome snorted and waved to Shippo.  
  
"Bye Shippo!" Kagome began humming to her self and than headed home. The sky was grey and it looked like it was going to rain soon. If she didn't hurry she would be soaked by the time she reached home. She was almost off the school property when Kikyou popped out. Kagome groaned silently and smiled.  
  
"Hello Higurashi," Kikyou said.  
  
"Kikyou." Kagome said.  
  
"So you were practicing with the guys earlier?" Kikyou pointed at the dirt stain on Kagome's face. Kagome wiped it with the back of her hand and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I have to go." Kagome walked passed her.  
  
"You know. He doesn't really love you," Kikyou said. Kagome froze and turned around to look at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. Inuyasha."  
  
"Inuyasha? What do you mean he doesn't really love me?" Kagome's voice hardened.  
  
"Don't try to act all innocent Kagome. I see the way you look at him."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? If you're saying that I like Inuyasha than you're wrong. Inu's my friend!" Kagome said.  
  
"Friend? Yeah right. He hates you, he told me himself. He says he's sick and tired of you following him around everywhere." Kagome sighed and shook her head, then continued to walk. But Kikyou, being the bitch she was wouldn't give up.  
  
"Stay away from him Higurashi! He's mine! Inuyasha doesn't need a stupid poor brat around him when he's got me!" Kikyou's face was flushed as she yelled. Kagome raised an eye brow and than smiled.  
  
"Look, do what ever you want to do to try to break me and Inu apart. It's not gonna work," Kagome blew a bubble from her gum and walked away, when Kikyou ran up to her and grabbed her by the shoulder. She spun her around and slapped Kagome hard across the face.  
  
Kagome winced as the sharp pain passed through her face and than her body. Her cheek reddened instantly.  
  
"Bitch," Kagome put her hand to her cheek. Kikyou made another grab for Kagome, grabbing Kagome's arm and using her long nails to scratch her arm, making long red lines that started bleeding. Kagome pulled her arm away and launched at Kikyou with her fist pulled back.  
  
There was a loud cry as Kagome's fist made the impact on Kikyou's gut. She doubled over, clutching her stomach and trying to breathe.  
  
"You.ass." Kikyou sputtered out. Kagome took a breath and walked away quietly. She put her hand to her cheek and winced again from the sting. There was sure to be bruising from how hard she had slapped Kagome.  
  
"I should have kicked her ass even more.." Kagome whispered and pulled her bag higher up her back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kikyou stood up, still clutching her stomach and started to run towards her car. She smiled as she slipped into her car. The first thing she did was grabbed her shirt and tried her best to rip it. There was a loud ripping noise as her shirt ripped open. Kikyou then, grabbed her makeup bag that she had brought along and began doing her work.  
  
She was going to get Inuyasha, no matter what. Kagome was going to pay for punching her, not physically but emotionally. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha stopped his car in front of his house and then jumped out. He was tired, beyond tired. He planned to skip dinner (for once), take a shower and then go to sleep. Practice was hard with Kagome yelling orders left and right. Inuyasha groaned as he walked through his door to see Myouga walking around with an apron.  
  
"What in seven hells are you doing?" Inuyasha spat. Myouga looked up and smiled, his grey mustache was neatly combed.  
  
"Most of the servants were given a day off today, since your brother will be coming home soon and they had been cleaning all day yesterday."  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha hated the idea of his brother coming home. Sesshomaru wasn't the best half brother in the world. The only good thing about living with him was that he was always gone on business trips in Tokyo or around the world, which left Inuyasha to the mansion alone. He could do whatever he want, whenever he wanted.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha-sama, there's a young girl here to see you. She's waiting for you in your room." Myouga said pointing up stairs. Inuyasha nodded and walked slowly up the stairs, practically falling asleep.  
  
Inuyasha reached his room, and stepped through the door to find Kikyou sitting on the bed, sobbing.  
  
"Kikyou?" Inuyasha hurried to her side. She looked like she had been attacked, maybe almost raped. Her hair was sticking in different directions and her face was bruised. Her shirt was ripped and she was clutching her stomach.  
  
"Kikyou what the hell happened? Who did this to you?" Inuyasha was angrier then hell now. His eyes were almost all red as Kikyou continued to sob.  
  
"She..She."  
  
"Who?!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
"She did it.Kagome did it!" Kikyou screamed and then cried again. Inuyasha's face fell and his fist lowered.  
  
"What?" Kikyou pulled her knees to her chin and began trembling.  
  
"She told me to stay away from you, and when I told her that I wouldn't because I loved you, she attacked me. I tried to fight back, but she was like a beast!" Inuyasha reached out to touch the bruise forming under Kikyou's eye. Tears were falling from her face and onto her lips as she grabbed Inuyasha's shirt and hugged him.  
  
'I can't believe Kagome would do something like this.' Inuyasha thought as he hugged Kikyou. 'I didn't think she would go this far.'  
  
"Are you sure it was Kag?" Inuyasha asked. "Maybe you didn't see the person's face clearly."  
  
"Inuyasha! Are you doubting me? It was Kagome. She attacked me!!" Kikyou held on tighter on Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he held onto Kikyou. Kagome had gone too far. She had taken advantage of things and now she had hurt Kikyou.  
  
"That bitch is going to pay." Inuyasha whispered as he pulled Kikyou into a kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome bit her lip and tried digging through her backpack while walking down the street for a sweater. Her aunt would ask questions if she saw her bleeding arms. She would probably even ask about the swollen red cheek. Kagome turned to the driveway of her house to see a black shiny car in it. Kagome stared at it and then hurried inside.  
  
"I don't remember Aunty saying anything about visitors," Kagome said to her self as she walked through her door.  
  
"Aunty, I'm home!" Kagome called out, dropping her backpack on the ground and running to the living room. She froze when she saw three men dressed in black suits, sitting on the couch. Everyone turned to look at her, in her softball uniform and cap. Kagome felt a bit embarrassed dressed so weird, and being a dirty.  
  
"Kagome, you're home!" her aunt said, walking into the room with a tray filled with drinks and cookies.  
  
"Hi." Kagome said, and then turned her attention back to the three men.  
  
"Kagome, these men work for your father in Tokyo," her aunt said, taking a seat on the other sofa. Kagome stood still staring at them. Why would her father send people here?  
  
"Hello," Kagome said. The three men stood up and smiled.  
  
"We were sent here on behalf of your father, since he had worked to do."  
  
"For what reason?" Kagome asked kindly, even though she was anxious to know why.  
  
"Your father wants you to leave Kyoto and live in Tokyo with him," one of the men spoke up. Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tonight. The plane leaves in an hour, so bring what you need. The rest can be bought in Tokyo." Kagome shook her head.  
  
"W..w.w..wait! Has anyone asked me if I wanted to go?" she asked. Her aunt walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, it's your father's orders for you to leave. I can't fight them. He's my brother in law and you're his daughter." Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Couldn't they at least let me know a week earlier in time? You can't just show up at my door and drag me to Tokyo. I don't want to live with my dad!"  
  
"Kagome!" her aunt yelled, raising her voice. "You will listen to your father. When you get there, we will discuss you living there or staying here." Kagome felt tears coming to her eyes.  
  
".and I have no say in this whatsoever?" she asked. Her aunt shook her head.  
  
"Miss. Higurashi, you should hurry up and get your things. We don't have long," another of the three men spoke. Kagome shot them a cold look. Kagome looked at her aunt and hugged her.  
  
"I'm coming back..I promise. I just have to get things straight with dad. It a trip to Tokyo and back." Her aunt nodded as tears also came to her eyes.  
  
"Mam."  
  
"Shut up! I get the point. Who cares if we miss the stupid airplane!" Kagome shouted as she pulled away from her aunt and ran up her stairs. Everything had happened so fast. Her father would do everything to get her to stay with him if he wanted. But why in the world did he suddenly want Kagome to go live with him? Kagome grabbed her bag and started throwing clothes, and junk in it. Then when it came to the pictures she froze. She picked up the most recent picture of her and Inuyasha sitting on a tree. Kagome was smiling and Inuyasha looked pissed off. Kagome's head shot up, she didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to her friends.  
  
Kagome zipped her bag up and ran down the stairs. Her aunt was cleaning up the food as she walked over to her.  
  
"We have to go." Kagome looked at the men and nodded.  
  
"I have to go say goodbye to Inuyasha first," she said, looking at her aunt. Her aunt nodded and smiled.  
  
"It's going to be okay Kagome. It's just for a little while, I promise too." her aunt kissed her on the forehead as Kagome was dragged outside. It was raining hard, the sky was almost black as it poured. A limo was no waiting at the end of the driveway.  
  
"Miss, you will be driven in the limo. We will follow in the black car," they said. Kagome rolled her eyes. This was one reason why she hated living with her dad.  
  
"I have to go say goodbye to a friend," Kagome said. They looked at her and shook their heads.  
  
"No miss, no can do. The plane will leave in thirty minutes if we don't make it on time."  
  
"Look, I'm making the calls here. If I don't' say goodbye to Inuyasha, than I'm not going with you guys. Is that clear?" Kagome said sternly. They looked at each other and nodded. Kagome hurried into the limo and waited for the chauffeur to close the door.  
  
Riding in the car didn't take long to reach Inuyasha's place.  
  
"You can stop here," she said, as they stopped in front of the driveway. "I'll be out in a few minutes." Kagome walked out and started running in the rain. She felt her shirt dampen right away and her hair turning stringy. She had to say goodbye to Inuyasha. She reached the front door and banged on it. Myouga opened it and smiled, but Kagome pushed in.  
  
"Kagome-chan." Kagome hurried up the stairs, jumping three at a time, breathing hard.  
  
"I have too see Inuyasha!" she shouted.  
  
"Wait! Miss.." Kagome ignored his call and hurried up the stairs. Her sneakers were soaked, everything on her was soaked. Tears rimmed Kagome's eyes as she reached Inuyasha's door. She needed him for comfort and hear his words, even though they would probably be criticizing her for crying like a girl.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome called out as she opened the door.  
  
A feeling of déjà vu passed through her as she saw Inuyasha and Kikyou making out again. Inuyasha and Kikyou both looked up at her, seeing her standing there wide eyed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, bitch!" Inuyasha suddenly shouted. Kagome couldn't talk. She was mute and shocked. She looked from Inuyasha to Kikyou and then back again. Oh my god..she thought to herself.  
  
"Get the fuck out of here, wench! I don't wanna ever see your face again, whore!" he yelled. Kagome's bottom lip started to tremble as Inuyasha yelled at her. She had never felt so much pain in her life. The world around her seemed to stop. Her heart was beating fast and she knew she was turning white. The tears were blurring her view and Kagome swallowed a few times before she spoke.  
  
"Sorry." Kagome whispered as she backed out of the door and a tear slid down her cheek. Kagome turned on her heels and ran down the hall as fast as she could. The tears were falling uncontrollably. She ran down the stairs and slowed as she reached the bottom. She saw Sesshomaru standing by the office, watching her. Kagome didn't want him to see her crying so she turned her head the opposite way.  
  
"Goodbye Sesshomaru." she said, loud enough for him to hear and than disappeared out the door. The rain had not lightened and it was thundering and lighting as she ran to the limo. Her heart was broken and she knew it. She stopped at the end of the driveway and turned around, looking at Inuyasha's home. Her mind was made up. She was staying in Tokyo forever. She was never going to return to Kyoto or Inuyasha. The rain fell on her face, camouflaging the tear streaks. She smiled sadly and then cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Goodbye Inuyasha."  
  
REVIEW!!REIVIEW!!! sry, I kinda shortened things up since I'm kinda in a rush. But I hope it will do. Thanx for the review from those who sent it.  
  
I'll probably be gone 2-3 weeks, but again, I'm gonna try to add on. What do you think so far? Plz review!! 


	4. The deal

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha at all!!  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took a while to update. Like I said before, I will be busy for a couple weeks. But I'm trying my hardest!! Thank you so much for the people who reviewed. I love reading them and they brighten up my day! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!!  
  
Chapter 4: The deal  
  
Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha's little friend got into the black car and drove off in the rain. He turned away from the window and sighed. He was back again from his business trip in Tokyo. The business tycoons were driving him crazy with all their stupid ideas that would probably destroy his work if he listened to it.  
  
He had enough problems to think about it, and now returning home, Kagome Higurashi, his brother's one and probably only friend runs down the stairs crying. What did his little brother do now? Causing havoc and trouble was the only thing Inuyasha did.  
  
He and his friend, Kagome always fought too. Their bickering always annoyed Sesshomaru constantly, making him almost want to leash out and strangle the both of them. Though it was very unlikely for him to do that, the idea had occurred to him plenty of times. But never in his whole life, he had never heard the girl say goodbye to him in such an emotional, let alone cry while doing it.  
  
Sesshomaru looked up the stairs once more and shook his head. What ever Inuyasha did, it must have been really bad. Myouga made his way down the stairs and gasped when he saw Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! When did you arrive? I had no idea you were coming home this early!" he yelled. Sesshomaru looked at the old man casually.  
  
"Myouga, where is Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I believe Master Inuyasha is in his room, with a young lady." Sesshomaru's head perked up as he looked from the top of the stairs to the front door where Kagome had walked out so fast. A girl? Though he and his brother never had a close relationship, Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha was dating some rich girl from his school. Maybe it was this girl that caused the Higurashi girl to leave.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~ "Inuyasha."  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kikyou shouted at the Inuyasha who was still facing the door where Kagome just stood. It took a few times for Inuyasha to snap out of his anger and disappointment before he returned his attention to Kikyou.  
  
" Kikyou.." Inuyasha started. "Did Kagome really hurt you?" he asked, making sure that the information that he had received earlier was correct. Inuyasha knew that Kikyou hated Kagome from the moment they met, and would probably also pull a trick like this. But this time, she had the wounds and injuries to prove it. She wouldn't just blame someone else's doing on another person. Kikyou wasn't that kind of person.  
  
"Of course she did. She was jealous. I knew she never liked me from the beginning. I told you to stay away from her. She could end up hurting you too. Look what she did to me!" New tears were already falling down her face before Inuyasha could answer.  
  
"Kikyou.but,"  
  
"You don't believe me? Of course you don't. Sure, Kagome looks all innocent on the outside but she really is the devil!" Inuyasha sighed and pulled Kikyou into a tight hug.  
  
"No Kikyou, no. I would never just choose a side without a good explanation." he whispered, but then froze. He had just yelled at Kagome, just minutes ago without even listening to her. He pretty much just attacked her and called her names. Very bad names. And here he was, standing and hugging Kikyou telling her that he didn't do that kind of thing when he had just done it.  
  
Kagome couldn't of really done something so evil. Sure she was sometimes evil and mean and rough and harsh and.. Inuyasha could go on forever but really, he was the only person she really actually beats up. To every one else she was the nicest girl in school who cared about everyone.  
  
All the students ran to her for their problems and she even gave up the time to help each and everyone of them. But, Inuyasha also knew how much Kagome didn't like Kikyou.  
  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth and shook his head. Right now, all he had to worry about was making Kikyou feel better. She was upset and hurt and Inuyasha couldn't reject her now. Even if Kagome was probably mad, he would probably give her a few days to cool down and approach and ask for all the details. Then again, Inuyasha did say to himself that he wasn't going to talk to her again.  
"Dammit." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"What?" Kikyou asked.  
  
"Nothing. Sorry."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The morning light entered the room, as Inuyasha lifted his head from the soft pillow only to find Kikyou sleeping next to him.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Inuyasha shouted, forgetting that she had spent the night. He looked around the room and then under the covers and sighed in relief. It wasn't that he didn't want to do it, but it really depended on the mood. The whole situation wasn't really going to be resolved with him sleeping with Kikyou.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kikyou whispered as her eyes opened and shut and then finally stayed open.  
  
"I'm here," he whispered. Kikyou smiled and sat up with him.  
  
"Inuyasha what's wrong?" she asked, snuggling up to him. Inuyasha rolled off the bed quickly and looked at the clock that read 5:00 AM. A couple more hours before school started. He was kind of amused that he had actually woken up that early.  
  
"Kikyou.aren't your parents worried that you're gone?" he asked.  
  
"I guess.but when they find out I'm with you, they'll be okay." Inuyasha looked down at himself in only boxers. If anyone were to see them in this position the first thing that would come to their minds would be perverted.  
  
"Yeah, well school starts in a couple of hours. You should get going," he said quietly but almost like a demand. Kikyou sat on his bed for a few seconds and then smiled.  
  
"Okay. I need to get cleaned up too," she sat up and smiled innocently at him.  
  
"I'll see you later," she whispered and grabbed her belongings from his dresser. Inuyasha sighed and then grabbed the keys on his dresser. "I'll drive you home," he mumbled and threw on a clean shirt. Kikyou smiled as he headed out the door in front of her.  
  
The drive home for him was quiet as Kikyou rested her head on his arm. She sighed out loud and made little whimpering noises.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I feel safe when I'm with you. You're my protector." Kikyou whispered. Inuyasha kept his eyes on the rode but tensed up. He was her protector. He protected her from Kagome at least.  
  
"Inuyasha. Promise me you'll never speak to Kagome again. From this point on.." She whispered. Inuyasha swallowed and his grip on the wheel tightened once more. Why did women put him in such complicated positions? He was a dumb guy, not the smartest person in the world.  
  
"Inuyasha?" would he answer Kikyou's question? Or would he just completely ignore it.  
  
"Kikyou..I..." he started as they made a turn onto a different street. "We're here," he said as they stopped in front of a huge gate quite similar to his. Kikyou looked up at him with cold eyes but then they faded and the sad look appeared once more.  
  
"Okay.." She whispered and reached over to kiss him on the lips. Inuyasha sat still with his hands still on the steering wheel as she climbed out of the car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The moment Kikyou got into her room she threw her purse against the wall and screamed. Even through all that trouble and all that Kagome had done (or what she had told Inuyasha what Kagome had done), Inuyasha still had doubts.  
  
She knew it from the moment he questioned her the second time about her injuries. Then when she had asked him never to see Kagome again he didn't answer and then finally, the kiss. His lips were cold and stiff when she kissed him, almost as if his heart and mind was not set on it. Kikyou jumped on the bed and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
His hear and mind, she knew it..was set on Kagome. The one and only Kagome Higurashi. Kikyou had tried her very best to win over Inuyasha. Sure, she had went a little bit overboard with the whole 'faking the injury' thing, but Inuyasha believed her.  
  
He had yelled at Kagome when she came, running into his bedroom. Kikyou turned and screamed into her pillow.  
  
"All this work, and Inuyasha still doesn't believe me all the way!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Though Inuyasha was a rich boy, he always walked to school with Kagome. He owned hundreds of sports cars and had even limo drivers, but no matter what he walked with Kagome to school. Either he picked her up or she picked him up.  
  
But this time, he couldn't talk to Kagome, at least not yet. He needed time to cool and also give her space as well. It was usual for them when the had big BIG fights. He would give her two or three days to cool off and then they would be bouncing back to school bickering and joking around. Maybe this time was different.  
  
Inuyasha started the car and stepped on the gas pedal, going extra fast, making a loud screeching noise. His school bag fell the floor, spilling his books everywhere.  
  
"God dammit, why the hell is everything bad luck today?" Inuyasha cursed.  
  
"Fucking books!" He reached the school shortly and parked the car at the parking lot. Only a few student cars were there. Most of them belonged to teachers, but the really nice sports cars belonged to the rich students (as they call it).  
  
Inuyasha swung his school bag over his shoulder and then pulled out his baseball bag. He threw a cap on and carried everything through the front doors of the school. The place was deserted, meaning only one thing. He was late as usual.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Inuyasha stood in front of his homeroom door and pulled on his collar.  
  
"Just relax and don't look at her," he said to himself, knowing Kagome was probably on the other side of the door sitting in her seat. The problem here, was that he had to sit behind her for almost all the classes they had together. Inuyasha opened the door and let himself in.  
  
Mrs. Tsuya stopped short on a sentence once more, like every day and turned to look at Inuyasha.  
  
"Mr.Takashi!"  
  
"I know I know, I'm late." Inuyasha grumbled and made his way towards his seat, only to find that Kagome was not there. Inuyasha was shocked. Never once, had Kagome ever been late or absent from school. The only time was when she needed her appendix removed.  
  
"Stop thinking about her, you idiot. You're mad at her.." Inuyasha, whispered as he sat down on the chair. The whole class looked at him with pity, which made him confuse. Inuyasha leaned over his desk and Kagome's and tapped Sango on the shoulder.  
  
"Sango!" he hissed. Sango moved her shoulder away and didn't answer. "What the fuck!" The girl was ignoring him. Inuyasha then leaned over the isle to talk to Shippo.  
  
"Hey, Shippo..what's up with Sango?" he asked. There was no answer from the little runt. "Hey answer me!" Shippo pretended to be doing his work and didn't look up. What was going on? Inuyasha sat back on his seat and cracked his pencil into two. Kagome had probably called them up or told them something about the incident last night. They were all mad at him, and he knew it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One whole day of school, and it felt like an eternity of hell. Inuyasha groaned and stepped on the gas pedal. It was boring and depressing. No one talked to him, at least his close friends like Sango and Shippo. They wouldn't even hear him out.  
  
"Of course they wouldn't. Kagome's got them wrap around her finger." When he sat with Kikyou, all she did was complain about the bruise on her face. Inuyasha sighed and stopped his car in front of Kikyou's mansion.  
  
She had asked him to come to her place around sunset to spend time with her. Though Inuyasha wasn't really in the mood, he had to go. The gate opened for him and he walked in and waved at the security guard. He made his way to the back of the mansion, with his hands in his pockets. "You mean he actually believed that Kagome beat you up?" someone spoke up. Inuyasha lifted his head and his eyes widened. He pushed his back against the wall, quietly and listened as carefully as he could.  
  
"Yup. Shows how good of friends they are. He didn't even listen to her side of the story." Kikyou said. Her friends laughed, which made Inuyasha's heart beat faster. What the hell was going on here?  
  
"Yeah, I've got him wrapped around my finger.and I bet the two haven't made up yet either."  
  
"I don't think they ever will. What you did was pretty harsh," Kanna spoke up. "You're so evil!" they all said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, I know. Makeup is so useful these days! If any of you guys need help getting beat up, just call me." The whole group of girls laughed once more. Inuyasha pushed off the wall and turned around. He ran down the drive way as fast as he could and out the gate, before anyone could say anything to him.  
  
"I'm so fucking stupid." Inuyasha thought. All this time, Kikyou had been lying to him. And Kagome..she had actually tried to tell him. Inuyasha shook his head and slowed down. But Kikyou was so nice, even though half the girls in the school thought she was a bitch, she could actually be a pretty nice person.  
  
"That bitch!" Inuyasha hissed and rested his forehead against a tree. Now Kagome was mad at him big time. How was he ever going to apologize? God dammit!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All night, he had tried calling her, but no one answered. Not even her aunt, which was kind of weird. Maybe Kagome didn't want to talk to him still. When the wench was mad, she was mad!  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
"Damn!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw the baseball at the wall, making a dent and maybe even a hole. Why did he believe in Kikyou? Why didn't he just trust Kagome? Him and his big ego always caused trouble. If he didn't argue to everything Kagome says, she wouldn't be mad and he wouldn't of been played by Kikyou. The phone rang, making Inuyasha leap for it and putting the receiver to his ear.  
  
"Kagome?" he yelled out. There was a brief silence before Kikyou spoke up.  
  
"No, it's Kikyou." Inuyasha's eyes turned red and he made a fist.  
  
"What do you want, bitch? Haven't you caused enough trouble as there is?" Inuyasha spat. Kikyou was soon sniffling and crying.  
  
"What did I do wrong, Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Drop the act, wench. I heard everything you said to your friends about tricking me on thinking it was Kagome who beat you up." Again, the moment of silence passed through the air.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about.."  
  
"Bull shit! You slut! Go to hell, cuz we're over. For good," he said.  
  
"What did Kagome tell you, whatever she said to you. it was a lie!" Kikyou yelled out.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha mumbled and hung up on her. He threw the phone against the wall. Kagome had to forgive him. He had to admit that he was wrong, which was going to be the hardest thing for him to do. Inuyasha wasn't much of a person who admits that they are wrong. He was more of the 'do it my way' guy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha pulled on his uniform collar. He hated wearing these things. It made him feel like a geek. At least the girls got to wear short skirts. That was the best part about uniforms. Inuyasha cleared his throat and turned onto Kagome's driveway.  
  
"Okay, say that you're wrong and apologize. Kagome will understand..hopefully." He walked up the small stone steps that led to the front door and pressed the doorbell.  
  
It took about five minutes for someone to open the door. Kagome's aunt stood, still in her pajamas with dark bags under her eyes.  
"Inuyasha, is that you?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded and smiled.  
  
"Good morning Misao, is Kagome going to school today?" Inuyasha asked, jumping to the point. He had no time to chat. Misao's face fell and she looked confusingly at Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha? Don't you know?"  
  
"Know what?" he asked. Misao's gasped lightly and put a hand to her lips.  
  
"I thought you knew..." she whispered. By now, Inuyasha was pretty worried about the way Aunt Misao was acting.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened to Kag?" he asked. Aunt Misao smiled sadly at him.  
  
"Kagome left to Tokyo to see her father.." She said. Inuyasha sighed in relief. 'Thank god! I thought something bad happened to her,' he thought. But that meant he had to wait to say sorry to her.  
  
"When will she be back?" he asked. Aunt Misao broke eye contact with him and swallowed.  
  
"Never." Inuyasha's head snapped up. "Well at least never to live here, but she will visit at times."  
  
"What do you mean never?" Inuyasha demanded. Aunt Misao, gently put a hand to Inuyasha' shoulder.  
  
"Kagome has left Kyoto, to live with her father. She won't be coming back for the rest of the year." Inuyasha dropped his school bag, and his lips parted. Why didn't Kagome say anything to him about this?  
  
"But.I thought you knew. She told me that she was going to say goodbye to you before she left. So I figured that you knew since you didn't come to pick her up for school yesterday." Again, Inuyasha's head snapped up.  
  
"She said she was going to say goodbye to me?" he asked. "When?" Aunt Misao nodded.  
  
"The night she left, a day ago."  
  
"A day ago.." Inuyasha backed away from the porch and sat down on the steps in shocked. A day ago, which meant the night that he was with Kikyou. Kagome had come to see him and he yelled at her before she could say anything. She had probably came to tell him that she was leaving. Inuyasha put his hand to his forehead and lowered his head.  
  
"I'm such an baka." Aunt Misao walked over and sat down next to him.  
  
"Inuyasha. Kagome left lots of things behind, since they would only allow her to bring a few of her belongings. Do you want to take a look around to see if anything belonged to you?" she asked. Inuyasha followed her inside the small house, and then he made his way to Kagome's room.  
  
Unlike most girl's room, Kagome's room was filled with baseball posters, awards, trophies and pictures of her, Inuyasha, Shippo and Sango. Inuyasha walked into the clean room and sat down on the bed. Everything was left the way that he had last remembered. Kagome always kept everything neat and she hated when Inuyasha was over and made a mess.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at the Play station 2, which they always played video games, if they weren't hanging at the arcade. There was also the picture of the two of them. Kagome was riding on his shoulders, holding a trophy in the air. She had just won the all-star softball game, and Inuyasha was cheering for her.  
  
He never noticed it but, they had done so much together. Most of the pictures were of them growing up. There was one picture of a young Inuyasha on a tree eating Ramen and a Kagome hanging upside down on a branch.  
  
"Stupid girl." he muttered. Now Kagome was in Tokyo. Why would the girl just leave? Didn't she care about the people she left behind.  
  
"Selfish bitch." She always cared for everyone, so why did she suddenly just leave? It probably wasn't her choice, but still she could of at least made an effort to stay. She didn't call or say anything to him yesterday. Inuyahsa made a fast and pounded it on the pillow. Inuyasha stood up and walked out of the door quickly.  
  
"Aunt Misao." he started. "What's Kagome's father's phone number?" he asked. "I need to get a hold of her!" Aunt Misao smiled.  
  
"It's going to be hard to get a hold of her. The lines are always busy..and you need an appointment to talk to her on the phone." Inuyasha looked up with a confused face. When the hell did someone needed to make an appointment to talk to somebody on the phone.  
  
"Thanks," Inuyasha hurried out the door. He didn't want to admit it, but already he was missing Kag. Just knowing that she was gone, kind of made him feel lonely.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru yawned as he leaned back on his chair and stretched. If they wanted him to sign the papers, they didn't have to trick him. Sesshomaru tossed the papers aside.  
  
"Sesshomaru!!!" he heard the familiar voice scream. "Sesshomaru!!"  
  
"Master Inuyasha, Sesshomaru-sama is busy at the moment."  
  
"I don't give a shit if he's got the whole business future on his fingertips, I need to talk to the ass hole!!" Inuyasha shouted as he burst through the door. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Two weeks of moping around and now you're back?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. The kid really was in a mess. In two weeks, he had gotten phone calls from the school about Inuyasha beating up kids for no reason and not paying attention in class. Sesshomaru really didn't care what happened to his brother, but if it caused people to bother Sesshomaru, it really pissed him off..  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Sesshomaru,"  
  
"What do you want, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting straight in his chair.  
  
"I need money and a ticket to Tokyo," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru snorted.  
  
"Why the hell do you want to go to Tokyo for?"  
  
"Kagome's there.." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru laughed.  
  
"Oh, no wonder why she left so fast. To get away from you, I presume?" Inuyasha reached out to grab his brother's collar.  
"I have no time for this bull shit. Give me the money," Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomar shook his head, mocking Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm not going to just hand you money, little brother."  
  
"I have to see Kagome!" he screamed, making the secretary in the other room jump. Sesshomaru laughed.  
  
"Does she want to see you?" Inuyasha was quiet and then looked back at Sesshomaru.  
  
"She will."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Give me the money!" Sesshomaru sighed and then and idea suddenly popped into his head. He knew he was a smart guy, and this time it could really work.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you." Sesshomaru found himself saying. Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"I have no time for a deal."  
  
"No deal, no money. Take it or leave it." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"What the hell is it?" Sesshomaru folded his hands across the table and leaned it, with a sarcastic smiled.  
  
"If you can make it through the school year without failing grades, then I'll give you the money to go." Inuyasha slammed his fist onto the table.  
  
"What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sesshomaru, you asshole, you know how hard school is for me!" Sesshomaru shrugged. "I suck at school. There's no way I can do it! This isn't fair!"  
  
"Life isn't fair."  
  
"Listen here Sesshomaru, this is bullshit. I can't do it!"  
  
"Then you don't see your friend, I guess." Inuyasha screamed again and slammed his fist on the table. Sesshomaru raised eyebrow, after Inuyasha takes this deal he sure needed to take an anger management class.  
  
"But summer break doesn't start for at least four months!" he yelled.  
  
"Then four months it is." Sesshomaru smiled, making Inuyasha pissed even more. Inuyasha was breathing hard and pacing back and forth. Four months! That would seem like forever. At least it would give Kagome time to cool down if she really was mad at him. Plus, he knew Sesshomaru wouldn't let him leave in the middle of the school year. But it wasn't like he had to listen to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Fine I'll do it. I'll make it through the school year with passing grades, and you'll let me go to Tokyo." Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
"Yes. It's a deal." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha looked out from the window of the school. Never in his life had he ever woken up so early to actually go to school. He yawned and sat down at his desk. The room was empty, no one was probably even at school.  
  
The door opened and Mrs.Tsuya walked in. She spotted Inuyasha and her eyes widened and shocked. They then returned to the same evil looking look.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing here so early?" she asked. Inuyasha looked up from his desk, sweating.  
  
"I.um.I..uh, came here for school. What else?" he asked. Mrs. Tsuya looked at him for a few minutes and then nodded.  
  
"Okay then.." She smiled and sat down at her desk. Inuyasha wanted to grind his head into the desk and never wake up again. How embarrassing. He was actually acting like a good student, almost like Kagome! But no matter what, he had to get good grades and try his hardest if he wanted to go to Tokyo, and bring Kag back.  
  
The deal was already set and he was setting his whole mind on it. No one could stop him now from doing what he had to do. No F's and then go and bring back the little wench called Kagome. REVIEW! REVIEW! I just love reading them! Thanks! Again, another reminder that I'm going to be really really busy this week. I won't be home till late late, so it'll be really hard for me to update. I hope you like this chapter. And if you have any questions ask, please! Have fun! 


	5. Tired

~~ In the last chapter, Inuyasha made a deal with Sesshomaru that if he made it through the school year with passing grades, then Sesshomaru would give him money to go to Tokyo to find Kagome.  
  
Chapter 5- Tired  
  
3 months later.  
  
Inuyasha slammed his notebook shut and tossed it into his bag. He took of his cap and yawned. His teammates entered the locker room, already with their shirts off and their caps turned around their head.  
  
"Hey Yash!" they yelled. Inuyasha nodded and touched his wet hair. He had decided to take a shower here, so that he could go home and study for the next exam as soon as possible.  
  
"Watcha up to?" Nobunaga asked, sitting down on the bench and throwing a towel over his shoulder. He reached for his water bottle and took a chug of it.  
  
"Yeah, what are you still doing here? You left practice early, but you're still here," Shippo said, throwing his baseball mitt into his locker.  
  
"I had to take a shower and make sure I had all my notes. I didn't want to do that after the school closes," Inuyasha said. Hiten laughed and slammed his fist into the locker room.  
  
"Damn, Takashi. This act has gone far enough!" he yelled. Inuyasha stood up and snorted.  
  
"What act?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, ass.your 'I'm so focused on school and my grade,' act. What else?" Hiten plopped down on the bench and looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"God dammit, ever since the Higurashi chick left, you've been so focused on your studies you haven't even partied with us in three fucking months!" Inuyasha made a fist.  
  
"So what's the damn problem? My business is my business!" Hiten stood up and raised his arm up.  
  
"Whoa, you don't' have to go crazy on me!" he yelled. "I didn't know you cared that much about that, bitch." Inuyasha's eyes turned to slits and the whole atmosphere seemed tensed. His aura was flaming red and everyone in the locker could tell except Hiten.  
  
"Brother, I don't think you should push it anymore." Manten said, but Hiten shrugged it off.  
  
"C'mon Takashi. You acting strange is all because of Kagome isn't it?" he asked. He walked around Inuyasha like a vulture flying around its prey. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. The first thing that came to his mind was to grab Hiten by the head and slam it about a thousand times on the marble floor and then maybe kill him.  
  
The two were on the boy's locker room's floor rolling around and throwing punches and shouting out curses. Some of the baseball team players were cheering and others were trying to pry them apart. When they were finally on the opposite side of the wall from each other, Hiten smiled and showed his small fang.  
  
"So.I guess I'm right." Inuyasha spat on the ground and glared at him. Inuyasha stopped struggling as Shippo held onto his shoulder. Why was he overreacting over this stupid thing? Inuyasha pushed Shippo away, and grabbed his bag. He couldn't waste his time sitting around (or should he say standing) yelling and getting into a damn fight with Hiten.  
  
Inuyasha walked out as fast as he could with his head bowed down low. For the past three months, he had stayed up later than late, woke up earlier than early, stayed away from parties, studied directly after practice, stopped going with his friends to check out girls, completely ignored babes, didn't get laid, and studied his ass off.  
  
The studying was killing him. Now he knew how Kagome had probably felt when she complained about studying, but her goals on going to a good university was what kept her going. Inuyasha's goals were to get decent grades and then head to Tokyo to find Kagome. Inuyasha stopped at the park where he and Kagome last were, and sat down on the exact bench. He pulled out his science book and flipped to the chapter they had gone over that day.  
  
It was surprising, but Inuyasha was actually doing pretty good. For the first month, instead of F's he got D's and D +'s. Though it wasn't the best grade out there, he was pretty proud of it. But after the first month his tests turned to c's and b's. Even Sango and Shippo were starting to notice the change in his behavior. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck and closed his eyes. He needed sleep, a long sleep. If he could just sleep in and be just a little late for school, it would be great.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. A sacrifice like that could really jeopardize his grades. Until summer break started, he would have to keep on going like this. Inuyasha rested his head back and stared up at the sun setting. He rubbed the spot between his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Wonder what Kag's up to now. She always liked looking at the sky."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dammit." Inuyasha grumbled as he pushed himself off the sofa. He rolled onto the ground and his head on the coffee table. The boy had stayed up all night studying for his biology test. For one thing he didn't understand one freaking word in the science book, and another thing was that he was tired as hell. Inuyasha stared at the blinking alarm clock and threw it against the dresser. He hurried and got dressed in his school uniform and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up.  
  
When Inuyasha made his way down the stairs, he found Sesshomaru heading out the door with a briefcase. Sesshomaru looked up at his brother and winced in pain. Just the look of his horrid half sibling gave him the creeps. But, to Sesshomaru.Inuyasha's behavior had kind of improved. It was surprising that when he woke up late, he seemed grouchier than when he woke up early.  
  
"Good morning, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Shove it and go to hell.."Inuyasha muttered. 'Then again, maybe not.' Sesshomaru thought watching the teenage delinquent grab his books off the table and walk towards the door. In a way, Sesshomaru almost felt bad for the kid. He was surely suffering. He stayed up longer than Sesshomaru had ever done when he was younger, just to study. Inuyasha walked out the doors, with Sesshomaru walking behind him.  
  
The limo was waiting outside for Sesshomaru already. He noticed that Inuyasha was starting to walk towards the street and then groaned. The kid had car, why didn't he use it? Inuyasha was such a spoiled brat. When he didn't have it, it was all he talked about. And when he did have the stupid sports car, he didn't even drive it. Instead he decided to walk to school.  
  
"Stupid."  
  
Inuyasha yawned and rubbed his eyes. He focused on the street but his mind was running with vocabulary words and algebraic expressions.  
  
"Inuyasha, watch out!" Sango shouted as her bicycle almost slammed into him. Inuyasha stumbled aside, clutching his ribs.  
  
"God dammit, Sango.. you watch out where you're steering!" he yelled, wincing. The handle bar had hit him in the rib cage. Sango scratched her head and looked around.  
  
"Inuyasha, you ran into me. I wasn't even moving." Sango said. It was Inuyasha's turn to look up and look around. They were at a street corner waiting for the walk sign to flash.  
  
"Oh." he muttered, and lowered his head. Sango tried to search his eyes.  
  
"Geese Inuyasha, you're a mess," she whispered. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"I don't think anyone has ever studied as hard as me.." He whispered. Sango looked up and laughed.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're doing great!" The walk sign went on and the two crossed the street. There was a moment of silence and then Sango spoke again.  
  
"I think what you're doing is really cute," she said. Inuyasha raised one side of his face up, still showing his sleepy face.  
  
"What?" Sango giggled and slapped him hard on the back and making him wince.  
  
"I mean, I think it's really sweet what you're doing for Kagome. Studying and all that to go to Tokyo to find her." Inuyasha scrunched up his nose and brought a finger to Sango's forehead.  
  
"What? Are you crazy? What' s so CUTE about that?" he asked. Sango slapped his finger away and shrugged.  
  
"Just the idea that you're working your ass off and she doesn't even know it." Sango laughed and then her head lowered, and her voice became low.  
  
"Everyone knows it, but you and Kagome always had that special connection."  
  
"Well we are best friends. We grew up together and."  
  
"It's not that. It's like, I know you'll probably go ballistic if I say it, so I won't," Sango was still walking her bike. Inuyasha nudged her.  
  
"Spit it out, wench." Sango smiled and looked at him.  
  
"You're doing this because you love her, right?" Sango asked. Inuyasha stopped walking and his jaw dropped. Sango shrunk away and closed her eyes tight.  
  
"What...did...you..just..say?!!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"I told you that you would get mad!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha looked at her strangely.  
  
"What in the world are you babbling about? What's wrong with you? How could you ever think that I would think that way about Kag? That's like me falling for...a man!!!" he yelled.  
  
"What?" Sango asked. Now it was her turn to be confused. Inuyasha shook his head and brought a hand to the air.  
  
"What I mean is, I would never think of Kag that way! I was comparing it to guys because I would never look at guys that way either." Sango raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Surrrrrrrrrre.what ever you say, Inuyasha." She pushed her bike forward, leaving Inuyasha on the sidewalk.  
  
"I don't like that tone!" Inuyasha shouted after her. "Are you saying that I'm gay?"  
  
"No, I'm saying that you're trying to deny that you love Kagome. But the truth is the two of you have been in love since you met."  
  
"Hell no. I've never loved anyone, except my mother. Kagome especially. I think I would know if I was in love with someone."  
  
"That's the problem." Sango said, making Inuyasha look up. "The both of you don't know that you're in love with each other." Inuyasha raised a fist in the air. He had never even thought of Kagome that way. What right did Sango have to budge in and suddenly say that he was in love with a girl that was a practical sister to him. She was crazy! Inuyasha knew it all along. Sango really did belong in an insane asylum.  
  
"What about you, bitch?! I don't see you hanging with any other guys, than Shippo." Inuyasha yelled. Sango sighed and lowered her head.  
  
"That's cuz every guy in Kyoto are stupid idiots like you, with big egos. When I meet someone, it's gonna have to be love at first sight." Sango said cheerfully. Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"What is it with women. They think they're love lives are gonna be like fairytales or something straight from the book. I can assure you this, Sango.no man would ever marry you, much less date you." Sango's aura turned red and Inuyasha could practically feel the heat right down his back.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha stuffed the potatoes in his mouth. He was starving. Shippo and Sango both watched as he chugged down his root beer and then reach for the carton of milk.  
  
"Had enough?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha looked up from his food.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Inuyasha went back to eating his food as his friends continued to stare in aw. He had such a big appetite. It was as if he was eating Ramen right now.  
  
"Inuyasha!" someone called out. Inuyasha looked up from his food. Kikyou was standing over him with her hands on her hip. He groaned out loud and looked at her straight in the eye.  
  
"What do you want?" he demanded. Kikyou bit her lip and sat down on the empty seat next to Inuyasha, where Kagome use to sit, and grabbed his arm. For the past few months, Kikyou had tried to do everything to get him back. Her lame stories were no use and even her attitude seemed totally fake to Inuyasha now.  
  
"I want you!!" Kikyou yelled. "I can't live with out you Inuyasha. My world is nothing without you as my boyfriend!" she shouted.  
  
"You mean you're just going out for Inuyasha because of his money and popularity?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Shut up, runt," Kikyou spat. Inuyasha wanted to laugh at her face.  
  
"Look. We're through and we have been for the past three months. Get it through your ditzy no brainer head!!" he yelled. Kikyou's fake crying began to take place.  
  
"But.but.I .I love you!!" she cried. She threw her arms around Inuyasha and began to sob hysterically. The whole lunchroom began to stare. Inuyasha tried to pry her arms off his neck.  
  
"Kikyou.let go!" he yelled. Sango and Shippo couldn't help but giggle. She did look pretty silly. After they minor struggling, Inuyasha was able to pull away from Kikyou.  
  
"Bitch, it's over. So give up your hopes, we're never getting back together." Inuyasha picked up his tray and walked to the garbage can. Kikyou's crying softened and she looked and the giggling Shippo and Sango.  
  
"What are you looking at!" she screamed, and stood up and marched back to her table. Her friends surrounded her immediately and began comforting their queen. Inuyasha came back and sat down on his chair. Sango, who was still laughing looked up at him.  
  
"I was afraid her mascara was gonna run!" she yelled and then burst out laughing.  
"Shit, was that the most embarrassing thing or what?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha scratched his head and growled.  
  
"You two need to shut up!"  
  
Sango and Shippo covered their mouths and sat up straight. But inside their guts were about to rip open, trying to hold in their laughter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was a loud groan and then sigh that came from Inuyasha. He closed the textbook in front of him.  
  
"Screw this. I can't take it anymore. Any more reading and my eyes will pop out!" he stood up and made his way to the large kitchen downstairs. It took a few turns and halls until he actually reached the place. He found Myouga busily sitting on a chair humming to him self and sipping red fruit punch from a juice box. Myouga looked up and waved.  
  
" Master Inuyasha! What are you doing up so late?" he asked, quickly tossing the juice box in the silver trashcan.  
  
"I'm hungry, can't a person get something to eat?" Inuyasha asked, in a sort of mean kind of way. Myouga nodded and stood up.  
  
"Have a seat master, I'll whip you up some of my famous peach pie!" he stood up and walked towards the refrigerator. Inuyasha took a seat on the counter and then slammed his head a few times on it. As Myouga pulled out the pie, he looked over at his grumpy master who was in a horrible mood.  
  
"Bad day, master?" he asked, taking out a small beige colored plate and a butter knife. Inuyasha groaned.  
  
"School fucking sucks. Who invented it?" he asked. Myouga laughed and cut a piece of the pie for Inuyasha.  
  
"Why do you care so much? You don't have to worry about it. You never had to, why now?" Myouga asked, walking to a draw and pulling out fine forks. He picked a clean fork out and put on the plate. He slid the plate over to Inuyasha.  
  
"It's not like I want to learn, but I have to."  
  
Myouga nodded innocently, but inside he knew the whole deal between his two masters, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Of course he knew. Inuyasha had been working his butt off each day reading books that he had never read and doing things that Myouga would never imagine.  
  
"I hate school, but I hate Sesshomaru even more." Inuyasha said between gritted teeth. Myouga felt the tension in the air turn dull. Ever since Inuyasha was born, the two siblings had hatred worst than ever. Sesshomaru hated Inuyasha because of his mother, and Inuyasha hated Sesshomaru because of well..Sesshomaru!  
  
"Well, if I must say.I think it's better for you this way." Inuyasha's head snapped up.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, ever since little Miss. Kagome-Chan left, you've been working day and night. Maybe this is going to help you in the future," Myouga smiled and saw little angels dancing on top of his head. Inuyasha held the fork up.  
  
"Myouga."  
  
"Yes master?"  
  
"Myouga, stop dancing."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"Myouga, stop singing! It's making my head hurt like shit!"  
  
"Sorry master.."  
  
"Myouga?"  
  
"What is it, dear master?" Inuyasha looked up and smiled.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" he asked. "Don't you want some of that famous pie?" Myouga's smile fell and then his jaw dropped.  
  
"S..s..s.ure, master." Inuyasha nodded and swallowed his last piece of pie and than stood up.  
  
"I gotta go read more shit about economy now. Catch ya later." he said and disappeared down the corridor, leaving a shocked butler sitting on a stood.  
  
Myouga smiled to himself and walked towards the refrigerator. Inuyasha was different now. After three months, Inuyasha had somewhat changed. Instead of complaining, and criticizing everything, he was more patient and calm and even.kinder. He liked this Inuyasha. And if was all because of her, the little girl that Inuyasha Takashi had known his whole life, the little girl who played baseball in the backyard each day with the boy, the little girl who taught Myouga to make the peach pie, and the very girl that would teach Inuyasha what true love really meant. Her name..Kagome Higurashi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The test will be approximately forty-five minutes long. You will be given.." Mrs. Tsuya babbled on and on, almost putting Inuyasha into sleep. First off, Inuyasha was tired as hell. He studied his ass off for this test and if he failed to past the test.it would jeopardize his grades. But (there's always a but), if he passed the test with a good grade, it would really do well for him by boosting up his grades.  
  
Mrs. Tsuya walked up and down the isle passing the white and green booklets out. It laid out in front of Inuyasha like a bomb.  
  
"C'mon idiot, open it and just get it over with!" he whispered to himself as he broke the seal and pulled out his pencil. Mrs. Tsuya bent down and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
The time went by quickly as Inuyasha nervously filled in a bubble and then work on the next problem. 'shit these are harder than I thought!' he thought to himself, making a fist. Science and math were the hardest subjects for him. The whole biology thing really screwed up his mind about a lot of things. He filled in circle and moved down next. He felt sweat forming across his forehead.  
  
"Dammit!" he whispered, causing Sango to look from her test to Inuyasha and than back. Inuyasha huddled over his paper, pissed as ever. 'What the fuck is this stuff?' he screamed inside his head. He glanced at the big plain white clock hanging about the door. Only ten minutes left, and he still had at least fifteen to go.  
  
He felt himself grow hot as the clock kept ticking and everything around him seemed to make him paranoid. He repeated questions over and over in his head until they made no sense whatsoever anymore. Just as Inuyasha filled in his last bubble, the timer went off, making everyone jump from his or her seats. Sango hurried over to Inuyasha and watched as he closed his booklet.  
  
"So?" she asked. Inuyasha stared at her awkwardly.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"How was the test? Was it hard? Did you understand it? Do you think you passed it? Question fifteen was hard, did you get it."  
  
"Shut up and stop asking questions!" Inuyasha shouted and threw his hands in the air.  
  
"I don't know! Will ya just shut up and give me a break?" Sango giggled.  
  
"You know if you fail this test, you're plan to see Kagome is going down the toilet."  
  
"You don't think I know that? That's the only fucking reason why I'm sitting in this desk in the first place." Sango sighed.  
  
"But the test was really hard. I wasn't expecting it to be that."  
  
"Shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're making me nervous!"  
  
"Do you think you did good?" Shippo popped up, making Inuyasha jump and fall over. He felt his eye twitching as he held up a fist.  
  
"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppppppo!!!" he yelled. Shippo screamed and jumped up, and then started to run around the classroom. Sango looked down at the green and white booklet on Inuyasha's desk.  
  
"God I hope he did good!" she crossed her fingers and shut her eyes tightly. It's the only way he could see Kagome.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry the chapter is so short. I barely have time and I'm still on my vacation. I've been gone at least a week and a half. I hope this chapter is okay and please review. Please make suggestions ( even though I already have pretty much everything) but still, I could always add in some stuff. If you have any questions, just review.  
  
Don't worry, Miroku will also be introduced, but later. This whole chapter was about Inuyasha and his suffering ways. Well I love ya all! Buh-bye.  
  
(Does anyone know when the Inuyasha 7th part comes out?) 


	6. Tokyo

Hello!  
  
Chapter 6- Tokyo  
  
By: KNE  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Whooooooooo hooooooooooo!" the shout of Inuyasha Takashi could be heard throughout the whole mansion. He ran through the halls and then slammed his body against Sesshomaru's office door. Sesshomaru looked up from his work, bored and then set down his pen calmly.  
  
Inuyasha held up the white piece of paper in his hands and slammed it down hard on Sesshomaru's desk, making all the contents on it rattle and shake.  
  
"Ha!" he yelled. "All C's!! How's that!" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and then reached over his desk to pick up the thin piece of paper with black computer ink on it. He leaned back on the soft office chair and ran his finger down all the grades.  
  
"All c's?" he asked. Inuyasha's smiled disappeared and turned into anger. "I expected more…"  
  
"What?!!!" Inuyasha screamed. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and then started again.  
  
"C's aren't exactly very good grades. I actually consider them very bad." Inuyasha snatched the paper from Sesshomaru and glared at him.  
  
"That's not fair, Sesshomaru! You said if I had passing grades I could go. You can't fucking change things around!" He was at the verge of killing Sesshomaru with his own hands. Sesshomaru yawned and then picked up his pen once more.  
  
"I'm afraid I did say that. I guess I'll send you to Tokyo, like I promised with our deal." Inuyasha glared at him and then nodded. He walked out the door and then chuckled to himself. School was over, and it was summer break. That meant he had three months in Tokyo.  
  
It's going to be a blast! Inuyasha hurried down the hall and up the elevator upstairs. The first thing he had to do was pack. He was going to be gone for a while and he needed summer clothes. Inuyasha plopped down on the bed and picked up a picture that he had of him and Kagome on his dresser.  
  
It was a recent picture of them both sitting on a tree. Of course Inuyasha looked like he was pissed off as usually, but Kagome kept the same smile, with her baseball cap put on sideways and her overall hanging loosely on her.  
  
For the past four months, everything had been like hell, maybe even worst. The first thing he would probably do was hunt Kagome down and kill her for making him suffer so badly. Well at least, all his studying did paid off. Maybe Myouga was right when they spoke a while ago in the kitchen.  
  
What Inuyasha had already planned, was to get Kagome to go home with him, and then for the rest of the summer have one hell of a time, since almost half of his school year was ruined. There were no partying and of course, no girls!!!  
  
"Kagome, that wench thinks she can get away…" Inuyasha muttered as he set the picture down and went into his closet to find a suitcase.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango sat on top of the wall next to Inuyasha and Shippo  
  
"So you're going tomorrow?" Sango asked. Inuyasha nodded and stared out at the streets of Kyoto.  
  
"Summer's gonna be boring without you and Kagome," Shippo said, his head falling down and his red hair falling across his face. Inuyasha looked over at the boy with a small build and smiled. He took the piece of grass out of his mouth and tossed it at him.  
  
"Are you telling me that you're fucking going to miss me?" he asked. Shippo's head shot up and he looked at Inuyasha nervously.  
  
"No!" he yelled. Sango laughed and Inuyasha joined in. "I don't mean you…I can care less if you never come back. It's Kagome that I miss…"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, really! She's the one that's nice and the one who protects me from you…bone head!" Shippo shouted. Inuyasha raised a fist making Shippo wince.  
  
"Well if I wasn't here, then who would Kag protect you from?"  
  
"If you weren't here then, I wouldn't have to worry at all. And I would have to you poor Kagome as a shield all the time!" Inuyasha grabbed Shippo's head and gave punched him a few times on the head, making at least six new bumps.  
  
Shippo groaned and rubbed his head, while glared at a laughing Inuyasha.  
  
"Baka.."  
  
"What was that you said?"  
  
"I said you were a BAKA!"  
  
"Why you…."  
  
Sango reached and slapped Inuyasha across the head.  
  
"Stop it!" she yelled. Inuyasha pulled away from Shippo.  
  
"Are you gonna miss me too?" he asked sweetly. Sango slapped him lightly across the face.  
  
"Actually, I'm not gonna miss you're bickering, but the rest…maybe." Shippo bounced up still rubbing the sore spot on his head.  
  
"Same here…" Inuyasha elbowed him in the chest, making him fall over once more.  
  
"Tell Kagome that we miss her," Sango said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and then nodded.  
  
"…and if she doesn't come home, drag her!" Shippo yelled, huddled over covering his head. It was his only way of self-defense against Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't worry about that, Kagome probably wants to come home. I mean, she probably didn't even make any friends."  
  
"Yeah, that's what you think Inuyasha. Don't forget Kagome's a real nice and interesting person. I think a lot of people would like her. Her personality is well…let's just say it's the total opposite of yours." Sango smiled and pulled her knees to her chest.  
  
"Tokyo is huge, there's going to be a lot of people there. How will you find her?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha smirked and shrugged.  
  
"Sesshomaru found out for me," Inuyasha said. "Even though I haven't talked to Kagome for a while, I'm sure it'll be fine. I just could never get a hold of her on the phone." Sango lowered her eyes and then sighed.  
  
"God, I miss her. But.….Inuyasha, haven't you notice that this whole Kagome situation has actually brought you closer to Sesshomaru?"  
  
There was a strong scary silence. Shippo tried to crawl away and Sango bit her tongue, almost causing it to bleed.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Inuyasha's head was lowered and he was breathing back and forth.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed. Both Sango and Shippo yelped and stood up quickly.  
  
"But…Inuyasha, it's true!"  
  
"I hate Sesshomaru, and that's final. Don't think I'm suddenly soft because we both had some kind of fucking agreement," Inuyasha muttered. "I'll hate that mutt for the rest of my life!"  
  
"But he's your brother!"  
  
"Half brother!"  
  
"Still, he's family!"  
  
"Family that I hate!"  
  
"He's helping you!"  
  
"Do I give a shit? I just need to get to Tokyo." Sango and Shippo sighed.  
  
"It's hopeless," Sango whispered. Inuyasha's anger disappeared right away and then he stood up.  
  
"I should get ready. I'm gonna surprise Kagome though," he said. Sango and Shippo nodded, but their bodies were still shaking.  
  
"Tell her hi, for me…" Shippo said. "…and tell her that this big jerk has been beating me up since she left!" he called after Inuyasha. Inuyasha spun around, causing Shippo to jump once more.  
  
"Okay! See you in three months!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha boarded off the bus with a bad attitude and a pissed off expression. Sure, Sesshomaru said he would send Inuyasha to Tokyo, but in a bus!!  
  
Hours of sitting in a cramped bus with hundreds of smelly old people, was fucking lame. There was no air condition, the bus smelled like B.O, and Inuyasha was stuck sitting in between grandma and a little non-stop talking brat.  
  
"I'm going to kill him, when I see him again," Inuyasha said. He should have been making his way out the airport, but instead he was at a big bus station and had no idea where the fuck he was in Tokyo. Inuyasha pulled his bag from the bus and headed out the exit as fast as he could.  
  
The first thing he had to do, was find Kagome. The streets were very busy, with people laughing and shouting. Inuyasha pushed his way pass them and waved his hand in the air for a taxi. Apparently no one stopped and he wasn't even sure if there were any cabs around.  
  
"Stupid…" he muttered. His duffle bag was getting heavy. He took out the small little piece of paper that was rolled up into a ball in his pocket and opened it up.  
  
"150 Shikon lane…" he said. This was the address Sesshomaru had tossed to him saying 'Here's her address.' All Inuyasha had to do was get directions from someone. He looked up at all the tall buildings around him.  
  
"So how the fuck am I suppose to find her?" He spent half the day running to gas stations and shops asking for directions. Half the people didn't even know what Shikon lane was and the other half gave him fifty different directions.  
  
It wasn't until a woman gave him precise directions. Of course he believed her, since she seemed so sure. Everyone else hesitated or had to think. Inuyasha kept his head looking at the rumpled piece of paper, and glanced from house to house.  
  
"Nope, nope, nope…" Inuyasha said, yawning and pulling his bag up. His shoulder was beyond sore. He spotted a man getting into a white car.  
  
"Uh…excuse me!" Inuyasha called out. The man looked up, and shoved his briefcase inside the car.  
  
"Do you know where this house is?" he asked, handing the man the piece of paper. The man looked at it and rubbed his eyes again. He laughed out loud.  
  
"150 Shikon lane? Of course! How could you miss it? It's down the road, about a block away. Just keep walking, it won't be hard to spot." Inuyasha stared at the crazy man who kept on laughing.  
  
"Uh..thanks?" Inuyasha snatched the paper and started walking again.  
  
"Good luck getting in!" the man from the white car hollered out. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and shook his head.  
  
"Strange people here…" He followed the man's direction down the world.  
  
"147…148…149…150!" Inuyasha looked up and squinted his eyes.  
  
"What the! Screw Sesshomaru!" he yelled. He was looking at a big black gate with a security guard near the side. He looked into the gate and saw a huge mansion, almost as big as his. It was a white California style looking mansion. There was a huge fountain that sprayed water on the large yawn in front of it. The grass was also the cleanly cut. There was no way Kagome could live here.  
  
Either Sesshomaru had given him the wrong address or he had tricked Inuyasha. Either way he had wasted his whole day. Inuyasha walked up to the security guard. He seemed to look like he was ignoring him.  
  
"Excuse me, does a Kagome Higurashi live here?" Inuyasha asked. The security guard looked at him with a gruff face.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Miss. Higurashi does not speak to reporters," he said. Inuyasha's eyes widened. So Kagome did live here? There was no way. Maybe it was a different Kagome Higurashi.  
  
"I'm not a reporter, I'm a friend…" the security guard stood up.  
  
"That's what the last person said, and he ended up being an interviewer from Tokyo-Times (sorry, I had to think of some kind of name)." Inuyasha walked up to him.  
  
"I….am…..not…..a….god…..damn…..reporter!!!!" Inuyasha shouted. "I'm a friend of Kagome's, now let me see her!" he yelled. The security guard shook his head.  
  
"No can do, sir. You'll have to make some kind of appointment. No one speaks to Higurashi Hideaki's daughter without an appointment." Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Higurashi Hideaki…was Kagome's father. Inuyasha looked up at the mansion. But Kagome never mentioned anything about this.  
  
"I have to see her! Just get her down here, just to see one look and then you'll get your proof!" Inuyasha shouted. The security guard moved towards him.  
  
"Sir, I advise you to leave before there's any more trouble," he shouted.  
  
"Bull shit," Inuyasha muttered, and punched the man across the face. The man fell backwards and landed on his butt. He reached for the walkie talkie on his belt.  
  
"I need backup. We have a man he..." Inuyasha walked over and grabbed his collar.  
  
"Just let me see her, that's all!"  
  
"Not after this. You're dangerous!" the security guard yelled. Inuyasha growled as he felt two arms wrap around and pull hi to the ground.  
  
"Stay still!" A new security guard was there now. "Call the cops!"  
  
"Awww shit!" Inuyasha groaned. The security guard ran to the phone and began to dial. "C'mon! You can't do this! I need to see Kag!" In a way he pissed at the guards, but mostly at himself. He and his stupid temper!! Why did he have to crazy all of sudden and punch the guy.  
  
The next thing Inuyasha knew, he was in the police car swearing under his breath, and looking at the cuffs on his hand. He looked out the window and through the gates to see the large mansion. The sky was darkening and the lights were going on, making the place even bigger.  
  
"I'm so fucking confused…" Inuyasha said, as the car pulled away from the gate.  
  
The security guards watched as the car turned the street, and wiped their sweats off their forehead. The phone rang, and they walked over to pick it up.  
  
"Oh, good evening Miss. Higurashi………  
oh, it's nothing big Miss. It was just a reporter wanting to get some  
news out of you, we got rid of him….. okay! Good night Miss.Higurashi."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha groaned as he awoke from the small cell he was thrown into. The place was going lunatic with everyone shouting and yelling. There were phones ringing and lots of people in with hand cuffs.  
  
"You are given one phone call…" A police man came, opening the door, letting Inuyasha out. Inuyasha pushed passed him and then followed him to the pay phone. Even though he didn't want to, he had to.  
  
Sesshomaru was irritated over the phone. The first day Inuyasha goes to Tokyo and he gets thrown in jail, how great!  
  
"I need to get out…" Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"I can't believe it…"  
  
"It's not my fucking fault! They wouldn't let me in!"  
  
"You didn't have to punch anyone…."  
  
"They were pissing me off!"  
  
"Inuyasha, you piss me off the time and you don't see me punching you…"  
  
"This sucks ass! C'mon Sesshomaru get me out of here…." There was a long pause on the other line of the phone.  
  
"Maybe I should leave you there…."  
  
"Fuck no! I'll kill you if I have to!!!" Inuyasha heard laughing and then a sigh.  
  
"Your language is absurd, Inuyasha. Fine…I'll get you out." The next thing Inuyasha knew, the dial tone was on and the phone was dead.  
  
"He better get me outta here!" Inuyasha hissed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After what felt like forever, a police man came in as fast as he could to open the door. He pulled Inuyasha out and bowed his head.  
  
"We're so sorry about this. We didn't know you were Takashi Sesshomaru's brother…" he said. A police woman came and gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen.  
  
"Are you really related to that wonderful man? We are so very sorry about this. All you had to say was that you were a Takashi." Inuyasha stared at them bored and in a way shocked. This was one thing he hated about saying he was Sesshomaru's brother. He got everything he wanted once people knew, and he hated it. They were only nice to him because of his older brother, and it was like Inuyasha only depended on Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yeah, whatever…" he said. " Can I get my stuff back now?" The two police man/woman nodded and hurried to get his bag and cell phone. He reached into his wallet to pull out cash, but only found at least two hundred dollars.  
  
"What the…." He had barely even used money, and he only had two hundred dollars? There was no way he could survive a day in Tokyo with two hundred. Inuyasha checked all his pockets and then groaned. He was so focused about going to Tokyo, he forgot to about money and expenses.  
  
Inuyasha had planned for Kagome to invite him in and let him stay with her and her dad, but apparently it didn't turn out that way. Once Inuyasha was out of the station, he leaned against the wall and began to dial once more. Sesshomaru answered with the same bored voice.  
  
"What do you want Inuyasha?"  
  
"You don't sound excited to see me…."  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"I'm out of money."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what is it you want from me?"  
  
"What the hell do you think?" Sesshomaru laughed and then lowered his voice.  
  
"You don't remember our deal do you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The deal was that if you pass school with good grades, I would send you to Tokyo."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"I never said anything about giving you money to stay in Tokyo…"  
  
"Bull shit! Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha pounded his fist in the wall. "This is stupid, so you expect me to be a stupid hobo on the streets?"  
  
"Sure….or you can get a job."  
  
"A job?! Okay, I came here to have fun not to work!"  
  
"Well things change. Either you get a job, or you starve." Inuyasha shut his eyes and slid down.  
  
"What kind of job am I suppose to fucking find?"  
  
"I dunno, do what you do best at. Maybe you should work at a dog house or something." Sesshomaru laughed again, which made Inuyasha even madder.  
  
"Shut up. How am I suppose to find a job in one day?"  
  
"Work hard, moron." There was a click and the phone was dead. His stupid half brother had hung up on him. Inuyasha growled and stood up. He threw his duffle bag over his shoulder and began looking for a so called job.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The whole morning was pathetic. Finding a job was harder than shit itself. Inuyasha had asked for jobs at a restaurants, movie theaters, stores….and even a pet shop! No luck though, everyone took one look at him, and thought of him as a dumb jock, which he probably was. The only thing now that he could probably do was be a model for like cologne or something, and Inuyasha hated that.  
  
Hearing his stomach growl, Inuyasha headed towards a Mc Donald's like kind of restaurant and went to order a hamburger and drink. He didn't have much money, so he ordered the smallest amount he could get. Maybe he could get a job here as a busboy or something.  
  
Inuyasha made his way back to the counter.  
  
"Excuse me…. are you hiring or looking for new employees?" The person working the cash register looked at him and shook his head.  
  
"No sir, we don't have any jobs open here," she said. Inuyasha growled and walked back to his meal. He took one bite of his hamburger and looked out the window. There was no way he was going to survive even a day now. With only little cash, he was probably going to look for food in the trash now.  
  
"This sucks…" he muttered. Now he had lost his appetite. There was no use wasting food. Inuyasha threw his food into the bag and headed outside sipping his coke. He walked down an alley to find a place to rest that night. Now he really felt like a homeless freak.  
  
Suddenly, he heard yelling and then a groan. Inuyasha dropped his stuff and ran towards the corner of the alley. He hid behind the wall and peeked over. What he found was pretty funny. It looked like four people was beating a guy.  
  
"That's what you get for touching my woman!" A big guy shouted.  
  
"…and mine!" they all jumped at the little guy once more. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and headed back towards his food. He started heading out the alley, when suddenly he felt guilty. Inuyasha turned around. For some dumb ass reason he felt bad for the fellow.  
  
Again, Inuyasha dropped his bag and took one last drink of his coke, then tossed it aside. He started running towards the fight. Just as they were about to punch the man, Inuyasha ran full force and slammed his body against the big one. The two fell over instantly. Inuyasha jumped up just as the three other guys came after him. He dodged a punched and kicked a guy in the stomach.  
  
Now the guy who was getting beat up jumped up to help. He pulled a tall guy off Inuyasha and punched him in the gut as hard as he could. Inuyasha pushed the last guy over and sat on him, punching the guy at least fifty times across the face.  
  
"Who the fuck are you!" they shouted.  
  
"You have no fight in this. It's between us and that pervert over there!" they shouted at the man who was getting beat up earlier.  
  
"I don't give a fuck whose fight it is…" Inuyasha shouted and spat on the ground. The four men attacked Inuyasha at once. He felt a fist meeting with his jaw. Inuyasha wince as he felt blood fly from his lip.  
  
"Damn you…" Inuyasha shouted, and returned the attack with an even harder punch. The man who was being called a pervert jumped into action and began punching the lights out of the big guy with his right hand alone. Inuyasha was quite surprise that this guy could fight.  
  
After ten minutes of fighting, the four bullies were on the ground unconscious with bloody noses and a black eye. Inuyasha escaped with a bloody lip and a cut above his eyebrow. He was tired as hell, breathing back and forth. Inuyasha and the man leaned against the brick wall and slid down.  
  
Inuyasha examined the guy. He had a innocent face with his hair tied in a short ponytail. He was wearing a black t-shirt with jeans.  
  
"Awww…shit. Thanks man…" the guy said, trying to catch his breath. He didn't seem like a pervert. "I didn't think they would go this crazy. All I did was pinch the girl's butts…" Inuyasha sweat dropped and looked up at him. So he was a pervert!  
  
"The name's Miroku Ly," Miroku said, coughing. Inuyasha looked around and then nodded.  
  
"Inuyasha Takashi…" Miroku cleared his throat and yawned.  
  
"So how did you see them beating me up?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha stood up and wiped his hands on his pants.  
  
"I was finding a place to stay for the night…." Inuyasha said. Miroku raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What? You don't look like a homeless person. Did your girlfriend kick you out?" he asked. Inuyasha looked at him and then shook his head.  
  
"No! I'm outta cash, and I can't find a job!" Miroku nodded his head and laughed.  
  
"So you're not from Tokyo then?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha shook his head. This guy seemed pretty friendly. It was kind of weird but why the hell was Inuyasha telling this stuff to him?  
  
"Well I know exactly what to do with this kind of situation!" Miroku shouted. "It'll be like paying back for helping me just now." Inuyasha lifted his head and looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can find a job for you. I know a job that you can surely do."  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Yeah! And they'll take you in even without an application. As long as you know how to do it!" Miroku stood up smiling. Inuyasha's face fell.  
  
"Do your work there?"  
  
"Yup!" All nasty thoughts entered Inuyasha's mind.  
  
"You aren't a gigolo are you?"  
  
"Huh?" Miroku asked. His face looked shocked but then funny at the same time.  
  
"No way! I don't stoop that low! I may love women, but that's about it." Inuyasha sighed in relief than looked back up at him.  
  
"Then what do you work for?" Miroku started walking out of the alley.  
  
"Hurry up and follow me. I'll show you!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw a huge mansion in front of him. It was still smaller than his, but again it was surprising the Miroku worked here. Miroku dragged him in the gate and then towards a smaller house right next to it.  
  
"This is the servants quarters, where we stay." Miroku said, pointing at the house. "There's about twenty of us… but there are enough rooms in there to share. You can stay here!" Inuyasha looked around.  
  
"So you're a servant?" he asked.  
  
"No, a chauffeur actually. I'm the only one, and we need another driver…" Miroku said. "So how about it?" Inuyasha looked around the place. Here he was, the richest bachelor in Japan along with Seshomaru, and now he was going to become some driver for someone else?  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha said. Miroku raised his hands in the air.  
  
"Great! Finally we have another man in the house!" he yelled. "All the servants are women…"  
  
"Don't you like that though?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"I can always share….but most of them are old hags." Inuyasha laughed.  
  
'So when do I start?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku tossed him a bag with a chauffeur uniform inside, including a hat.  
  
"Now. The master needs to get to his company building." Inuyasha stared at Miroku with wide eyes.  
  
"What?! I've only been in Tokyo for two days! How the hell am I suppose to know where things are?" Miroku scratched his chin.  
  
"You're right! Hurry up and change. I'll start teaching you places as soon as possible. So you come with me while I drop off Kouga-sama." Miroku hurried up towards the black limo parked in front of the mansion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The man Inuyasha worked for was very young, maybe a few years older than Inuyasha only. He had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail, and wore a business suit. He had ice blue eyes, and it looked like all the servants swooned over him (except Miroku and Inuyasha). Kouga Kanzaki was suppose to also be a good business man.  
  
"He's one of the youngest out there too…" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha's ear, as Kouga made his way towards the limo.  
  
"His number one priority is to defeat the person in number one rank in business. But so far, he's had no luck." Miroku said. Inuyasha looked behind him from the passenger seat.  
  
"Who are you?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Kouga-sama he's…"  
  
"Was I talking to you?" Miroku swallowed and held onto the wheel tightly.  
  
"My name's Inuyasha…"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm a new driver here." Inuyasha didn't like the guy's attitude. He was stuck up and seemed to think he was better than everyone. He reminded Inuyasha of himself. Kouga didn't speak to him after that but directed Miroku to drive.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After three days, Inuyasha was settled in and actually remembered routes in Tokyo. He was getting used to memorizing things since he always had to at school. So far he was doing pretty good driving Kouga around and listening to Kouga criticize everything.  
  
Now that he was actually getting a paycheck, and had a place to live, Inuyasha had to find a way to get to Kagome.  
  
But it was impossible. There was no way those security guards would ever let him through after beating up them. He had to find a way to see her. She was Kagome, it wasn't like she was gonna stay cooped up in that mansion forever. But now, Inuyasha was busy driving Kouga there and there. He kind of felt bad for Miroku for being the only driver.  
  
The two switched off once in a while, following Kouga's command. Inuyasha sat down in the driver's seat as Kouga and a man discussed business. They also discussed a huge party for the rich business men that worked in Japan. Unfortunately, Kouga made it clear that Inuyasha had to drive him there that night, even though Inuyasha planned to relax.  
  
"Couldn't you just switch with me?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Kouga seems to favor you driving. I would get in trouble if I do switch with you…." Inuyasha groaned and slammed his fist onto the hood of the car. So he had to drive Kouga to some stupid party, when he could be finding a way to see Kagome. That sucked big time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hello everyone! I know that Inuyasha hasn't seen Kagome yet, but don't worry, he will verrrrrrrry soon! Well, I hope you review! Thanks a bunch! WHEN I ADDED THIS CHAPTER, FOR SOME REASON EVERYTIME A PERSON SPOKE, WEIRD SYMBOL LIKED THINGS CAME UP, AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIX IT, SO ITS HARD TO UNDERSTAND. IF YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT LET ME KNOW!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!I love reading them! Sorry about taking so long! 


	7. Seeing for the First time

The last chapter was messed up and I have no reason why! Well enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 7- Seeing for the first time

By: KNE

Miroku tossed Inuyasha the wet rag, as the two spent their day scrubbing and cleaning Kouga's car collection. It wasn't the best thing to do but Inuyasha wasn't enjoying it one bit. He was starting to feel blisters on his hands from all the cleaning, but was pretty much use to it due to the fact that he played baseball. After what felt like hours of washing and rewashing the sports cars and limos, their job was done and over with. 

                The two leaned against the black limo panting back and forth. Miroku yawned and tossed the wet towel and Inuyasha's face. 

                "See what I have to go through? Now that I have you, we can finish in half the time!" Miroku said. Inuyasha looked at him with angry eyes. He was tired and still had a bigger job to do in the morning. It turned out that there was this large company party for all the top businesses in Japan. Kouga of course was going, which meant Inuyasha had to drive him there and wait. And it didn't stop there. For the whole day Kouga supposedly needed to be driven here and there, to get his tuxedo fitted and then buy flowers and gifts and of course work. 

                It was a lot of work, but at least Inuyasha had a place to stay. So far in two weeks, he hadn't even become a tourist, but a driver. It was a good thing he actually saw places to tell Sango and Shippo about. HE didn't even get the chance to call or contact them. It would be all stupid anyways since he couldn't even get to Kagome. 

                He hadn't made another visit yet because of the whole security guard incident. That pissed Inuyasha off big time.

                "So, we have the rest of the day off. What are we gonna do?" Miroku asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

                "I'm fucking tired. I think I'm gonna sleep for the rest of the day," Inuyasha said. "I didn't think coming to Tokyo would ensure so much work." Miroku smiled a goofy smile and shrugged.

                "Well, I've lived in Tokyo my whole life, and trust me, the place gets boring." The two guys stared out at the hills near the mansion. The sun was still brightly high in the sky and the clouds were puffier then ever. Tokyo was an amazing place, but it was too bad Inuyasha could barely enjoy it.

                "So what brings you to Tokyo, anyways?" Miroku asked, looking at Inuyasha. "Family problems, or did you just come all the way to Tokyo to become a chauffeur?"

                Inuyasha crossed his arms over his shoulder and stared up at the sky. 

                "No." he said quietly. Miroku looked over at his friend with a frown.

                "So what is it then?"

                "I came here to bring someone back home with me…." He trailed off, thinking about Kagome. 

                "A girl?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded which made Miroku grin mischievously. 

                "So you're here for your girlfriend!" Miroku cheered. Inuyasha shook his head.

                "It's not like that. She's not my girlfriend."

                "Then why are you here to bring her back. She obviously has to be someone close to you if you went through all of this to see her." Miroku said, grinning madly. He nudged Inuyasha on the arm. Inuyasha flicked him off and shook his head.

                "No, she's not my lover; she's my best friend…" Inuyasha said. Miroku slouched down and sighed.

                "That's stupid. All this time and I thought you were talking about some hot chick!" Miroku hissed. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and laughed.

                "What made you think that?" 

                "Well…you seem to like her. The way your voice was all sad but like in love…." Miroku winced as he felt a bump growing on his head. Inuyasha wiped his hands on his palm.

                "Quit saying stuff like that. She's my friend, not my girlfriend."

                "What do you mean quit saying stuff like that? I've only said it once!" That was right; Inuyasha looked back at the car. Sango had said that he and Kagome were in love too. But that couldn't be true. Miroku hadn't even met Kagome so why the hell would he be saying that stuff unless; it was the way Inuyasha acted.

                "I'm just here to bring her back. She left us for some dumb ass reason, and everyone needs her back in Kyoto." Miroku pushed off the car with the back of his feet, making a shoe mark on the car.

                "So I guess she is hot if everyone needs her."

                "Miroku!!" 

                "….and if she's best friends with you, she must have some kind of look that attracts men. I mean no offense or anything Inuyasha, but every time I'm with you about all the girls around us drool over you."  Inuyasha shook his head in distress. No matter how much time he spent with Miroku, he was always crazy about women. All he spoke about were girls, girls, and more girls. He certainly had his way with him. 

                One time when Inuyasha was at a bar with him, at least five different women came up to him and slapped him for cheating or never calling them back. And then the five hundred other times he got slapped was for groping and being a perverted ass like usual. 

But, Miroku had one hell of a sense of humor. Inuyasha never got bored when he was with the guy. Maybe he could hook Sango up with him or something. Inuyasha shook his head, Sango hated men like this…. She would probably kill Miroku and then come after Inuyasha her self. The girl was pretty scary but when she and Kagome teamed up together after Inuyasha, all hell broke loose. Speaking of which, if Sango could take care of herself, she could handle Miroku when stuff like this happened.

                "Well, my boy….I've gotta run. When you have half the day off, you want to do something with it. But, in your case….I would catch up on some sleep before Kouga comes calling." Miroku winked and waved and then was out in a flash, leaving Inuyasha around the cars. Inuyasha tossed the rag into the bucket and made his way back to his room.

                The so called servant quarter was actually pretty big, when it was just for the house maids and workers.  Inuyasha and Miroku had the smallest room of course. When Miroku said that he had his own bedroom, it was a no wonder why when the room was smaller than Inuyasha's closet. But, then again no one knew that Inuyasha even owned his own closet, heck they didn't even know that Sesshomaru Takashi was his older half brother. Living in a world without relying on his brother was better than he thought. He knew he was improving and was pretty proud of it.

                Just as Inuyasha made it to his room, his cell phone rang. Looking at the screen he groaned. What did Sesshomaru want now? 

                "What?" Inuyasha spat. 

                "Nice to hear from you too, little brother…" Sesshomaru said in a mocking tone.

                "What the hell do you want? I got the fucking job all I have to do is get Kagome and come home."

                "I'm surprised you haven't even seen the girl. All this work….tsk tsk tsk. I thought you said the first thing you were gonna do was see her."

                "You don't think I've fucking tried?"

                "Well, do I care?" Inuyasha made a fist and fell back on his cot.

                "What the hell did you call me about? I'm sure you wouldn't waste your precious time to just call me." There was a snort and then a laugh.

                "You're right dear brother. I wouldn't call you for any reason."

                "Then what is it?"

                "Tomorrow…."

"Tomorrow what?" Inuyasha screamed into his cell. Sesshomaru laughed.

"Patience is something you need to work on Inuyasha."

"Just spit it out. Why are you wasting time?"

"Fine, fine, fine. Tomorrow there's a convention party like thing…." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I won't be able to make it in Tokyo in time. So would you take the honor of going for me?"

"What!!!!!!!!! Why don't you say that you can't make it?"

"I can't say that. Someone has to show up at this party for me. At least a Takashi has to. You don't want anything ruining our name do you?"

"This is insane, Sesshomaru. I can't go to the fucking party. I'm driving!"

"Driving? Driving who?"

"Driving my boss to some big business party at some ball room…."

"Excellent! Why can't you just take my place then, if you're gonna be there!"

"You mean you're suppose to go to that party too?"

"Of course! I was first on the invitation list. What did you think your brother has been doing for the past few years?!"

"I can't, Kouga has no idea that I'm a Takashi. If he finds out his driver is his very rival than I would be fired and then I definitely won't get to Kagome." Inuyasha would risk it big time if they knew he was Sesshomaru's brother. First of all, when they do find out he would be swarmed by reporters and people. But, Sesshomaru has many rivals who would do anything to beat him.

"No, I'm not doing it."

"You must."

"I don't have to do anything for you."

"You don't even have to stay at the party. Just be there for an hour or so, and then you can leave."

"But what if Kouga sees me? I'm supposed to be waiting in the car…."

"Then make sure he doesn't see you. Stay away from him. The ball room is pretty big and there are going to be thousands of people. Just blend in."

"God dammit, Sesshomaru. I'm not some kind of fucking robot that you can control."

"Unfortunately, you aren't. But this time, you have to go. Who knows…maybe Higurashi might even be there." Inuyasha's head snapped up as he heard the name that Sesshomaru spoke. Did Sesshomaru know something that he didn't know?

"Is Kag gonna be there?" he asked.

"Why are you asking me? Go there and find out, moron," Sesshomaru said.

"Well what the hell am I suppose to wear? I've got nothing but a damn chauffeur uniform….."

"I've already made an appointment for a tux fitting for you. The place is at….." Sesshomaru trailed off with directions and the name of the store. "Don't worry, I've also sent a driver to pick you up."

"What!? You've already planned all of this without my permission?" 

"I know you Inuyasha. Whenever you hear the girl's name, all five senses perk up." 

"The limo will pick you up in about ten minutes. The invitation is with him….and tomorrow the party starts at…."

"I know!" Sesshomaru laughed.

"Well…I hope you don't embarrass me or anything." There was a click and he was gone. Inuyasha groaned as he put on dry clothes and made his way downstairs. When he reached downstairs he put on his baseball cap over his silver hair and heard the honk of the limo. The limo was of course as large as ever. But why wouldn't it be, it belonged to his brother. Inuyasha got in and saw the familiar face of the driver.

"I didn't think my brother would send someone all the way over here." The limo driver smiled and pushed the gas pedal.

"For doing this favor for him, he has sent you your own personal driver including the limo." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as the car made its way down the street. 

Inuyasha spent his day standing, while people measured and threw on different kinds of tuxedoes. He hated wearing these things. It made him feel like an idiot since he seemed like the only one that couldn't breathe. He would rather be wearing khaki's and a collar shirt but instead he was wearing a black and white tux with an annoying bow. Sesshomaru was definitely taking advantage of him. All the work he had done and Sesshomaru still gave him more. First there was the studying and then the 'no money' incident, and then the find a work thing, and now this. So while the stupid women made Inuyasha try on about ten million different shoes that looked so similar, Inuyasha thought of a way to get through this whole ordeal without getting caught. 

He was the driver and a guest. So what the hell was he supposed to do? Why didn't Miroku just get his ass up and offer to drive and wait for Kouga? 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha yawned as he fell onto his cot. For what felt like five hours he had been doing so much work. Tomorrow morning was when he had to do all the work. Miroku was already sleeping cozily on his cot, snoring like a baby, and holding onto his favorite blanket. The man was smiling in his sleep which meant one thing, he was dreaming of women and more women. Inuyasha groaned and covered his face with his pillow. 

He planned to take a large sleeping pill, but then again he had to wake up early too. There wouldn't be any use of it anyways. Before he knew it, Inuyasha found himself in a silent slumber and was dreaming of him playing baseball.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                So the day started off, as Inuyasha rolled of his cot grumbling and mumbling curses. Miroku was still in a deep sleep and of course still smiling and clutching his blanket. Inuyasha managed to take a shower and brush his teeth before he was out the door and getting the limo ready for his highness, Kouga. He felt pathetic, sure he had woken up plenty of times early for studying, but today he was especially tired.

                Kouga was already up and about in his business suit, and holding his briefcase. Inuyasha stopped the car in front of him and got out to open the door.

 He gave a lazy smirk and then closed the door behind Kouga. Inuyasha made his way around the car and got into the driver's seat. Kouga was the kind of man that was tough. He had ice blue eyes that could probably hunt a person down. 

He was strict with words and seemed to get everything he wanted. He looked like a person that was always mad. Inuyasha drove down the street towards the city, where the large company building stood. 

The way Kouga worked was the complete opposite from Sesshomaru. Even the Sesshomaru wasn't the nicest person in the world, but he always seemed calm when he was working, so calm that it was scary.

He stopped the limo at the large building, made of glass and only glass. Kouga was pretty successful, but the building wasn't as big as Inuyasha had planned when he first went there. Sesshomaru owned many buildings bigger than this. It would be pretty funny if Kouga found out he had employed someone richer than he was.

Kouga spent the day running from the office, to picking up his suit, and then running to the beauty shop. Inuyasha had no idea but people worked so hard to get Kouga to look perfect. The party was supposed to be very formal and delicate. It was going to be impossible for Inuyasha to blend in. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Finally after hours of driving, there was to be one more drop off for the day. Kouga was fixed up in his suit and wore a bow tie. He held a red rose in his hand as he nodded his head and Inuyasha started the car. Inuyasha yawned as he made a stop at a huge hotel. It looked like a place a king or queen would stay in.

There were many lights and thousands of limos stopping in front of a red carpet. It was like a movie star thing, where the stars got out of the limo and walked on the red carpet while waving at the camera men. Inuyasha stopped the car, while the lights went crazily. He almost went blind.  Inuyasha lowered his face as he made his way around the car and opened the door for Kouga.

It was a good thing the people kept their attention on the person in the limo, instead of the person driving the limo, or Inuyasha would be already caught. The crowd went crazy as Kouga flashed them a brilliant smile. The women were screaming and Inuyasha could have sworn some people fainted as well.

Inuyasha hurried back into the limo and drove away, watching from the rearview mirror, watching Kouga get in. So the objective of the mission was inside the grand hotel. Inuyasha stopped his car where thousands of parked limos were. He could see some limo drivers already sitting in their seats getting ready to sleep or reading a book.

He made his way fast, getting out of the limo and getting back in by the back doors. He needed a place to change. Inuyasha stripped off his chauffeur uniform revealing his tux underneath. He had been sweating and dying of heat all day wearing this. Inuyasha took of his cap and tossed it to the front seat. Inuyasha pulled out the new shoes and slid them on, tying them very fast. 

He didn't know why he was rushing, but he had a while until he actually was going inside. He had to wait until there were enough people inside, so that Kouga or other reporters didn't catch him. Inuyasha sat down on the seat and groaned. So all he had to do was give them the stupid invitation to state that Sesshomaru even gave a shit about the party, stay there for at least an hour, and get out of there.

When Inuyasha could see that the lights died down and not many limos were driving up, he made his way out. Inuyasha hurried as fast as he could around the hotel. It was huge and took him at least ten minutes to get around back. He made his way through the kitchen, where everyone was going crazy, cooking and serving.

He guessed the party, had already started. Inuyasha could see them presenting the people in as they walked through the door. It was a good thing he decided to come the back way.

                Entering the ball room was like entering the championship baseball game. Lights were everywhere and there were thousands of people dancing and talking. Inuyasha squinted as he pushed through the people. He watched as the man announcing the guest, while they walked in set the invitations down on the table as he shook the hands of the people. 

                Inuyasha snuck towards the pile and set his invitation on the top of the pile and hurried away. The worst thing that could happen was announce that a Takashi was actually here. Everyone would see him and then his so called disguise would be found. 

                The place was huge, with such a high ceiling decorated with gold and statues. The place practically was a place for the king. Inuyasha searched the room looking for somewhere to hide. Maybe he should stay in the bathroom. But then again, a lot of people would be using the bathroom. There were more people that he thought which was a good thing; so that Kouga wouldn't find out that his driver was in the very room. 

                Inuyasha decided to find a different room to stay in, or at least find a corner to hide and sulk in. The party seemed boring anyways. Everyone was dressed up so nicely in their elegant suits and dresses it was making Inuyasha sick. Not only was it just for business men and crap, but models and movie stars were there as well.

                Basically this place was for rich people. The only reason why Inuyasha enjoyed this place was because of the hot models dressed half naked in their dresses. Inuyasha grinned, but decided to find a place to stay far from the dance floor and far from the people, unless that made him stands out even more.

                Inuyasha shook his head. Why couldn't Sesshomaru just make the trip to come to the party if it was this important, that he even took the chance of sending Inuyasha? As Inuyasha hurried into a crowd of people he saw the table.

                The table held thousands of different choices of fruits and foods. There were drinks and the best thing of all…..Ramen. Inuyasha halted at his step and smiled at the food, sitting on the table.  He loved Ramen, he had always loved it. It smelt so good from where he stood. Inuyasha took a step toward it as it seemed to draw him towards it.

                Who would have thought, a grand hotel like this would actually serve Ramen. Inuyasha grabbed the bowl closest to it and began pretty much, dumping all the soup and noodle into it. He might have not noticed it but some people were actually beginning to stare. 

                "Yum, yum, yum…" Inuyasha said as he began stuffing the food into his mouth. "This is delicious…" he said. Suddenly, feeling the thirst form in his throat, Inuyasha grabbed a glass cup and poured himself some punch. 

                Everything was delicious. Once Inuyasha finished the Ramen, he made a jump towards the chicken. Chicken was good, especially chicken ramen. He began eating that as well, and filled his plate. He knew that he had a big appetite, but he didn't know that he looked ridiculous eating that much. He stood near the wall eating and facing the band, watching them play as he continued to eat.

                It wasn't soon, but now a lot of women came up to him to ask him to dance. Inuyasha turned them all down; since he was too busy eating his food. He was amazed but he found himself turning down a model. They were all beautiful, but then again if anyone saw him, they would start suspecting. 

                Still eating his food he kept an eye out for Kouga. The man was no where in sight and he had no idea, what the point was of dropping Kouga off when the guy didn't even seem to be around. After an hour of watching people dance and looking out for Kouga, Inuyasha finally decided to leave. But, not until he ate one more bowl of ramen. Taking another bowl of ramen, he made his way to the back of the room to eat in peace. He pushed past a few people and looked at a huge painting on the wall.

                "Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you Higurashi Takeo, and his daughter Kagome!!!" 

The whole place erupted into cheers and screaming, and lots of applauding.  Inuyasha turned around still with food in his mouth trying to look over the crowd.

                Did they just say Kagome? Inuyasha tossed his plate aside and tried pushing past everyone. Kagome was here? Kagome Higurashi? His Kagome?  Inuyasha jumped up trying to see. Finally he can tell Kagome to come back home. He stopped short and froze. 

                She was standing there, arm in arm with an older man who was obviously her father, and Kouga. But what made Inuyasha stop breathing, was her. Kagome stood tall with a smile. She wore a long black shimmering spaghetti strapped dress. Her hair was put in an up due with her curls falling. 

                Inuyasha was practically gaping. Her skin was glowing gold and she actually had makeup on. She was….beautiful. Inuyasha was staring at a different person.

                She was smiling and still clutching onto Kouga and her father. She didn't even look like Kagome, standing in a dress and wearing makeup! The place was clapping for her, and only her. She bit her lip and smiled once more. 

                To Inuyasha it was as if he was seeing Kagome for the first time. She was different, not the tomboy that he knew back in Kyoto.  

                Kagome took a step down the stairs, while the crowd parted and her father whispered something into her ear. Inuyasha was still in the back of the room watching her. She looked even taller, wearing high heels. Inuyasha wasn't even sure if it was Kagome.

                How come Kagome was even here? Why didn't she tell Inuyasha about her father? And what was the strange feeling that he was feeling inside, when he saw her smile at Kouga?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Kagome stared at all the lights flickering in front of her. Her face was beginning to hurt from smiling too much. She had never seen so many people in the world with cameras. 

                She held onto her father's arm as he leaned over and whispered.

                "They think you and Kouga are a couple…" Kagome smiled, but inside she hated it. She wanted to skin Kouga and her father alive. Kouga, the guy with the big ego. He almost reminded her of Inuyasha, except Inuyasha was meaner. 

                Everyone at the party was waving and smiling. It was impossible. Kouga looked over at her and smiled. She couldn't do anything but smile back. What was the point of this party? She had gone to plenty of parties, and she still hated it. Kagome took a step down the stairs and felt the pain at her ankles.

                Her feet were killing her. These shoes were made to make people suffer. Kagome bit her lip and looked around. She already couldn't wait until the party was over. The dress was uncomfortable as well. She swore she would trip over it, and then rip it. It had cost a fortune, but of course it meant nothing to her father. 

                She stood as straight as she could, trying to look as good as she can for the cameras and her father.  Kagome sighed and swallowed.

                What she wanted to do the most right now was to be on a baseball field, playing catch with Inuyasha. She smiled and looked out, even though she was mad at him, she would rather be there then be here smiling non stop. 

                Even though she didn't want to admit it, she really did want to know what Inuyasha was doing. What was Inu doing at this very moment?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

REVIEW REIVEW REIVIEW!!!! What do you think of the chapter?  Hope you guys like it, and I know some of you really wanted Kagome back as soon as possible, so it's starts here!

Love ya'll!!!!


	8. Surprised

ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!

Chapter 8- Surprise

Bye: KNE

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Inuyasha kept his distance, but watched her the whole entire time. Instead of staying one hour he stayed much longer. The only problem was even if he tried he couldn't get to her. There were too many people surrounding her, while the girl chatted away as if she had new clue.

                It bothered Inuyasha, when the idea came to him that he might even not be able to get close to her. He still hadn't gotten over the surprise of the new Kagome look. 

                And it wasn't until, the slow music came on, when Inuyasha saw Kouga make his way over to Kagome and asked her to dance.  Inuyasha yawned and watched as everyone practically watched the two on the ball room floor dancing slowly to the music. Since when did Kagome know how to dance? 

                For some damn reason, Inuyasha wasn't enjoying a bit of this. He watched as Kagome nodded her head and spoke to Kouga. The girl had smiled nonstop and he had also noticed that countless men had asked her to dance every time the right music came up. Unfortunately, Kouga would supposedly make a save and jump in, or ask her to dance before that. He was the only man that Kagome had danced with the whole night other than her father.

                "Excuse me, would you like to dance?" a model came in a golden dress. She cocked her head to the side and smiled brightly at Inuyasha. He looked up at her and grinned.

                "There are hundreds of men here, why don't you dance with one of them? I'm busy…." He said, looking back at Kagome. The model followed his gaze and looked at Kagome.

                "There's no use in trying to wait for her to be free. That Kouga man has been all over her all night. He's not gonna let anyone touch her." She said, flipping her hair and looking back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked back at her with a bored expression.

                "I'm not blind, woman. I can see."

                "There are hundreds of women here, why don't you dance with one of them then? Instead, you've turned down every girl that has asked to dance with you."  Inuyasha closed his mouth and looked at her.

                "Fine, you wanna dance? Let's dance." He grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her onto the dance floor. 

                They glided across the floor, while Inuyasha kept an eye on the dancing Kagome and Kouga.

                "My name's Kagura, by the way…" the model said. 

                "Yeah…whatever," Inuyasha mumbled, not even looking at her and watched as Kagome started laughing after Kouga said something. 

                "C'mon Kag….don't fall for those lame jokes. You told me yourself you hated when girls laugh over them…" Inuyasha whispered. Kagura looked from him to Kagome.

                "Do you like her that much?" she asked. Inuyasha looked down at her and glanced back and Kagome.

                "No."

                "Then why are you talking to her when she can't even hear you?" 

                "It's none of your business wench!" Inuyasha hissed. Kagura rolled her eyes and looked at Inuyasha with mischievous eyes.

                "Have you even talked to her yet? I'm telling you it's impossible. She's Higurashi's daughter, one of the wealthiest men in Japan. The only man that can speak to her, is Kouga and anyone richer that Higurashi. There's only one man out there, and I doubt he's here right now." Kagura lifted her head and looked around. Inuyasha paled and lowered his head. 

                She obviously was talking about Sesshomaru. If a Takashi was the only other person that could talk to Kagome, that gave Inuyasha a chance. But then again, he didn't want anyone to know that he was a Takashi. 

                "So is Kouga that rich?" Inuyasha found himself asking the annoying model.

                "Yup. I'll tell you the truth, but I believe Higurashi wants Kouga to marry his daughter."

                "No shit." Inuyasha said sarcastically, still looking at Kagome.

                "So that he and Kouga could team up in business and take down Takashi…" Kagura said. Inuyasha looked down at her and snorted.

                "They believe they can take down Takashi that easily? Talking to Sesshomaru is like talking to a wall."

                "You know Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked. Inuyasha looked at her and swallowed.

                "We've met…once," he choked out. "Anyways, how do you know all this crap about business? You're a model. Shouldn't you be worried about your hair or something?" Kagura snorted.

                "I'm the eldest daughter of Onigumo Naraku…" she said. The name was familiar too Inuyasha, Onigumo Naraku….

                "Wasn't here charged of cheating people on money?" Inuyasha asked. Kagura snorted.

                "I don't really know what the hell my father does." 

                "But Naraku, he's doing pretty well in business too? I think he's part of the top five companies in Japan."

                "Fourth place to be exact. He follows right behind Higurashi. Kouga takes second and Takashi takes first, like usual." Inuyasha grinned nonstop. So he was the richest person in the room!

                "How do you know all of this? You don't seem like a person who's into business."

                "I watch the news." Inuyasha looked back at Kagome who was still talking to Kouga while dancing.  The slow music finally stopped, and Inuyasha pulled away from Kagura quickly. 

                "Thanks for the dance…" she trailed off, not knowing his name.

                "Inuyasha." Inuyasha backed up watching Kagome as Kouga led her off the floor. Being the stupid idiot that he was, Inuyasha was not watching where he was going, and smacked right into a waiter holding a tray with wine glass.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Five minutes before)

                Kagome looked over the crowd trying to find the exit. If she could just get out for a few minutes, so she didn't have to dance again with Kouga. 

                "I gotta get the hell outta here…" she sang quietly. She finally spotted the red EXIT sign. Here I go! Kagome took a step, just as the slow music came on. Her eyes widened as she felt the familiar hands grab hers. She turned around with a wide smile.

                "Kouga!" I hope you die, Kagome thought watching as he led her to the dance floor. She couldn't dance anymore. Her feet were killing her. Next time she was going to wear an even longer dress and just wear flip flops.

                "You look so beautiful tonight…" Kouga said for the hundredth time. 

                "Thank you…" Kagome said between clenched teeth. He held her as they danced. She hated dancing, though she had to learn until she could stand straight still for ten minutes. 

                "You know, when I first saw you when you came out of that limo, I couldn't take my eyes off of you…" he said. Oh puh-lease!

                "Oh?"

                "Yes. You're blue eyes are so beautiful, they're breathtaking." Kagome laughed at his comment, but inside she thought it was such a cheesy line. Could he at least look up some new ones on the internet? Hopefully a man of his wealth would be able to know some more things. 

                The dance went on with Kouga's nonstop compliments. Kagome swore the guy was either obsessed or conceited.  When the music was over Kagome was practically cheering and jumping up and down. 

                "You're happy today?"

                "You have no idea…." Kagome said, as he led her off the dance floor.  

                "Maybe tomorrow we can…." Kouga was interrupted by a loud crashing sound. The two turned their heads toward the noise. Seeing a waiter with purple wine all over his white suit, and a man dodging quickly away, Kagome laughed. That was probably the funniest thing all night. The waiter was covered in purple, and he looked pretty pissed off. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. 

                The last thing she saw something like that was when she and Inuyasha were at a fast food restaurant and Inuyasha slipped on some spilled soup. He had crashed into a waitress and chocolate milk was spilt all over him and the waitress. Of course, the waitress didn't get mad because, the moment she saw Inuyasha, she fell in love with him. 

                Kagome giggled to herself. She looked back at the waiter who was no picking up the broken glass. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "Shit, that was close!" Inuyasha whispered, as he sprinted to the corner of the room. He could have sworn that everyone was looking at him when he ran into that stupid waiter.

                Maybe Kagome had spotted him. It wasn't like he didn't want to be seen by her, but he didn't want to make a scene as well. If he can get close to her, he would take the chance.

                It felt like another two hours went by with him, watching her talk and dance and talk and dance.  

                "Ladies and gentleman, now for the last dance of the evening…." Someone announced. Inuyasha's head snapped up. This was his chance. The first thing he looked for was Kouga who was not very far from Kagome. Inuyasha was on the other side of the room. The soft and slow romantic music began. 

                "Now!" Inuyasha whispered and started sprinting. Everything was in slow motion, as Kouga turned around and walked towards Kagome, whose back was turned to him. Inuyasha was still running full speed, pushing people out of the way, and jumped over a table. 

                Kouga, still smiling reached out to tap Kagome on the shoulder, when suddenly; Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders and the arm and spun her around so that his back was facing Kouga. He pushed her back and they disappeared inside the large crowd of people dancing. 

                Inuyasha still making sure that he and Kagome were out of view saw that Kouga was trying to stand on his toes to see what had happened and who was the gentleman who had taken her so quickly? He finally remembered that he was holding Kagome, and looked back down at her. 

                He saw her reaction right away. Her eyes widened and for what seemed like one second they looked happy. She gasped and then stopped moving. 

                "Hey Kag," he said coolly. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "Hey Kag."

                Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. She was staring at those same golden eyes that she had always stared at since she could remember. Her first reaction was to jump up and down and then throw her arms over him, and beg him to save her. But, she held all of that in, because thinking of that made her think of the last time she had seen Inuyasha.

                "What in the hell are you doing?!" she half screamed and half whispered. Inuyasha shrugged like a little boy and smirked.

                "Dancing," he said, looking over his shoulder for some reason.

                "No! What the hell are you doing here, in Tokyo?!" Kagome said not noticing that the two were dancing to the music. 

                "That's my business and my business only, Kag." Inuyasha said. Kagome stopped dancing and jerked her hands away. 

                "Stop with the bullshit Inu, what the fuck are you doing here?" Inuyasha sighed and grabbed her arm. He pulled her deeper into the crowd and then towards the exit.

                "What are you doing, you idiot! Let me go!" Kagome said trying to pry his fingers off her arm. She was sure that a bruise would form there any minute. Once the two were outside, Inuyasha whipped around so that she was facing him.

                "Inu…"

                "Okay Kag, so you had your little father, daughter time with your dad. Now let's go," he said. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head to one side.

                "What are you talking about Inu? I'm confused, why the hell are you even here?" Inuyasha looked at her with annoyed eyes.

                "You have to come home."

                "Who says?"

                "I do! What the hell were you thinking, just leaving everyone and going to Tokyo, only thinking of you. You're so fucking selfish!" Inuyasha spat.

                "What?! Selfish?! Excuse me, but I think it's you! You have no right to yell at me, and then expect me to come home with wide open arms, just because you need someone to help you with your stupid problems!" 

                "No…the one with the problem is you, Kag. What the hell is it with all of this," he said pointing at Kagome.

                "You never fucking told me that your dad owned one of the largest companies in Japan, or did you tell me that you were as wealthy as me."

                "Well you never asked, moron. You were all to focus on your own crap."

                "For the past seventeen years? You could have at least mentioned one thing. I don't even fucking know you!" Inuyasha said, suddenly feeling mad at her. 

                "Well would you of cared?" Inuyasha bit his tongue and looked at her.

                "I'll forgive you if you come home." He said. Kagome snorted.

                "What? You think I'm that stupid? Inuyasha, I'm not some desperate puppy that you can order around."

                "You're coming home and that's final, Kag."

                "No, I'm already home, Inu." She said exaggerating the 'home'. Inuyasha grinned and looked at her.

                "I know why you fucking want to stay here, in this so called shit." He crossed his arms over his shoulder and looked at her.  "It's because now you have money and you're taking advantage of it!"

                "What?!" Kagome gasped and then laughed. "Inu, if I cared at least a bit about money, would I of been living in Kyoto in the first place? I left, because I hated my dad. I don't give a shit about money, unlike you."

                "Such touching words, from such a bitch…" Kagome walked up to him and slug him across the face, with her fist. Inuyasha fell backwards onto the ground.

                "Wench!!" he shouted. Kagome wiped her hands on her dress and walked up to him.

                "Go back to your Kikyou. I'm not going back to Kyoto ever again. You can save your bullshit, cuz I'm not listening." Kagome turned around and walked back into the hotel as fast as she could. 

                'I can't believe he just showed up in Tokyo and expected me to just follow him home,' Kagome thought, pushing through the door. People were already filing out, and she could see Kouga and her father standing on top of the staircase. 

                "God, I hate that idiot. Thinking he could just fly over to Tokyo with all his money and expect me to come…" she muttered. 

                "Kagome!" Takeo Higurashi shouted. Kagome raised a hand and tried to smile, but she couldn't. She couldn't be relaxed with Inuyasha in the same place she was. 

                "Where were you?" Kouga asked. 

                "No where….just had to use the ladies room," Kagome said.  Kouga smiled. 

                "I was wondering Kagome. Tomorrow, would you like to join me tomorrow for a breakfast/lunch?" he asked.

                "Oh…Kouga, I don't know…"

                "Kagome dear, you should really go tomorrow," Takeo said, patting his daughter on the arm. Kagome gritted her teeth.

                "Actually,"

                "Yes, Kouga. Kagome would love to accompany you tomorrow for the day."

                "For the day?" Kagome asked.

                "Yes…I was planning on taking you out for the day." Kouga said. "Did you have other plans?"  Kagome saw her father give her the look which made her want to die right there.

                "No plans. I would love to join you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Inuyasha groaned when he remembered that he had to get back to the car and pick up Kouga. He took off his jacket and made his way to the parking lot. He threw his jacket on the passenger seat and got into the car.

                So he ended up yelling at her which he totally didn't plan on. So how was he going to get Kagome to go back home?

                "Inuyasha, you're such an idiot." He whispered as he pulled the limo up. He got out and opened the door, while Kouga got in. He made one last final wave to the reporters and then got in. 

                Inuyasha was tired and mad, by the time he got back into his room. He found Miroku making out with some blonde. 

                "Hey man! How was the night?" Miroku asked, itching the back of his head, while the blonde tugged on Miroku's collar.

                "It sucked," Inuyasha muttered, throwing his coat aside and falling onto his cot. He was surprised when a brunette popped out from the blankets. 

                "What the fuck, Miroku!" Inuyasha said, jumping up. The two girls jumped up and hugged Miroku.

                "Well it's just too bad for your night. My night was a blast!" He said, as the two girls sat down on him. Inuyasha stared at him in disbelief.

                "Miroku, you sick bastard! Where the fuck did you pick them up?" Inuyasha said. Miroku laughed, and the two girls sat up.

                "I met at some bar…" Inuyasha groaned and fell back onto the cot. Miroku stood up and looked at Inuyasha.

                "You really did have a rough night didn't you?" Miroku asked. 

                "You have to idea…"

                "Then ladies?" Miroku asked, looking at his two new friends who stood behind him. The two girls smiled and approached Inuyasha, viciously. 

                "No, no, Miroku stop it." Inuyasha said looking from under his arm. Miroku sighed and snapped his fingers. The two girls sighed and took a step back, like they were servants of Miroku. 

                "Okay, ladies. Time to go," Miroku said, tossing them their coats. "Time flies by when you're having fun." The two girls groaned and grabbed their jackets and headed out the door. Miroku sat down next to Inuyasha.

                "Dude. You look wasted, have you been drinking?"

                "No, I'm tired." Inuyasha said, yawning. 

                "So were there any hot chicks at the party? Or did you spend your night just sitting in that car?"  Miroku asked, opening a bottle of coke.

                "Miroku, shut up." 

                "Okay!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Kagome sat down on her bed in her bathrobe, combing her wet hair with a brush. Her room was large, with a fancy bed, expensive bed sheets, and she had a huge luxury bathroom. But she barely cared about any of this stuff. Inuyasha must have been crazy when he said that she cared only about money.

                But Inuyasha, was here? That surprised Kagome a lot. There was a knock on the door, making Kagome look up.

                "Come in." She said softly. The door opened and an old woman came in. 

                "Oh, hi Kaeda!" Kagome said cheerfully. Kaeda made her way to Kagome's bed.

                "I've brought you some new towels," Kaeda said. "Is there anything you need?" Kagome smiled and shook her head.

                "Nope, nothing." Kagome said, looking out the window. Why would Inuyasha say that stuff about her? He was mean and yelled at her when she walked on him with Kikyou, both times. And then every time he needed something he always called on her.

                "Kagome child, is there something wrong?" Kaeda asked. Kagome looked at her and shook her head.

                "I have something to ask, Kaeda." Kagome looked at her and shifted herself on the bed.

                "Do you think I'm a selfish person?" Kaeda looked at Kagome in shock.

                "Child, what in the world makes you think that?" Kaeda looked at her and stroke her hair.

                "I don't know, but am I?" Kaeda smiled and patted Kagome's arm.

                "Kagome, dear. When I found out that your father was gonna have his daughter move in with us. To tell you the truth, I was expecting you to be a spoiled brat." Kaeda said. Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes.

                "Really? Does the Higurashi name really put on that kind of character?" Kagome asked. Kaede smiled and looked at the beautiful girl.

                "But when I saw you walk through the door, and all the servants and maids were waiting for you, we all knew right away that you were different." 

                "How?"

                "We don't know. Maybe because you looked so innocent," Kagome laughed.

                "That's funny. I don't think,"

                "You had the look of a little girl, who didn't want to be here at all," she said.  

                "You got that right."

                "…and you looked like you were happy though. Like something back in Kyoto kept you happy." 

                "I didn't have to live like a princess…"

                "…You are a nice girl. What kind of girl plays baseball with her servants?" Kagome laughed.

                "I have to spend half the day with Kouga tomorrow," Kagome sighed. Kaeda laughed and patted her arm again. 

                "Well, do you like him?"

                "He's nice, but too nice."

                "What kind of person are you looking for?" Kagome cocked her head to the side.

                "I don't know…"

                "Whoever gets you will be a very lucky person. If Kouga can't give you what you want, then there has to be someone out there that is destined for you."

                "Do you really believe in that stuff?"

                "I'm not sure, but the man you might love, could be right next to you and you wouldn't even know it."

                "Kaeda…"

                "It's getting late, child. You need some rest. This evening has been a lot for you." Kaeda stood up and left the room quietly, leaving Kagome sitting on the bed. Kagome sighed and fell back hard on her bed.

                "See Inuyasha, I'm not greedy." She sat up and reached for the remote control. There had to be some baseball games being replayed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "Inuyasha, wake up!" Miroku said, throwing a pillow at the silver haired boy.

                "What!?" Inuyasha said sitting up. He hated when people woke him up. He was always grumpy in the morning. 

                "Dude, you got work to do!" Miroku said. Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

                "You drive! I'm fucking tired!" Inuyasha said, yawning.

                "I am fucking doing work. I'm driving Kouga's mother to the airport and then I have to pick up Kouga's father at the company building. You have to drive Kouga to work." Inuyasha groaned and sat up. He didn't even get a chance to take a shower. 

                "This is shit!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw on a clean white undershirt and then put on his chauffer uniform. 

                "Damn, you're nasty in the morning," Miroku said, winking at the mirror.

                "Fuck you," Inuyasha said as the two made their way out of the servant's quarters towards the limos. Inuyasha got into one and Miroku got into one. 

                "See you later, dude!" Miroku said, waving and driving off. Inuyasha gripped tightly on the wheel and curst. Couldn't Kouga take a damn break and walk for once?  Inuyasha picked up the stupid business men, while Kouga handed him instructions. 

                "We have to pick up someone," Kouga said. Inuyasha nodded and started the car, and made its way down the road. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                The moment they made the turn on the street, Inuyasha knew right away that it was Kagome's street. Inside his heart was practically leaping. Maybe Kouga was going to pick up Takeo Higurashi or maybe even Kagome. They turned on 150 Shikon lane, and stopped while the security guards opened the gates.

                Inuyasha reminded himself to keep his head low while passing by so that they wouldn't notice him.  Once they were inside Inuyasha could see the place was even bigger than he had imagined. It was huge, and they had many servants as well. He made his way up the winding driveway and stopped in front of the mansion. There was a small roof that covered the top and trees and plants everywhere. 

                Inuyasha looked at front door and his lips parted. Kagome was standing on the steps, wearing a khaki colored short skirt, and a white blouse. It was the first time Inuyasha had seen her hair down for a long time. She smiled and waved and walked up to the limo. 

                Kouga cleared his throat, making Inuyasha jump from staring. 

                "What?" Inuyasha asked. Kouga glared at him and nodded towards the door. "Oh." Inuyasha scrambled out of the car and headed towards Kagome side. He couldn't help but grin. He opened the door, and Kagome made her way over to the car, but not before thanking him.

                Inuyasha almost burst out laughing as her eyes widened and her lips parted as she kept looking at him, while still walking. She ran into the car and snapped back to reality.  

                "Are you alright?" Kouga asked from inside the car. Kagome nodded at Kouga but looked back at Inuyasha. 

                "I…I'm fine," she squeaked, and got into the car. Once she was in, Inuyasha closed the door a bit too hard, making Kagome jump. She watched as Inuyasha made his way around the car and get into the driver's seat. 

                "How was your morning?" Kouga asked.

                "Good, good…." She trailed off, glancing at Inuyasha through the rearview mirror. He was watching them, while starting the limo. Inuyasha chuckled and continued driving.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Hi! For some reason in took me longer than I thought to write this chapter for some reason.  Hope you like it! And please review review review!  I don't care if you just review to say hi, I love reading them!

                Thanks!!


	9. The Chauffeur

Hey, I have another story out. It's called 'The two of them' and I only have one chapter of it done. I hope you guys like this chapter. It's been taking a while for me to type. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know!!

Chapter 9- The chauffeur

By: KNE

*******************************

Inuyasha kept his eyes looking at her and then back again at the street. Her face was too funny and Inuyasha couldn't help it but make the best of it.  While Kouga chatted with her Kagome nodded nervously and then glanced back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha rested his elbow on the window ledge and held his fist to his mouth and chuckled. 

                "We have to make a stop at my office. I have to pick up something, is that okay with you?" Kouga asked, grinning at Kagome.  Kagome looked out the window and nodded.

                "It's fine with me." Kouga looked over at Inuyasha, who covered his grin with a serious face. 

                "To work," Kouga ordered. Inuyasha turned the car down the street and glanced back at the mirror. He caught Kagome's eyes and he stared at her.

                "So, what do you plan to do for the summer?" Kouga asked. Kagome snapped her head towards him and smiled.

                "Oh...I don't know. I was planning on doing some sight seeing, since I haven't actually been around Tokyo really," Kagome said. Kouga raised an eyebrow.

                "You've been here for four months."

                "...and very busy four months. I was enrolled at the Tokyo Academy the moment I arrived, and I so I haven't gotten the chance to really get around." 

                "I'll take you around then!" Kouga exclaimed. Kagome smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

                "You don't have to..." 

                "Of course I do!" Kouga shouted, happily making Kagome flinch.  "I know Tokyo by the back of my hands. I'll take you around, all summer. We'll plan plenty of things to keep us busy!" 

                "I can't wait..." Kagome said, between clench teeth. 

                Inuyasha almost laughed out loud. He knew Kagome pretty well, and by the way she was acting, she definitely did no want him accompanying her. He made a turn to a huge black, all glass building and stopped near the lot. Kouga looked over at Kagome.

                "Well, we're here. Do you want to come up with me?" he asked. Kagome tilted her head.

                "Oh I'm fine. I'll wait here," Kagome said, kindly. Kouga smiled while Inuyasha made his way around the car and opened the door.

                "Are you sure?"

                "Yes, Mr..."

                "Just call me Kouga," Kouga said.  "Wait right here for me. I'll be back in a minute." He winked and waved at her and then headed towards the door. Kagome continued to smile until Kouga was out of sight and then it disappeared. She pulled on the door handle and burst out.

                "INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The whole building shook and a few windows could be heard breaking. Inuyasha, who was leaning against the car with his hands crossed over his chest looked at her and gave her the most annoying smile out there.

                "Hey Kag, long time no see..." he said sarcastically. Kagome made a fist and slammed it down on the roof of the car. 

                "What are doing here? Are you stalking me!!!?" she shouted.

                "Apparently not, Kag. Why would I waste my time do something as stupid as that?" Kagome slammed the door, breaking the only thing protecting Inuyasha.  Inuyasha turned and faced her.

                "You don't seem too happy to see me...."

                "You ass hole, that's not the point, why are you trying to ruin my life!!?" Inuyasha looked at her confusingly and snorted.

                "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just doing my job."

                "Your job?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded and looked at the black car. "And what exactly is your job?" Inuyasha pointed at his hat.

                "You're looking at Kouga's chauffeur," Inuyasha said with a smile. Kagome stared at him with a bored expression and yawned.

                "Seriously, Inu. What the hell are you doing here?"

                "I told you, I'm a driver," he said. "You don't have to believe me if you don't want to." Kagome looked from him to the car.

                "Wait a minute," she started, "You're working for Kouga?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded, like it was the hundredth time he had told her.

                "Inuyasha is working as a driver?" she asked once more. Inuyasha nodded.

                "THE Inuyasha Takashi is working as a chauffeur for Kouga?" 

                "I think you should have gotten the point by now....." Inuyasha started. Kagome held a finger up.

                "No no no no, The Inuyasha Takashi, who's the richest man in Japan, is working as a driver for a man who's not even half as rich as he is?" Inuyasha nodded again.

                "Now that we've got that covered...."

                "INU!!!" Kagome shouted once more, making the whole universe shake. Inuyasha who covered his sensitive ears looked at her.

                "Whaaaaaaaaat? Stop with the screaming, will ya!"

                "I will scream as loud as I want!" Kagome shouted, grabbing him by the ear.

                "Kag, that hurts," Inuyasha said wincing. 

                "What the hell are you trying to pull!? You don't even need a job, hell you don't even need the money! Does Kouga even know who you are?"

                "No, the man's too obsessed with himself..."

                "Wouldya shut up!"  
  


                "....and yes, I do need the money," Inuyasha said scratching the back of his head, and still trying to get out of Kagome's grip on his ear. 

                "You moron, have you not been listening to anything I have said? You are Inuyasha Takashi, brother of Sesshomaru Takashi. You don't need any money, you already own it all!"

                "Well the only way I could stay here is get a job, and find a place to stay!" Kagome looked up at him in disbelief. "Sesshomaru wouldn't pay for me, so...."

                "Baka! All you have to do is march up to a hotel lobby and tell them who you are, and you would be given some kind of suite, and the bill would be sent to your brother!" Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. Maybe he should have done that. Inuyasha shook his head and ripped his ear away from Kagome. He ran to the other side of the car and looked back at her.

                "No, I don't want to live my life depending on Sessh. I'm not that dumb; I got a job didn't I?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

                "Why do you have to be Kouga's driver?" 

                "What? You don't like me?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. Kagome looked at him and then slammed her fist on the roof of the car again.

                "You idiot, I hate you!" she screamed. "Why are you even here in Tokyo? You should be back in Kyoto, feeling your so called girlfriend up like you did last time..."

                "I broke up with Kikyou, Kag," Inuyasha said quickly. Kagome's eyes widened and then she bit her lip.  

                "Do I really care?" Kagome asked, quietly. Inuyasha shrugged.

                "I thought you hated me dating her."

                "Well it doesn't matter anymore, does it? I hate you, so it's none of my business! Leave me alone, stupid!" 

                "Fine! Screw you!" Inuyasha turned the opposite way and Kagome got into the car and slammed the door. 

*****************************************

                Never had Kagome been so pissed off at one person so much. He was an ignorant self absorbent man, and she hated him. Kagome looked out the window and could see his back leaning against the car. She flipped her hair over her shoulders and picked up her purse. She was going to call her father and find a way to get away from Kouga and his psycho driver. She dug through her purse and sighed in frustration. How could people stand purses? She through the purse across the car and it smacked right into wall built in to separate the chauffer and the people riding the car.

                "Inu, you moron," Kagome said. She looked out the window and groaned as she saw Kouga making her way back. She snapped her head towards Inuyasha to see him walking towards the door to open it. The door opened and Kagome made a dash out of it and pushed Kouga backwards.

                "Kagome?" Kouga asked, confusingly. Kagome glared at Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around Kouga.

                "You know what Kouga? Why don't we walk, and find a place to eat," she insisted and smiled at Kouga. 

                "Walk?"

                "Yes. The weather today is just wonderful..." Kagome said. She glanced at Inuyasha, who was watching the whole conversation. She would do anything to get away from Inuyasha right now. The pig headed boy was making her crazy. She squeezed Kouga's arm and smiled as wide as she could.

                "Walking will give us a chance to talk more," she said. Kouga, who was now blushing and scratching the back of his head, grinned. 

                "Well if you insist...sure, why not." He looked down at Kagome and winked.  Then he turned to Inuyasha quickly.

                'You're free for two hours. Meet us back here," Kouga said. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and smiled and watched as he muttered something under his breath. "What was that?" Kouga asked.

                "Nothing," Inuyasha said and walked back around the car. Kagome watched him as he got into the car and shut it.

                "So where do you plan to eat?" Kouga asked. Kagome looked around.

                "Maybe we can pick up some fast food, and walk around," Kagome said. She needed the exercise and plus she was sick of having food on a plate all the time. Kouga looked at her and scratched the back of his head again. 

                "Fast food? I was planning on eating at some where fancy. I have a craving for sushi," Kouga said.

                "Oh..." Kagome said and than nodded her head. "Sure, me too."

                "Really?" Kouga asked. "That's pretty neat. It's a coincidence!"

                "Wow." Kagome looked over her shoulder to still see Kouga's limo parked in the lot. She couldn't help but squint her eyes to see if Inuyasha was in it.  It still bothered her that he was actually here and of all places they met at a huge dinner party.  It wasn't really Inuyasha to show up at one of those things even if Sesshomaru was to give him anything he wanted. There must have been a reason why the dweeb showed up. Plus there was the whole, showing up to Tokyo without letting her know. She had to find out, and the only way was to get a hold of Shippo or Sango.

                "Kagomeeeee..." Kouga said, waving a hand in front of her face, snapping Kagome back to reality.

                "Huh?"

                "You kind of, dozed off there. Is something wrong?"

                "I....no. I'm not really hungry," Kagome said. Kouga stopped dead on his tracks.

                "Then do you want to go anywhere? Don't worry, but my driver will drive us anywhere." Kagome tilted her head to the side.

                "Can we just walk?" Kouga managed to smile and show his white teeth. "Um...I need to make a phone call, is that okay with you?" Kagome asked. 

                "Sure, I have to make a phone call too. Business," he said, proudly. Kagome raised her eyebrow and then took out her phone.  She was going to call Sango and find out why Inuyasha was really in Tokyo. 

*********************************************

                Inuyasha took one gulp from his root beer and looked out the window. So how the hell was he going to get Kagome to come home with him if Kouga was all over her? The thought of the two holding hands made Inuyasha cringe. Kagome's smarter than that. She knew when people were trying to make a move on her; she wasn't a skank like Kikyou or the other girls.  

                "So this is what I get for doing all that work. The little wench yells at me and thinks I'm a stupid baka." He pulled out his cell phone. He wasn't in a good mood and he needed some counseling, and from who?  He dialed the number and put the phone to his ear. He leaned back on the booth and stared out the window.

                "Hello?" Shippo's cheery voice answered.

                "Shippo, I need some counseling," Inuyasha said. Shippo sighed.

                "Inuyasha needs some counseling, that's something new."

                "Shut up runt and listen to me."

                "You could at least be nice to me and I would like to charge you for every minute..."

                "Shippo!!! Do you want me to come over there myself and beat the shit out of you?"

                "Does it have to do with Kagome?" Inuyasha grunted.

                "Is it really that obvious?" Shippo sighed and tapped his finger on his desk.

                "Okay Inuyasha, spit it out. What did you do to her?" Inuyasha held up a fist and stood up.

                "Why is it that every time Kag gets mad, it always seems to be my fault??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted into the phone, making the people in the diner look at him.

                "Cuz it always is your fault!" Shippo shouted back. Inuyasha sat back down; ignoring the stares he was getting from the people around him. "Okay, Inuyasha, so tell me your grand entrance. I'm surprised you haven't even called Sango and me."

                "I've been busy, runt!" 

                "Okay, okay, stop with the yelling and just answer my question. So how did Kagome react when she saw you?"

                "She yelled at me and then punched me." Shippo chuckled on the other line. "What are you laughing about? You don't even know why!"

                "Ha ha ha, okay why did she punch you?"

                "...I said something about her being greedy and selfish, and that the only reason why she wanted to stay here was because now she has money. And than I called her a bitch." 

                "No wonder why. If I were her I would have slugged you too. The first thing you did wrong, was probably tried to force her to come home....am I right?"

                "Uh...not really."

                "Ah Ha! I am right. The second thing you did was find a dumb reason why she wasn't coming home, when the reason was probably you..."

                "Hey!"

                "And third of all you called her a name out of frustration and anger, which made her even more pissed off. Geese Inuyasha, haven't you learned a thing about women out of your seventeen lazy years?"

                "Um..." now it was Inuyasha's turn to be speechless. Even though how much he didn't want to admit it, Shippo was right. He was a bit harsh, and Kagome was still probably mad because of the last time they met before she left for Tokyo. He had to tell her about that, and maybe, just maybe she'll give him a break.

                "So what do I do?" Inuyasha asked. 

                "Apologize to her, nicely. And don't get all mad when she tells you what you did wrong. Hold your anger inside and don't have a short temper."

                "I don't have a fucking short temper!" He yelled into the phone again.

                "Oh boy," Shippo said. "Can I ask you a question?" 

                "What?"

                "Does Kagome know how much you went through to get there?"

                "What?"

                "Does she?"

                "What do you mean 'does Kagome know how much I went through to get here'?" 

                "I mean does she know about how much you scarified to study and pass school, just to get to Tokyo?" Inuyasha put a finger to his chin and leaned forward. 

                "I don't really think that's much..."

                "Oh my god Inuyasha! Are you crazy?" Shippo shouted. Inuyasha could hear the boy rustling on the other end of the line. What was the big deal anyways? "You went through all that work, and you don't think Kagome would care? Kagome's a girl, of course she would care. I mean what kind of guy wouldn't go through all that crap unless he has feelings for her...."

                "WOOOOOOOOOOOAHHHHH, wait a minute! Who said I had feelings for Kag?"

                "You did."

                "When the hell did I say shit like that? I think I would know when I said something as crazy as that!"

                "You didn't exactly say that, Inuyasha. But your actions in the past four months pretty much did." Inuyasha grabbed the wad of napkins on the table and crumbled it up into a ball in his hands.

                "I don't like Kag that way! Can't a friend collect another friend?"

                "Just listen to what I say, and be nice to her. She'll eventually crumble at the end."

                "I don't have feelings for her!"

                "Well gotta go, buh bye. And watch your temper!"

                "Shippo, no!" There was a click, and all Inuyasha could hear was the dial tone. "This sucks." So how was he suppose to apologize to her?  Kagome was nice, he had to admit that. But, she also had her own reasons to be mad at him. He had to get pass Kouga, and find a way to talk to her and let her know what really was going on. He wasn't going give up yet and he was going to completely ignore Shippo's and Sango's and Miroku's theory that he was so called in love with Kagome, because they were wrong. 

                He wasn't in love with Kagome, and he knew it. He was just on his own little mission to bring back his best friend and that was it. He looked out the window and almost jumped when he saw her leaning against the tree. 

*********************************************

                Kagome fumbled with her phone and pushed her back against the tree. "C'mon Sango, pick up!"  Kagome ripped her purse from her arm and wanted to throw it at the cars passing by. She knew she would hit them. Her arm was pretty sharp and she was in a bad mood. She couldn't concentrate on anything since she saw Inuyasha at the party.  

                "Hello, Sango speaking...." Sango answered.

                "Sango!" Kagome cheered. 

                "Kagome is that you?" Sango asked.

                "Yes, yes, it's me!" 

                "Oh my god! I thought you would never call!" Kagome sighed and then it turned to a groan. 

                "I'm sooooo sorry Sango. But you have no idea how much I've been through in the past four months. It's been hell. My dad has been doing everything to make me Miss. Perfect, and I can't take it anymore. I really want to go home." 

                "Well, isn't that why Inuyasha is there?" Sango asked. Kagome stiffened up at his name. She made a fist and punched the tree. 

                "Speaking of the idiot, do you know why the moron's here?"

                "Hasn't he told you? To bring you back!" 

                "I know that. But, I just don't understand why Inu expects me to just come home like that. I thought he was smarter than that. I mean, if he really think that I would give in that easily, I'm not."

                "Why not?"

                "I mean the boy probably decided 'hey! I've got no one to help me with my lame life, so lets get Kagome so I can spill my guts out'." 

                "Kagome...."

                "I mean, Inu doesn't care about anyone but himself. He's dumb and he always has been. I can't believe I wasted sixteen years, helping that big slug!" 

                "Kagome...."

                "Sango, do you really think I'm overreacting? Inu is my best friend, and I have this strange feeling that he always will be, but I just can't forgive him for what he did."

                "What would he have to do for you to forgive him?"

                "I dunno, but he has to prove that he really is sorry. But, I don't think Inu has the brains to think like that. I mean coming all the way to Kyoto in a jet plane, and trying to force me to come home is just....mean."

                "But..."

                "Sango, what he did was really mean. He didn't even listen to my side of the story. He listened to that bitch, Kikyou."

                "Kagome, would you shut up for just a minute?! Inuyasha did so much for you, don't you know that?" Sango shouted. Kagome froze and bit her tongue. "He broke up with Kikyou....after he found out what she did and he was really upset after you left. The boy was practically in complete hell for a month!" 

                "You're just saying that...."

                "Don't underestimate him, Kagome. He may be dumb and everything on the outside, but if he sets his heart on something he really does a good job." Kagome twirled her hair around her finger and looked around, in case Kouga was making his way back. She didn't want to be caught talking about his driver. 

                "Sango, you told me yourself that Inu was lazy and stupid, why the sudden change?"

                "Cuz you haven't seen what I had seen in the past four months." The line was silent as Kagome bit her lip and stared at the cars passing by. Sango was serious, deadly serious. She swallowed and looked up.

                "Look Kagome, if you really want to know what I'm talking about, you have to ask Inuyasha yourself," Sango said.  Kagome nodded and whispered a yes, before seeing Kouga making his way over to her. 

                "I...I have to go. It's been nice talking to you. I'll call you later," she said.

                "Yeah, we have a lot to catch up on." Kagome closed the flip phone and leaned her head back. Was she missing something, or did Sango really sound mad at her for being mad at Inuyasha.  It wasn't her fault if she was mad at Inuyasha or not. Inuyasha was just a gullible person who never used his brain. He had yelled at Kagome for no reason at all.

***************************************************

                Sango sighed as she glanced over at Shippo, who closed his phone and looked at her. They both sighed and shook their heads. From what they see, Kagome and Inuyasha were both very lost and confused people. The two were in love and they didn't even know it. Inuyasha was dumb enough not to even mention his long and suffering school studies, and Kagome for not seeing how much Inuyasha meant to her.

                The two always fought from the moment Shippo and Sango met them. 

( Sango'sFlashback)

                The hot summer day was making Sango wipe the sweat off her forehead as she sat down and watched the boys practice baseball. Her father coached the team and the boys were pretty good. She focused her eyes on the best player on the team. He was leaning on a bat, chewing on gum and watching as a boy missed the ball completely.

                "What the hell was that!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted, taking off his cap, and letting his silver hair fall out.  Sango leaned in close and brushed her bangs from her eyes.  "Keep your eyes on the ball, moron. How many times, do I have to tell you that?!" For an eight year old, he was loud and really mean. Sango felt bad for the poor kid with the orange hair, as he looked up at the silver hair dude. She wanted to run down the bleachers right now and punch him. She stood up and smoothed out her skirt and walked down the bleachers. Before she could reach him though, another baseball player ran up to him.

                "Inu you idiot!!!!!!! Don't yell at Shippo!" the boy yelled. He took of his cap and smacked Inuyasha cross the head. Sango gasped when she saw the boy was actually a girl with long black hair. 

                "God, Kag! I'm blind now!" Inuyasha yelled, clutching his eye.

                "You deserve it!" she shoved him and looked over at Shippo, who looked like he was about to cry. "Don't worry Shippo, I'll take care of him," she smiled and then turned back to Inuyasha.

                "K...K..Kag, I.."

                "Inu!!!!" the boy was being chased down the field, while the little girl ran after him. Sango watched in amusement as she jumped on his back and tackled him onto the ground.

                "Oooh," the team winced. "Ahhh."

                "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed. 

                "Say you're sorry!" Kagome yelled punching him.

                "No! The little runt deserves it!"

                "Than you deserve this!!" Kagome shouted and punched him in the nose.  Inuyasha pushed her off him and jumped on top of her. The two began wrestling each other and yelling.

                'That's enough!" Sango heard her father say. "Kagome, give him a break!" he yelled. Sango sniffled a giggle and looked at the two standing up glaring at each other. Sango followed her father out onto the field along with the whole baseball team.  Both Inuyasha and Kagome were both held back by the different team members.

                "Takashi, how many times do I have to tell you, keep your comments to yourself!" Sango's father shouted. 

                "She started it..." Inuyasha pointed his finger.

                "What!!" Kagome launched at him once more, but Sango's dad grabbed her.

                ".....and Kagome, stop killing Inuyasha. I'm glad you're the only person that can control the monkey, but we don't want our star player to end up with a broken arm." Kagome snorted and then her eyes landed on Sango.

                "Hi!" Kagome said. "My name's Higurashi Kagome," she said, her whole attitude changing. 

                "More like Kag the man," Inuyasha muttered.

                "Inuyasha!"

(End of Sango's flashback)

(Shippo's flashback)

                Six year old Shippo walked slowly with his lunchbox in his hand while he walked into the elementary school. He noticed that some boys were looking at him and laughing. He felt like crying. He hated moving, and now he had to make new friends. It wasn't like he had many friends though. He walked into his classroom and looked around. His eyes landed on a little boy leaning against the window with a group of guys surrounding him and laughing. 

                The boy looked tough with silver hair, and his hands in his pocket, with a cap on. The boys around him must be his friends, Shippo thought, looking closer. Boy, was he cool. Shippo wanted to be exactly like him right there, with his cool smirk, and Shippo even noticed girls looking at him. Some girls even waved, while he winked at them.

                "He must be the coolest boy, in the school!" Shippo whispered. As if it was on queue, the silver hair boy looked over at Shippo, and caught him staring. Shippo looked away as quickly as he could and closed his eyes shut. Oh no, this wasn't how it was suppose to be on the first day for him. He heard someone clear his throat, and he opened his eyes. He found himself looking straight at golden orbs. Shippo jumped and clutched his Dragon ball Z, lunchbox tight.

                "Watcha lookin at?" the boy said.

                "Look at the geek, Inuyasha," another boy spoke up. 

                "You're so tiny," Inuyasha said. "Are you some kind of baby genius or something?"

                "N..N...no." Shippo choked out.  Inuyasha snorted and cracked his knuckles.

                "Well, geek, keep your eyes to yourself, or else...." Inuyasha stood up straight and looked around the room and than held up a fist making Shippo flinch.

                "S...S...sorry," Shippo squeaked.

                "You better...."

                "INU!!!!" Shippo heard a sudden scream. Inuyasha and the boys jumped and looked at the doorway. Shippo opened his eyes and looked at a girl, with her hair in pigtails holding the side of the door tightly and she looked pretty pissed off.

                "K..Kag, I..." Inuyasha started as he started walking backwards. The girl marched up to him and pushed him against the wall. "Geese Kag, not here," Inuyasha said.

                "I thought I told you not to be mean!" 

                "I wasn't mean! I was being nice!"

                "I watched the whole thing moron, don't think I'm stupid, cuz I can whip your butt any time and any where!"

                "Bring it on!" Inuyasha screamed. The whole classroom surrounded the two as they began fighting each other and yelling. It took a while for the teachers to break them apart and send them outside. But before they left the room, Kagome dragged Inuyasha over by the ear to apologize.

                "Say sorry Inu," Kagome said.

                "No."

                "Now!"

                "Sorry." Kagome looked down at Shippo.

                "Hi, my name's Kagome, what's yours?"

(End of Shippo's flashback)

                Who would have thought that the two of them would fall in love with each other? Sango walked over to Shippo and patted him on the head.

                "Do you think they'll make it through this problem?"

                "I think if Kagome put some sense into him, they just might."

*************************************************

                Inuyasha opened the door for Kouga and Kagome. He looked at Kagome and their eyes locked once more before they got inside the car. So when was he going to find a chance to tell Kagome, without Kouga around? There had to be a time when Kagome was away from her house since he couldn't get in, and there had to be a time when Kagome was out in public instead of being attacked by photographers and reporters. 

                "So what are you planning to do today?" Kouga asked, pouring them a cup of water.

                "Oh, I'm going shopping today with the girls," she said. Inuyasha's head snapped up, making the car swerve and Kouga spilling his drink all over himself.

                "Dammit!" Kouga yelled as he sat up.   
  


                "Uh...sorry," Inuyasha called out.  Inuyasha reached for a towel and wiped himself.

                "I'm sorry about that, Kagome," Kouga said. 

                "There was an animal on the street," Inuyasha called out again. Kouga smiled, annoyingly and then turned back to Kagome.

                "Shopping with whom?"

                "Oh, the girls. Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Ayame," Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled to himself and took a turn down Shikon Lane. So she was going to be at the mall, shopping? A little strange for Kagome to do that, but at least he'll be able to talk to her.

***************************************************

                Inuyasha ran through the door, finding Miroku reading a book.

                "Miroku cover for me, I have to go!" he yelled and then ran back. He found his limo waiting for him out across the street and hurried in. He had to get to the mall and find Kagome. He opened the door before it could stop and hurried in. The mall was filled with people, there was probably no way he could find her. She was with four people, probably rich girls too. He looked up and down the escalators and looked through all the sports stores, but Kagome was no where in sight. He had to find her, this was his only chance.

                He hurried up the stair case and then he saw her, standing in front of an expensive clothing store, looking at her watch. She had changed into a long jean skirt and a button up blouse. Now Inuyasha was the one to be confused. Kagome had changed her clothes? That was what regular girls did, now it was Kagome? Did women have outfits chosen for them for each time of the day? 

                "Kagome!" he called out. Kagome looked up, her hoop earring swinging back and forth.

                "Inu?" Inuyasha stopped in front of her, breathing hard. "What are you doing here? You are stalking me!" Kagome shouted. 

                "No, I have to talk to you!" he yelled.

                "Um...no. I don't want to hear it. It's lame, all lame. It's just best for you to lie."

                "No! Kag, I really do. Just listen to me!" 

                "I can't, I'm shopping," Kagome said, turning her face away. Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm and jerked him with her towards the bathroom hall. "Let go of me!" Kagome yelled trying to get out. 

                "Just come with me!" Inuyasha yelled, seriously. 

                "No!" Kagome used her other hand to dig her claws into his hand but he wouldn't budge. She than used her next idea to bite him. He winced and then swung her around, until her back hit the wall. Kagome let out a gasp as he put both his hands against the wall ,each on both sides of Kagome, keeping her from getting out.  

                "Listen to me god dammit!" Inuyasha yelled, his face was inches from hers. She flinched as she felt his hot breath on her face. How was she going to get out now? She was stuck in an awkward position with Inuyasha and it was really uncomfortable with him forming a cage around her. . The people who walked by them giggled, thinking they were ready to start a make out session. He made a fist on the wall and looked up at her. 

                "Just listen to me."

**************************************

Hey, review review review review review review!!! Thanks again for reading. Well enjoy!


	10. Sorries

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 10-Sorries By: KNE  
  
***************************  
  
"Just listen to me."  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with her arms down at her sides. His face looked so serious she didn't feel like talking back like she usually did or at least throw a punch. Instead she turned her face and bit her tongue.  
  
"Okay, quit with the act Kag," Inuyasha said, still looking at her with the golden eyes, and his hands still at her side. Kagome swallowed and then faced him. Their noses were practically touching.  
  
"What act?" she spat. Inuyasha snorted and looked down at her clothes.  
  
"This," he said, letting go of the wall and standing straight. He pointed at her hair, her clothes, and then around.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, Inu," Kagome said, raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest. Inuyasha shook his head and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"What the hell happened to you Kag?" he asked. Kagome snorted.  
  
"What ever you're talking about, I don't understand. Now if you don't mind, I have some shopping to do." Kagome took a step away from him but, Inuyasha pushed her back against the wall.  
  
"This is what I'm talking about. Kag. I know that shopping is the last thing you would do. I know that you don't care about clothes, hair, makeup, or all that shit that girls care about. What the hell happened to the Kag that came from Kyoto?" Inuyasha took a breath and looked at her.  
  
"Well.four months can really change a person," Kagome pushed passed him and headed towards the plaza, but Inuyasha spun around and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Well not you!" he yelled. Kagome ripped her arms away from him and glared at him.  
  
"Look Inu, why should I listen to you? You have no right to yell at me and then expect me to forgive you just like that. If you think four months is all it takes to forgive a selfish little punk like you, than you're wrong."  
  
"So you're mad because of Kikyou?" he asked.  
  
"You should know," Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Look, I said I was sorry," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well, sorry's not gonna work."  
  
Look, I already told you but I dumped Kikyou, if it makes you any happier."  
  
"I don't care, Inu. Leave me alone!"  
  
"No!" Inuyasha pulled her closer and held onto her wrist. "Listen to me. I found out what Kikyou planned, and I dumped her. I mean c'mon, doesn't it mean anything when a person does something for the other person?"  
  
"Inu. You just don't get it, do you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm grateful that you broke up with her, but the point was that you believed her. I mean I didn't even need to listen, I saw what happened. She played some kind of dirty trick so you would believe it was me, and you actually fell for it."  
  
"Kag, I broke up with her and I regret that I yelled at you. I went through hell to get here to apologize, and you can't even listen to me!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"YOU went through hell?" Kagome snorted. "What did you do, get into a fight with the limo driver who was suppose to drive you to the airport?" Kagome bit her lip and smiled. "You're gonna have to try much harder to make me believe you. You're just some dumb idiot who can't do shit, that's why you need me. Go back to Kyoto, there's nothing here for you."  
  
The two stood staring at each other while Inuyasha let go of her hand. He laughed and than scratched his head. Kagome looked up at him confused as ever.  
  
"You're right. There's nothing here for me. I guess what I came here for, turned out to be different than what I thought." He grinned at her and than looked around. He looked back down at her one last time and then pushed passed her, but found himself facing four girls.  
  
Kagome sighed and turned around. This was by far one of the worst days for her. She gasped when she found Inuyasha still standing there being stared at by Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Ayame. Three of them were smiling devilishly, while Ayame stared in shock. Kagome rubbed the back of her neck and concentrated on the tile on the floor. So how was she going to explain to them now?  
  
Inuyasha cleared his throat and walked right through them pushing them aside. Kagome looked up and watched as he disappeared down the escalator. Maybe she was being a little too hard on him; she did feel kind of bad of what she said.  
  
It didn't take long for all the girls to surround her, giggling uncontrollably.  
  
"Kagome, who in the world was he?" Eri said, grabbing her arm and shaking it. Yuka flipped her hair over her shoulders and glanced back at the escalator.  
  
"Oh my god was he hot!!!!" Yuka grinned, her jaw dropping.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend? What about Kouga? Are you cheating on Kouga?" Ayumi attacked her with questions.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend, and so is Kouga..." Kagome sighed as the girls pulled her out.  
  
"But that guy was cute! How much does he make a year?" Yuka asked, tilting her head to the side. Kagome's jaw dropped. Basically, according to these girls, the paycheck and looks were all that counted.  
  
"I don't know!" For one she knew that Sesshomaru made million and billions of money a months, but Inuyasha as a chauffeur, she had no idea.  
  
"Where did you meet him?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"Can we drop the subject?" Kagome asked. The girls sighed.  
  
"Fine fine, we understand if this is a secret relationship," they giggled. Kagome turned beet red.  
  
"Nani!? Are you crazy! I thought I told you that he's not my boyfriend!"  
  
"Sure, what ever you say, Kagome-Chan." They all turned except Ayame and walked off shopping. Kagome groaned and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Kagome?" Ayame asked, tucking her reddish/brownish hair behind her ear.  
  
"Yeah?" Kagome asked, looking at Ayame.  
  
"Are you really cheating on Kouga?"  
  
"No! I'm not even seeing Kouga. Why can't anyone understand that?"  
  
"Oh.well, I figured that you and Kouga were together because every time there's a party or anything, you two show up together."  
  
"As friends, Ayame, as friends. Why do you care so much about Kouga anyways?"  
  
"I just don't want Kouga to get hurt, that's all. He's really nice and that's why I care." Kagome looked at her and nodded. She had to admit that Kouga was pretty nice, just a bit too nice.  
  
"I'm not seeing Kouga, so maybe you two can hook up or something," Kagome said, making Ayame blush and turn her face.  
  
"What are you talking about Kagome, I..."  
  
"It's obvious you like the guy."  
  
"No, he's just nice."  
  
Ayame turned and ran off, still covering her face. Kagome laughed to herself, it was her turn to cover her face, and return to the boring shopping. Inuyasha was right, she did hate shopping. But it wasn't her fault that she had to.  
  
She met the girls at the Tokyo Academy that she attended soon after she moved to Tokyo. The school was a private school for the wealthy kids, and now that she fell under that category, she was considered a rich kid.  
  
Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Ayame were the richest and most popular girls in the school. It was kind of weird, but the moment they found out who Kagome was they so called recruited her into their little foursome. Kagome could careless who she hung out with, they were all the same any ways. She was surprised that these girls could actually be best friends with Kikyou if they had met the girl.  
  
All were beautiful and thought the world revolved around them, except Ayame. Ayame didn't even look like she was someone who belonged in a rich school. Kagome figured she was like Ayame. But it wasn't until Ayame was sick, and Kagome offered to bring her homework to her. It turned out Ayame wasn't the rich girl that Kagome had though, instead her mother owned a tofu shop and they lived upstairs. Ayame only got into Tokyo Academy because of her brains, which was good but hard for her in a way.  
  
Ayame had begged and begged Kagome not to tell any of the girls about Ayame's real life. Kagome was quite surprised and kind of pissed off that Ayame was embarrassed to be herself, but then again how would she know, she was one of the richest girls in school. And she didn't have to worry when she lived in Kyoto, because lots of the people were rich (like Kikyou and Inuyasha), and she wasn't, but then again she knew that her father was Takeo Higurashi.  
  
Ever since that little incident with Kikyou and Inuyasha, Kagome had tried her best to forget everything in Kyoto. But she couldn't. Especially about her friends, Sango and Shippo, and most of all.the one she wanted to forget, Inuyasha. For four months she had managed to learn a few things about having money.  
  
Her father had scolded her hundreds of times to not befriend the servants or maids, but it was too hard. One time, Kagome even had them play baseball outside with her. Everything was fine until Kouga and her father showed up. Kagome was dirty and had her softball clothes on. They must have been surprised, and Kagome was sure that Kouga would have forgotten about her right there, but she was wrong. It seemed to make Kouga even more interested and she hated that.  
  
But most of all, she missed how she use to be. She would love to take it all back, but it was hopeless. She missed playing baseball with the boy's baseball team everyday, and being the captain of the girl's softball. She missed her friends and she missed being just herself. In Tokyo, she was sick of wearing dresses and always being so perfect and neat. But her father insisted that she lived the way she was supposed to. The story behind Kagome was pretty complicated.  
  
When Kagome was two her mother died and she was left with her father. But, at that time her father was at the peak of success in his business and didn't have time to take care of his only daughter. So what happened? Kagome was shipped off to Kyoto to live with her mother's sister. Her aunty. The only thing she brought was a suitcase filled with dresses and her kitty Buyo. And it wasn't until a week later, Buyo had scrambled up a tree and Kagome was sitting under a tree crying her eyes out.  
  
Kagome smiled to herself , and that was when she met the selfish and idiotic stud. Her father and she never really had a close father/daughter relationship. He always too busy and he still is too busy. Kagome lowered her head, she was sick and tired of living here, but she also didn't know what to do with Inuyasha. In a way, her life had begun to be a little more interesting since she found out Inuyasha was here.  
  
"Kagome!" Eri shouted, waving for Kagome. Kagome groaned and dragged her feet over to the girls.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha tossed his duffle onto the cot and sighed. He went through all his laundry and tossed it in. Who cared about his clothes getting wrinkly he just either had to get out of here or die here. What was the point in staying Tokyo? Kagome, herself had told him that he was a dumb idiot who couldn't do shit.  
  
Inuyasha hated to admit it, but she was right. For seventeen years he hadn't cared or done anything for Kagome, and now when he did cared, she didn't. It was pathetic, he was pathetic. All he wanted to do right now was get out of here. He was sick of driving for someone for no god damn reason at all. Inuyasha tossed the bag off the cot and fell down on it hard. Tomorrow he was leaving for good.  
  
So his whole summer was ruined because of one girl. Inuyasha sighed and covered his eyes with his arm. Life sucked, and now Sesshomaru and Shippo were probably going to make fun of him for the rest of his life. So what was he going to now? Four months ago was probably the last time he would ever see his Kagome, not the new Kagome but his old tomboy Kagome, again.  
  
If he could probably find a way to get back home, then he would leave tomorrow, unless he took another bus. There was no way he could afford a plane ticket. He was broke, and wasn't even sure if his paycheck so far would afford him to get a bus ticket, and every thing else.  
  
This wasn't suppose to happen, he was supposed to bring Kagome back. Sango and Shippo would be disappointed, and Inuyasha would probably hate himself for the rest of his life.  
  
"Fucked up life." Inuyasha muttered. If Kagome only cared about money and crap like Kouga, then Inuyasha can show up in expensive clothes and in a limo and a check with over a million dollars to bring her home. But no, he chose not too, because Kagome already knew that he Inuyasha Takashi. Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to remember something that he did for Kagome that was nice, but not one thing really did come to his mind.'  
  
There was a time when Inuyasha was off traveling in Europe for the summer, and Kagome was getting ready for her All-star championship game. He remembered that before he left, he made a promise to her that he would make it to watch her play. It turned out the plane he was taking back to Kyoto was delayed by a few hours. He heard Kagome played horrible, even though she was the best player on the team, because everyone said she kept looking at the bleachers for someone. When Inuyasha did make it, there were three innings to go, and he could tell Kagome was pretty much out of it. So he did what a best friend would do. He climbed up the fence and started screaming her name and cheering for to catch her attention. After that, the girl's softball team caught up and beat their rivals 15-14. It was a close one but they one because of Kagome. Inuyasha still had a picture, somewhere in his room of her on his shoulders holding a trophy.  
  
Maybe that was something that he did for her. But then again, right after the game she beat him up for being late and making her feel like an idiot and then him making the comment that he tried to miss the game on purpose. She was right, he was an idiot. A stupid useless piece of shit. Miroku walked into the room, hyper and happy as usual. His walk always had a bounce to it.  
  
"Yo! Dude, wanna go to a dance club or something?" Miroku asked changing his white shirt into a black. Inuyasha's answer was a groan.  
  
"Why is it that every time I talk to you, you always seem depressed?"  
  
"That's cuz I always am depressed, at least in Tokyo I'm depressed."  
  
"That's why going to a club with lots of dancing girls, will do well for you," Miroku grinned.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Then we'll go out for something to eat, to get your mind off whatever it is." Inuyasha looked up at the happy boy and grinned.  
  
"Sure why not," he had to do something, or the image of a girl would stay in his mind.  
  
"Okay, how about a sushi house or something. I love sushi," Miroku said.  
  
"I prefer Ramen."  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors then." Miroku said holding out his hand. Inuyasha laughed. The two played their little games, best of the three and then decided on Ramen.  
  
"Hand me my jacket," Inuyasha said, pointing at his thin jacket thrown over the chair. Miroku made his way over to the jacket and picked it up and tossed it to Inuyasha. His wallet fell out, along with a picture of Inuyasha and his friends in it. Miroku bent down to pick the wallet and picture out and gasped.  
  
"Dude! How's this hot babe?" Miroku asked, pointing at Sango, smiling. Inuyasha looked up.  
  
"Oh, that's a friend of mine. Sango. She lives back in Kyoto!"  
  
"Damn you have one hot friend! You have to introduce me to her sometimes. I think its love!" Miroku said, practically drooling. Miroku looked back down at the picture.  
  
"Hey..who's that other chick?" he squint his eyes and looked closer. Inuyasha's eyes widened before he knew what he was doing, and snatched the picture from Miroku's hand.  
  
"That looks a lot like that girl that Kouga likes. What's her name again? Kagome Higurashi?" Inuyasha stuffed the picture back in his wallet and then pushed passed Miroku. "Wait a minute!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Four months ago, was when I began actually driving Kouga and Miss. Higurashi around. I heard that she came from Kyoto or something.." Kouga stopped talking and his eyes widened.  
  
"Whoa! So you mean..the friend that you were talking about..is....is she..Kagome Higurashi?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha cleared his throat.  
  
"Yeah, so what?" Miroku pointed his finger at Inuyasha and laughed.  
  
"So this whole time, you were so called working; you've actually been seeing her?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Dude! Does Kouga know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"That you and Kagome-sama know each other? That you two are best friends or something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn!" Miroku was now on the floor rolling around like a complete idiot. Was there really a point to this? "How would our boss react when he finds out that his girl is in love with his chauffeur!!!?" Miroku continued to laugh leaving Inuyasha completely blank.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Face it, Inuyasha. You're in love with this Kagome girl. I mean if you weren't, why would you be here in the first place. Cuz you can't live without her! And all this time I thought you were depressed because you were just that kind of person, but now I know why!! Cuz you freaking see her almost everyday. Jealous, man, Jealous!!"  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Oh yeah, then what is? Yeah, she's your friend at first, but I can tell by the picture that she was a completely different girl before she came here. Face it, brother. YOU'RE IN LOVE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up before I smack you," Inuyasha said holding up a fist.  
  
"And you're abusive every time I talk about this, so you obviously are. Why don't you go and tell her that you love her, already?"  
  
"I can't! Cuz I don't love her! I've known her since she couldn't even talk right, so there's no way I would ever have feelings for her, and why am I even having this conversation with you. You don't even know her!!"  
  
"I know that she's one hot babe."  
  
"Miroku!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could into her room and hopped on to the bed, and grabbing her phone at the same time. If Sango wasn't going to tell her about Inuyasha then, she was going to ask Shippo. Hopefully Shippo would help. She dialed Shippo's number and put the phone to her ear, bobbing her knee up and down.  
  
"Hello?" Shippo answered.  
  
"Shippo! It's me Kagome." Kagome heard Shippo cheer and jump up and down.  
  
"Hey Kagome! You haven't called me in ages!"  
  
"Yeah I know. So how's everyone doing?"  
  
"Just dandy and you?"  
  
"God its hell here." Both Shippo and Kagome laughed. "Um.Shippo, can I ask you a question?" Kagome asked, playing with the thread on her pillow.  
  
"Sure, you need counseling just like Inuyasha, right?" Shippo asked. Kagome giggled.  
  
"Speaking of the devil, Sango mentioned something about Inu working his ass off to get here, is that true?" Shippo laughed.  
"Oh yeah."Kagome's face went from happy to serious. Her head perked up and her finger was pulled away from the thread.  
  
"What? What did he do?"  
  
"Well, he tried to make an attempt to go to Tokyo soon after he found out you left, but unfortunately the boy did not have any cash."  
  
"What are you talking about Shippo; Sesshomaru has a lot of money."  
  
"Sesshomaru has a lot of money, not Inuyasha. So, Inuyasha decided to ask his dear brother for help."  
  
"Really? Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru for help. That's something new."  
  
"That's not even the start of it. Sesshomaru, like usual rejected Inuyasha, and said no. Then Inuyasha went off on his temper tantrum so Sesshomaru decided to make a deal with him."  
  
"What kind of deal?"  
  
"The deal was to get passing grades for the school year.."  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!THAT WAS THE DEAL!!!"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"But does he even know how bad Inu is in school?"  
  
"Yup. And Inuyasha reacted the same way, but that was the only way. If he passed then Sesshomaru would send him to Tokyo." Kagome bit her lip and her head hung low.  
  
"So he did it?"  
  
"He spent every waking moment studying after you left. He didn't even go to parties, he broke up with Kikyou when he found out what she did to you, and he basically turned into some bookworm."  
  
"You mean Inu, actually studied?"  
"Yup, and he hated it. He was always tired, but he showed up to school early and stayed late to catch up on work. He didn't even fail a test, but passed it with a C or higher." Kagome suddenly felt her heart twinge.  
  
Inuyasha had actually studied for her? Kagome almost dropped the phone thinking about it. So Inuyasha did tell the truth about him working his ass off to get to Tokyo, and she didn't even listen.  
  
"Kagome, are you there?" Kagome cleared her throat.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here," Kagome managed. She had the urge to cry for Inuyasha and herself.  
  
"Well, that's half of it." Kagome raised her head and fell back onto the pillow. There was more? She was already feeling really bad about it.  
  
"When Inuyasha showed up in Tokyo, the first thing he did was find you. Well he did, and insisted that he had to see you, to the security guards. But, when your security guards called him a reported and told him to get lost, him and his short temper made him punch one of them."  
  
"NANI?!" Kagome brought a hand to her forehead.  
  
"They called the police on him and dragged him to the station.."  
  
"So that incident that one night..that was Inu?"  
  
"I bet. But, when Sesshomaru did let him out, Inuyasha was pretty much out of cash. Sesshomaru refused to pay, so he was a penniless hobo on the streets."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"So the only choice he had was the one Sesshomaru gave him. Get a job, and so..Inuyasha got a job as a driver." Kagome moaned and rolled over onto her stomach. Inuyasha did all that just to see her? She felt guilty, very guilty for yelling at him and thinking he was just a lazy pig.  
  
"I'm so stupid!" Kagome banged her head on the pillow. "Why am I such a clueless freak?" She sat up. "He tried to tell me, but I just put a wall in my mind and I didn't register a thing he said!!!"  
  
"Kagome.are you talking to me, or are you talking to yourself?"  
"Both! I need to talk to Inu. Where can I find him?"  
  
"He's at some guy's place that he works for. That's all I know. Sango doesn't tell me much." Kagome fell back onto the bed. She couldn't leave now, it was close to midnight and there was no way she would be able to get in, with all of Kouga's security. And she couldn't just march over there. Kouga would be kind of suspicious seeing that she went to visit his driver and not him. She would just have to do it tomorrow. That meant she had to see Kouga.  
  
"Shippo, I have to go right now. I'll call you later," she said quickly.  
  
"Good night!" There was a click and then the line was gone. Kagome again dialed Kouga's number. The voice of a butler answered.  
  
"Hi, is Kouga home?"  
  
"May I ask who's speaking?"  
  
"Um.Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said quickly.  
  
"Oh, hello Miss. I will get the master right away." It took a while for Kouga to answer.  
  
"Kagome! What a surprise! How can I help you?"  
  
"Let's do something tomorrow, morning." Kagome said.  
  
"Uh..sure! I'm happy that you called!" Kouga said. "Should I pick you up? Or."  
  
"Yes, can you pick me up around seven then?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"That's great. See you!" Kagome hung up and tossed the phone aside. She had to talk to Inuyasha. Inuyasha had driven them everywhere so far, so she was sure he would drive them tomorrow. Kagome held tightly onto the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. Tomorrow she would surely have to apologize to Inuyasha.  
  
To think that Inuyasha went through all of that just to see her. Kagome was surprised as ever. And here she thought that Inuyasha didn't even care about her, and just needed her as a counselor or someone to help him with his stupid problems. Kagome bit her lip and smiled. When she had found out everything turned into a bright light. She didn't know if it was happiness or guiltiness. She was just surprised about everything. To think Inuyasha actually had a soft hard. And he did for her...he chose her over Kikyou.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you're really going?" Miroku asked, as Inuyasha threw a red shirt over his jeans.  
  
"Yup. Tokyo turned out different then what I thought." Inuyasha picked up his navy blue baseball hat and put it over his head.  
  
"Either it was that, or you just couldn't get through that Kagome girl's head."  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha mumbled and then threw his bag over his shoulder.  
  
"So how're you getting home?"  
  
"I'll find a way." Inuyasha said, even though he knew he would have his driver drive him home. He and Miroku shook hands and then Miroku threw his arms around Inuyasha.  
  
"Dude, what the hell you are doing?!" Inuyasha yelled backing away.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you man! I'm gonna be the only guy again here!" Miroku faked crying. Inuyasha laughed and pushed his friend off.  
  
"You know you like it!" Miroku sighed.  
  
"Did you talk to Kouga about quitting?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's not like he cares anyways. I don't have time to let him know."  
"You can let him know, when he actually figures out that the only one driving him for a whole year was you." Miroku let out a laugh and scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"The only problem is I won't be able to hang out at the club as much now."  
  
"That's your lost." The two looked at each other and smirked.  
  
"I'll see you then." Inuyasha turned around and headed towards the front gate. His limo was waiting for him, and if he could get in without being caught then that would be okay. He hurried inside the car, as the driver shut the door.  
  
They were driving almost twenty minutes when a thought hit his head.  
  
"Aww shit! I promised Sango and Shippo a souvenir!!!" The driver looked at him strangely as waiting for a queue to head towards the mall. "Head towards the mall!" Inuyasha said. The driver nodded and turned the car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome bit her lip as she saw the limo approaching her home. Today she wore a red T-shirt with just jeans. Her hair was in braided pigtails and she wanted to be herself as much as possible. She was getting excited, she was going to make everything clear for Inuyasha that she knew what happened. The car stopped and she hurried over to it. She could see Kouga inside but she was only worried about one thing. The chauffeur got out of the car and Kagome smiled. But then her expression changed.  
  
The driver was not Inuyasha. Her eyes and the new driver's eyes held in lock for a minute and then he opened the door. She bit her lip and got into the car.  
  
"So where do you want to go?"  
  
"Um."  
  
"How about the mall?!" Kouga asked. "I'll buy you what ever you want."  
  
"Sure." Kagome trailed off. How come Inuyasha wasn't driving today? The time when she actually wanted Inuyasha around, he wasn't there, but when she didn't even want to see his face, he was always right in front of her. Why was Kami so unfair?  
  
"Miroku, drive us to the mall," Kouga said. Miroku nodded and began driving.  
  
Once they were at the mall Miroku opened the door and let the two out. Just as he reached for Kagome's hand he brought his mouth close to her ear.  
  
"If you're looking for him, he left for home today." he whispered quickly. Kagome's eyes widened and then her hands fell to her side. So this guy is a friend of Inuyasha? Kagome looked at him with big eyes and then the man nodded.  
  
"Are you ready?" Kouga asked/ Kagome looked at him and then nodded. Inuyasha was gone; he left for Kyoto already, because she yelled at him.  
  
"You...baka, you're tougher than that!" Kagome whispered. She slowly dragged herself inside the mall with Kouga.  
  
She couldn't believe it. The day she wanted to talk to him he was leaving for Kyoto. He was probably very mad at her too. She was stupid to know how much he really did for her. Kagome could feel the tears coming to her eyes just thinking about it.  
  
"Kagome are you alright?" Kouga asked, looking at her flushed face.  
  
"Uh.yeah. Allergies, I need to go to the bathroom." Kagome said turning around while her braids hit her face. She ran as fast as she could towards the bathroom and froze. There he was, standing right at a store looking up at the name of the store.  
  
Inuyasha hadn't left yet? What was he still doing here? Kagome couldn't help but smile and running towards him.  
  
"Inu!" she yelled at the top of her lung. Some of the costumers even turned to look at the girl who was running full speed in her sneakers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha turned around and his eyes widened when he saw who was yelling his name. There was only one person who called him 'Inu'. Kagome was sprinting towards him and then halted right in front of him.  
  
"Kag/" Inuyasha found himself saying.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" Kagome asked, panting and then crouching down and putting her hands on her knees. Inuyasha glared down at her.  
  
"What, I wasn't following you this time; I didn't even know you would be here." Inuyasha said. "I was getting some stuff for Shippo and Sango."  
  
"Inu.."  
  
"If you have a problem with me here, I'll let you know that I'm leaving, so you don't have to worry any more about me bothering you."  
  
"Inu.stop fucking talking, and listen to me! I was mad at you because."  
  
"I don't want to listen to your shit anymore. I know I'm useless, you don't have to tell me again!" Inuyasha shouted. He turned around and started walking away.  
  
"Inu!" Kagome shouted. She ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Inu, I've listen to you plenty of times, now listen to me!" she yelled without even looking at her, Inuyasha slapped her arm away and walked even faster.  
  
"I'm not gonna listen to your criticism any more Kag, leave me the hell alone!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, still walking and not looking at Kagome chasing after him. He broke into a run and Kagome followed.  
  
"Inu!" she yelled trying to reach for his arm again but he pulled it away. And then suddenly he felt two arms wrap around his stomach. His eyes widened and he slowed down as Kagome and he stood in the middle of the mall, her hugging him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as she held on tightly, not letting go. She could smell the familiar scent that she had always smelled on Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't go." she said. Her cheek was resting on his back as she hugged tighter. Inuyasha was probably in some sort of shock because he didn't make a sound.  
  
"If you leave, there would be no reason for me to stay happy. The only reason why my life has been better in the past four months is because of your presence here." There was still no answer from him.  
  
"I know about what you did. The deal with Sesshomaru and all. I can't believe you did all that for me. I'm sorry that I didn't hear you out, I'm sorry Inu. But if you leave, I don't know what I will do. Don't go.please." She felt Inuyasha shift and then his head lowered.  
  
"Kag." he said quietly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I can't breathe."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she let go suddenly. She blushed and tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear. It just occurred to her that they must of looked really silly standing in front everyone in that position. Inuyasha turned around and looked at her.  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"Shippo told me."  
  
"If he made it sound really good, then he was probably exaggerating and crap."  
  
"What was your final grade?" Kagome asked.  
  
"C's...I know it's not that good, but it was the best I could."  
  
"It's great. I'm really proud of you!" Kagome said throwing her arms up and then threw them around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha stumbled backwards in surprised and almost fell into the fountain.  
  
"Kag.Kag...c'mon not here! It's gonna look funny!" Kagome giggled and ten pulled away.  
  
"So are you gonna leave?" she asked. Inu looked up and then making a sucking sound.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Inu.please?" Inuyasha laughed and pulled his cap down harder on his head.  
  
"I'll see." Kag smiled and prepared to hug him again but Inuyasha backed away.  
  
"Yes!" she yelled, knowing that he was staying for sure.  
  
"So how did you know I was here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I didn't! I'm here with Kouga, cuz I wanted to talk to you, but you didn't drive. Some Miroku guy is."  
  
"It's a good thing I didn't actually quit. I can get my job back." Kagome smiled and bit her lip. She never felt so good to be by Inuyasha's side in such a long time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
REVIEW REIVIEW REVIEW!! It took such a long time to do this chapter for some reason. Sorry, for taking such a while. Please forgive me. Well now that the two are friends again, it's time for some love. And to answer some questions:  
  
Kagome is an only child, so Souta's not in this fic. The story only revolves mostly around Inu and Kag. It's supposed to be only about them. Also, in the story.I've mentioned that Kagome's mom died, so that' why she lives with her aunt.  
  
I also decided that Shippo would be the one to tell Kagome about Inuyasha and not Inuyasha tell her, because if Inu told her, it would be like bragging, kind of. And you would think that Inuyasha is conceited and someone who brags. Kagome finding out from someone else would be more of a surprise and she would actually believe, cuz at the time she was mad at Inu (and wouldn't believe him). So I hope you guys are okay with that.  
  
If you have any other questions please ask! And if you have any ideas, please give. If you want to email me, review first and then I'll email you back. I hope you enjoy the story so far. Oh, and another thing. It's gonna be really hard to update now due to some stuff. But I will try my hardest!! :0) ENJOY and REVIEW!!!  
  
HAVE A FUN SUMMER! 


	11. Best of Friends

Chapter 11-Best of Friends  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So how did baseball go?" Kagome asked, licking her ice cream cone, and swinging her legs back and forth. The two of them were sitting on the roof of the mall, looking out at Tokyo. They had snuck up and now eating ice cream like two little kids.  
  
"We made it to the championship game but lost," Inuyasha said, stuffing the cone inside his mouth.  
  
"Did Nobunaga get his swing right?"  
  
"Well, he bunted most of the time, until they could read what he was doing. He did okay, but Hiten was the last batter."  
  
"Was it a homer?" Kagome asked, licking her cone again.  
  
"No, two foul balls and the last one he hit it to left field."  
  
"They caught it?"  
  
"No, but they were fast enough to get him out on third base, so it was no use."  
  
"..And you, did you get to do your victory dance?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"No. It wasn't the best day .." Kagome gasped and brought a hand to her mouth. Inuyasha glared at her. "What is that? Something else you learn at boarding school?" Kagome playfully slapped him.  
  
"NO. I'm surprised, that's all," Kagome stuck out her tongue and tossed her pigtails behind her shoulders. Inuyasha again looked at her with a strange face. "What?" He grabbed one of the pigtails and tugged on it hard.  
  
"OWW! Inu, that hurts. Let go!" Kagome yelled, her head tilting along with Inuyasha pulling her hair.  
  
"What are these?" Inuyasha asked, not caring the Kagome was wincing in pain.  
  
"God, Inu. It's my hair!"  
  
"I know that, but I've never seen you have this kind of hair before." Kagome snorted and pulled her hair out of his grip.  
  
"Do you have such a problem that I don't have dirt on my face for once?" she asked.  
  
"Well, it is pretty shocking. I bet they sent you to over a thousand beauty salons to make you look like this," he muttered. Kagome smiled and nudged him hard with her elbow.  
  
"Are you saying I'm PER-TY?" she said in a high voice. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose and felt a blush creeping up his face.  
  
"No, I'm saying that you were so ugly that they had to do all that work for you." Kagome's smile turned to a frown and then she went back to licking her ice cream. Inuyasha looked back at her and opened his mouth to speak but stop short.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha pointed to his nose and Kagome looked at him strangely. "What do you have to go to the bathroom?" Kagome asked, bending closer.  
  
"No!" he wiped the tip of his nose again, hoping that she would get the point. "You have ice cream on your nose, idiot." Kagome's eyes widened and she brought her hand up to the tip of her nose, but Inuyasha grabbed her hand.  
  
"Don't," he said. Kagome turned to him and gave him a sarcastic look.  
  
"What is it? I'm not gonna walk around all day with cookie dough ice cream on my nose." Inuyasha looked around him and then behind her. "What are you doing Inu?"  
  
"You'll dirty your hand if you do that," he muttered, still searching for napkins. "You'll attract flies and then I'll definitely wouldn't want to be around you." He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a napkin.  
  
"Here." He handed her the napkin. Kagome smiled and bit her lip, then took the napkin. It was strange, but Inuyasha seemed different. He was actually sweet. She wiped the tip of her nose and then crumbled the napkin into a ball. "What are you smiling about?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome kicked her legs back and forth.  
  
"No reason." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So are you and Kouga a couple or something?" he asked. Kagome gasped and dropped her ice cream cone.  
  
"Hey! I paid for that!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Kouga! I forgot all about him!" she scrambled up and wiped the palms of her hands on her jeans.  
  
"Oh yeah.." Inuyasha said smiling. Then he pointed a finger at Kagome.  
  
"Man, you're in trouble!" he laughed. Kagome's jaw dropped and she punched Inuyasha in the gut.  
  
"I gotta go!" Inuyasha who was on the ground clutching his stomach stuck up his middle finger at her before she disappeared down the stairs.  
  
"Wench, why does she punch so hard?" he groaned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome again, sprinted as fast as she could back to the area that she had left Kouga. Just as she imagined, he was no where in sight.  
  
"Aw man, I'm in deep trouble now." she said, standing on a bench and looking above the crowd. She pulled out her cell phone, to find it off. She quickly turned it on and dialed Kouga's number.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe you Kagome!" Takeo Higurashi shouted on top of his lungs, while his daughter stood in his home office. Kagome bit her lip and held onto her hand.  
  
"I can explain. I was distracted.."  
  
"For over an hour??!! Kagome, I thought you were a responsible girl!" Takeo again shouted. "Kouga was so worried about you. He had the entire security guards search for you and he was this close to calling the police!" Kagome lowered her head. Ever since she got home, she was in some kind of lecture with her father.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry dad, but."  
  
"Are you trying to ruin my career and your future, or are you just stupid?" Kagome's head snapped up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know that you must marry Kouga. It's the best way for the company."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Once we are officially considered family to Kouga. We will join forces and both companies will shoot pass Takashi for once."  
  
"Am I some kind of bait, dad?"  
  
"No. You're my daughter and Kouga is also a good man. He's rich and successful. Your life will be in good hands."  
  
"NO! I never said I was going to marry him? Heck, I don't even like him.." Kagome felt a sting on her cheek, which made her wince. Her father didn't hit her hard, but it was hard enough to form a hand mark.  
  
"Don't bad mouth Kouga. You will do everything Kouga asks, and everything I tell you to do. You will marry Kouga. He's one of the richest man in the world!"  
  
"But."  
  
"Unless you plan on marrying a Takashi, but I doubt Sesshomaru would even look at girls. The man is rude for such a business man. Didn't even show up for the party. Kouga is your man."  
  
"No..."  
  
"End of discussion, Kagome. Go to your room!" Kagome groaned and then stomped to the elevator. He treated her like a little girl. It had been such a long time since she had been able to finish a sentence with her father. Who gave him the right to order her around, when he wasn't even like a father to her. Kagome hung her finger through her belt loop.  
  
"This sucks." She fell face first onto her soft bed and screamed into a pillow. Right now she wanted to kill everyone she saw. She planned on beating up the first annoying person she met.  
  
"Pssst.Kag!" Kagome lifted her head and looked out the window. Sure enough, Inuyasha was sitting on a tree branch, his back rested against the tree itself, one of his legs dangling and the other propped up.  
  
"Inu?" Kagome said a little too loudly.  
  
"Shhhh!" he whispered.  
  
"How did you? When did you.? Why are you here?"  
  
"Talk about lack of security. This shows that you can be murdered as easy as that. As for my place.." Inuyasha smirked and winked at her. Kagome narrowed her eyes and then reached out the window. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in hard.  
  
"Ahh..Kag, what the hell." She slammed him onto he ground and started punching him. Inuyasha protected himself with holding his arms in front of his face and chest. "Ssstop!" he practically shouted. But, the Higurashi household was too big for anyone to hear, unless a servant was nearby.  
  
After ten minutes of beating up the little dog on the ground Kagome, rolled off him and sighed.  
  
"That feels better." she mumbled. Inuyasha sat straight up.  
  
"What the hell!? I'm not your punching bag!" He picked up his cap and put it back over his hair. He snorted and turned the opposite way from her. The two were still sitting on the ground like kids. Kagome looked over her shoulder, seeing the back of his head.  
  
"Inu.sorry about that. I needed to release some anger, and you happen to be there."  
  
"Humph." Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air. The two sat there for a long time, until Kagome sat up and walked to her closet. She pulled out her navy blue hat and smacked it against Inuyasha's hat. "Oww! Bitch!" he yelled.  
  
"C'mon, let's go." she said. Inuyasha looked up at her and wrinkled his forehead.  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"Just shut up, I'll show you."  
  
"But aren't you in trouble.." Kagome laughed and climbed out of her window and touched the tree.  
  
"Wow, this is the first time I heard Inuyasha Takashi say something like that. Since when did you become a worry wart?" she asked. Inuyasha followed her down the tree.  
  
"Since when did you become such a trouble maker?"  
  
"Since I met you.." She hopped down from the last branch and waited for Inuyasha. Inuyasha followed shortly behind her.  
  
"Where are you taking me? I swear you're gonna get caught. What if your dad comes check one you?"  
  
"Trust me. He won't. He automatically thinks I will listen to him. Shows what he knows about me. How did you get here?"  
  
"I climbed over the wall, using the tree." Inuyasha said. Kagome followed him towards the very very high, brick wall covered with vines. "Of course, the other side had a tree." he mumbled. Kagome smiled.  
  
"No problem. I do this all the time." she said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "This way," she whispered. The two hurried around back the mansion, and hurried behind a bush, while some security guards walked by with flash lights. When everything was clear, the two hurried towards the back wall, and reached for the vines.  
  
"Tarzan and Jane." Kagome giggled. The two hurried and climbed over, but mistakenly, Kagome's foot got caught between the vines "Shit." Kagome whispered as she plunged forward. She grabbed Inuyasha's shirt to hold onto it, but ended up pulling him down.  
  
The ground shook as Inuyasha and Kagome hit the ground hard, and then rolled down the hill in a ball. Finally the reached the bottom of the hill, and Kagome made her final stop on top of Inuyasha.  
  
"Ughh.." Inuyasha groaned as Kagome's weight landed on top of him. Kagome, who was a bit dizzy looked up at him and giggled. At least she got a soft cushion for her landing.  
  
"I.am..never taking your way again, wench." Inuyasha groaned, and brought his hand to his head. He opened his eyes to see Kagome's nose almost touching him. "Get off me wench, I swear you gained twenty pounds!" Kagome sighed and propped up her elbows on Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha grunted and flinched.  
  
"Be a good boy." She smiled down at him and then squeezed his cheeks. "Let's go." Kagome stood up and Inuyasha crawled.  
  
"I. I give u p." he moaned. Kagome pursed her lips together and shook her head, then bent down and grabbed Inuyasha's ear.  
  
"Hurry up! We'll be late," she hissed. Inuyasha managed to get up and follow her, still complaining about his back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha squinted his eyes as he saw tall lights over head. "Where are we?"  
  
"Hurry," Kagome said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the gate.  
  
"Kaaaaaaaaaaagggg, just tell me." He rubbed his eyes like a little baby and then stomped his foot. "I'm tired and in pain. Stop giving me the silent treatment!"  
  
"Stop whining, you big lug, just follow me. We're here," she said, as they entered a gate. Inuyasha squinted once more because of t e light and saw a baseball field.  
  
"Wow! This field is awesome!" Inuyasha totally forgot about his sleepiness and turned into a hyper happy guy.  
  
"It's cool, heh? I love it!" Kagome said. "But this isn't a surprise." Inuyasha looked up and then glanced at her.  
  
"Then what is?" As if it was a sign. They heard screaming and what looked like thirty little kids around the age of five and six, came running full speed at them. It only gave Inuyasha time to register that he was in danger, when all of the kids piled on top of him like football.  
  
"Kaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggg!" Kagome broke down laughing as she watched the mountain high pile of kids climb off him, one by one. When everybody was off, they found Inuyasha flatten like a pancake on the ground with swirly eyes.  
  
"Hi Kagome-Chan!" The girls squealed.  
  
"Hey coach!" The boys shouted. Kagome waved her hands.  
  
"Help me with him, guys." Kagome said, bending down low to Inuyasha. The boys and girls all picked up him and watched as he stumbled over to Kagome and leaned against her.  
  
"Mind telling me what's going on?" he asked, in a drunken voice. Kagome giggled.  
  
"Inuyasha, how would you like helping me coach this team?" Inuyasha looked from her to the kids, who were all smiling.  
  
"Damn you Kag," he whispered and fell forward.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"They're regular neighborhood kids, who couldn't afford to be in the baseball league for the rich kids. I saw them playing for fun, and watching the games. so I offered to coach them. Since their families didn't have enough to pay to actually form a team, I decided to help out. I used the money my dad gave to me for shopping, and was able to put them in the league. I also managed to get the uniforms, batting gear, ball, etc. The only problem was practice times. Since the other teams were officially in, they got their practice and we were only given time when they were off. So we chose to play late," Kagome said.  
  
It took a while for Inuyasha to get all that stuff in his head. "So like, you have your own little league?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"You can call it like that."  
  
"But the team is co-ed right? So the girls would be playing baseball?"  
  
"Yup. Problem is, this league has all boys in it. We're the only team with girls. I don't know if it's possible for the girls to hit, or be as fast."  
  
"Well you were faster than all the boys at that age for baseball."  
  
"That was me. We're not talking about me! Inu, that' s why if you help me coach, we can win some games. Other teams have pro coaches and trainers. We don't have anything but the two of us.."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Kag? The team has me. That' s even better than all those professional trainers." He smirked. Kagome smiled.  
  
"So you'll help me?"  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever. It's my only chance to practice." Kagome squealed and then threw her arms around Inuyasha.  
  
"Thanks Inu! You have no idea how much you're helping me and the kids out!" she jumped up and ran to the field to tell the kids. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head. See, he wasn't such a bad guy. He smiled and went back to watching Kagome with the kids.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku grinned non-stop as he watched Inuyasha unpack.  
  
"So what made you change your mind?" he leaned against the wall and watched while Inuyasha threw his shirts by the foot of his cot.  
  
"I just decided to stay, why would there be any reason?"  
  
"I don't know, but you showed up pretty late, and then you tell me you didn't even reach half way there. So you obviously.."  
  
"I was doing some thinking."  
  
"I don't think so, cuz Miss. Higurashi supposedly disappeared at the mall with Kouga, and then for some reason you decide to stay. Please, inspire me."  
  
"What do you want me to say. That I made up with her?"  
  
"You did? That's great dude!" Miroku slapped his friend in the back hard. Inuyasha let out a gasp and then spun around and glared at Miroku. Miroku backed away. "So did you guys kiss and makeup, or was it the yelling non-stop and then out of nowhere kiss?"  
  
"It was none of that."  
  
"So it must have been the..."  
  
"Will ya just shut up? How many times do I have to tell you that I don't see Kag in that sort of way!"  
  
"Ah.but you should have seen her disappointed face when she saw that it wasn't you who was driving. It was like..the world had come to an end for her." Inuyasha raised his head and looked at the man smiling.  
  
"She was?"  
  
"Yeah, it looked like her eyes were all watery and stuff. She missed you, so I walked up to her and whispered in her ear that you had left. Damn, did she smell good.." Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the collar and slammed him down on the ground.  
  
"Look, you can do anything to any woman that you want but just don't touch her, okay. She's a good girl, don't ruin her reputation." Miroku brought a hand up to his forehead.  
  
"How can a girl with a good reputation be hanging out with a guy like you?"  
  
"I don't know." Miroku laughed and rolled away.  
  
"So tell me why she was mad at you in the first place?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome looked at Kouga and then smiled. Every time he spoke she had the urge to look at Inuyasha from the mirror and stifle a laugh. It was hilarious, everything that Inuyasha and her had criticized Kouga about, was basically what he was doing.  
  
He would compliment her on her hair, her clothes, and then start a conversation. Now he had just asked her to the beach. Kagome looked out the window to see people riding bicycles and having the time of their lives. She couldn't spend a whole day with Kouga like this. Maybe if she found an excuse to leave for home or anything, but she still wanted to see Inuyasha. He was the only positive reason why she was going.  
  
"The beach is a great place to be, but I have some business that I have to attend to. Is it okay if you stay by yourself for a while? It's only for an hour. My driver will take you anywhere that you want to go and I will mean you by the east side of the beach. Is that okay for you?" Kouga asked. He did seem kind of sad about leaving her.  
  
"Oh no problem." she said cheerfully. Inuyasha stopped the car and got out of the car to open the door for Kouga. Once they were outside Kouga looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Take her anywhere she wants, is that clear? Meet me back in an hour or two, got it?" Inuyasha nodded his head, as Kouga headed for the huge building. Inuyasha watched him go through the door and smiled.  
  
"Hey, Kag. How about you drive me around?" Kagome looked at him and her jaw dropped.  
  
"Don't you get driven around enough."  
  
"No. If you haven't noticed for the past.how long? I've been walking with you to school or I drive my own car. Only on important occasions is when I actually take my limo." Kagome snorted.  
  
"Fine. I'll drive. But I get the hat." She said. Inu smiled.  
  
"Whoo hoo!" he tossed her the head and waited for Kagome to get out of the car and walk around to open the other side of the door for him. He got in and watched her shut the door and make her way around the car and into the driver's seat.  
  
"What if I ruin the car. Would you get fired then?"  
  
"I can buy him a new car then."  
  
"But weren't you the one to say that you don't want to depend on Sesshomaru any more?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kag dear. Yeah, I know Sesshomaru may be the one who's working at the company building.but. My father did leave the company for both Sesshomaru and me. So even though he's making the money, it's also mine."  
  
"Then why don't you use it?"  
  
"Cuz I don't know what to do with it? Plus don't you want to be treated normal, instead of some person who only wants money?"  
  
"Sesshomaru's not like that."  
  
"That's why we're the richest bachelors in Japan, Kag!" Kagome rolled her eyes and started the car.  
  
"So are you saying that once school is over, you and Sesshomaru are gonna have to become partners?"  
  
"I'm not saying I like it, but there are two parts to the company."  
  
"What?"  
  
"So far, Sesshomaru is working off of Tenseiga. It's the other half of the business, which my father handed down to him when he finished college. The other half is my half, Tetseiga. Once the two are together.Takashi would be the most successful business in the world. Not even your father and Kouga put together would even make half of it."  
  
"So you're saying, that what Sesshomaru is working on right now.is just his half of the work. So once you're done with school, you would take over Tetseiga. Tenseiga and Tetseiga together makes up.."  
  
"Right. If Tenseiga as already reached the top, there's no telling what Tetseiga might do. Tetseiga is much more complicated though, and is sure to make more money."  
  
"Then why was it that you were left with Tetseiga and not Tenseiga? I mean, Sesshomaru had the highest grades ever.and well you.."  
  
"Hey! If I was able to explain all these confusing things to you right now, doesn't that tell you that I at least pay attention? I may be stupid on the outside but I understand this business stuff pretty well."  
  
"So why doesn't Sesshomaru just open up the Tetseiga branch of Takashi, and take over?"  
  
"Ahhh.loyalty Kag. My father specifically specified that I was to own Tetseiga, even if I never took the position. He's my brother Kag, he has to do it."  
  
"I think all of that is too confusing Inu. I wouldn't be able to get all that."  
  
"What about you. Did your dad plan on having his only daughter take over the company some day?"  
  
"Nahh, I doubt it. He probably thinks I'm some ditz."  
  
"If I was to get a job in the future, I'm probably gonna be a doctor, a ball player, or your buddy and pal in business, Inu." Inuyasha laughed. "So where too, master?" Kagome asked, nodding her hat.  
  
"Let's have some fun. I'm sick of being so formal here."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I WON!!!!" Kagome screamed as she lifted the laser gun on top of her head and danced around the stunned Inuyasha.  
  
"That was unfair. You cheated, wench!"  
  
"I did not cheat! You're just mad because you lost!" Kagome stuck out her tongue. Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Fine, a game of Marvel vs.Capcom, lets see who wins that then!" The two hurried out of the laser room, and out to the arcade.  
  
"Prepare to die," Kagome said choosing her players.  
  
"You should eat your words out now." Kagome looked at the grinning Inuyasha and bit her lip and laughed.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
The two spent half their arcade playing games and running around. Kagome smiled, it had been such a long time since shed that much fun.  
  
"I won!! Ha, beat that, wench!" Inuyasha said, letting go of the joystick and facing her. Kagome glared at him and bopped him in the head.  
  
"Go karts then. Who ever wins that, wins all." She held up a hand. Inuyasha smirked and looked at her and then grabbed her hand.  
  
"It's on." Kagome laughed and then tighten her hands around his and dragged him to the go Karts. Inuyasha looked down at her fingers looped around his. He felt a blush form on his face and the pretended to be tired. When the made a stop Kagome let of his hand, making it feel cold and lonely.  
  
"Okay. Three laps around the track." Kagome hopped into a green Go Kart.  
  
"If you really want to lose that bad." Inuyasha jumped into a red Go Kart. They watched as the lights went from red, to yellow and then finally green. Both Kagome and Inuyasha stepped on the gas pedal at the same time and Kagome shot off, leaving Inuyasha behind.  
  
"Hey! What the hell!!!" he yelled. He slammed his foot down a few times and then was thrown back by the pressure of the car. He was going faster then ever. "Holy Shinto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed and zoomed pass a few of the riders. Kagome was in the lead holding onto the wheel tightly.  
  
"I'm gonna beat that boy." Kagome said, smiling and pressing harder onto the pedal.  
  
"Hey Kag!" Inu shouted passing her. Kagome's jaw dropped and she pressed the pedal harder. There was no way she was going to let him leave.  
  
"Get back here, Inu!" she laughed. Inu turned back and waved a hand in the air.  
  
"See ya!" The two relapsed some of the riders who wanted to drive for fun and was now between them. The engine of the Kart was going so hard that Kagome was sure it was going to explode. Kagome passed Inuyasha quickly almost reaching the finish line. She stepped on her break to slow down, but found it not slowing down.  
  
"Uh.oh," she said. Inuyasha noticed the problem right away when she didn't slow down.  
  
"Stop Kag!" he screamed, but it was too late. Kagome crashed straight into the tires and Inuyasha couldn't stop in time. He slammed right into her.  
  
"Oomph." Kagome said, touching her head. Inuyasha cracked his back and looked at the Go Karts passing them and finishing.  
  
"You okay, Kag?" Inu asked, taking off his seatbelt.  
  
"Hmm." Kagome said, climbing out. The two fell next to each other and looked up at the sky.  
  
"Thanks to you we lost."  
  
"I would have won."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If the two are you are done now? Is it okay if you get off the track? The other costumers are waiting for their turn." Kagome and Inuyasha sat up and looked at a tall man with glasses.  
  
"Sure, no problem," Kagome said standing up and pulling Inuyasha up by his arm. The tall man looked at them.  
  
"You know, if you two enjoy doing this. There is a couple's night here at the arcade this weekend if you guys would like to come. Couples get in for free." Inuyasha's head snapped up.  
  
"Uh.we're not a c."  
  
"That's great! We'll be here then!" Kagome chirped up. The man smiled and handed them a card and then left. Inuyasha turned his head and looked at her.  
  
"So suddenly we're lovers now?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Inu, couples get in for free! Just say that we are."  
  
"What?! You think that I worry about little cash like that?"  
  
"You should Inu. It doesn't matter how much the stuff cost, money is very important."  
  
"But you didn't have to make it sound like we're a couple."  
  
"You're way too paranoid, Inu. Let's get some ice cream and then go to the beach," Kagome said, tucking the card in her pocket and running to the parking lot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome licked her cone and looked over at Inuyasha staring at the water. "I like it here, it's peaceful." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him.  
  
"So when did you start getting such a sweet side anyways?" she asked.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" he snapped. Kagome giggled.  
  
"So tell me. You must have found some kind of girl that you like in Tokyo. My friends thought you were cute."  
  
"That's cuz I am," he said proudly.  
  
"Ahh. you're cute, but not that cute."  
  
"But at least you think I'm cute," he cocked his head and smiled like a puppy at her.  
  
"KAGOME!" they both heard Kouga shout. The two looked down the beach to see Kouga approaching them.  
  
"Kouga? Kouga!" Kagome said, hiding her ice cream cone behind her back. Inuyasha tossed his aside and slowed down his pace.  
  
"So did you have fun?" Kouga asked. Kagome nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah. How was work?" Kouga smiled.  
  
"I really wasn't working. The truth is. I was looking for something for you." He said. Kagome stopped walking and watched as he pulled out a long velvet box.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review please! Hope you like the chapter! 


	12. ATTENTION

Hey everyone!  
  
I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been so mad at myself for not doing it. I've been thinking of a lot of new stories and a lot of new things to add to this story. The only problem is I barely got the time.  
  
Once school started it was crazy!! I haven't even gotten a chapter finished yet. I'm trying to update asap, but its almost impossible, I'm surprised I even got a chance to put this up.  
  
Don't worry, this story will go on.and as a matter of fact, I'm working on it right now as we speak, so plz don't be mad.  
  
Hopefully I'll be able to put something up by the end of this month, HOPEFULLY. Please be pacient and don't get mad. I'm trying my best and I've already got everything down in my head, its just putting it down on paper that's killing me. Well.if you guys thought this was an update to the story.sry but its not.  
  
IT WILL GO ON! Love you guys, and just wait a while, even though its been like a couple of months. Thanks!  
  
KNE 


	13. Jealousy and baseball fever

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters  
  
FINALLY!  
  
Chapter 13- Jealousy and baseball fever By:KNE  
  
Kouga pulled out the box and held it to her face, with a wide grin on his face. He was happy indeed, and Kagome could really tell that he was excited to be giving her a gift. But in a way, it was a good thing, because she didn't think he noticed Inuyasha standing a few feet behind them, toeing his shoe into the sand.  
  
"You didn't have to." she said. Kouga smiled his toothy smile.  
  
"Think of it as an early birthday present." he said. Kagome looked up at him and then back down to the box.  
  
"How did you know that my birthday is coming up?"  
  
"I have my sources.." He grinned and watched as Kagome opened the box. She gasped when she saw the diamond necklace looking back at her. Her lips parted and she looked back up at Kouga.  
  
"You're crazy!" she exclaimed, shoving the box back into his hands. "I can't have this!" Kouga grinned and took the necklace out slowly.  
  
"Don't worry.it's a gift from me to you," he gently placed it around Kagome's neck and then took a step back. Kagome felt the sudden weight on her chest, causing her to almost fall over. She tried her best to stand up straight.  
  
"Kouga kun."  
  
"There, it looks beautiful on you! You're the perfect owner of this necklace." he snapped the box shut. "Wear it to the ball next weekend." he said. Kagome again looked back at him.  
  
"The ball?"  
  
"Yes, to celebrate your birthday.." He said. "Didn't your father tell you?" Kagome coughed slightly to cover up the soar look that was probably forming on her face.  
  
"But.."  
  
"It would be an honor if I accompany you. Is that alright with you?" he asked. Kagome touched the diamond and looked down at it.  
  
"Thank you Kouga-kun.but I don't know if I can keep this. It must of cost you a fortune," Kagome began taking it off, but Kouga stopped her.  
  
"Kagome, keep it!" he said kindly. Kagome looked hesitantly at Inuyasha, who was standing on his tippy toes, trying to see the diamond. Kouga turned around finally noticing that the chauffeur was standing there.  
  
"Oh! Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" he asked. Inuyasha fell back down on his heels.  
  
"Um.I dropped Miss. Higurashi off for you.and she forgot her.." Inuyasha looked around. "Um.she forgot her."  
  
"I forgot my shoes!" Kagome said, pointing at her sandals. "I took them off earlier." Kouga stared at the two and then nodded.  
  
"Did you have fun?" he asked, taking Kagome's shoulder and walking down the beach. Kagome caught a glimpse of Inuyasha falling behind them.  
  
"Uh.yeah, I did!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha felt his heart squeeze, when Kouga put the necklace on Kagome. He looked away towards the sea, and rubbed the back of his neck. He felt like he was in such an awkward position.  
  
His heart started pounding and he turned his attention back to the love scene that was unfolding in front of him.  
  
"Stupid." he whispered and took a step back. He caught Kagome's eyes for about one second when Kouga turned around.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha for sure thought he would have a heart attack right there. What kind of excuse was he going to come up with?  
  
"Um.I dropped Miss. Higurashi off for you.and she forgot her." he glanced around trying to think of something. "Um..She forgot her."  
  
"I forgot my shoes!" Kagome said. Inuyasha sighed in relief and faced Kagome. "I took them off earlier.." Inuyasha worded out 'thank you' to her before Kouga nodded. Kouga gently took her by the shoulders and guided her down the beach.  
  
Inuyasha began following but stopped. His heart was pounding again. He watched Kagome look up to Kouga and smile. Something inside him made him mad and angry. He cleared his throat looking at the two walk away. He was angry at Kouga!  
  
"I can't be jealous." Inuyasha muttered, and shook his head a few times. He made an attempt to slap himself. "No fucking way.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*  
  
The ride home was silent. Kouga was busy working on his laptop, and Kagome was busy staring out the window. Inuyasha though, was driving but mentally yelling at himself.  
  
'What the fuck was that feeling?' he thought over and over. There was no way that he could actually be feeling jealous for Kagome. There was no way. He looked at the rearview mirror to look at Kagome, staring out the window. She looked so peaceful.  
  
"Idiot." he muttered to himself. He shook his head and continued driving. When they finally turned on Shikon Ln, Kouga spoke up.  
  
"Hopefully we'll see each other tomorrow. Your father and I have some business to go over. It seems Takashi is getting harder and harder to reach now a day." Kouga closed his lap top. Kagome sat up straight.  
  
"What does.Takashi has to do with you and my father?" she asked. Inuyasha perked up his ears and turned into the driveway.  
  
"It turns out there's something else keeping Takashi going..did you know that Sesshomaru has a younger brother?" he asked. Inuyasha stepped on his brakes, causing the whole limo to jerk forward, sending Kagome hitting the seat in front of her and Kouga smashing his head on the window.  
  
"Shit." Inuyasha muttered. "Sorry! Damn cat!" he yelled.  
  
"What the hell!!" Kouga yelled. Kagome winced when she touched her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Kouga asked, grabbing her arm.  
  
"I'm fine." Kagome said, glancing quickly at Inuyasha. "I'm fine!" Inuyasha quickly stopped the car in front of her mansion, and looked around. Did Kouga suspect? He couldn't! He stopped the car and hurriedly walked around the car to open the door for Kagome and Kouga. He grabbed a hold of Kagome's hand, and brought his lips to her ear.  
  
"What the hell?" he whispered quickly. Kagome looked up at him and then lowered her head as if nothing happened. Kouga glared daggers at Inuyasha and stood up.  
  
"Next time you decide to step on the brake that fast let us know." he hissed and walked Kagome to her door. Inuyasha stared up the man and shook his head.  
  
"What the fuck! Has he ever driven before?!" Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed Sesshomaru's number. Where was his stupid ass brother when he needed him? Sesshomaru had his way of pissing Inuyasha up. When there was no answer Inuyasha flipped the phone shut and slammed his first into the side of the car quietly.  
  
"Inu, keep acting like that and Kouga will suspect," Kagome said. Inuyasha stared at her.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I forgot my purse." she pointed inside the car. Inuyasha nodded, and pretended to be searching for the purse.  
  
"How the hell do they know about Tetseiga?" he asked. Kagome coughed and looked around.  
  
"I don't know, how did this information get out in the first place? Tenseiga and Tetseiga are supposed to be secrets right?" she asked.  
  
"You're the only person I told!" Inuyasha half screamed. "Did you fucking tell him?"  
  
"No!!! You're such a dumb ass Inu! When the hell would I have gotten a chance to tell him, and why the hell would you think I would even tell him in the first place!" Inuyasha grabbed the purse and chucked it at her.  
  
"I don't know, maybe since you're so caught up in that jackass's charm."  
  
"Go to hell Inu!" she hissed. "You really don't understand do you!? First Kikyou, and now you think I would rat on you? You're so dumb!" Inuyasha bit his tongue.  
  
"Well, why are you playing all lovey dovey with him anyways! I hate it when you do that, you like a total fake!"  
  
"What does this have to do with me being nice to Kouga?" Kagome asked, looking at Inuyasha with her blue eyes. Inuyasha swallowed and looked around.  
  
"Nothing." he muttered.  
  
"Spit it out, Inu. Why do you have such a big problem with me being nice to Kouga! My life does not revolve around you!" she turned and stomped away, leaving Inuyasha speechless.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome wanted to scream and pull her hair out. Inuyasha always managed to piss her off. That was the only thing he was good at, other than baseball and catching girl's attention. She threw her purse onto her bed and sat down in front of the mirror.  
  
"Stupid boy!" she yelled, and looked into the mirror. The necklace that Kouga had given to her still was shining brightly on her neck. She sighed and took it off. She set it back into its velvet box and then set in her dresser.  
  
Diamonds weren't her thing, she wouldn't be able to take good care of it. Kouga was too kind to her, but she wouldn't be able to return anything back. She was hoping she could leave Tokyo as well, but not with her father's dream for her to marry Kouga. She stood up and dragged herself to her bed.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Well, why are you playing all lovey dovey with him anyways! I hate it when you do that, you like a total fake!"  
  
"What does this have to do with me being nice to Kouga?" Kagome asked, looking at Inuyasha with her blue eyes. Inuyasha swallowed and looked around.  
  
"Nothing." he muttered.  
  
"Spit it out, Inu. Why do you have such a big problem with me being nice to Kouga! My life does not revolve around you!"  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
Kagome buried her head in her pillow. Why did Inuyasha have such a problem anyways? She had to be nice to Kouga, but other than that she was nice to everyone. How was being nice to Kouga making Inuyasha mad? She slammed her fist down on the bed and rolled on her back.  
  
"Inuyasha." she whispered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome turned her baseball cap and looked around. The kids all sat in the dugout waiting with her.  
  
"Is he going to show up or what?" a little boy yelled. Kagome shrugged and looked around. She better not be stood up by Inuyasha, or he was a dead man. He was already half an hour late. She walked back and forth as all the children whined and moaned.  
  
"I thought you said he was coming?" A girl piped up.  
  
"I dunno guys, I don't know where he is!" Kagome looked at her watch and brought a hand to her forehead. "Oh boy! I'm going to kill him when I see him!"  
  
"C'mon Kagome-chan.lets start without him!" the team yelled. Kagome sighed and nodded. They all made their way to the field when they saw him walking towards them.  
  
He had a sassy smirk on his face, a bat thrown over his shoulder, and his baseball cap on sideways.  
  
"Inu! Where have you been?" Kagome shouted, marching over to him. The children followed all glaring at him. Inuyasha shrugged, ignoring her and looking down at the kids.  
  
"Okay guys, are you guys sick of hearing this hag yelling?" he asked. The boys all followed with a 'yes' and the girls all said 'no.' Kagome looked at him and smacked him across the head.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" she demanded. "You can't just show up late and start criticizing me like that!" Inuyasha set down his bat.  
  
"Okay.boys stand behind me." he said. All the boys hurried over to him. " Girls you stay there.". All the girls remained still looking up at Kagome.  
  
"Inu, what are you doing!!!" Kagome looked around, panting.  
  
"This is the deal Kag." Inuyasha said, picking up a baseball, and tossing it up and down. "My team against your team. Loser apologizes." He said. Kagome's jaw dropped.  
  
"That's unfair! Boys against girls!!!" she yelled. Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"Weren't you the one who was always saying that girls are just as good as boys?" he looked at her, his eyes twinkling. "Don't back out now, if you do then you'll have to get down on your knees and say sorry." He grinned, looking at his boys. Kagome glared daggers at him, eying him. A thin smile formed on her face.  
  
"Alright then, it's a deal.Just don't back out when we kick your butts!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha laughed and tossed her the ball. She caught it and the two glared at each other. "Let's go girls!!!" Kagome yelled. All the girls cheered and stuck out their tongues at Inuyasha and the boys.  
  
"Don't listen to them guys!" Inuyasha shouted. All the boys roared and started running to the outfield.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome spat out her gum, and watched as the girls threw the balls back and forth. Two days of training, and she was exhausted. Trying to get the kids to listen to her was so tiring. She was afraid that Inuyasha wasn't going to make it. Him and his short temper, she was surprised that he hadn't gone all out and started yelling at each of the little boys.  
  
"Nice throw Makino!" Kagome yelled. The little girl in the pigtails smiled and jumped up and down. It wasn't until loud shouts disrupted the practice. Kagome raised her head to see Inuyasha and his boys arriving in red baseball uniforms and caps. Written across the caps was "YOUKAI" All the boys grinned back at the girls like little demons. Kagome dropped her clipboard and marched out into the field.  
  
"Inu what are you doing here?!" she yelled.  
  
"It's our turn." Inuyasha said expressionless. Kagome snorted and pointed at the boys.  
  
"I see you guys got uniforms," she said. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"I figured a REAL team deserves REAL jerseys," he said. Kagome snorted again and shook her head. Inuyasha raised his hand. "But don't worry, we didn't forget about you guys either," he turned around and picked up a brown box. He threw it in front of Kagome.  
  
Kagome opened the box up and picked up plain white shirts with the writing.," WEAKLINGS." Inuyasha and the boys snickered. The girls all circled around Kagome glaring at them. Kagome tossed the shirt at Inuyasha's face. She smiled sweetly, and then licked her lips.  
  
"We don't need your charity, take back your shirts.girls lets go to the batting cages!" The girls nodded and followed Kagome out. Inuyasha smirked as the boys all grabbed the balls and began catching and throwing.  
  
Kagome sat down on a bench and sighed. Inuyasha was just way too much. He didn't look like he had lost his temper on the children yet, but still. The group of girls surrounded her and sat down.  
  
"Kagome-Chan.I think you and Inuyasha need to stop fighting," A little girl said, climbing onto Kagome's lap. Kagome laughed.  
  
"He's very mean isn't he?" Kagome asked. Some of the girls nodded while the other laughed.  
  
"He's funny too. He and Kagome-Chan like each other a lot!" she squealed. All the girls giggled, leaving Kagome speechless.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We know that Kagome-Chan loves Inuyasha. Its like a fairy tale." some of the girls blushed and then giggled once more. Kagome's jaw dropped.  
  
"Me? I like Inu? No way!" Kagome practically shouted.  
  
"You're denying it!" a girl yelled.  
  
"How could I like a selfish pig like him?"  
  
"Kagome-Chan says that, but Kagome-Chan cares a lot for him." The girls all nodded in agreement. Kagome stared in shock. Now she was getting love lessons from five year olds.  
  
"No! No!" Kagome laughed. "I would never think of Inuyasha like that!"  
  
"Too late!" another girl said. "You don't' know it now, but you do! It's like in the movies!" Kagome gasped, and threw her head back.  
  
"No word of this to Inuyasha or the boys.you got that?" she said. The girls nodded, making Kagome blush. "And I don't like Inu!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dude! Do you like Kagome?" The boys all asked at once. Inuyasha stared at them wide eyed.  
  
"Me? I like Kagome? Ha! Never!" Inuyasha said, picking up a bat. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Cuz.you two are always fighting, but we can tell that you like her very much." the boys all nodded, and snickered. "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone."  
  
"I don't' like Kag! You think I can like that man? While you're all wrong wrong wrong wrong!" He kicked the bat and looked at them. "I could never like her."  
  
"You guys are in love already, we can see it with our eyes." The youngest boy spoke up.  
  
"Love? What do you guys know about love? From what I see you guys still need your diapers changed!"  
  
"We're potty trained! And we do know! Just because we're kids it doesn't mean we don't' know. You two fight all the time, but you guys like each other!" Inuyasha stared at them in disbelief, now he was getting love lessons from five year olds? He crouched down eying one of the kid.  
  
"So you're saying that Kag likes me?" he asked, leaning in close. The boy nodded, making Inuyasha smirk.  
  
"I am a ladies' man." he joked. The boys all shook his head.  
  
"I think Kagome is really pretty." Another boy spoke up.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Kagome.pretty? That's the funniest thing I've heard in a long time!" Inuyasha tried to laugh it off, but all the boys glared at him, making him mad.  
  
"Okay, enough with the Kagome talk. Everyone back to work!" he screamed, his mood changing quickly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No! I got it first!"  
  
"No! I did!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!" All the children crowded around the boy and girl wrestling on the grass. Kagome and Inuyasha watched in horror and then hurried out into the field. They pried the two children off shouting and telling them to stop.  
  
"Guys! Stop!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha who was getting beat up himself from the little kid, managed to grab a hold of him.  
  
"Why are you guys fighting?" Kagome asked looking at the little girl with grass stains all over her face.  
  
"He took the ball away from me, when I got it first!" She pointed accusingly at the boy, Inuyasha held.  
  
"What?! She took it from me!!!" The boy yelled, pointing at her.  
  
"You guys!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Only babies fight!" Inuyasha yelled, stepping in between the two children. Kagome looked down at the boy.  
  
"Now, can you please give back the ball to her?" Kagome asked politely. The boy looked down at the ball.  
  
"But it's my ball! I got it first! I threw it and she picked it up and she won't give it back!" The boy said, tears forming in his eyes. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.  
  
"Wait a minute Kag!" Inuyasha said, putting his hands on his waist.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome spat and looked at him annoyingly.  
  
"The boy has a good point here! He can't just give over something that belongs to him!" Kagome's jaw dropped.  
  
"Inu! What are you doing? We're trying to teach them how to share?!"  
  
"..And you think by letting this poor boy hand over his stuff his fair?" Kagome slapped him across the head.  
  
"Inu!!!"  
  
"Kag!!!" The two started a brawl, fighting each other and yelling words that the children had never heard before. It wasn't long until the little girl spoke up.  
  
"I thought you said only babies fight.." Inuyasha and Kagome stopped fighting and looked down at all the children that looked up at them. They dropped each other's neck and dust themselves off. The boys patted Inuyasha on the back, while the girls grabbed a hold of Kagome's arm.  
  
"See we told you that you guys like each other!" they all said at once. Inuyasha's jaw dropped and Kagome blushed. The two were silent for a few minutes and then glared at each other.  
  
"Me? Like that selfish pig?!" Kagome yelled and stomped away. Inuyasha turned and faced her.  
  
"I don't like men!" he shouted. Kagome stopped walking and turned around.  
  
"Don't think because now we're in Tokyo I can't kick your ass, I still can!" she shouted.  
  
"Watch your language, wench!"  
  
"Watch yours!!!" The two stomped away in opposite directions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome winced when she took another step. The shoes were absolutely killing her feet. She would never be able to walk ever again after this night. It was all because Kouga decided to show up at her doorstep and invite her to dinner. She wasn't even hungry!  
  
"So what have you been up to these days?" Kouga asked. The two were walking in the middle of the night in the park.  
  
"Oh.Nothing really, I've been watching some baseball." she went on, forgetting who she was talking to, when her mind drifted off to Inuyasha. She made a fist, wanting to pound his selfish face in.  
  
"Baseball? That's such a boring sport though." Kouga said. "I thought you would be more interested in tennis. Have you ever played it before?" Kagome looked up and shook her head.  
  
"Um..A few times with a friend when I was in Kyoto." she remembered when she dragged Inuyasha out to play tennis. It was the weirdest yet funniest experienced ever. Since Inuyasha was so use to baseball, the tennis balls all flew out of the courts. They ran out of balls and decided to play a different game in stead.  
  
Kagome mentally kicked herself for thinking about Inuyasha again. Inu didn't deserve to be on her mind right now.  
  
"Did you have a lot of friends in Kyoto?" Kouga asked, as the stopped in front of a fountain. Kagome shrugged.  
  
"I had some good friends, and I had enemies too." she said, thinking about a certain witch back in Kyoto.  
  
"Good friends? Do you still keep in touch with them?" he asked. Kagome cringed; she wanted to change to subject. How come everything had to lead back to the infamous Takashi Inuyasha.  
  
"Some.I miss them though." Kagome drifted off. Shippo, Sango, she wondered what they were doing. Summer was usually the best time for all of them.  
  
"Well you should invite them then," Kouga said facing her. Kagome smiled and looked up at him.  
  
"Invite them to what?" she asked, thinking about the ball coming up.  
  
"To our engagement party."  
  
Kagome's heart stopped. Did she just hear right? Kouga had just said engagement party.which meant..  
  
"I know you're surprised. I wasn't supposed to ask you until your birthday night.but I'm just letting you know a head of time. Your father and I decided to announce it that night." he said, smiling. Kagome's lips parted.her father and Kouga planned this? She felt like crying, but then again she couldn't.  
  
"Kagome?" Kouga asked. Kagome looked up, her mind drifting away. She was engaged to Kouga!!! "You're surprised aren't you?" Kouga smiled. "I'm glad you're happy." he took her shoulder and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm glad you're happy, because I'm happy."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha pulled on his undershirt. Tomorrow was the big day, baseball game against Kag and her little girls. Inuyasha smiled to himself. She was going to be on her knees apologizing to him and he was going to laugh at her face.  
  
It was late and he was walking around the park like a complete idiot, but he couldn't just stay put with Miroku and his girls. He had something tugging at the back of his mind, but he didn't know what. He couldn't wait for the next day.  
  
He really wanted to see Kagome, either it was just hearing her yell at him or seeing her lose badly to him. He laughed at the thought and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
Inuyasha kicked a bottle cap on the ground and swallowed. Those kids were crazy, saying that he had feelings for Kag. It was impossible. It was like saying he was falling for his sister, and that would be nasty.  
  
The reason why he was feeling all jumpy whenever the subject came around was because Miroku put the damn crap in his mind. He pulled up his jeans and took a turn towards the fountain.  
  
"God Kag..I could never fall in love with you." he looked up and froze. His smile faded and he felt his heart stop beating. Standing in front of him was Kouga and Kagome hugging each other.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DONE DONE DONE!! Lolz, that took a while.and I bet its going to take a while to add on the next chapter. But please forgive me! I'm trying my very best. I had time because of the break!  
  
Plz review! 


	14. Always There

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or Kag or anyone in Inuyasha.  
  
Finally! Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Chapter 14: Always There Bye: KNE  
  
"God Kag...I could never fall in love with you." he looked up and froze. His smile faded and he felt his heart stop beating. Standing in front of him was Kouga and Kagome hugging each other.  
  
The silence was unbreakable; it seemed like forever as Inuyasha stared at the couple. He didn't know why he couldn't move his feet or why he couldn't even blink his eyes, maybe it was the way Kouga held her so tight, and how his right hand clutched the back of her head. The moment Inuyasha realized how their bodies were pressed against each other, he swallowed and turned away unable to watch any longer. Why was he still standing there? It wasn't like he wanted to be caught watching the two, but then again why did he feel like he actually wanted Kagome to see him. He snapped back to reality when he felt his claws digging into his palms and the pain was already searing through his arms. So he did the only thing he could do, he turned around and walked away with the picture of Kagome and Kouga still in his mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha brought a hand up to his forehead as he pushed passed the busy sidewalks of Tokyo. Why the hell were so many people up so late? Didn't they have anything to do? He groaned as he ran straight into a woman, practically knocking her over. Apparently, he was too busy pissing off to notice that she was with three other men, big men.  
  
"Hey!!" they shouted after him. Inuyasha slowed down and turned his back slightly. He felt his anger bubbling inside of him. Good, he needed a fight right now. He hadn't hit someone in so long. A tingly sensation went through his body as a huge guy with a shaved head spun him around.  
  
"What the fuck was that? Watch where you're going!" he yelled into Inuyasha's face. His two friends walked over to them. They crossed their arms over there chest and looked at him. Kagome and Kouga? When did this happen? Why did he feel so betrayed, like he was cheated on or something? Inuyasha lowered his head as he tried to think over it. Kagome was a girl, at least now she was. It never occurred to him before, but one day she would eventually have to have a boyfriend. But seeing her with Kouga, why did it affect him so much.  
  
"Hey we're talking to you!!!" they screamed into his face, grabbing the collar of his shirt. "What the fuck are you trying to do? Trying to ignore us? You piece of."  
  
"Shit," Inuyasha said, looking at the guy straight in the face. The man's face seemed to look confused at first and then he tightened his grip on Inuyasha.  
  
"What did you just say?!" Inuyasha looked him straight in the eye and the sniffed.  
  
"I have a sensitive nose. You smell like shit." The three guys stared at him in bewilderment as if he didn't know who he was talking to.  
  
"Sensitive my ass," the bald guy said, pulling his fist back.  
  
"Smell this, punk," he screamed and punched Inuyasha across the face, hard. Inuyasha staggered backwards and fell onto his knees. The guy laughed and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Easy as hell, you're fucking going down.get up!" he screamed. Inuyasha looked down at the cement and snorted, causing Baldy to walk towards him. Was this how Kagome felt when she walked into Kikyou and him so many times? Like an idiot? He shook his head, trying to forget it. Inuyasha stood up slowly and wiped the blood that trickled down the side of his lip.  
  
"Ha.not bad," Inuyasha said looking at the blood on the backside of his hand. "You actually got me even more pissed off than I am."  
  
"You talk a lot shit, kid..better shut up before I kill you," Baldy said, cocking his head towards his friends. "Get him." he said. Inuyasha smiled and threw his first punch.  
  
A fight was something he wanted to keep him busy. He was afraid if he kept thinking more about Kagome, he'll realize something that would scare the hell out of him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome swallowed as Kouga's limo pulled away. He waved to her goodbye and then winked. Kagome nodded her head and waited for the car to disappear down the path. Then she walked into her home.  
  
"Where is my dad?" Kagome demanded, as the maids had rushed over to her. "Where is he??!!" she half screamed.  
  
"Your father is in the study, Miss. Higurashi," they said. Kagome tossed her purse aside and took of her shoes. She walked down the long corridor to the study, and then barged in.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?!!!" Kagome screamed. Takeo Higurashi jumped from where he sat and put down his laptop. Kagome was clutching onto the door knob. Her face was all red and he knew that she was pissed as hell.  
  
"Kagome? What are you talking about?" He stood up calmly. Kagome's eyes turned to slits as she marched over to him.  
  
"How come nobody bothered to let me know that I was engaged?!" the whole mansion shook as she screamed. Takeo closed his eyes and slowly removed his glasses.  
  
"It's for the best. I noticed that you and Kouga have been getting along lately. You two are rather close, and you've been so happy for the few days. Engagement is perfect for this situation."  
  
"Shut up! Shut up!" Kagome yelled. "I'm not going to marry some egoistic pig head! I'm not going to marry Kouga?!" Mr. Higurashi's patience was running out.  
  
"Marriage isn't for a while Kagome. Not until you graduate college. But."  
  
"I don't care, engagement, marriage, both suck! Either way I would have to be with him, and I don't want that!"  
  
"Kagome, you better of not turned Kouga down when he told you. What did you do?" His voice was serious, with more tone to it now. Kagome bit her tongue. What did she do? She was too freaking shock to do anything but stare at him like a dope. Plus, she couldn't' just say no to him right there, she would though have her father call it off.  
  
"I'm not going to get engaged."  
  
"Kagome, it is your duty as my heir to Higurashi corp., to marry Kouga. The two of you will join companies, business and be unstoppable. With this opportunity Takashi."  
  
"Fuck Takashi! I don't' give a crap about the business, the money, or anything here in Tokyo! First and for all, If I am marrying Kouga because you want to be better than Takashi then you must be insane!"  
  
"Kagome, you know nothing about this."  
  
"Like hell I don't, and I don't' want anything to do with it either! Why Takashi, why is Takashi such a threat to you?"  
  
"Kagome, you will marry Kouga. As for Takashi, he is the richest man in Japan. Top in stocks, more hotel chains then anyone here. Oil and resources he owns. I grew up wanting to be number one in everything, and I will not be taken down by youngsters like that Sesshomaru!!" he yelled.  
  
"Well I bet Sesshomaru has much better points than you, like maybe some kind of sense in family. Unlike you! That's why he's so successful, and that's why you can't compare to Takashi!!!.." Kagome winced as her father's hand slapped her across the face.  
  
Kagome whipped around. She had been beat up too many times already back in Kyoto to be afraid now. "I hate you do you know that?" she said. Takeo Higurashi looked at her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Since Mom died, you have not done anything to prove to me that you're a father." she knew her words stung him, because his face fell, but she wasn't going to stop. "You thought I was just a pain, something that would distract you from reaching your goal with this company. So what did you do? You left me in Tokyo.." She trailed off.  
  
"But it's a good thing you did, cuz if I had stayed here, I would have turned out like those stuck up snobs that you send me to school with. When I needed you most you weren't there, so I said screw it. But now that you 're getting old, and you can't have a son, you need me so I can marry Kouga and so that the two of you can take down Takashi?" Kagome laughed, "I don't know.it sounds like one fucked up plan to me."  
  
"That's enough!" Takeo roared, causing Kagome to almost flinch. "I'm not going to hear you talk like that here. Who brought you up? Where did you learn to speak to your father like that? If I hadn't taken you away from Kyoto you would have turned out to be some tramp."  
  
"I would rather be a tramp be here." In fact, Kagome was being pretty harsh. She shook her head in frustration; Inuyasha's stupid ways were rubbing off her.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, you are getting engaged with Kouga no matter what. You can try to do whatever, but you will not get away."  
  
"Watch me," Kouga said, turning around.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"I'm leaving!" she screamed, ".and I'm not coming back!" It wasn't long until she was wrestling with at least five large body guards. Her father wasn't letting her go, but she was fighting for her freedom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha gently set his forehead onto the brick wall. How long was he going to be in here for? The cell was cold as hell and all he had on was a thin undershirt. He rested his back onto the wall and slid down.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, throwing the blankets on the floor at the bars. Stupid. He should have just left them and gone home, but he just had to get into a fight. He touched the dried blood. He wasn't expecting the guy to hit that hard anyways. So why did he let the guy punch him? He heard the sound of footsteps and then the jingle of keys.  
  
A police woman stopped in front of his cell and looked at him. "You Takashi Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha didn't answer but stared back her from the floor. She stared at him a bit longer and then opened the doors. "Your brother wants to speak to you."  
  
Inuyasha made a fist. He wanted to burned holes right through that woman's face for mentioning Sesshomaru at the worst time. He stood up and walked slowly over to her.  
  
"He wasn't my one phone call.." Inuyasha muttered. The woman looked at him and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You were here before so we contacted him," she said. Inuyasha swore under his breath, so even now the Tokyo police recognized him?  
  
"I don't want to talk to him, just let me go." The woman eyed him and then pushed him down the hall. "Didn't you hear me woman? Are you deaf? I don't want to speak to that bastard."  
  
"He wants to speak to you, that's all he said. He's waiting for you outside." she said. Inuyasha stopped walking and his head jerked up.  
  
"Sesshomaru's here?!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"A broken arm, broken rib, busted nose and a fractured leg..Inuyasha. You sent two men to the hospital!" Sesshomaru yelled. Inuyasha snorted and looked away.  
  
"Why are you telling me this, I don't give a shit what happens to that trash, and don't tell me you do cuz I know you don't give a shit either." Inuyasha stared back at his brother, in a business suit as always.  
  
"Yeah. I don't really care what you plan to do on your free time here in Tokyo, but while I'm here you stay clear from the station."  
  
"Oh right. Don't want to ruin the precious Takashi name right? Ashamed that people will find out that I'm the heir to Tetsuiga?" Inuyasha said in a mocking tone. Sesshomaru stared at the brat who was really trying hard to piss him off.  
  
"Hmph. You think I care about that?" Sesshomaru said, making Inuyasha look at his brother straight in the eye. "Don't be so cocky. You would never last in the corporate world. Just because you have Tetsuiga, and even if you open it up. There's no way a runt like you could ever control it." Sesshomaru turned around. Inuyasha stared at his brother's back, how much he hated Sesshomaru.  
  
"Didn't I send you a driver? Where's your limo?" Sesshomaru asked, walking towards his limo. Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru.  
  
"I don't need him, you can take him back. Waste of my time to tell the guy what to do." Inuyasha began walking away. Sesshomaru shook his head.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm warning you not to interfere in anything that can get you in trouble while I'm in Tokyo."  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever." Inuyasha said, waving his hand in the air. "Adios!" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha squinted as he looked up at the sky. Why was it so bright? He stretched and yawned, perfect weather for some baseball and ass kicking. He threw on his red jersey and cap and headed out the door. He was excited to go, didn't know why but he wanted to see Kagome. Maybe tell her how Sesshomaru was here.  
  
Inuyasha slowed down as he reached the gate of Kouga's mansion. He had almost forgotten last night's incident. There was too much drama in his life. First of all, he and Kagome were fine living in Kyoto. Then Kikyou had her fucked up plans to ruin his friend ship with the only person he cared for, then.Inuyasha swallowed. The only person he cared for? He had never admitted that to himself before. He quickly shook his head. He was thinking about it again, and he didn't want to. Thinking made his head hurt.  
  
From Kouga's place it wasn't too far, especially since he had his driver too. His driver slept at the Takashi hotel's so no one would wonder why there was a huge limo parked outside of Kouga's place. He slid in and took out his cell phone. He didn't get a chance to check his messages either. Yesterday was such a pain. And now he had to supposedly watch himself just because Sesshomaru was in Tokyo for business and crap. Why did everyone have to expect him to hold all the responsibility? He was only seventeen for god's sake.  
  
The limo pulled away and headed for the field.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She lifted her head off of the soft white pillow and looked around the room. The sunlight was coming in through the windows already. She yawned and sighed. She lowered her head back onto the pillow, but she immediately lifted her head again.  
  
"What the.." She muttered, quickly standing up. She was still in the clothes she wore yesterday, and then she remembered the fight with her dad. The bodyguards! Kagome's hand began to shake. She passed out; she.Kagome Higurashi had passed out, fainted for the first time!  
  
She didn't care; she was getting out of this place now. She was going to fine Inuyasha and get away. Kagome looked at the delicate alarm clock on the bedside table. Her heart almost stopped. She was late for the baseball game!  
  
"Oh my god, no!" she yelled and ran towards the door. She ran out into the hall to find three bodyguards by the door. "What are you guys doing here?!" she yelled.  
  
"Miss. Higurashi, we were informed not to let you leave this house until you father returns from work." They said, looking at her. Kagome shorted.  
  
"You must be kidding me. You can't keep me locked up in my own house. Go!" Kagome yelled, pointing a finger down the hall. The guards did not budge.  
  
"We're sorry, but we have to listen to Master Higurashi's orders." Kagome's jaw dropped. She looked at all three of them and then pushed passed them.  
  
"Screw my dad, I'm leaving." One of the bodyguards grabbed her arm, but she spun around and punched him square in the face. He fell backwards and landed on his butt. "Don't touch me!" she screamed. She broke into a sprint down the hall. The remaining two bodyguards chased after her, as the injured one reached for his walkie talkie.  
"She's at it again!" he yelled, touching his sore face. "Damn, that girl punches hard!"  
  
Kagome pushed passed the servants and ran through the door; she had to get to Inuyasha. He would take all these men down in a second.  
  
"Inuyasha.please, where are you?" She knew he was at the game, probably pissed off as ever waiting for her, but she wasn't there. Her path was blocked by two cars, where four more body guards got out. "No way.." She said, as she felt two large hands grab her arms.  
  
"Now slow down there, little lady." the guards said as they held her. Kagome kicked a few but she couldn't get out.  
  
"Let go of me!" she yelled.  
  
"Not until your father gives us any new orders. You are to stay home for the day."  
  
"No!" she screamed, as they pushed her inside. A few of the servants ran into the foyer to see what was going on. Kagome was practically being carried by the largest bodyguard. "Let go!"  
  
"No can do." Kagome yelped as they dropped her onto her bed. She stared up and them, and then a small smile formed on her lips.  
  
"I'm getting out no matter what." She said.  
  
"We have full security here. You won't be able to leave."  
  
"Bull shit, I can get out any time.." The security guard stared at her and then nodded his head.  
  
"Look Miss .Kag, we know you're a princess, but you can't always have what you want.." Kagome punched the guy and watched him fly backwards.  
  
"Shut up! You have no right to criticize me! I'll fire you! Only one person ever calls me Kag, and it sure as hell aint you!" The security guard scrambled up and glared at her.  
  
"I work for your father not you, Miss. KAGOME," he turned and walked out of the room. Kagome fell down backwards onto the bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha leaned back on the bench in the dugout. Where the hell could she be? She was already two hours late, and the kids were starting to get restless. Kag was never late and she never backed down from what she says, so why wasn't she here? Inuyasha's head snapped up, unless she got into some kind of accident. He jumped up as a few of the kids surrounded him.  
  
"Why is Kagome-Chan late, Inuyasha?" they asked. Inuyasha couldn't answer this; right now the whole accident thing was worrying him. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kagome's number.  
  
"Shit..." he muttered, as no one answered. He jumped out of the dugout and swore. "Hey! Listen to me, you guys stay here, I'm going to go look for her," he said. The kids all nodded, as Inuyasha ran out of the field. He didn't have time to call his driver back now, but he barely had cash to get a cab either.  
  
"Stupid girl!" He turned down the road and started sprinting to her place. "She better be alright, or I'll kill her!" He felt his muscles relax as he was running full speed. Maybe she decided to walk here, and she might have gotten into some traffic accident. She was never late for anything when she promised that she would show up.  
  
It took about thirty minutes before Inuyasha reached Shikon Ln. He was going to find out if she was here; he stopped short when he reached the gate. Uh oh.last time he was here without driving Kouga there was trouble. Luckily, the security guards this time were different.  
  
"Um.is Kagome Higurashi here?" Inuyasha asked, trying to be as kind as he could possibly get. It was hard as hell since he had no patience to wait for the fat guy to answer.  
  
"Are you a reporter?" the man asked. Inuyasha groaned silently.  
  
"No, I'm just a fan." he said. The security guard laughed.  
  
"What do you want kid?" Inuyasha swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck. His patience was running out.  
  
"I just wanted to know if Kagome is here or not, to see if she usually spends her free time at home." The security guard stared at him and smirked.  
  
"What are you obsessed, boy? We're not telling you anything. You can leave now before we call the police on you." Inuyasha winced, if he was sent to the station one more time, Sesshomaru would definitely kill him and then throw him in a pond and then kill him again.  
  
"Um, I'm not obsessed. I'm.just curious." The security guard rolled his eyes in frustration. He walked up to Inuyasha and looked up at Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"You're a good looking kid, but there are a lot of good looking kids in Tokyo. You think you have a chance with Miss. Higurashi? Then you're wrong. Face reality, with your standards and money, you'll never even get a glimpse," the security guard said, trying to watch Inuyasha's stern expression. For a moment Inuyasha almost forgot what he was doing and he took a step closer looking down at the fat guy.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" he said, with a mocking tone and serious face. He looked like he was going to get into a fight. The security guard stared up at him and then smiled. He took a step back.  
  
"Yeah, some poor kid with dreams. Miss. Higurashi already has a boyfriend, and she's with him right now. So tough luck. Keep wishing and it might come true." Inuyasha pulled his hands out of his pockets and stared at the man.  
  
"Her boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked The Security guard laughed.  
  
"Ha! Disappointed now? Get off the property now," he said reaching for his walkie talkie. Inuyasha nodded slowly and walked away. So she was out with Kouga now, huh?  
  
He swallowed and put his hands back in his pockets. No point in running anymore, he thought as he lowered his face. The stupid wench was out with Kouga, no wonder she had forgotten all about the baseball game and about their deal.  
  
"Dammit." He almost felt bad for himself for showing up early and wanting to get everything ready. And she totally stood them up, all the kids that she supposedly cared for so much. He stopped walking and crouched down. He stared at the sidewalk and the fell onto his bottom, as some people walked by him and stared. So Kouga was the reason why Kagome had forgotten everything. He felt his heart beat race as he thought of the two couple hugging the other night and he closed his eyes.  
  
"Kagome." he whispered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome leaned her head back on the bed. Her whole body was becoming numb just sitting in the room. She had tried to climb off the balcony, but it was no use since the security around the place had doubled, almost tripled. They weren't going to let her leave no matter what, and now she was locked in her room.  
  
It was getting dark already, and the sun was setting. By now everyone would have left the baseball field, and Inuyasha would be more pissed off then ever. He probably wanted to kill her. She couldn't stand it anymore, she was getting out.  
  
There was a click and the door opened slowly. Kagome looked up to see her father walk in, with a briefcase. She scrambled up.  
  
"Finally!" she yelled. "What the hell are you doing?" Takeo stared at her and then closed the door behind him.  
  
"I'm teaching you a lesson. Just because you are turning seventeen soon, it doesn't mean you have the right to speak to me that way."  
  
"Screw that! I want out, now!" Takeo walked over to his daughter.  
"Sit."  
  
"No! Never." Kagome stared straight at her father.  
  
"You will get engaged with Kouga. There's nothing that can change that." Kagome stared at her father as he continued to speak. "We will announce it at you birthday this weekend, whether you like it or not."  
  
"What makes you think I'll sit there silently and watch?" Kagome said. Takeo Higurashi picked up his suit case and set it down on the bed. Kagome watched him open it and pull out two yellow envelopes.  
  
"What is that?" Kagome asked as he closed his suit case. Takeo took one of the envelopes and pulled out a packet of papers, with a picture attached to it. He handed it to Kagome, who took it slowly. A picture of Shippo and Inuyasha was clipped onto the front, with them standing next to each other. Kagome almost gasped. Did they know about Inuyasha? If they did, it wouldn't be good for him.  
  
"What is this?" Kagome asked. "Why do you have a picture of.?"  
  
"I believe his name is Shippo." Kagome bit her tongue. "I was able to get some information on your friends from Kyoto." He pulled out another packet from the other yellow envelope revealing a picture of Sango.  
  
"What does this have to do with Shippo and Sango?" Her father smiled.  
  
"I believe both their fathers work in the same company in Kyoto. Am I not correct?" Kagome eyed her father suspiciously.  
  
"So?" Mr. Higurashi pulled out his cell phone and looked at his daughter.  
  
"I'm sorry to do this Kagome. But with one phone call, I can get them fired, bankrupt, and homeless." Kagome dropped the stacks of paper and gasped.  
  
"You.you wouldn't!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"I have every power to do so, and I don't care if they are your friends, I will do everything I can with my power to get you to marry Kouga." Kagome's bottom lip started to tremble.  
  
"You can't do that! You don't' even know them!" Kagome felt the tears come to her eyes. Takeo Higurashi stared at his daughter with sympathy.  
  
"I don't give up easily. I am Higurashi Takeo." Kagome stared at her father and then picked up the two packets. Her father mentioned of Shippo and Sango, but why not Inuyasha. Inu was her best friend, and they didn't know he was a Takashi.unless they already know while they were doing this.  
  
"So, what is it going to be? Are you going to go through this, or should I make the phone call?" Kagome stared at her father in disbelief. He was truly truly an evil man. Kagome felt the tears fall uncontrollably as she lowered her head, not saying a word. Takeo smiled to himself and patted his daughter's head.  
  
"Good, we'll pull off the security. Your friends will be safe for now as long as you agree to this." He picked up his suitcase and walked towards the door.  
  
"Wait." Kagome said, lifting the paper up. Mr. Higurashi turned around and smiled.  
  
"I have my ways, but as for information I was able to get it. Those two are your closest friends.." Kagome looked down at the picture of Inuyasha and Shippo. He couldn't have possibly gotten any information on Inuyasha. Inuyasha was the richest boy in Japan. She remember he once told her that any information of him was kept private of where he lived and what school he went to, or anything.  
  
With money, it could get dangerous so no one is able to give out personal information of Inuyasha. Maybe that's why if her father did call the school about this, they wouldn't tell him anything of Inuyasha; it would become too dangerous if people wanted to kidnap him for ransom or anything. She lifted her head and sank to her knees.  
  
Now her father was threatening her? She couldn't possibly put Shippo's and Sango's future on the line. They were her good friends, and if anything happened to them it would be her fault. There had to be a way to get out of this. Kagome looked at the clock on her bedside table that read 9:00 PM. She stood up, maybe someone was there, and maybe Inuyasha was there still.  
  
She stood up and began to run out the door as fast as she could.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha walked slowly down the street. He had been walking for hours, from day to night practically. He didn't even bother going back to the field. If it was supposed to make him feel bad that he left all the kids alone, then it didn't. He couldn't stop thinking about Kagome.  
  
Maybe she really did like Kouga; why else would she be with him and also hugging him. It was all too weird. Inuyasha sighed, he felt like getting into another fight again, to keep his mind away, but no matter what everything led up to Kagome. Kag this and Kag that.  
  
Now that he was thinking about Kagome once again, he wanted to get away from the noisy streets. Maybe the baseball field would be empty, maybe he could just go and sit there and drink. Inuyasha hurried pass the people towards the baseball field.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome tripped on her shoelaces and fell forward. She was almost at the baseball field; all she had to do was climb over the fence. Kagome managed to land on her feet perfectly before sprinting out towards the field. Only one of the light were on leaving, a small amount of light on the filed. Kagome hurried looking around. She knew no one would be around at this time, especially little children. But, she really hoped that Inuyasha just might be around.  
  
She looked around, stopping on second base, and turning her head. She spun around a few times looking around.  
  
"Please." she choked out. But no one was there. It was just her. She stopped looking at different directions and lowered her head. She didn't want to go home anymore, but she had no choice. Shippo and Sango were too much for her. She couldn't take this anymore. Her lips begin to quiver as she slowly turned around to leave.  
  
Would Inuyasha even care that she was engaged to Kouga? She had to find him, it was the only way there could be a small amount of hope in her heart, if she saw his face. She took a step forward and looked up to see that exact face standing not too far looking straight at her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw her staring at him. Kagome was there, standing in the small amount of light, bouncing off of her hair, making a small glow on her skin. He almost couldn't help but smile, but he held it in. He stared at her and no one spoke a word.  
  
A small smile formed on her face. "Inu." she took a step forward, but Inuyasha took a step back.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he said in a stern voice, making Kagome pull her hand back. "Shouldn't you be somewhere with your boyfriend, Kouga?" Kagome swallowed and then held her hands together.  
  
"I."  
  
"Don't worry, the kids are all home. You can go back to him now. Don't worry about us." He looked away and walked passed her. She felt the cold chill run up her spine.  
  
"I don't care what you have between Kouga, or what you guys do. It's not my business and I can careless what kind of relationship the two of you guys have. Just don't bring any more god damn problems to me. I already have enough. If me being here is in you way, then I'll leave." Kagome spun around, to face his back. The words that he spoke made Kagome's heart drop. The words stung her and the tears began falling uncontrollably.  
  
For some reason, Inuyasha felt his back tense. She was facing him, he knew that but why did it feel so weird. He didn't care anymore. He lowered his head.  
  
"Go home, it's getting late," he muttered. He took a step forward, ready to leave when he heard the small sob coming from the girl behind him. Inuyasha's hard tighten and he whipped around seeing Kagome's face red with tears falling. He was in shock, and unable to speak.  
  
Why was she crying? Inuyasha sighed, why he had to say such mean stuff too. Kagome brought the back of her hands to her lips and then fell down to her knees sobbing quietly. Inuyasha stared at the girl. Was she really that hurt because of what he said her?  
  
Inuyasha walked slowly to her and crouched down.  
  
"Hey Kag, c'mon don't cry," he said quietly. She swallowed and lowered her face. "C'mon Kag, it's not like you to." And before he could think what he was doing he reached out and wiped her tears with his thumb. His action shocked him, but Kagome obviously was unaware because she was trying to hide her face, as more tears fell.  
  
"Look I'm sorry about what I said.." he started and swallowed. She was still crying and he had no idea what to do. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. "Don't cry.." He whispered into her hair.  
  
Kagome's arms wrapped around his neck, and her tears soaked his shoulders. It didn't matter who tried to comfort her, she would still be upset. But, whenever Inuyasha came around.there was always a spark of happiness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha set down the bowl of ramen onto the table, and watched as Kagome unwrap her chopsticks. He hurried to peel the plastic wrapping of his ramen bowl. Kagome's eyes were still puffy and red from all her crying. She had finally been able to stop, so Inuyasha managed to take her to a small convenience store and bye her some ramen. He began eating his ramen thinking about what happened. He had actually hugged her after yelling at her.  
  
What kind of idiot loses his toughness when he sees a woman cry? Inuyasha looked back up to Kagome who was still sitting still and looking at her bowl.  
  
"Oi, what are you doing? Eat. It's better when it's hot." He pointed his chopstick to her bowl. Kagome looked up at him and then back down. He sighed annoyingly.  
  
"Hey, I paid for that; if you're not going to eat then why didn't you say anything?" Kagome swallowed and picked up her chopsticks. Inuyasha returned back to his ramen.  
  
"I just thought that you would go somewhere more expensive then a bowl of ramen in some store. You're different then.." Inuyasha dropped his chopsticks, making a huge clanking noise causing people to turn their heads and look at him.  
  
"Stupid woman, what do you think you're doing? I bought you something to eat to make you stop crying and you still manage to criticize me. What kind of girl are you? No sense of respect or manners at all!" he yelled. Kagome looked around the room as people leaned over to whisper about them.  
  
"Inu keep your voice down," she said quietly. Inuyasha leaned back and dropped his chopsticks one more time.  
  
"Eh?! Now you're lecturing me?! Weren't you the one who told me to appreciate the things I have. Well I don't have much on me right now, so there!" He leaned forward and begin eating and ignoring her. Kagome licked her lips and blew into her ramen.  
  
Inuyasha always had a short temper. He was probably still mad that she had not showed up for the game, but she hadn't told him the reason why yet.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"I don't care what you have between Kouga, or what you guys do. It's not my business and I can careless what kind of relationship the two of you guys have. Just don't bring any more god damn problems to me. I already have enough. If me being here is in you way, then I'll leave."  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
His words still rang in her ears over and over again, until she knew it word for word. Kagome looked up from her soup at Inuyasha. Who was eating away and not caring about a thing in the world except his ramen.  
  
Did he say that out of anger or did he really mean it? There were times where even Kagome couldn't figure out Inuyasha. It was rare, but sometimes Inuyasha would get so mad he would yell out his true feelings or what he really wanted to say. Sometimes, he did it on purpose to hurt the person.  
  
Inuyasha looked up once again. "It's been a while, and you're not even done yet?" He sighed, and picked up one of the meat inside her bowl. He held it with his chopsticks in front of her face. Kagome stared at it in confusion. "Don't tell me you've become one of those girls that care about their weight too much. Hurry up and eat." He held the meat closer to her face.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth and took the meat into her mouth, and Inuyasha continued eating. Kagome swallowed her food and took a sip of water. Even when you least expect it Inuyasha could be sometimes sweet.  
  
"Hey honey, look at that young couple over there. They're feeding each other. Remember when we use to do that? They're so cute!" Kagome snapped her head towards the voices. An old man and woman were holding their bags of grocery and passing by watching them. Kagome blushed, and lowered her head.  
  
"That boy is so handsome and that girl is so pretty. It was like you and I, honey. Remember that's how we fell in love..." She heard them say before they walked out of the store. Kagome lowered her head and blushed even more and then looked at Inuyasha. He was still busy eating. He probably didn't even hear the comments the old people were talking about, because if he did he probably didn't even care.  
  
They probably did just look like a couple when he fed her. His cap was over his long hair, and he did look so cute sitting there and eating. Kagome managed a small smile.  
  
"Wouldja quit staring at me!?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome wrinkled her forehead.  
  
"I wasn't looking at you!"  
  
"Then why is it that every time I look up you're looking at me??"  
  
"I'm not looking at you! I'm thinking of something!!" She turned her face towards the window. Inuyasha wiped his mouth with a napkin.  
  
"So now you suddenly have the energy to yell?" He glared at her and she turned her head back at him.  
  
"Why are you so mean?" she yelled. Inuyasha snickered.  
  
"Cuz I hate stupid women. I can't stand them!" Kagome slammed her hands on the table and stood up.  
  
"I'm not going to sit here and listen to you yell at me!" She walked out of the store quickly.  
  
"Bitch!" Inuyasha shouted before standing up and running after her. He caught up to her and the two started walking down the streets. They were silent as they crossed the busy streets onto the other side.  
  
"Don't you have work tomorrow?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Don't you have to go home?" Inuyasha put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I don't wanna go home, I hate it there." Her face turned into an angry look.  
  
"Then go to Kouga's. He can probably make you feel better. Like buy you more jewelry and shit," Inuyasha said looking up to the sky. Kagome stopped walking and watched as Inuyasha passed her. Inuyasha turned around and looked at her. "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry to do this Kagome. But with one phone call, I can get them fired, bankrupt, and homeless."  
  
What would Inuyasha say if she told him about her father's threat on Shippo and Sango? "Inuyasha." she started, watching him closely. But, the more she spent this night walking around Tokyo with him, the more she couldn't say anything.  
  
He had said himself that he wasn't going to care what happens between her and Kouga. Kagome bit her tongue. But this was something that she had to tell Inuyasha. This was something that would change her life forever.  
  
"Well, spit it out will ya!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
Engagement. Did Inuyasha really care? He was Takashi Inuyasha, the richest boy in Japan, would he care right now? And would he be upset if she told him? Kagome's heart raced as she thought about this. How would Inuyasha react if she did tell him, would he care, or would he shrug it off and say, 'sucks to be you?'  
  
"Woman! Are you deaf! Can't you hear me?" He walked over and grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her.  
  
"What are you doing!? Are you trying to kill me?" Kagome shoved him back.  
  
"Well you're just standing there like a moron. Baka!" Inuyasha turned around and started walking.  
  
"If someone saw you just now, they would probably think you were trying to take advantage of me!" Kagome yelled after him.  
  
"No wants to take advantage of an ugly girl!" Kagome gasped and her face hardened, but then fell. Her mind was too full of stuff. If she was going to tell Inuyasha, they she would of a long time ago, but why couldn't she tell him now? What was holding her back?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why are you walking so fast?" Kagome yelled as she speed walked with him.  
  
"I'm not, you're just slow." He continued walking, not even looking down at her. Kagome looked up at him.  
  
"Where are we going?" She yelled, pulling on the hem of his shirt.  
  
"Somewhere."  
  
"Where?!"  
  
"You don't have to go. Go home if you want!" Kagome's jaw dropped.  
  
"You can't just leave me here, and I can't just walk home by myself. I'm a girl!" Her breathing quickened as Inuyasha pulled his shirt away from her.  
  
"A girl with a manly body. If someone tries anything with you, you can take them on." he snickered and quickened his pace even more, leaving Kagome behind.  
  
"Inu!!!" she screamed. Kagome sighed and looked around the place. It was pretty late and not as many people were out. "Ano..which way is the way home?" she said looking around. It wasn't that she wanted to go home; it was that she wanted to find a place to be. Plus her father, with his threat would definitely make that phone call if she didn't come home for a few nights. She turned the opposite direction from where Inuyasha went and walked down the sidewalk.  
  
"Stupid mutt." she muttered. What kind of boy leaves a sixteen year old girl alone on a street full of perverted men? Inuyasha would. "Loser, that's what he is. I hope he dies and then I hope some man comes and rapes him. Stupid boy doesn't know anything."  
  
"Hey sweet thing!" She felt someone grab her wrist. Kagome looked up to see the face of two older men, who were obviously drunk. She could smell the vodka in their breaths. Kagome jerked her wrist away, but they held on.  
  
"Wanna go over to my place tonight, hot stuff?" they said, touching her shoulder. Kagome shoved the man away with her left hand.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she yelled.  
  
"C'mon, let's have some fun." Both of them grabbed her by the shoulder as Kagome squirmed around.  
  
"Let me go!" she yelled as one of them covered her mouth. They were dragging her towards the alley, she saw it right away. She managed to bite the one with the hand over her mouth.  
  
"Assholes!" She yelled. Then every thing stopped. Kagome looked around to see Inuyasha standing in front of them. "Inuyasha! You moron where were you!" She screamed as the men looked from Inuyasha to Kagome.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Don't tell me you can't take these losers on?" He yelled. Kagome's jaw dropped.  
  
"You stupid man!"  
  
"Don't call me stupid when I'm coming here to save you. God, waste my time. You're too fucking slow!" he yelled. Kagome looked away from, completely forgetting that the perverted drunkies were still holding onto her.  
  
"Go to hell, I don't need your help!" Inuyasha growled and walked towards her. He ripped her away from them and stepped in front of them staring at the two men who were looking up at him. "Inu." she began.  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled, staring at them men. "What the hell are you guys trying to do with my girl?" Inuyasha yelled. The men looked at him and then swallowed. "Get the hell outta here! If I see your faces again, I'll send you to hell!" He screamed after them as the two drunkies hurried away.  
  
"My girl?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her and started walking. "So suddenly we're lovers now?" Inuyasha stopped walking and stared at her with an annoying look.  
  
"God dammit girl, do you always have to complain? I just thought it would scare them more if I said you were my girl. What was I going to say, 'stay away from my childhood and best friend'?" he looked away from her. Kagome smiled at him, sometimes he was smart and she was dumb.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Cuz.I just kind of noticed that you're sometimes smart."  
  
"Sometimes? Don't you mean all the time!?" Kagome rolled her eyes. When ever she complimented him he made such a big deal by yelling at her, but really he was happy.  
  
"Oi," Inuyasha said looking at her.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Why didn't you show up to the game?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her, while her face seemed to lower. She didn't look mad anymore, but she didn't look happy either.  
  
"Where were you? Don't tell me you forgot."  
  
"I didn't forget! I never do!" Kagome said, looking at him.  
  
"Well then why didn't you show up? We waited for you for a long time! My whole day off was wasted cuz of you." Kagome looked at him and frowned. "Where were you?" He looked back at her as she swallowed. For a moment, she almost looked sad.  
  
"I was busy with my dad and Kouga," she said. Inuyasha's hands turned into a fist. At least she didn't lie about Kouga.  
  
"What were you guys doing?" he asked.  
  
"Business." Kagome looked away. Inuyasha looked at her and knew right away that she was lying. He knew Kagome, and she couldn't act even if she tried.  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"I dunno, stuff like who's the brother of Sesshomaru Takashi." Inuyasha snapped his head down to her.  
  
"What? Do they know who I am?" Kagome shook her head.  
  
"But they figured that you'll have to come into business some day too.." She said. Inuyasha stared at her.  
  
"But they don't know?" Kagome shook her head, even though she knew she had just lied to him about the business thing. She had to change the subject now.  
  
"Where we going?" She asked again, hoping he won't answer the same as last time.  
  
"No where, just walking." he muttered.  
  
"Oh." Kagome looked at him and noticed how cute he was when he was deep in thought.  
  
"Sesshomaru's here, did you know that?" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked him with wide eyes.  
  
"He is? What for?"  
  
"I dunno. He's always here though. I saw him last night when he broke me out of..." he trailed off.  
  
"Out of what???" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
"Inuyasha! Tell me!"  
  
"No you'll get mad!" he quickened his pace again and then broke into a run. Kagome smiled and sprinted after him. She was happy that she saw him that night. Without him here in Tokyo, she would have been devastated. Inuyasha was her protector even from when they were little, and she would always feel like he would be there for her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
REVIEW!! Long chapter, omg! I finally got to type, so happy!! So what do you guys think? I know Kagome hasn't told him, but she won't just yet. I think its time for some more Inu and Kag time, cuz I like writing about them, cuz they argue so much. And Kagome's starting to see her feelings as well and Inuyasha is still confused. So lolz. Well please review, cuz I luv reading them, and what do you guys think will happen? Love all my readers out there! I'm not sure when I'll update, but maybe when I have some free time. Let me ask you guys a question though, should I put any business problems in this story? I'm still not sure yet, cuz over time I had a lot of new ideas and stuff. So just let me know!  
  
KNE 


	15. With You

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
A/N: Some people mention that the characters are OOC. I guess they are kind of, but not by A LOT. It is a fan fiction, right? Well thanks for letting me know, for those of you who reviewed about that. I really appreciate it! :0) Like I said, tell me what you guys think! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 15~ With you By: KNE  
  
The echoes of their footsteps disappeared silently as Inuyasha slowed his pace and stopped abruptly, almost causing Kagome to run into him. Trying to catch her breath she clutched her chest and looked at the cocky boy.  
  
"For the hundredth time...where are we?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked down to her and smiled, and then he raised his hand and pointed ahead. Kagome's eyes fell upon a huge tree in front of them. A small square area of grass neatly mowed surrounded it, then was cut off and surrounded with concrete.  
  
A small gasped escaped her lips as her head tilt back and she looked at how tall the tree was.  
  
"Let climb..." Inuyasha said, stepping over the short fence that cut off the cement and the grass.  
  
"It's huge though!" Kagome exclaimed walking around it.  
  
"So?" Inuyasha already steadied himself on the bark and looked over his shoulder. "Hurry up!" Kagome rolled her eyes and stepped over the fence.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"A shrine," he automatically responded boosting himself up.  
  
"What are we doing at a shrine? And what if we get in trouble Inu..."  
  
"Shut up and climb, no one will see us." Kagome followed his ordered, seeing as that she had talked back to him every second that night, and she was a bit too tired to put some sense into him now. Plus, she had been chasing him for a while now, and he still hadn't completely given her a straight answer yet. Kagome followed him up the tree silently as they practically jumped from branch to branch.  
  
"So how did you know there was a tree here?" Kagome asked, looking up at Inuyasha. He glanced down at then continued up again.  
  
"I found it."  
  
"I never knew you had a hobby of visiting shrines...."  
  
"I don't, I thought it was a restaurant at first, so I just found it." Inuyasha finally found a large branch, big enough to fit the both of them, and then he sat down. Kagome perched herself on the same branch and then looked at him.  
  
"How in the world do you get a restaurant and a shrine mixed up?" Kagome leaned her back against the bark. "There's a big difference, dummy."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and lied down on the branch balancing himself. He then put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.  
  
"I thought it was like one of those restaurants where they decorate it to look like a certain theme or something....you know those expensive ones?" Kagome wrinkled her nose and then raised an eyebrow.  
  
"If it was expensive what were you doing there? I thought you weren't planning on spending big bucks."  
  
"I got my first paycheck."  
  
"Oh." Kagome bit her lip and then looked at Inuyasha whose chest was rising up and down slowly. The shrine was so much quieter than the busy streets of Tokyo. She could finally hear herself breathe, but for some reason she couldn't take it. Now that it was much quieter, she was able to think again.  
  
And the only thing that she could think about was her father and the engagement. She looked back down at Inuyasha. She hadn't even told him yet, and he was the closest thing to her. She brought a hand to her head and closed her eyes.  
  
She would eventually have to tell him tonight, no matter what. But what could Inuyasha possibly do? Maybe he would comfort her, like he did earlier, but it wasn't like he could change her father's mind. To her father, Inuyasha would be just a boy in his way, like Kagome was. She sighed, she would just have to tell him straight out. But how?  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and thought hard about any way to start the conversation with him. Should she just jump up, and tell him everything, or should she cry her eyes out and try to explain it to him?  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha's voice snapped Kagome back to reality. She looked at him, but he still had his eyes close. Kagome swallowed a few times and then licked her lips.  
  
"Hey Inu...." She began. Inuyasha made no movement but she knew he was listening. "Have you ever been forced to do something that you didn't want to do?" she watched as he shifted slightly.  
  
"Yup, all the time."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You force me to say apologize to Shippo every freaking day when I don't want to." Kagome sighed sadly and shook her head.  
  
"No no! Be serious, something that could change your life forever and ever?" There was short moment of silence before Inuyasha spoke again.  
  
"No...I guess not. Why?" Kagome tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear again and cocked her head to the side, looking at Inuyasha's face. He looked so cute at the moment, Kagome almost wanted to squeeze his cheeks.  
  
"Why is that everyone thinks that rich people like...us, have everything they want and can do what ever they wish?"  
  
"Cuz they're jealous, maybe?"  
  
"I don't think so. I don't think rich people are free at all. Sure, they have money, but it's like their life is already obligated to something. It's like, they can never really have the life a normal person would have and they have no freedom. They have to always watch themselves, making sure they don't look bad and ruin their name or something like that...."  
  
"What does obligate mean?"  
  
"INU!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry. I agree, rich people suck." Inuyasha turned his head and opened his eyes.  
  
"Inu...If your parents were still alive, do you think you would have turned out different?" Kagome asked innocently searching his eyes. Inuyasha swallowed and make a quick nod.  
  
"If my parents were still alive, you and I wouldn't even know each other," he said.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Think about it Kag. Do you think my parents would have let their youngest son hang around a poor girl like you? Do you think my parents would allow a Takashi to befriend a commoner, who had no name to publicity?"  
  
"Well I'm not that poor girl anymore." Inuyasha sat up and rested his arm on the leg that was perched up.  
  
"Kag, being a normal person, is better off than being some big timer rich kid. If my parents hadn't died there would have been lots of stuff that I had would have to sacrifice, and stuff that I would have to do for my family name."  
  
"So are you saying that you're glad your parents died?"  
  
"No. I'm saying that IF they were alive, I wouldn't be the Inu you know and I would probably be friends with those rich preppy people. But, in a way things happened for some reason, and I just got the chance to be normal." Kagome looked at him. She had never heard him talked so seriously about a subject before. A grin formed on his face.  
  
"You wanna know what I'm scared of the most though?" Kagome looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He reached up and plucked a leaf from the tree and then looked at her straight in the eye.  
  
"If my parents were still alive, I would probably be engaged to someone right now. That's the thing that I hate most. That's why rich guys like to fool around when they're younger, cuz they know that they won't get the person they want in the end."."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At his words Kagome could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She turned her face away and brought a fist to her mouth. She swallowed. Even Inuyasha knew the timeline of the wealth's life. Inuyasha feared being engaged to some random girl the most, but Kagome.....  
  
Kagome was engaged to Kouga.  
  
"Kag?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome turned her face towards him.  
  
"Hm?" she said, looking up.  
  
"What's up?" She rubbed the back of her neck. She couldn't tell him. It wasn't because she didn't care for a guy like him, but it was because she did. This secret, she would tell him before they part this night, but not now. Everything was so perfect, the stars, the air. She wanted it to last just a little more or else she would cry.  
  
"It's nothing. I'll tell you later." She put on her best smile, and for the first time she saw that her acting had improved because Inuyasha nodded, but looked at her closely.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah..." she reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out some garbage. Her hands flickered onto the orange card in her hand. "Hey...." She held the card in front of his face.  
  
"What the heck is that?" Inuyasha asked, snatching it from her grip.  
  
"It's that couple's only card that that one guy gave to us at the arcade." Inuyasha squinted and looked closely.  
  
"Oh yeah...."  
  
"Lets go!" Kagome said, snatching it back. Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"We can't go now!"  
  
"Sure we can." Inuyasha scratched his head.  
  
"But I thought he said last Saturday. It's already passed Kag," he shook his head. Kagome looked down at the card.  
  
"No. It says it's still valid. We have till this weekend Inu! C'mon!" Inuyasha grabbed the card back.  
"How can you see? It's too dark!" He brought the card close to his nose as he tried to read.  
  
"It does! See!" She pointed at the small printing. Inuyasha squinted again.  
  
"It does not!" Kagome rolled her eyes and snatched it back. Her heart was beating fast the only way to make her forget the subject for one minute was to get away from it. She climbed down the tree as Inuyasha followed her.  
  
"Kag, it's too late! We can't just go! How are we going to get there?"  
  
"Call your driver."  
  
"No! Don't you have to get home or something? Didn't you just talk about that rich people shit! You can't just leave in the middle of the night and not show up!"  
  
"Inu, we're going..." Kagome said walking towards the street.  
  
"How? It's pretty far!"  
  
"We'll find a cab."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome stared at the sign taped onto the door of the arcade. It was two in the morning already, and she was not tired. Inuyasha on the other hand....Kagome bit her tongue and turned around slowly facing Inuyasha who was sitting on a bench with his eyes closed. She walked slowly to him.  
  
"Inu...it's closed."  
  
His eyes snapped open and then he soon towered over her. Kagome shrunk back biting her lip.  
  
"What!! It took us at least two hours to get here!" He made two fists and waved them in the air. He was mad, very mad. Furious to be exact. He started walking towards the sidewalk fast.  
  
"Inu! Where are you going?" Kagome yelled running after him. She grabbed his arm, but he pulled it away.  
  
"I'm going to find a place to sleep. I'm tired as hell!"  
  
"But you slept in the cab!" Kagome whined. Inuyasha ignored her.  
  
"You're crazy. What kind of girl drags a guy to an arcade at 2:00 in the morning!! What kind of arcade is open at this time anyways?!" Kagome sighed.  
  
"Don't leave! We just got here!"  
  
"I'm going to sleep, wake me up in ten hours." He plopped down on the grass next to the park and closed his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome shouted kneeling next to him. Inuyasha ignored her but turned his back towards her and tucked his hand under his head.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said sighing. "You can't just sleep!"  
  
"Oh yes I can, watch me." Kagome watched him as he breathed in and out and soon she knew he was asleep. She could tell because she had seen Inu fall asleep plenty of times to know how he looked like. When Inuyasha slept it was like a rock. No one could wake him up. Kagome bit her lip and stared down at the pretty boy. It was going to be hard, and Inuyasha wasn't the kind of person who took bad news too well.  
  
"Inu, don't be mad when I tell you. Please. It's not my fault..." she whispered. She closed her eyes and lied down next to him. Today, she wanted to spend all the time she could with her friend, because after that she knew that she couldn't do things like this anymore. Of course engaged women couldn't run off with other guys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha yawned and tried to open his eyes but the sunlight was shining right into his golden eyes. "Aw man..." Inuyasha muttered blinking a few times. The tiredness that he had felt earlier was gone, and now he was wide awake. It was weird in every way. He had been so mad at Kagome for missing out at the game, but when he saw her he couldn't help but forgive her.  
  
He stared up at the leaves swaying on top of him. The sunlight was peeking through the leaves leaving little spots of sun rays around him.  
  
Why did he come all the way to the beach with Kagome anyways? It was so late and he had a job to do today too. He cringed at the thought. Miroku was probably running around like a maniac driving Kouga around. Of course he would be there too, but something in Kagome's eagerness to come here, made him go.  
  
She was keeping something from him; he knew it since back at the shrine. She was upset over something, and she tried to play it off, but he knew. Whatever it was, he wasn't going to press on it because this time it was something he shouldn't butt into just yet. If it was that big, then she would tell him sooner or later. Inuyasha knew he was an inpatient man, but he was also a guy who respected things when it was serious, especially when it came to Kagome.  
  
Kagome wouldn't keep anything dangerous from him, so he would find out. Sooner or later.  
  
"Hmmmmm...." He heard a soft moan from his right side. Inuyasha's head turned immediately and found himself face to face with Kagome. He jumped slightly, seeing that his nose was practically touching hers. All this time he was thinking about Kagome, he had totally forgotten where the girl actually was. He sighed and was about to sit up when Kagome mumbled something and scooted closer to him.  
  
He could feel the warmth of her body as she snuggled closer. He blushed. Her hair was in his face, but she was still fast asleep. Her hair smelled really good. It was the first time he had actually noticed. He looked down at her delicate face and then his heart began to race.  
  
The sunray beamed down on her face, revealing a golden glow on her face. Her long eyelashes curled slightly with a smudge of dirt on the side of her nose. Inuyasha chuckled; it had been so long since he had see dirt on her face.  
  
When they were younger, they would always go out to the swamps and make mud pies, or at least that was what Kagome called them. He had called them monster blobs, and then would throw them at Kagome. She would cry, he would get in trouble. That was always their daily routine when they first met.  
  
Inuyasha reached out with his thumb, remembering earlier when he was wiping her tears. Though his heart was going about a hundred miles per hour already, it sped up even more the moment he touched her skin. He wiped the smudge of slowly as she shifted in her sleep. His thumb stopped moving and then he cupped his hand around her cheek. They were warm, making his hands feel as cold as ice.  
  
What the hell was he doing? Her lips parted slightly and he suddenly wanted to kiss them right then and there. Though all his life he had many girlfriends, he had always kissed them instantly no feeling whatsoever. He didn't care when or why. Even with Kikyou their first kiss wasn't at all romantic, because it wasn't her first kiss, and definitely not his either. It was nothing special, but they ended making out for two hours. But right now he never wanted to kiss someone so much in his life.  
  
He inched his face closer, her breath was warm on his face and he looked at her lips once more. These were Kagome's lips, his Kagome. So why did he want to feel them on his lips so bad? Inuyasha leaned in, millimeters away from something he had never done before. He closed his eyes, she wouldn't know it but he would only know. He leaned in to kiss her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inu...." Kagome whispered in her sleep. Inuyasha stopped instantly and his eyes snapped open. He swallowed. She was still asleep, but was dreaming, only dreaming. He felt his muscles loosen and then the atmosphere slowly change.  
  
Slowly he pulled back, instantly dropping his hand from her cheek. He sat up quickly and grabbed his head. What was he just about to do? Never in his mind had he ever thought about kissing Kagome Higurashi, and he just did right now! Not only did he want to kiss Kagome, but the feeling was unbearable. Inuyasha swallowed as all the thoughts filled his mind and his head.  
  
Shippo. Sango. Miroku. They had all said that he was in love with Kagome, but he never believed it. Inuyasha scrambled up and brought a hand to his head. He couldn't be. Not after seventeen years of living. Kagome had been with him since that day by the Sakura tree. She rode bikes with him, she read books for him, she played baseball with him, she gave him advice (which he never really took), and she taught him everything he knew. Inuyasha glanced down at her sleeping figure.  
  
All this time, he had always looked at Kagome as his best friend. The girl next door. Everything that they had gone through together and he knew he was still denying it. Inuyasha swallowed. His mind was racing along with his heart.  
  
"I'm not thinking straight...." Inuyasha said to himself shaking his head. "Snap out of it, you idiot..." he said. He made a fist and chewed on the side of his cheek.  
  
"There's no way I have fallen for her..."  
  
"Fall for who?" Kagome's voice interrupted his self conversation. Inuyasha spun around to see her standing behind him. He backed away instantly bringing a hand to the back of his neck.  
  
"NO ONE!" he yelled. Kagome made a face and then shook her head.  
  
"Did some hot babe just walk by or something?" she asked looking around. Inuyasha swallowed and nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah. Hot. Very hot. Blonde." His words were choppy and quick, making him look even guiltier. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"I thought you matured, but I from what I see, you're as horny as ever." Inuyasha laughed nervously. Horny? She thought of him as horny? Kagome wiped her hands on her jeans.  
  
"Uh..." Inuyasha started looking around. "I guess I'm not tired anymore." Kagome raised an eyebrow and pulled out the orange ticket. Inuyasha groaned silently to himself.  
  
"I have a different idea," Kagome said tossing the card aside. Inuyasha watched as the orange piece of paper fluttered to the ground. "There's an amusement park nearby. We passed it on the way up," she walked towards the street leaving a stunned and confused Inuyasha behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome hiccupped and then laughed again as she watched Inuyasha try to keep up with her. All day they had been riding on roller coasters, going on spinning rides. She was having fun, tons of it...but she her mind had not completely drifted away from the engagement. Everything would change after today. Today would be the last day she would get to spend time with Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand seemed like he was also having fun. Of course he was. Doing stuff like this had always been his thing. He was a rich boy with a good life. It was hot and Kagome could feel herself tanning right there. Inuyasha was lucky to have a cap on. He always seemed prepared when it came to outings.  
  
"Dude, Kag you think they have any throwing games here?" Inuyasha asked looking around, practically jumping up and down. Kagome looked around along with him and then her eyes lightened up.  
  
"Right there." She pointed at a booth with four bottles lined up on the far side of the wall.  
  
"How come no one's playing that game?" Inuyasha asked. "Maybe it's a rip off..." he started.  
  
"Or maybe it just too hard." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who looked down at her.  
  
"I bet I'll hit all four bottles..." Inuyasha said. Kag raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You'll miss on the fourth one."  
  
"Think you can do any better?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Hell ya."  
  
"You're going down, wench!" Inuyasha hurried to the booth and pulled out his wallet. "How much?" he asked.  
  
"Five dollars for four balls," the employee said lazily, figuring that these kids were dumb enough to try. Inuyasha smiled and rubbed his hands together. It was a rip off, but he really felt like playing a game with a challenge.  
  
"Ladies first!" he said, stepping out of the way for Kagome. Kagome smiled sweetly at him and picked up a ball.  
  
"Inu...watch and learn." She pulled her arm back taking in a deep breath.  
  
"I'm watching," Inuyasha muttered as she threw it. The ball hit the bottle hard, knocking it over. The employee raised an eye brow as Kagome picked another one up.  
  
"That was one down, three more to go!" she chirped winking at Inuyasha who looked over at her with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"LUCK!" he said, nodding his head towards to bottles. Kagome threw the ball again, hitting the second bottle. By now the employee was shocked. It was the first time anyone had hit two in a row.  
  
"Two more to go...." Kagome said in a sing song voice.  
  
"Two more my ass..." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome tossed the ball from her left to right hand and threw the ball again, smacking the third bottle.  
  
"Wow...on a role Inu." She picked up the last ball and smiled. She was going to win a prize and a bet. Two in one. Kagome pulled her arm back and threw her hardest. The ball soared fast through the air and touched the bottle...skimming it.  
  
The ball hit the back wall and bounced onto the ground, while the bottle stood its grounds. Kagome's jaw dropped and Inuyasha's grin went up even more.  
  
"That's just too bad...." He said, taking out another five dollar bill. "A little rusty...I say?" The boy who worked at the booth quickly loaded the balls for Inuyasha.  
  
"Now you watch and learn Kag. It's all in the arms..." he pulled back and threw and fast one, smacking the bottle. Kagome glared at him as he threw another one hitting its target.  
  
"This is easier than I thought!" Inuyasha cheered picking up his third ball. He threw it hard, hitting the third bottle, smashing it into pieces. Kagome's heart raced, she was going to lose the bet!  
  
"Hmm...hey do I get a prize if I hit this one?" Inuyasha asked. The boy nodded his head and pointed at the huge stuff animals on the wall.  
  
"One of those..." he said. Inuyasha stared at the huge stuff animals and then his jaw dropped. Kagome smiled and clapped her hands together.  
  
"Throw it Inu! I want one of those!" she pointed at the huge banana on the wall. Inuyasha felt the knot in his throat. He whirled around and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Wait. Does that mean I have to carry it around all day?!!!" he screamed. Kagome looked at him innocently.  
  
"Well it's not like you can do anything with something like that. Might as well give it to me, but remember I'm a girl and I'm not as strong as you..." she chirped. Inuyasha dropped the ball.  
  
"What the hell! I'm not going to carry something that big around all freaking day!! Are you crazy?!!" Inuyasha threw his hands in the air. Kagome put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well what are you going to do? Lose the bet or take the stuff animal?" She knew his answer already. Inuyasha had the biggest ego in the world, and there was no way he was letting his pride down. Inuyasha himself knew what she was thinking as she smiled up at him. He muttered a couple of swears and picked up the last ball.  
  
"Screw this..." he finally said, and chucked the ball hard at the last bottle. Kagome jumped up and down cheering as she pointed at the big banana. Inuyasha groaned as he watched the boy pass the banana across him to Kagome. Kagome took it and hugged it.  
  
"Thank you!" Kagome said, bowing a few times. The boy nodded as Inuyasha stalked away. Kagome hurried after him.  
  
"Since when did you like stuff animals anyways?"  
  
"Since now."  
  
"WHAT!?" His face turned red as he pointed a finger at her face. "You're just doing this to purposely piss me off right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Wench."  
  
"Baka." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Inuyasha hurried ahead of her ignoring her calls. If she caught up to him, he would end up carrying that huge thing around. He wasn't her bitch, and he wasn't doing anything for her.  
  
"INU!!! Slow down!" Kagome yelled, trying her best to reach Inuyasha. She dropped her stuff banana and then quickly scooped it up, brushing the dirt off. Inuyasha stopped walking and turned around.  
  
"We don't have all day!!" Kagome pouted, and turned the opposite way.  
  
"I don't care anymore! I'm going this way!" She began walking through the crowds. Inuyasha's muscles tensed. That bitch was going to pay for making him walk so much in the sun. He couldn't see her anymore, but he could still see the tip of the banana above the crowd moving slowly.  
  
"That girl..." he made a fist and turned away from Kagome. He continued walking his direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome hugged the banana and watched the people pass the fountain. She had split up with Inuyasha an hour ago and he didn't even come after her. She cursed silently followed with his name. That boy made her so mad at times.  
  
She didn't want him mad today, she didn't even want to fight, but yet they still managed to yell at each other. Kagome looked around the garden. It was beautiful and surprisingly not a lot of people were here. Everyone was at the amusement park. Inuyasha would never come to this part of the park, he was too simple minded.  
  
If she planned on seeing the guy again she would just have to go and find him herself. Kagome sighed and stood up stretching a bit. She reached for her banana only to find it gone from the spot she had set it down.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome looked up to find Inuyasha holding it under one of his arms. He was glaring at her, but he didn't look mad. Kagome smiled and danced over to him. "I didn't think you were going to show up around here."  
  
"Where the hell were you?!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome laughed and smacked him hard on the arm.  
  
"So you finally gave up eh? Decided to carry the banana now?" Inuyasha looked down at her.  
  
"Ha! Admit it. You're tired of carrying the thing! I told you not to get it!"  
  
"Look who's talking! You're the one who bought it!"  
  
"I had no choice! I beat you at that game anyways!"  
  
"You were the one who made the bet!"  
  
"Stupid!"  
  
"Moron!"  
  
By the time they were done yelling they had attracted a lot of attention and of course the two were panting and looking around. Kagome chucked the banana at him, and the two began walking down the sidewalk.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" Kagome asked as if nothing happened. Inuyasha grumbled something and then spoke.  
  
"I dunno, I guess it's a place where girls go."  
  
"Not all the time."  
  
"You were there! So shut up!" His voice rose again, making Kagome wince. By the time she was twenty she would be deaf because of all the yelling and shouting.  
  
"Remember that time like a few months ago when I got mad at you for not waking up early?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"And you chucked that book at my head? Then you yelled at me in class when you weren't even late." Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yeah...that time. When we got in trouble and had to stand in the hall didn't we make a promise?" She looked at the beautiful trees that went down the sidewalk. "The promise was that I would stop lecturing and you wouldn't have a short temper and jump to conclusions again."  
  
"Didn't last a day..."  
  
"I know. But let's make that promise again..." Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha kicked a rock as he continued walking.  
  
"Why?" He focused his attention on the few people walking the opposite direction of him. "It's not going to last...so why bother making it?"  
  
"Because. If anything ever did happen....I don't want you to get mad and I won't lecture you. It could be anything," she looked at his reaction, but he did nothing but shrug.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like anything."  
  
"What difference would it make? You can't just make a promise that is impossible. If there was something really bad that happened between us, of course I would yell. By my yelling would mean that I was upset or..." he trailed off. "But anyways, I don't want to make a promise like that. Last time we didn't think about it at all."  
  
"Last time we were still in Kyoto and I was still the tomboy," Kagome smiled. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Yeah..." Kagome turned her face and looked straight ahead and then gasped. She stopped walking instantly and brought a hand to her mouth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome reached up and grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "Let's turn around!" she hissed. Inuyasha looked at her strangely and pulled his arm away, clutching the banana tighter.  
  
"Why? We just came from there." He walked faster ignoring Kagome's scared face.  
  
"Inu!!" she whined catching up with him. "We can't go this way!"  
  
"...and why the hell not?" Inuyasha hissed. Kagome followed him but glanced ahead of her nervously.  
  
"When I transferred to Tokyo, I went to this academy for all these rich people," she said nervously. Inuyasha boringly nodded his head.  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"There was this boy that had a crush on me. Hojo-kun. He was obsessed, Inu!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha looked at her disbelief.  
  
"Why the hell are you bringing that up? This has nothing to do with you and your boyfriend..."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend! And it does have something to do with this, cuz he's right there!" she nodded towards a skinny boy with brown hair making his way up the walkway, humming to himself. Inuyasha squinted and then raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Wow, you do attract geeks. What do you mean by obsessed?" he asked. Kagome pulled on his arm.  
  
"C'mon, if he sees me...! Inu, we have to turn around! If he sees me he won't leave my side at all!" She tried hiding behind Inuyasha but it made things look even worst.  
  
"Stupid... I'm not turning around. We have places to be!" Inuyasha grinned and then looked down at her. "Sucks for you!" Kagome's jaw dropped and she slapped him hard on the arm.  
  
"You're just doing this to purposely piss me off, right? This is because of the banana right???" Inuyasha cocked his head to one side and shrugged.  
  
"Maybe...maybe not." The sarcasm in his voice made Kagome's heart jump. Hojo had the biggest crush on her. He had brought her flowers everyday, written her poems of herself, brought her medicine and herbs, sang her songs in front of the school, made banners with her name on it, dedicated awards to her, wore shirts that said 'I love Kagome,' and followed her everywhere. She hated him, but she was nice to him. And right now she wanted to kill Inuyasha for doing this to her.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing that Hojo would pass her any second and then see her. She whimpered a bit and continued walking. She could hear Hojo's voice now, talking with a boy who just passed him 'Oh please, oh please don't let him see me!'  
  
Her eyes snapped open when she felt a hand grab hers. Her head snapped towards Inuyasha to see him with no expression, looking forward and just walking. 'What was he doing? Holding her hand?' At that moment Hojo passed her, she almost for got about him for the moment. In the corner of her eye, she saw Hojo look up and smile. He waved a hand in the air.  
  
"Hey Ka..." he stopped short when he saw Inuyasha holding Kagome's hand. Kagome's heart fluttered as Hojo's arm dropped and Kagome and Inuyasha continued walking hand in hand. She smiled and looked up to Inuyasha who was now facing the other way from her, his hands still clutching onto hers.  
  
He had helped her! Inuyasha had helped her. She smiled to herself and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. But now that wasn't the thing that was making her nervous, it was the electricity kind of feeling that she felt when he took her hand. She bit her lip and looked away, still feeling his warm flesh tough her hand.  
  
"Hey...look at those two couple!" she heard voices as a group of tourists walked passed them.  
  
"What a young couple. Don't they know that children are here?!" Kagome blushed at the comment instantly; she pulled her hand quickly away from Inuyasha's hand. This was the second time someone had made a comment about her and Inuyasha together. She looked down at the ground and glanced quickly up at Inuyasha.  
  
"You have a problem with holding my hand or something?" he asked, his voice casual. Kagome's face reddened even more.  
  
"Yes. Actually I do have a problem with you holding my hand." She said, feeling a bit disappointed that he wasn't holding her hand any more. Her hand felt kind of naked.  
  
"You should be honored to of hold my hand..."  
  
"Honored my ass..." Kagome mumbled. "Why are you so conceited?" Kagome asked looking at him. "You're not as great as you think you are."  
  
"I am Kag. I just am." He stood taller and then grin. "If I give those girls over there my handsome smile, they'll soon swoon all over me," he said pointing at a group of girls a bit younger than them, but old enough. Kagome raised an eyebrow. Of course they would swoon. Ever since they were little, all girls swooned over Inuyasha.  
  
"Hate to admit it, but I'm just too good of a guy," he looked at her and lightly hit her on the back of her head. "You're just too busy with your life to notice." Kagome spun around and faced him.  
  
"What are you talking about?! I've been with you for over twelve years, dimwit." She crossed her arms over her shoulder and kicked his shin. "You have no right to say that to me. You're the one who knew nothing about me." She wanted to take back her words immediately. It wasn't Inuyasha fault that he didn't know about her father or anything. She just never told him the truth all the way. Inuyasha put his free hand into his pocket and lowered his head. He continued walking and shrugged.  
  
"I guess I don't Kag. I mean it was my entire fault that you left out the detail that you were a multibillionaire's daughter...." He turned around and smiled at her, a nice smile.  
  
"But hey even if you are, you've always been the Kag I know and love..." Kagome smiled and clapped her hands together.  
  
"Awww... I didn't know you cared that much about me Inu!" she clung onto his arm and smiled up at him. "You said you love me!"  
  
"No one could love you..." he said quickly. Kagome giggled. He was trying to cover his soft side since it was very rare that Inuyasha showed soft sides.  
  
"But you just said you did!"  
  
"I mean the Kag I grew up with!"  
  
"But you must care a lot about me to come all the way to Tokyo just to bring me back..." she spread her arms wide open, trying to show him the distance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Kagome, right at that moment she was playing with him, laughing about it and only thinking little of the words he said. But Inuyasha never felt so trapped in his life. He had said that she was the girl he knew and love.  
  
'I'm such an idiot!' he thought furiously. He wanted to kick himself in the head because now he couldn't defend himself. Kagome though was trying to make him feel like a softie right now as it is. She had no idea what Inuyasha's mind was going through either, so he was lucky.  
  
His heart had been racing all day, and he was afraid he would get a heart attack all together. Kagome was making him go nuts. He had no idea what he was doing when he reached for her hand. He just looked the other way and took her hand. She had thought it was to save her from some Hobo guy, but really it was like his instinct to do it. He wanted to do it, and even if it was for just a small amount of time, it felt right.  
  
Dammit, he was thinking about that stuff again. He watched as Kagome blabbered on with a bubbly look on her face, her hand motions moving quickly and her eyes darting from one side to another. Could she possibly a person he would date? Inuyasha cringed at the thought; he wasn't even going to try to imagine it. If he did then it would feel weird.  
  
"....beach," Kagome finished, putting her hands on Inuyasha's shoulder and nodding her head, waiting for his answer. Inuyasha shook his head and blinked a few times before regaining his memory.  
  
"What?" he blurted out. Kagome glared up at him and then smiled again.  
  
"Let's go to the beach before we go home," Kagome said, her voice now calmer. "The last thing we'll do..." she trailed off. Inuyasha looked around and yawned.  
  
"Aren't you going to get in trouble? You've been gone all night. Isn't your dad going to call the police or something? What if I get arrested again?"  
  
"Forget about my dad, let's go!" She reached for his arm and dragged him down the walk way towards the buses.  
  
"But I have a job too!"  
  
"You're Inuyasha Takashi, you'll survive..." she yelled.  
  
"Not in Tokyo!"  
  
"Yes in Tokyo, everywhere. Your just too simple minded to think about it. I don't even know why you're playing the role as a hardworking man. What's there to hide? I mean who cares if everyone finds out who you are. What difference would it make?" Kagome asked, taking the banana away from his arms.  
  
"It makes a big difference! Don't you understand anything?!" Inuyasha pointed at himself. "If Kouga or your father or anyone, especially the media find out that I'm the heir to the other half of Takashi Corp, it'll go crazy. Tetseiga can't be revealed until after I graduate..."  
  
"IF you graduate...."  
  
"If people find out that I'm the heir, then it would be like putting my life in danger. Anyone would try anything to find out the secrets of the company. Why do you think Sesshomaru is always so cold to anyone when it comes to work?"  
  
"You mean when it comes to ANYTHING?"  
  
"No one can know even a single detail. The thing is only between me, Sesshomaru and our father. If I reveal myself, it would practically be like announcing that I've taken the position."  
  
"But you have already, haven't you?" Inuyasha looked at her and then watched as the bus pulled up.  
  
"No, not yet. I haven't made up my mind yet if I want to open Tetseiga."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"But think about all the money you'll make!!" Kagome yelled over the people talking in the bus.  
  
"I don't need anymore money..." Inuyasha said giving her a dangerous look to keep her voice down.  
  
"You can never have enough money! You can do so much! Like save some people or donate it to charity or something like that!"  
  
"We already do that!" Kagome sighed as they bus made a stop at the beach. She pushed Inuyasha out the door and onto the sand.  
  
"Then what would be the point of having Tetseiga anyways, when you don't even want it?" Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"Think of it as a present. My father gave me and Sesshomaru a gift. We decide what we want to do with it. Plus, I don't want to depend on Sesshomaru. I told you that already!!" Kagome looked at him and then rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why are you so worried if Kouga finds out who you are?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha froze and then shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe cuz I like watching the bastard. It makes me wonder if I act like that." Kagome giggled and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You're worst..." She knew she was playing with him; he was just the kind of person anyone would joke around with. He grabbed her hand off his shoulder and headed down the beach.  
  
"Anyways, if I let Kouga know about who I am, he'll try to use me. I'm like the key to paradise," Inuyasha sat down and looked out to the sea. "I think their life goal is to be more successful then Sesshomaru." Kagome watched from behind him as he chucked a rock into the waves.  
  
'That's why my father wants me to marry Kouga. It's all because of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.' She walked over to his side and sat down. She tucked her knees in and then rested her chin on her arms.  
  
"Who knew my future had to do so much with you...." She trailed off. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was a strange color of orange and purple. Inuyasha who completely ignored her question leaned back on his elbows and crossed his feet over each other. Kagome glanced at him and took in his features.  
  
He had a serious look to his face, like he was thinking hard about something. Kagome felt a knot form in her throat. This was going to be the last time she would spend a day with him. Her hear was beginning to feel the pain. She would never have the feeling of just being happy with him around her again. She was going to miss all the times they had together.  
  
Inuyasha had always been there for her, and he proved it even more when he had showed up at the party that night. Inuyasha had his dumb ways of making her happy, even if she got mad ten seconds after. After today she wouldn't be able to experience that anymore. She was only turning seventeen soon. Back Kyoto she had studied so hard so that she could get into a good university or maybe even study abroad by a scholarship. But, now that she was once again Takeo Higurashi's daughter, everything was a waste. To get into a university, they wouldn't have to even look at her grades but her wealth.  
  
Her life as she planned it had completely changed, and she knew it when she stepped out of Inuyasha's house and into the rain.  
  
"Your birthday is coming up right?" Inuyasha asked suddenly. Kagome looked over at him and nodded.  
  
"Hmm..." she answered. Inuyasha reached for his pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag. Kagome looked confusingly at him. "What is that?" Inuyasha played with the handle of the bag, and then sat up.  
  
"I probably won't see you on your birthday or any time before that since you'll have a lot of things to plan...." He began, fumbling with the object inside of the bag. Kagome smiled and shrugged.  
  
"It's my father who plans it; I just sit and watch from the sidelines..." Inuyasha pulled out a small wooden box. Kagome's eyes fell on it and her heart almost sank. He had gotten her a birthday present.  
  
"Yeah...well, since I forgot last year, I got you a present this time..." he grumbled, shoving the box over to her and then turned his face away. Kagome looked down at the box and then back at him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Inuyasha cursed and then glared at her.  
  
"Open it and find out! Stop asking stupid questions okay!?" he turned his head away, blushing. Kagome smiled and then looked back down at the box. She gently opened it and gasped. Inside was a necklace. It had brown wooden beads and then a pinkish and purplish marble sphere. She brought a hand to her lips.  
  
"I know it's not expensive as that million dollar necklace that that wolf face guy got you, but it's the best I could get with my salary..." Kagome touched the marble and then looked at him.  
  
"When did you get it?" she asked. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck nervously again.  
  
"I made it," he said quietly. Kagome's jaw dropped.  
  
"When? Where?" She asked excitedly looking back down at her gift. Inuyasha rested his arms on his knees and then looked down at the necklace.  
  
"Today. After we split up, I saw this table with all these beads and crap on it. The lady helped me choose the stuff on the necklace, but a lot of the good things were already taken cuz before I got there all these little brats were there..." He paused and picked up a rock and flipped it over his fingers. "I mean... WHAT DO YOU THINK I WAS DOING THE WHOLE TIME??" he suddenly yelled.  
  
Kagome bit her lip and smiled up at him. "Thank you Inuyasha..." she said, suddenly reaching up and wrapped her arms around his neck. This was the best present that she had ever gotten from anyone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wouldja quit looking at it?" Inuyasha yelled nervously as the waves began to calm a bit. Kagome looked down at the necklace hanging around her neck. It was so beautiful.  
  
"I can't help it! I like it..." she said, smiling sweetly. Inuyasha blushed again for the hundredth time that night. He looked away. "I'm never going to take it off."  
  
"Well you're going to have to. It's not going to match any of those fancy dresses that you'll have to wear soon." He was talking about her birthday party coming up, that he would have to drive Kouga to. He cursed silently, remembering that he still had a job to do. Kagome looked at him, her smile suddenly gone.  
  
"Oh, about that..." she said quietly. "I don't think I'll be able to invite you." Inuyasha looked at her and raised an eye brow. "I mean I want to, but it's just my dad. If he sees that I invited a guy he'll freak. And when he finds out that you're Kouga's driver he'll freak even more...and plus you don't want them to see you right? It won't be like last time, security is going to be packed. You'll have to have an invitation and everything to get in, and they'll have to announce you and stuff. Um, I mean I'm not even in charge of the inviting, cuz no one could trust me...and I want to invite you but it's just too hard and...."  
  
"Kag, shut up." Inuyasha said smiling. "Don't worry I won't be going. I'm sure I'll have a job of driving a certain someone like last time. I only went last time because I heard you were going to be there." Inuyasha stretched and yawned.  
  
"So you're not going to come?"  
  
"Do you want me to come? I'll use my Inuyasha ways to get inside. Is Sesshomaru invited? He can sneak me in..."  
  
"Inu...I have something to tell..." Kagome said quietly looking away from his playful eyes.  
  
"Why is security going to be packed anyways? I mean it's just your birthday. It's not like a freaking Grammy award." He looked at her and then sighed. "I probably won't be going. I would stand out, and even if I could get a tux, I hate wearing those things." Kagome nodded sadly and looked down at her necklace. Inuyasha watched her as she had that same sad look on her face.  
  
Maybe he should change the subject, because every time it was about her father and Kouga, she would become a bit distant. He cleared his throat and then put another one of his best 'Inuyasha' smiles on.  
  
"Hey, Kag. Since this summer is pretty blown away and our plans of going to Hawaii are ruined, let's go over winter break," he said. "When we get back to Kyoto, there probably won't be enough time since we only have a couple of months left of break. We need the whole summer break to have fun." He smiled and looked up. "So how about it?" He looked over at Kagome who looked like she was thinking about something really hard. He nudged her side to get her attention.  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't think I'm going back to Kyoto..." she said softly. Inuyasha's laughed and leaned back into the sand. He looked over at her and shook his head.  
  
"Of course you are." He looked at her, "There's no reason you wouldn't come back." It took him a few minutes to realize that the look on Kagome's face was serious. He suddenly sat up straight and faced her. "Right?"  
  
"Inu...it's hard to explain..." Kagome began. Inuyasha scrambled up to his feet.  
  
"You're staying here? Why?" It came out as a demand as he looked at her. "Don't tell me you actually like it here, Kag. You know you're coming home."  
  
"Inuyasha, you won't understand." He stared at her seeing that her eyes were turning red. He bit his tongue suddenly closing his mouth and then opening it again.  
  
"What's there not to understand? You're probably happy with your life now." he shook his head disappointedly. Kagome swallowed and looked out to the sea; she reached for the necklace and held the pink marble in her hand.  
  
"Inuyasha there's something I have to tell you," she said trying to raise the courage that lay deep down inside of her. Inuyasha shook his head...and swallowed. He had that thing where he just wouldn't listen. Kagome was really struggling. If only he would just close his mouth for one second and she would finally throw off some of the burden that she held.  
  
"So all that stuff you were saying about how being rich sucked, it was all a lie. You're such a hypocrite you know that? I should have know, all that time we could have gone back any time, but for some dumb ass reason we're still...."  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome said, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Stop thinking about yourself for one damn second and think about me. I came here for a reason Kag, I worked my ass off to come here and now you tell me that you're not coming home? It looks like the person who ruined everything between us wasn't me after all, but you." Inuyasha turned his face away and brought a hand to his chin. His words stung her, but she knew that he was saying it out of anger. Inuyasha wasn't even letting it all out. If it had been like usual, he would have been screaming his butt off.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did realize one thing," Inuyasha said turning to her with a sad smile.  
  
"Money does make a person change, even y..."  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said one last time. Inuyasha glanced at her with a pissed off face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm engaged."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Takeo Higurashi watched as the yellow envelop slid across his desk and into his hands. He looked up at the three men dressed in black standing before him.  
  
"What is this?" he asked, opening the envelope and sticking his hand in. One of the men stepped forward.  
  
"We followed her like you asked sir, and these we saw something that you might want to know." Takeo looked down at the envelope and then pulled out the pictures. He dropped the folder and held the pile of pictures on his hands as he flipped through them. His eyes turned to slits and his anger bubbled inside him ready to erupt with each pictures.  
  
"Who is this boy?" he asked, looking at them.  
  
"She spent last night and all day today with him, sir." Takeo slammed the photos down on his desk, revealing the pictures of Kagome and Inuyasha together.  
  
"What is their relationship?" he demanded, standing up. The three men seemed to shrink back but they stood their grounds.  
  
"We don't know for sure, sir, but they were holding hands at the amusement park." Takeo turned around and looked out the glass wall of his office, overlooking the city.  
  
"Find out all the information on this man. I want to know what he has with my daughter. I want all background information of him, including what his job is and where he's living. GET TO IT!" Takeo roared, causing the office to shake. The men nodded and hurried away. Mr. Higurashi made a fist and slammed it into his desk. Was this the reason that was making Kagome act like this?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"...I'm engaged."  
  
Kagome saw his face change right away. It softened, and his lips parted, but his eyes were wide. Kagome turned her face away unable to look.  
  
"You're what?" She heard him whisper. She turned back and rubbed her neck.  
  
"I'm engaged," she said a bit more loudly and clearly. Inuyasha's jaw opened and closed as he tried to think of something. He took a step back.  
  
"To who?"  
  
"Kouga." He knew her answer already but he had to make sure, but then he soon realized that Kagome was actually engaged. His head snapped up to him.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Since yesterday, that's why I missed the game."  
  
"...and you're actually going through with it?" he asked, watching Kagome. She didn't answer him but instead turned away to face the sea. He stared at her in shock because he knew her answer. His heart felt light and betrayed.  
  
"I have to."  
  
He stared at her and then looked  
  
"You mean you want to?" Kagome looked up at him, now the tears were really flowing.  
  
"How can you say that?! Of course I don't want to!" Inuyasha looked from her to the sea and then back again.  
  
"I don't get it. You can't be engaged..."  
  
"Well, I am." Kagome brought the back of her hand up to her face.  
  
"What do you mean you have to get engage? Do you that being engage is one step closer to getting married?" Inuyasha asked, getting impatient. He wasn't really good at taking bad news, and this was definitely bad news.  
  
"He threatened me. My dad threatened me using Shippo and Sango." Inuyasha's head snapped up and he grabbed Kagome by the shoulders.  
  
"What about them?!" he yelled, hearing his Kyoto friends' names. Kagome swallowed.  
  
"He's using his power. He told me if I didn't get engage with Kouga, he'll do everything that he can to turn their lives into hell. Right now he thinks they're the closest thing to me. He doesn't know about you...yet." Kagome watched Inuyasha's face, as his hands fell from her shoulders. "Inuyasha...."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Inuyasha sullenly asked. Kagome swallowed and walked up to him. "Why did you take me out here when we could have been solving this problem?" Inuyasha looked at her straight in the face, and that's when she saw how miserable he looked. "Why is it that you always have to be the one who takes all the crap?" his voice was sad. He made a fist and looked at Kagome with his golden eyes. "Why?"  
  
Kagome's lips quivered and she felt the tears pouring out of her eyes. The next thing she knew, her arms were wrapped around Inuyasha's waist and he was holding onto her tightly. Her head cupped under his chin. It was heartbreaking to see Inuyasha like this. She hadn't thought much about how he would be affected, but instead how his reaction would be.  
  
"Because there's no way I can get out of it! Inuyasha....I have the choice to do what I want to do before they announce it, and my choice is to spend it with you!" More tears spilled out and Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly hearing Kagome's words. "I don't want my last days with you to be all messed up because of my father. I want them to be happy! I want them to be the way they were. Inuyasha, I wanted to spend all the time I had left to just be happy, and the only way was with you..." she couldn't go on, because she was in a non-stop sob.  
  
"Shh..." Inuyasha said, lifting his head and kissing her on the forehead. "You don't have to worry..." he pulled back from Kagome and held onto her shoulders. "I'll take care of it. I'll take care of you." Kagome shook her head and covered her face with his chest.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Don't forget that I'm Inuyasha Takashi...." His arms wrapped around her tightly. The both of them stood on the beach as the dark skies rolled in holding each other, never letting go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: Whew! That took a long time. Well anyways...lots of people were complaining about how the two fight too much. I guess it's kind of hard to say, but they were best friends who argued at one point and it just can't completely go away in a day. So sorry if the arguing bothered you guys so much. Finally, Kagome tells Inuyasha!!! The point of this story is that two best friends fall in love after one leaves and the other (Inuyasha) goes after her. But this is kind of like a romance/comedy/drama, so there will be lots of obstacles to overcome. Well, I hope you like the story so far, and if you have any suggestions plz share!  
  
If you guys want to, vote for, "From here to there" in the Fan fiction Elimination! Oh, and I have another story out called, "Heartache." If you have the time please read it, some of you guys might even like it! Well thanks for reading again!  
  
Summary: Two years ago Kagome Higurashi's heart finally gave out. Two years ago Inuyasha lost the most important person in his life....K/I pairing.  
  
Sincerely, KNE 


	16. A Cold Hearted Father

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters  
  
A/N: It's a short chapter....but I'll try to update again asap!  
  
Oh yeah and I wanted to thank Naiya-chan for nominating me for the Fanfiction Elimation. You're the best!  
  
Chapter 16~ A Cold Hearted Father By:KNE  
  
It was getting colder and the breeze was turning into wind. The sand blew around them like a thin blanket. They had been standing on the beach for over an hour just holding each other. The tears had dried from Kagome's face and Inuyasha's eyes were closed. He was thinking, still thinking about what Kagome had told him. She was engaged...engaged to Kouga. The name was like a time bomb in his head, making him squeeze her tighter and make a fist.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome's small voice pipe up underneath him. She didn't sound so tough anymore. Inuyasha opened his eyes and swallowed.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are we going to do?" she asked. Her voice quivered a bit, and she was trying her best to not cry. Inuyasha knew that when she asked him that it was more like a 'what are you going to do after I'm gone?'  
  
"I'm not going to let you marry that bastard..." he said loud and clear. Her tense body seemed to relax, but he also knew that he didn't sound to convincing. To tell the truth, he didn't even know what he would do? He could offer to help Shippo and Sango out...hire their dad's into Takashi or something. He didn't know; he was completely clueless. Here he was telling Kagome that he was going to take care of her, going to protect and her and keep her happy...but he didn't have a slightest clue of what to do. He wasn't prepared to take any of that, and now Kagome was in his arms crying.  
  
"You don't know what to do, do you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha slowly let his arms drop. He suddenly felt naked and cold without her body pressed against him. He looked down at her, with her puffy eyes and pale skin. Her eyes were searching his, waiting for his answer.  
  
"I'll think of something..."  
  
"I....we only have a day and a half left...."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just...I'll think of something. You, you don't go along with it at all okay? I'll think of something before your birthday." Kagome nodded like a little child, and brought a hand up to her face. "If I'm not there by the time they're ready to announce it..." Inuyasha suddenly said looking at Kagome sternly. "Fight it. Let the media know that you don't want this marriage. It'll help a lot," he said. Kagome's eyes lighten up. It was a great diversion to let the press onto it.  
  
Something like this would be big, and her father would have to fix it before he had to worry about her. She smiled up at Inuyasha and nodded. Inuyasha just looked down at her. He swallowed and looked around at the darkened sky.  
  
"It's getting dark...and chilly. We have to head back now..." he looked over at the sad girl next to him. Kagome just bit her lip, dreading the return. He brought a hand to his forehead. He just might...just might have to.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome felt suddenly cold the moment he had released her, almost empty. He had held her so tight, and she felt so comfortable. But she knew it wouldn't last, and she also knew the look on Inuyasha's face. He was trying his hardest to look confident, but he couldn't hide it. She knew he had never been across a situation like this. He almost looked desperate at the moment. The two walked slowly off the beach, quietly. Inuyasha kept a hand on her back as if he was her bodyguard. Kagome couldn't help but smile. Inuyasha was being such a gentleman. The smile turned to a small frown.  
  
Was this it? Was this the last time Inuyasha would hold her in such a warm embrace. It would be the first and the last, if it was. How and what was Inuyasha going to do? Unless he did something big, there was no way her father would back out, heck he only had a day to do it. It was kind of over. She already knew there was nothing that he could do. She would be announced engaged, and then a week later the engagement party and then after she graduated it would be marriage.  
  
Marriage. Could she really be a housewife? And children, she didn't want the father of her children to be Kouga. Something would turn out wrong in the genetic order. They just didn't mix that way. How could she die an old woman with all these horrible things? She was supposed to die a peaceful woman. How could her soul be reincarnated into a different body with all these horrible things? That would make another life miserable. It would be a chain of disaster!  
  
"Stop thinking about it, you're only scaring yourself..." Inuyasha muttered as the walked down to the bus stop. Kagome looked up from the pavement and at the boy walking next to her. He had grown in just a little over four months. Everything in just the small amount of time they spent together in Tokyo showed it. Even though he was a bit foul here and there with his potty mouth, he had somewhat mature. Kagome tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Inuyasha....if things don't turn out right. I just want to tell you that..."  
  
"Things will turn out right, okay?" Inuyasha interrupted her, not even looking down. Kagome shook her head, and pulled on Inuyasha's sleeve.  
  
"Inuyasha, will you just listen to me?" Inuyasha whipped around and faced her; his eyes burning red.  
  
"How can I? You make it sound like you've already given up, like you've already decided to marry the jerk."  
  
"If it comes to it, I want you to know that you've always been there for me, that even if I do end up engaged or even married, I'll always think of you every day. You'll be the highlight of my memories..." she trailed off.  
  
"You make it sound like I'm dying."  
  
"Might as well be. After things are set it's not like I can see you, or even talk to you anymore." Kagome took a deep breath as they stopped at the bus stop. "Inuyasha, ever since I met you my life had changed. You were like the sunlight in a dark tunnel. If I do end up being with Kouga, I just want you to know that you'll always be my best friend, and that I'll always care for you. You'll always be with me in my heart and even if we don't see each other it's not like I forgot you...." She glanced up at Inuyasha, who was staring back at her with his mouth slightly open. Kagome smiled and reached her hand up, touching his cheek.  
  
"...and that you're the most important person in my life and I...." she trailed off, letting her hand drop from his cheek. I love you. Kagome's smiled and nodded her head. She loved him. Turning around Kagome nodded her head once more. She fell in love with him hard.  
  
"You what? What were you going to say?" Inuyasha called out. Kagome turned around.  
  
"You better not forget me, Inuyasha!" she tried putting on her best smile. Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"...and why the hell would I forget you?" his voice was serious and he was looking at her with the most solemn look ever. "You mean too much to me." Kagome stared up at his eyes. So this is how girls felt when they looked at him? This was the missing feeling, and she just figured it out right after she found out she was getting engaged. Kagome broke eye contact and pulled away as the bus pulled in.  
"Let's go!" she climbed into the bus leaving Inuyasha watching after her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the most depressing ride home. Kagome kept her face looking out the window while Inuyasha was practically at his critical point, trying to think of something. Since the bus was heading straight for Tokyo city, they were fine.  
  
No one spoke a word or even muttered a single noise. The aura around them was completely lifeless. Every now and then Kagome would shift in her position, and Inuyasha would just slightly jump from his concentration. The ride was at least three hours going back. One reason was because there were stops to make, and another reason was, because neither of them wanted to go back. It was like a trap leading right to hell.  
  
Inuyasha kept his eyes glued to the seat in front of him. She had made it sound like it was hopeless. Like even though she knew how Inuyasha wanted to help, she knew that with where he was right now in life he wouldn't be able to help. Inuyasha made a fist. Why was it that Kagome was the one who had to endure everything that happened with them? She grew up the poor one while Inuyasha got everything he wanted. She was blamed for doing nothing with Kikyou. And now...she had to live the life that she didn't want to.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes. Maybe she was right when she told him that he was too focused on himself. Maybe if he had just been a bit less conceited she might have gotten away with this.  
  
"Damn..." Inuyasha muttered the first noise he had made since they left. If things didn't go the way he planned or what he was planning his last resort would only be...  
  
"Is this your stop??" the bus driver shouted. Inuyasha looked up at the old man and nodded. He stood up while Kagome followed him out. The noisy streets and lights were blaring and they were back in reality. The bus pulled away leaving a very stressful pair on the sidewalk.  
  
"I'll walk you home..." Inuyasha said leading the way towards Shikon Ln. Kagome followed him silently, keeping her eyes on the ground. Should she really be going home? It was like he was leading her right towards the enemy. "Are you sure about going back?" Inuyasha asked. There was no answer from Kagome; instead she kept her head down. Inuyasha slowed his pace to match with hers. She was obviously devastated because of this.  
  
"Inuyasha...don't forget if things don't go the way we plan..."  
  
"I know. You won't forget me." Inuyasha swallowed. "But, you just keep denying it until I think of something." Kagome looked up at him.  
  
"...Unless they come up with another threat."  
  
"Who cares about the threats? Just whatever you do, do not admit that you'll marry him at the party. I'll be there....I promise." He would be there, but how and what power did he have? Kagome smiled as a small formed on her face.  
  
"Okay..." she whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It felt different in a way. A good way. A warm feeling that had been brewing inside of her for years, but she never noticed until now. Kagome kept her head low trying to think of everything she had shared with Inuyasha. Could she have possibly fallen for him? All her life she had watched girls throw themselves at him, confiding their eternal love for him. Kagome had thought it was lame and disgusting. There were many times when Inuyasha would open his locker and millions of love letters fell out. Kagome had laughed at his face while he threatened her to shut up. When Kagome's friends would secretly tell Kagome their crush on Inuyasha, Kagome would wince at the thought. Inuyasha had never crossed her mind as....someone she would ever fall in love with. And just hours ago, she was about to tell him she loved him.  
  
She glanced at him, watching him walk next to her mumbling to himself. He was a mess. Kagome couldn't help but let her heart flutter. He really did want to help her, but there really was no way. She would be engaged soon....and she would lose Inuyasha forever. They walked for another twenty minutes before Inuyasha spoke again.  
  
"Remember that story I told you when we were younger?" He asked. Kagome looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"No." Inuyasha nodded and then looked over his shoulder before back at her.  
  
"It was that one time we were sleeping in the tree house and you begged me to tell you a story about princess and princes..." Kagome smiled weakly and then laughed.  
  
"We were so little, how do you remember?"  
  
"Cuz it was the first time I ever told you a story...." He trailed off. Kagome smiled and bit her lip. She was beginning to get the warm feeling again when she looked at him. He looked so adorable. Kagome mentally slapped herself.  
  
"Well it was a good story," Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded, glancing around him, "...besides the fact that you killed off the princess." Kagome crossed her arms over her shoulder. Inuyasha grinned.  
  
"I live for agony. But I was just thinking how similar our lives are to it...." He trailed off. Kagome brought a finger to her lip.  
  
"Yeah. The whole idea of the girl being some princess when the prince thought she was a peasant." Inuyasha nodded. Kagome looked at him and smiled. "The only thing that's different is that we didn't fall in love."  
  
She watched as Inuyasha's smile disappeared and then he nodded. Kagome felt the sadness come over her again. That word really was spooking her out. Love. Inuyasha cleared his throat and pointed at the banana in his arms.  
  
"What do you suppose we do with this thing?" he asked. Kagome bit her lip, knowing that it probably wasn't the greatest idea bringing home something like that. Kagome reached up and patted the banana.  
  
"Why don't you keep it," she said. Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief and then dropped the banana. He continued walking as Kagome picked up the stuff banana.  
  
"I am not keeping that thing. What do you think Miroku will say?" Kagome caught up to him and bit her lip. Miroku? Was he that one driver? Kagome held the banana up and smiled.  
  
"Don't you think it's just a little cute?"  
  
"If I were a two year old, maybe..." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well the way you're acting, it sure sounds like you are." Inuyasha turned around and looked at her with his sharp eyes. Kagome couldn't help but laugh in his face. "Think of it as a present from me to you."  
  
"For your information I won it, and I paid for the game."  
  
"But you gave it to me, so it was mine for just a couple of hours. So it's still considered a gift since it was mine and I'm giving it to you." Inuyasha snorted but smiled. He grabbed the banana and looked down at her. They had almost forgotten everything bad. For a minute it was like the old days, except now Kagome's heart was beating rapidly.  
  
The walk to Kagome's street was shorter than they had expected, but everything always seemed to come by quicker when you didn't want it to happen. When they were a block away, Kagome again tugged on his sleeve. He turned to her and nodded, knowing what she wanted.  
  
The dark night was getting a bit cool, and the only noise that could be heard was the crickets and grasshoppers. It almost seemed like a perfect goodbye atmosphere. For a long time they just stood staring at each other with a plain expression trying to think of something to say. Inuyasha looked around one last time before his eyes landed back on her.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Shhh..." Kagome said, taking a step towards him. One last hug wouldn't hurt, would it? "We already said what we wanted to back at the beach..." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her as she hugged him closely. Kagome cocked her head to one side. Maybe to Inuyasha this was like a friendly hug. Again, she could feel the tears coming. She pulled back from Inuyasha before she got too comfortable. Kagome smiled and bowed quickly.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha for walking me home," she said, cheerfully. The dark night covered the tears slowly sliding down her cheek. She turned around to walk away, but Inuyasha grabbed her hand. He pulled her back into a tight hug.  
  
"Stay strong. I'll get you out of this. I won't stop even if it kills me." Their embrace lasted for another minute or so, before Kagome slightly nodded and backed away. She smiled and took one last look at him before she turned around and continued walking down the street. She was about twenty feet away when she broke into a run.  
  
What was she suppose to do now? Inuyasha had given her his word that he would make in time and think of something.  
  
"I love you...Inuyasha."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He watched as she broke into a run, sprinting as fast as she could. Her footsteps slowly faded and then sighed. At least she was safe. Safer than him at least. Slowly cursing under his breath, Inuyasha turned around to face the three men in black suits who stood behind him.  
  
"Who are you guys?" he asked. "You've been following us since we got off the bus. Who are you?" The men looked like they were serious. All eying Inuyasha, they pulled out shiny black guns from their suits. Inuyasha dropped the stuff banana and looked at all of them. Who the hell were these people? They weren't answering him for one thing, and now they had guns pointed at him. Inuyasha swallowed, he had never taken on people with guns before. It wasn't a good idea to run either. Could he take them all before they spilled his brains out?  
  
"What do you w...." he stopped short when he felt the pain go through his body. His head felt heavy as he fell forward and hit the ground. His eyes managed to stay open before blood trickled down slowly filling his view with red. "Shit..." he muttered before the red turn into all black and he passed out. Wasn't this the best way to die? He would never be able to help Kagome now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He's out cold..." Jakotsu said crouching next to the boy with the silver hair. "At least you didn't kill him..." he looked up at the man with the long wooden board in his hands, Bankotsu.  
  
"Don't know why the boss is so riled up with this kid..." he said, grabbing a chunk of the boy's head and lifting him up. "Come...Jakotsu, Renkotsu....help me put him in the van..." he shouted at the other men around him. Soon, they were hauling the limp body into the black van that had pulled up.  
  
"He got blood all over my suit!" Jekotsu hissed, making a disgusted face.  
  
"Shut up before someone hears you!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha stirred slightly, wincing. Light was shining into his face making his head hurt even more. The throbbing pain was not going to go away. He swore he could still feel it while he had passed out. Turning his head, he felt the sharp pain and he let out a gasp. So was this what hell was like? Pain, 24/7. He really did deserve to go to hell; after all he put Kagome through. Just the thought of the name sent another painful throb in his head, making him curl into a ball.  
  
He managed to open one eye to see everything being a big blur. Damn eyes; don't fail on me now...he thought, closing it one more time and slowly bringing a hand to rub his eyes. Moaning a bit, he managed to open another eye and this time everything around him was setting into place.  
  
It was dark and dirty, and smelled old. A sick smell, that made him want to hurl. Hell was worst that he thought. Turning his body over, he looked around slowly, trying not to make a movement with his head. It was a warehouse, it had to be. Bring his knees to his chest he tried standing up but everything suddenly was spinning around him. He staggered up, and pushed his back against the cement wall, panting.  
  
Where the hell was he? He had no time to think; he had to get out before who ever it was that put him here came back. Using the wall as support, Inuyasha tried sliding himself across the wall, but ended up falling on his face again. His head was killing him. The last thing he remembered was facing three strange men, and then he blacked out. He had been attacked from behind.  
  
"...and where the hell do you think you're going?" he heard the mocking voice, as he pushed himself up. The light was again shining into his face. Inuyasha shielded his face, squinting. Too late, they had found him. Before he could react, two hands grabbed him by the collar. He felt his body being thrown to the ground.  
  
"Ah..." Inuyasha winced as his shoulder hit the concrete. Inuyasha rolled over to his side, trying his hardest to see who he was dealing with. He found himself staring at a pretty young man with a bat propped on his shoulders. The man had a freakish grin, almost feminine.  
  
Great, now he was dealing with a psycho path. At least a gang banger would do, but now he was going to get killed then molested. His poor body would surely rot in hell. Inuyasha brought a hand up and touched the back of his head. He winced when he felt the large bump and the dried blood meshed in his hair. The man walked over to him and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry we're not here to kill you..." he said, cheerfully. Inuyasha looked at him and then shook his head slowly.  
  
"Then what the hell do you want?" His voice came out as a growl instead. The man propped one hand on his knee as he sat himself on a fold up chair.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't really know...." Inuyasha stared at the man blankly. Could this guy be any weirder?  
  
"Is it ransom?" Inuyasha found himself asking. Maybe someone found out who he was. The man brought a finger to his chin.  
  
"Maybe....but who would pay money for someone like you?" he leaned in close, squinting. "But I gotta admit you're not bad looking." Inuyasha again was speechless. He was stuck in an abandoned warehouse, with a psycho path that was gay. "I don't think it's got anything to do with money..." he said. "My boss doesn't tell me these things." So there was more, eh? Of course, he had seen three men and someone hit him from behind so that was four. Four.  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded. The man grinned and placed a hand on his cheek.  
  
"Oh dear me! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Jakotsu, second leader to the seven members...."  
  
"Jakotsu!" A new voice echoed through the warehouse. Both Jakotsu and Inuyasha's head snapped up. Jakotsu smiled and stood up.  
  
"Oi! Bankotsu! How are you doing?" Inuyasha craned his head and spotted the silhouetted figure approaching them. Jakotsu grinned and walked over to Inuyasha. "This is the boss I was telling you about." He nudged Inuyasha, winking. Bankotsu smiled and walked over revealing yet another young man. He had a more serious tone in his atmosphere than the clown that had been talking to Inuyasha.  
  
"It's about time you woke up. We couldn't have our little fun with you sleeping and all...." He said, reaching down and grabbing Inuyasha by the hair. Inuyasha winced as he was tossed into the chair. "Should we tie you up?"  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Does it really matter?"  
  
"Can we have our fun now? Can I call the others?" Jakotsu asked, with a joyful tint in his eyes.  
  
"Go call them..." Bankotsu said, cracking his knuckles. Inuyasha watched them with one eye. Shit, he was in big trouble. Looking around he tried to find something, anything. He wasn't tied up now, he could still make it. Looking around, he spotted the bat set on the ground where he had laid earlier.  
  
"What should we bring?" Jakotsu asked. "I have my bat...." Inuyasha nodded his head and launched himself at the bat on the ground. He skidded on the ground before grabbing it and rolling to his feet. First thing he had to do was beat the shit out of them before they pulled out their guns.  
  
Quickly swinging the bat, like in baseball...he smacked Jakotsu hard in the back before turning to the so called boss. Jakotsu fell to the ground hard letting out a yelp. Bankotsu's eyes were side in surprise to see how quick Inuyasha had recovered from the blow earlier to his head.  
  
"Impressive. Didn't think one hit like that would take Jakotsu down so easily...."  
  
"Surprise...surprise..." Inuyasha said, between gritted teeth. The guy gave him a cocky grin.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you're obviously outnumbered..." He crossed his arms over his chest. Inuyasha's eyes darted around to see new people step out from the shadows. How was he going to get out now? Turning around, Inuyasha made a run for it. The only exit was already covered by two men. Inuyasha raised the bat over his head and hit the first person in his way. His body was aching all over as he continued sprinting. His luck changed when he felt himself being tackled to the ground.  
  
"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed as he rolled to his back. He grabbed the body onto of him and slammed his fist as hard at the head.  
  
"Son of a...." Inuyasha felt hands grab his shirt and pull him up to his knees before a fist met his stomach. "That would teach you to mess with us!" he heard a growl. He found himself being thrown back and jumped on. How the hell was he going to get out of this one?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and brought a hand up to her her face. Was it really morning already? Rubbing her eyes, Kagome pushed herself up and sighed. When she had arrived home, her father wasn't home and no one asked her of her whereabouts. Bringing her knees to her chest she sighed. All that she could think about right now was one person, Inuyasha. Would he really help her? Kagome smiled sadly. She had promised herself last night to not putting all her heart in Inuyasha. If anything happened, she would just be heartbroken. Grabbing her pillow and bringing it to her face she let out a long scream.  
  
Why was her life always so damn stressful? First Inuyasha and now Kouga and her father? She was way too young to manage all of this by herself. She needed someone, most likely Inuyasha, to save her from all of this. Getting out of bed she dragged herself to the bathroom. Was she really in love with him? Or was it just the spur of the moment. When he was hugging her on the beach she felt so safe in his arms, like she belonged there. Kagome blushed and lowered her face. It really did feel weird, but in a good way. Kagome held the toothbrush in her hand and bit her lip. Was it really good for her to be thinking something like this? She was after all going to get engaged to Kouga soon.  
  
Was it considered cheating? Kagome rinsed her mouth out and reached for her towel. Speaking of being engaged she had not seen her father at all. Kagome dropped the towel and leaned into the sink. She had a bad feeling every time she saw her father and even now she knew something worst was going to happen. Sliding down to her butt, Kagome rested her chin on her knee. Could she really handle something worst than this? Up until yesterday she had tried holding everything inside her, all her emotions and everything since she left Kyoto....but she had completely let it spill to Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome stood up and walked back into her bedroom and into the closet. Getting a pair of faded jean capris on and a black shirt, Kagome quickly walked back into her room. Maybe she shouldn't stick around. With her father and all, hell was just going to break loose. She should keep quiet about where she was and just wait to break the news in front of media like she and Inuyasha had planned. Running a brush through her hair quickly she slid on her sandals and headed for the door. Leaving was a good idea, but where would she go? Inuyasha again? No...he was working and plus he worked at Kouga's. Kagome reached for the door knob when the door burst open revealing her father.  
  
Maybe she should just make a run for it. Takeo stared at his daughter and then turned around.  
  
"Come with me..." he ordered. Kagome stayed in her place watching her father's stern look. The bad feeling was forming all over again in her gut. "Now!" Kagome felt two hands grab a hold of her. Security guards were pushing her down the hall as Takeo walked furiously down the stairs.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Kagome hissed, pushing them off. All they did was push her even more until they reached the van waiting outside. Kagome looked at it and then whipped around to her father.  
  
"Why are we riding a van?" Something was terribly wrong.  
  
"We're going somewhere that doesn't require a limo to take us..." Takeo said getting into the van. Kagome glared at him.  
  
"What the hell are you planning?" she said, taking a step back from the van. More hands shoved her inside almost sending her rolling. Before Kagome could get out the door closed and the van started. She was pulled up by heavy arms to a sitting position.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" she hissed at her father. Takeo said nothing and continued to stare straight ahead. Kagome reached over and grabbed the door handle, only to find it locked from the inside. She pulled it a few more times before her hand was jerked away by the guard next to her.  
  
"Sit still, Kagome. I'm going to show you something." Takeo said, making Kagome shut up. There was something weird going on. Very weird and she really didn't want to see it.  
  
"Stop the van, I'm getting out!" Kagome ordered. No one answered her. Kagome pulled herself off the cushioned sheets and grabbed the driver's arm, making the car swerved. "I said let me out!" There was some screaming and yelling before Kagome was jerked away and held down but three men. They practically tackled her, knocking her out of breath.  
  
"You will go where I take you, or you will never leave the house again..." Takeo said, looking at her dangerously. Kagome bit her lip as she tried to lift her head up. Something really bad was going to happen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome felt the weight slowly coming off her as the van made a complete stop. The door opened and her father stepped out of the car along with two of the bodyguards. Kagome stepped out of the car finding herself facing what looked like a huge warehouse. What could her father possibly show her at this abandoned place?  
  
"What is this place?" Kagome asked, looking at her father. He didn't answer but proceeded up the metal staircase that winded up to a backdoor. Kagome's heart jumped as she felt hands shove her towards her father. Slowly walking up the steps she looked around trying to catch a glimpse of where they were at. All she saw were trees and trees. They must be in a forest or something....  
  
She heard the creaky door open and she followed her father inside. The place smelled a bit icky and there were a lot of buttons and old computers on a desk. Where were they? The door slammed behind her making her jump. Then three bodyguards surrounded her and her father. She felt like she had just committed a crime or something.  
  
"Where were you yesterday?" Takeo asked. Kagome was suddenly caught off guard when he asked her the question suddenly out of nowhere. She stuttered with her words, knowing that she was the worst liar and actress out there, according to Inuyasha.  
  
"I.....I....was out by myself." she answered quickly. She wanted to kick herself. If she told a person that she was out by herself then she obviously was with someone. Why was her father suddenly asking her? Takeo glared at her and took out a yellow folder. Kagome felt a knot forming in the back of her throat. Somehow she grown to hate whatever lied inside yellow folders. They always brought bad news. She watched as Takeo reached his hand inside and pulled it out along with a stack of pictures.  
  
Kagome stood dumbfound and watched as he threw them at the ground in front of her. Kagome crouched down to her knees and picked one up. Her eyes widened as she looked at it and she reached down to pick more up quickly. They were all of her....and him.  
  
"Who is he Kagome?" Takeo demanded. Kagome looked up at her father.  
  
"You were spying on me?" She held the pictures up. "What the hell are these?"  
  
"We have had a world wide search for the identity of this boy, and there are no answers about him. What is his name?!" Kagome scrambled up. They had followed her and Inuyasha around the whole time, taking pictures? All her moments and fun times with him were suddenly thrown off a cliff.  
  
"You have no right to do this!"  
  
"I have every right, you are my daughter. Now, give us a name Kagome."  
  
"Never!" Kagome yelled. Takeo took a deep breath and looked around.  
  
"Seeing the kind of person you are, you probably won't tell me. I don't his name, because he doesn't matter anymore..." Takeo looked at Kagome closely. "I will not let your engagement to Kouga be broken because of some street rat!" he yelled.  
  
"He's better than Kouga!" Kagome shouted. Takeo took a step up and his eyes turned to slits.  
  
"Are you telling me that you love this boy?" he pointed at a picture in his hand. Kagome swallowed; how was she going to answer a question like that?  
  
"Yes! Yes I love him very much!" Kagome shouted, taking a step up to her father. "He's everything to me!" Kagome winced as she felt her father backhand her. She fell to the ground with a swollen lip, breathing as hard as ever. Kagome glared up at him. Takeo nodded to his bodyguards as they all surrounded her picking her up. "LET GO!" Kagome screamed. They pulled her to her feet and pushed her towards the glass window. With one shove she nearly slammed her head to the window that overlooked the factory.  
  
Kagome's eyes lowered and settled on a body lying on the concrete ground below her. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched the familiar body battered up with blood and bruises rise up and down.  
  
"No...." she whispered. "No!" Kagome's hand flew to the glass and pounded on it. Inuyasha was hurt, badly hurt. His body lay limp on the ground and he was shivering. Kagome whipped around to face her father. His face was a bit of least amused. "What did you do to him?" Kagome demanded. "You don't even know him!"  
  
Takeo raised an eyebrow. "I know that he is a threat to Higurashi Corp, and that I will get rid of him today." Kagome was panting hard as she turned back to look at Inuyasha.  
  
"He doesn't deserve this! Don't hurt him!" Kagome yelled. Takeo walked to her side and sighed. A man came out suddenly wearing a black leather coat and sunglasses. Kagome's hand flew back to the window. "What are you going to do?!" she screamed. She backed away and looked around for some sort of door leading to down to Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm going to make sure he never sees you again..." her father said, shortly. "No one, even the government holds information about him, so no one will know that he is missing...." Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"You're crazy! You wouldn't kill someone...."  
  
"I'm a business man, Kagome. Not an emotional man. His life doesn't matter to me..." Kagome stared at her father in shock and then glanced down at Inuyasha. The man in the black coat reached inside his jacket and pulled out a gun. Kagome's eyes widened even more and she threw her body to the window.  
  
"Get away from him! Don't touch him!" Kagome screamed. The man looked up at her and winked before pointing the gun down at Inuyasha. "No!" Kagome yelled as she felt hands grab her by the shoulder and pull her away. She tried to fight them, but it seemed like more of her father's henchmen had arrived. She caught one glance from her father before she was pushed to the concrete floor.  
  
"Let go off me!" She screamed, already feeling the tears coming. She had to get to Inuyasha before anything happened. "No!"  
  
BANG!  
  
That's when everything stopped. All heads jerked up as they heard the gunshot ring in their ears. Kagome stopped struggling and her jaw slightly dropped as all hands fell from her body. "No..." she whispered shaking slightly. Scrambling to her feet quickly Kagome clutched her chest. Slowly she walked towards the window and peered down to where the gunshot had come from.  
  
Feeling the warm feeling in her heart turn cold, her hand dropped to her side. The tears silently fell down her cheek.  
  
"Inuyasha...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: This was a short chapter, I apologize but I felt like I had to get a chapter up for you guys. To tell you the truth this chap was suppose to have two chapters in it. I've been in a rush and now it's going to be reeeeely hard for me to type and get on with the story. Please don't get mad if I don't update in a while.  
  
Okay, anyways....another problem for Inuyasha and Kagome. Don't yell!!! I figured there had to be. This story will end don't worry...so please keep on reading and enjoy. At least Kagome knows she loves him rite?? Lolz....Not a lot of people gave me their suggestion if I should add some Business stuff in the story, so I guess I'll have to make the decision my self. What a huge step! lolz  
  
Got another thing for you guys, From here to There has made it to the second round in fan fiction elimination. Lolz that really made my day. If you want to, please vote for it for the second round. Thanks a whole bunch! Love all my readers and don't forget to read my new story!  
  
~Heartache~ Summary- Two years ago Kagome Higurashi nearly died when her heart gave out. Two years ago Inuyasha lost the most important person in his life (Kikyo)  
  
Well tell me what u guyz think! 


	17. Escaped and Engaged

A/N: Soooo......I know you guys are mad at me. I haven't updated in a while and I'm very sry! Plus I left you guys hanging! You see...I actually started writing about two weeks after chapter 16. But, whatever I wrote, it didn't satisfy me. So I kept starting over. School was close to an end too, so I had a lot of things to do as well. But it's completely my fault. You see....when I finally wrote something that satisfied me (and I was very happy too, that I had finally done it) my disk somehow, screwed up and I was left with nothing once again. I was very very mad. And I'm sure its happened to some of you guyz before, when you lose something and you get so mad that you decide to take a break for a week or so. But that's not all of it. Vacation. Yeah, I went to Japan! Lets just say it was the best thing for me! If any of you haven't been there, you must go. I wish I could tell you all about it. So anyways, I read my reviews...and they made me very happy. Thanks to those of you who reviewed.  
  
Lunar InuYasha: Thank you so much for that last review you left. I was very very happy to receive it. In fact, it made my day....and was probably one of the main reasons I decided to hurry up on chapter 17. So..thank you thank you!  
  
Evilmiko21: Thanx for reading my story. Well, I updated and I hope you're happy with what I wrote! Thanks again!  
  
Chapter 17:Escaped and Engaged  
  
By: KNE  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Five year old Kagome sat on the comfy couch, hugging her knees. Her eyes were fixed on the flat screen T.V hung up on the wall ahead of her. Inuyasha was on his stomach next to her, squinting, not tearing his eyes away from the scene in front of him. The only time the two were actually quiet, was when a good movie was on, and hell...a good movie was on.  
  
"Hey...Inu," Kagome whispered, so that she almost couldn't hear herself. Inuyasha ignored her, as the ending of the movie began to play. Kagome stared at the screen and watched as two people stood in a warehouse, surrounded by the police. The faced each other and pointed their guns at each other. Kagome gasped and then jumped as she heard the gunshot, almost knocking Inuyasha over.  
  
"What the...!" Inuyasha screamed as Kagome's sudden movement made him jump as well. He jumped off the couch and glared at her. "Kag! You ruined the best part!" he screamed. Kagome made a face at him and then crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"That was a bad ending!" she yelled. Inuyasha growled and then picked up the remote control.  
  
"Can't you sit still for once? It was a great movie! What are you talking about, stupid?" Inuyasha shouted, turning the screen off as the credits began to roll.  
  
"Hmph, why did they have to die??" Kagome asked, dumbfound.  
  
"Because everyone dies!" Inuyasha shouted, once more. Kagome hugged her knees again.  
  
"I still think it's stupid."  
  
"You're stupid! Why do you always have to ask questions when we watch a movie? I thought you had a brain!"  
  
"Well you can't even give me a good reason why they died!" At this point, Inuyasha was pissed as hell for a little boy. He stared at the girl in front of him and snorted.  
  
"Cuz they would of died anyways, the cops would of shot them..." Kagome kept her mouth shut and then suddenly her face lit up. "Hey Inu?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What does it feel like to get shot?" Her question was pure innocent for a little girl, but Inuyasha was delighted.  
  
"Of course it hurts, dummy! If it didn't hurt then why would they die??" he pointed at the black screen, like the movie was still playing. "It's like a million splinters all at once! Guts fly everywhere, and your kidneys burst inside you. Then you start coughing blood all over the place until you cough up your brain...." He grinned and made a pretend gun with his fingers and a gorish face. Kagome licked her lips, trying to register Inuyasha's boyish words. Inuyasha fell to the ground and rolled around clutching his stomach like he had just been shot. Kagome raised an eyebrow and then stood up on the couch.  
  
Myouga walked in, with a tray of cookies and milk. He smiled at Kagome who was perched on top of the couch, watching his master roll on the ground like a dog. It was sad how such a good child was being influenced by such Kagome smiled when she saw the butler merged through the door.  
  
"Hey Myouga!" she chirped.  
  
"Hello Kagome-Chan? What are you doing?" he asked, kindly.  
  
"Watching a movie."  
  
"What kind of movie?"  
  
"A killing movie," she again piped up in a cheerful voice. Myouga sweat dropped and glanced back down at Inuyasha who had stopped with the squirming and was now propped up on his elbow staring up at him.  
  
"Now aren't you two a bit too young for that kind of movie?"  
  
"No," Kagome said. "Inu said as long as we understand what's going on, then we can watch it." She smiled and looked down at Inuyasha. "Right, Inu?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"You can't even understand it!"  
  
"I can too!"  
  
"Shut up, I'm sick of your whining!"  
  
"You shut up asshole!" Myouga raised an eyebrow. Her vocabulary had definitely been influenced. Kagome snorted and then looked back at Myouga. "Hey Myouga, what does it feel like to get shot?"  
  
Myouga hesitated and then shrugged.  
  
"I assume that it hurts a lot."  
  
"No shit wiseass," Inuyasha commented, standing up. Myouga glared at the boy. Kagome sighed and then jumped off the couch.  
  
"Do you think I will ever get shot at?" she asked. Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"No way! Who would waste a bullet on you?!" Kagome's jaw dropped.  
  
"...and you're worthy of a bullet?" Inuyasha grinned and then pulled on the collar of his shirt.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha. I'm worthy of anything."  
  
"You pig." Kagome said, smacking him across the head. "What if you die?"  
  
"I'm Inuyasha. I don't die."  
  
"But you said everyone dies." Inuyasha was at lost for words this time. He shrugged and played it off coolly.  
  
"Everyone but me. I'll never die."  
  
"But I will, won't I? Would you ever get shot for me?" Inuyasha scrunched up his nose and shoved her away.  
  
"Why would I ever risked myself for you? Nope, I only care about myself. I would never waste my time getting shot for you."  
  
"So you would let me suffer?"  
  
"Not if they shoot you in the head. You die instantly."  
  
"Inu!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You mean, you wouldn't protect me??" new tears began forming in her eyes as she said those words. Inuyasha' smile disappeared.  
  
"What are you crying?!!! I never said I wasn't going to protect you! Stupid, no one's going to shoot us! This isn't even real!"  
  
"But what if you die?"  
  
"I'm not going to die! I'm going to live, kay? So stop worrying about stupid things that aren't ever going to happen!"  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
What would life be like without him? Even for that one second after she heard the gun shot, she almost couldn't live without him. Kagome stared out the window, her shaky palms pressed up against the dirty window. What would of happened to her if the bullet had hit his head instead of the cement ground two inches away? Finally breaking through the shock, Kagome felt the cold tears fall down her face as relief washed over her. Biting her lip a small smile formed on her lips.  
  
At least he was okay...for now. Her head then made a ninety degree turn to face the man behind everything. Her father stood his grounds watching her with an unamused face. The relieved expression from Kagome's face quickly changed to a cold, icy glare. Something was up....like usual.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome asked, reverting her gaze back to Inuyasha. "Why did you spare him?"  
  
"I'm a business man Kagome...I thought you knew me better than that." Mr. Higurashi took a step forward, but Kagome stayed still. She was sick of this, sick of everything that was going on in her life. Why couldn't she be born into a normal family with a normal dad. She was fine for sixteen years of her life, just being an average girl. But now....  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagome spat. Takeo sighed and also looked out at the torn and tattered Inuyasha lying on the hard ground.  
  
"Even if I kill him now, you'll rebel sooner or later against me and the engagement." Kagome eyed him dangerously as he looked at her again. His point was slowly making its way in. "Do you care for this man?"  
  
Kagome swallowed. Somewhere during his short sentences and eerie way of bringing up Inuyasha, Kagome understood well what her father was planning. Her heart squeezed as she bit her lip and continued to look out the window.  
  
"I won't kill him now....unless you force me to..." Takeo said, looking closely at Kagome's reaction.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I won't kill him...as long as you marry Kouga and never see this boy again. I'll dump him on the side of the road as if nothing happened, and you will carry out your duty as my daughter..." Kagome stood still, not moving. She will still and again she felt another icy tear fall down her cheek.  
  
She always knew there was going to be a reason why Inuyasha being involved in Tokyo was a bad idea. And she was right, Inuyasha was going to make a big impact for her future. Inuyasha was her future, the only thing that kept her going. And if he died...she would die too. She would sacrifice everything if she had to...because she loved him and she didn't need another second to think about it.  
  
She knew her answer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He could of sworn he heard her voice. It had to be her voice....because it was the only angelic thing that had entered his mind. Then like a punishment for thinking about her, the loud cracking noise snapped him back to reality. He pulled his knees to his chest.  
  
"Shit..." he said between clenched teeth. It would have been better if they just killed him, but waking him up every five minutes was pissing him off. His body ached like hell and the thought that was just killing him was that....right as he was groaning and squirming around like a baby, Kagome was in the middle of deep shit trying to figure out her future.  
  
He was a useless son of a bitch, and he couldn't even help the girl that he had always been with. He couldn't even open his mouth and tell the whole world who he was when she was carrying all the burden...all the pain. He gritted his teeth.....he was supposed to be strong but why did he feel like the weakest person?  
  
"Get up!" he felt a foot connect with his ribcage, and he doubled over again. Bankotsu grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and threw him onto his back. Inuyasha coughed and spat out blood. It was getting to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. Slowly lifting his head he blinked up at the young man holding a gun. Inuyasha froze. Were they going to shoot him? Bankotsu smirked and took another step towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Ready to die?" he asked playfully holding the gun out in front of him and inspecting it.  
  
"Why the hell am I here?" Inuyasha asked. "If it's ransom, you're never going to get your money." Bankotsu snickered and then shrugged.  
  
"Well...from what I see you're just a personal problem to my boss." He looked up at Inuyasha. "I doubt he would risk his time if it's for ransom."  
  
A personal problem? Inuyasha bit his tongue. Then could it be someone Inuyasha had started a fight with? His mind was running like crazy when Bankotsu knelt down next to him.  
  
"You don't look so good. If you don't want to die right away, sit still." He stood up. Inuyasha only glared after him.  
  
"Not until you fucking tell me why I'm here!" Bankotsu laughed.  
  
"...and why would I tell you? All I know is..." his voice was cut off with the interruption of a phone ringing and the huge ventilator vibrating next to them. Bankotsu's playful face disappeared and he walked towards the noise. Picking up the cell phone on top of the ventilator, he brought it to his ears, as Inuyasha watched.  
  
"Yes?" That was probably the only word Inuyasha heard from Bankotsu during the conversation. The rest was followed by quick nod of the head or a mumble. Bankotsu glanced over at Inuyasha before he hung up and grinned, "I understand, sir," he said, and then tossed the phone back on top of the ventilator.  
  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth, "You..."  
  
"Looks like the boss favors you for today. He's got one hell of a laugh..." again he was cut off, this time by Jankotsu jogging in. Inuyasha bit his tongue. He was annoyed and confused. How the hell was he going to get out of this one alive?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The door swung open, and Kagome ran to her bed. Before she even reached her bed, her knees gave out and she fell forward, her upper body hitting the bed. She clutched her comforter and sobbed into the clean sheets. It was over. Everything, even her life was over. She was going to be a soulless body, corpse, walking through the Earth. Her life was over. Her life with Inuyasha was over because of her carelessness. The tears soaked the blankets and she cried even more. Two warm hands gently touched her soldiers and she flinched. Looking from the corner of her eyes she saw the familiar face of Kaeda.  
  
Kagome's lurched forward as Kaeda wrapped her arms around the poor girl. She cried as she was rocked back and forth. The two sat on the ground as Kagome tried to catch her breath as tears rolled down her face.  
  
"Tell me, child. Tell Kaeda what happened..." she whispered. Kagome lifted her face, her hair sticking to her mouth as she spoke.  
  
"I had to. It's the only way..." she cried. "Inuyasha...he...he's stupid. No matter how dangerous....he would still fight for me. Even if he gets killed! It was the only..w...way!" her voice cracked as she covered her face. Kaeda looked sadly at the girl.  
  
"What did you have to do?" She lifted Kagome up by the shoulder, as tears still fell and Kagome still trying to catch her breath. "Child...what happened?" Kagome bit her lip and brought the back of her hand to her face. It took a long time to answer, a long time for Kagome to calm her voice. Kaeda stared back at the girl with compassion. "Tell me...." She said.  
  
The tears kept falling as Kagome swallowed and sniffled.  
  
"Kaeda....I died a hundred deaths today," she said in a half whisper, half whimper. Kaeda too could feel the sadness, the aura coming from Kagome.  
  
"Do you love him?" Kaeda asked, searching Kagome's face. There was no answer from the girl. Kagome swallowed and turned her face away, feeling another sob on the way.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"More than your happiness?" Kagome looked back at Kaeda as another crystal tear fell from her chin. Kaeda reached for Kagome's hand.  
  
"....More than my life."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't get a hold of him, Sango!" Shippo shouted, as the two friends sat on the balcony of Shippo's tiny home. "I've been trying to call him for a while now, and every time I try to, some guy answers it and says he's not home!"  
  
Sango looked at the pink cell phone in her hands as well.  
  
"I can't get a hold of Kagome either. I mean...it was always hard to talk to her on the phone. But now, it's like they won't even....." she trailed off.  
  
"I'm worried about them," Shippo said. "What if Inuyasha messed it up? What if he did something?" Sango looked at Shippo and then snatched his phone away.  
  
"You have Inuyasha's home phone right? I only have his cell, and no one's picking up at all with it." Sango, quickly flipped it open and ran through the phone book.  
  
"I'm telling you, he's not there!" Shippo shouted. Sango ignored him and brought the phone to her ears.  
  
"But at least we have to find out where he is....I have to talk to him about Kagome!" The phone rang a few more times, but still there were no answer. Sango almost gave up when there was a sudden click and a male voice answered.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
  
"Nope. He's not here." She heard the voice say.  
  
"Wait! Where is he?" she screamed into the phone, almost causing Shippo to fall over as well.  
  
"I don't know...out maybe?" the man said again. Sango made a face. Who was this person?  
  
"Who is this?" she demanded. "What relationship do you have with Inuyasha?" She heard a fumbling of keys from the other end of the phone.  
  
"I'm his friend and roommate."  
  
"Then you should know where he is!" Sango yelled, very irritated. "Look, I need to talk to him about something very important, and I can't get a hold of him. So if you can just please...."  
  
"What's your name?" the man interrupted her, quite rudely. Sango slammed her hand onto the plastic chair.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you want to leave a message, you're going to have to leave a name," the man said. Sango opened her mouth and then closed it again.  
  
"Oh. S..Sango," she said, suddenly feeling like a idiot for some reason.  
  
"Well Miss. Sango," she caught a hint of sarcasm as he spoke her name. "Inuyasha is not home right now, nor has he have been for the past two days. So when he does turn up, I will let him know that you want to discuss something important with him." Sango gasped.  
  
"Two days?!" she demanded. "Two days? And he hasn't called, whatsoever?"  
  
"I'm not his mother. I don't think Inuyasha needs to call me to let me know when he'll be home..."  
  
"But what if something happened to him?!"  
  
"Like what? What could possibly happen to a seventeen year old guy?" Sango was now practically strangling Shippo as she listened to the annoying man.  
  
"You obviously have no clue who Inuyasha is!" she yelled.  
  
"And who exactly is he? And who are you? What is your relationship with him?"  
  
"Call the police."  
  
"Look woman. YOU obviously need to calm down. Are you from Kyoto? People in Tokyo do this all the time. Inuyasha is probably out with some girl doing the nasty. He's not interested in you alright?" Sango gasped as there was a sudden click on the line and then the dial tone.  
  
Shippo stared up at her and pried her fingers away from his neck. "What did that guy say?" he asked. Sango stared in disbelief at the phone in her hand.  
  
"He....he...hung up on me!" she screamed, and chucked the phone at the house.  
  
"My phone!" Shippo shouted, as Sango stomped into the house.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miroku stared at the phone in his hand and sighed. There were so many women in the world, and only a handful of good men. Some were just unlucky. He tossed the phone onto the couch and wobbled over to his mattress. He was dying. He had been working for the past 48 hours covering for Inuyasha, who had somewhat disappeared.  
  
Miroku rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He looked back at the phone lying on the couch. What if something did happen to Inuyasha? The guy didn't even take any of his stuff with him. Sure, Inuyasha seemed the type to just skip work, but wasn't he here for Kagome Higurashi? His work was Kagome Higurashi and a bit of Kouga.  
  
He scratched his head. A feeling of worried ness washed over him. But then again....he sat up. What if Inuyasha was in trouble or something? He swore and threw his pillow at the phone. Why the hell did that Sango chick have to call and get him all worried now?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshomaru stared out the window that overlooked the city of Tokyo. So the fool failed? What an idiot. He turned away from the window and sat down in his chair.  
  
He almost pitied his fool of a brother. But he couldn't, because he was Sesshomaru. And Sesshomaru would not show or admit to any emotions at all. Inuyasha had it all. He had his freedom, his money, his friends, his laidback life, he had that girl of his..Kagome Higurashi, and all he had to do was keep it. But he couldn't even do that. He was a fool alright. A dumb, worthless teenager who wouldn't survive. Who couldn't survive.  
  
Sesshomaru held up the white card in his hand, reading out the words written in golden ink. But....Sesshomaru never failed. Not once in his life had he failed. Only could he show Inuyasha how powerful he was compared to his low life brother. But that wouldn't happen until Inuyasha, himself, came to beg Sesshomaru for help..  
  
"It'll be soon...." He said, tossing the card aside and watching it fall open onto his desk, with the words that would probably break the halfwit's heart.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha coughed. The pain was slowly going away now. They had left him alone for a while now. He could feel the emptiness in the warehouse. Maybe he was free? No. Why would they let him go? Slowly struggling to give up he sat up and found that his hands were tied together.  
  
"Shit...." He muttered, and looked around. If he couldn't get out...he could try calling for help. Maybe someone nearby or passing by might hear his screams. Too bad it was a stupid idea, and would only cause more pain for him once the crazy kidnappers hear him.  
  
"How?" he asked himself, wishing a little devil would appear on his shoulder and tell him. "How?" He looked around. "What could I do?" His eyes landed on the ventilator that stood before him. His eyes widened as he remembered Bankotsu standing a few feet away from him, threatening him with a gun. And then....a phone rang and the ventilator was shaking. Inuyasha quickly slid his way towards the ventilator.  
  
Bankotsu had tossed it back! Inuyasha remembered! Could it still be there? He can call for help. Slowly, putting his back against the ventilator, he slid himself up. They could be watching him from afar, but he was going to take the risk. Maybe, just maybe he might get lucky.  
  
His legs straightened and he tried reaching over the ventilator with his hands tied behind his back. Looking over his shoulder, his heart skipped a beat when he saw the shiny black phone lying on top.  
  
"Bingo," he whispered. They were careless kidnappers. They must have thought he would be too weak to even move. But then again if they had hit his head any harder, any memory of his last conversation with Bankotsu would be a blur as well.  
  
Struggling with trying to get his hands on the phone, Inuyasha let out a grunt and tried to bend his back a bit further out. If only he was a bit taller and could reach over the damn thing. Looking around, his eyes landed on the wooden chair not too far from him.  
  
It would be noisy, and would even take longer, but he had to take his chances. Quickly falling forward, and letting his knees curl up to protect him, Inuyasha squirmed his way on the dirty ground towards the chair.  
  
"C'mon you son of a bitch..." Inuyasha said to himself as he laid back, and used his foot to grab a hold of one of the chair's legs. Using his remaining strength and muscles Inuyasha pushed himself with his back and leg, while pulling the chair with him. A chair that could easily be thrown across the room by a ten year old, felt like it weighed over a hundred pounds right now to Inuyasha.  
  
When he felt his head hit the ventilator he twisted around so that he could push the chair against it. This was his chance...his only chance. He once again, slid himself up and managed to put one leg up on the chair.  
  
"One..." he said, balancing himself. "Two....three..." he let out a small cry as he lifted his other leg onto the chair and quickly pushed himself up, before the chair slid away. Now that he was actually more that a foot taller than the ventilator...  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the phone with his hands, and jumped off the ventilator. He fell flat on his face, and groaned. "Damn..." he said, as he lifted his head and looked around. The phone laid next to him. Thank god. He sat up and reached for it. Help. Who could help him. The police? But at that time...only one person came to his mind.  
  
He dialed...or at least he tried to dial. Plenty of times he messed up...but he was able to do it. Setting it down on the concrete ground, he fell back onto his back and scooted his way so that his face was towards the phone.  
  
"Please answer...." Inuyasha prayed to himself. "Please....."  
  
"Hello?" Miroku's voice sounded like god to Inuyasha.  
  
"Miroku..." Inuyasha half whispered.  
  
"Inuyasha? Is that you? Where have you been you idiot! Do you know how much I've been working my ass to cover for you? And what is it with these phone calls from this chick called Sango? Where are you dude?" Inuyasha grimaced.  
  
He didn't have time to listen to Miroku. Miroku had to listen to him now.  
  
"I don't know where I am." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Huh? I don't get it." He could picture Miroku scratching his head like an idiot.  
  
"I...someone kidnapped me, but I don't know where I am," his voice cracked, as he looked around, making sure no one was coming. "I need help." There was silence and then Miroku laughed.  
  
"Dude, it's not funny anymore. I was actually worried about you! Come home!"  
  
"Miroku...this isn't a joke. I'm in some kind of warehouse. Some crazy guys..." he whispered.  
  
"Why are you whispering?" Maybe calling Miroku was a bad idea.  
  
"Dammit...Miroku! I'm in some kind of warehouse, but I don't know where. I need you to help me figure it out before they come back!" Another silence.  
  
"Are you serious? Cuz if you're screwing with me....."  
  
"Miroku...I'm serious. They're going to kill me." Again, that irritating silence loomed through the phone line. Miroku was probably trying to make himself believe that a seventeen year old guy got kidnapped. "Miroku? Are you still there? I need you to get me outta here..." he hissed.  
  
"But where are you?" Miroku suddenly spoke up, his voice much more serious than it had been before, minutes ago.  
  
"All I know is, it looks like some deserted place. Warehouse...factory...something close to that..." Inuyasha licked his dried lips.  
  
"Okay okay...a warehouse....abandoned right? It must be..." he heard Miroku mumbling to himself. "I need some more things Inuyasha....look around the place, what do you see."  
  
"Machines."  
  
"What kind?" Inuyasha looked around desperately.  
  
"I don't know... he said, scooting himself to the ventilator, with the phone scraping against the cement. .  
  
"Is there a window?"  
  
"Not any that I can get to.... I don't have much time Miroku."  
  
"I can't help you if I don't have any details! There's nothing? No writing, poster, stickers....trees...." Inuyasha fell onto a ripped sticker on the ventilator.  
  
"Wait...." Inuyasha said, looking down and squinting, trying to see through the dim lights.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I found something. It says....mu's Lumber Inc....the first part is ripped"  
  
"A lumber factory. You must be near the forest. An abandoned lumber factory...mu's lumber Incorporation..." Inuyasha heard Miroku mumbling. He had been mumbling for quite some time. Putting words together and sounding them out.  
  
"Abandoned....lumber....forest....warehouse....mu's...." Inuyasha was panicking. What if he couldn't get help. It would be impossible to find him.  
  
I got it!!!" Miroku screamed. "Itsomu's Lumber Incorporation! Closed down about ten years ago!"  
  
"Where is it?" Relief.  
  
"Um...should be off Tokyo...two hour drive or so from here."  
  
"Miroku...get help, and don't call back on this cell phone." Inuyasha hissed. "...and be fast!"  
  
"I will." Inuyasha said nothing but nodded, before he used his chin to turn it off. He had his faith in Miroku. Miroku had better be getting all the help now. Inuyasha didn't have much time left.  
  
In fact...he had less then twenty-four hours.  
  
Kagome felt sick as she stared back at her reflection. She felt like a zombie, more or less a Barbie doll for these fake women.  
  
"Don't you think it's just gorgeous? Perfect for tonight's party." The women said as the encircled Kagome.  
  
"Do you like it dear? It suits you very well. You haven't said a word about it!" Kagome just stared at the mirror. What was she supposed to say? That it was lovely? Perfect for a birthday party? Perfect for an engagement announcement? Perfect for the daughter of Takeo Higurashi? Was that what she was supposed to say? The perfect dress for the perfect punishment.  
  
Kagome immediately stood up. She reached for the clip on top of her head, and yanked it off. Her long hair fell across her shoulders.  
  
"Miss. Higurashi?" the three women jumped up with her. "Where are you going? You haven't finished trying on all the dresses yet..." Kagome didn't care about the dress. She didn't care anymore. She only cared about Inuyasha. "Miss Higurashi!" they said grabbing her arm.  
  
"You haven't chosen a dress yet!" Kagome whipped around glaring at them. The reflection in the mirror revealed a cold hearted person.  
  
"Get out!" Kagome demanded. The three women's eyes widened in surprise to see such an outburst from THE Kagome. The kind and understanding Kagome.  
  
"But...."  
  
"I said get out!!!" she yelled. The ladies nodded and hurried out, closing the door behind them. Kagome stared after them and then sunk to the ground. Her dress flailing around her. What would Inuyasha say if he saw her now? She felt tears on their way as she covered her face. The door opened and Takeo Higurashi stepped in to look at his depressed daughter slumped on the ground.  
  
"What did you say to them?" Kagome glared up at him like he was the devil himself.  
  
"I told them to get out," she answered sternly. "...and I would tell you too, but I doubt you will." She stood up and turned her face away. Her father watching her, anger ready to spill.  
  
"Don't you dare disrespect me like you just did to anyone...especially me!" he yelled. Kagome walked to her nightstand, and began removing the jewelry on her body, without a care in the world.  
  
"Seeing that you've already fucked up my life. I think I have every right to." She turned around to face her angry father. "I'm already marrying that bastard." All Takeo could do was watch as Kagome turned away from him and proceeded to the bathroom.  
  
Once inside the bathroom, she collapsed and hugged her knees. "Just leave me alone..." she whispered, and closed her eyes. "Just leave me alone."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha blinked. He blinked again. Where the hell was Miroku? He could see light spilling from the high windows above him, and yet....there was still no Miroku. Letting out a painful sigh, he rolled over to his back. Amazingly, he felt no pain doing that. His wounds were healing since no one had touched him after the incident yesterday. Maybe at this point...he could just get up and run away. The huge clanking noise from the door indicated that the psycho path and his boss were checking up on him again. Inuyasha made no movement as Jankotsu and Bankotsu's face appeared above him.  
  
"Did you have a good sleep?" Jankotsu asked, looking up and down Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha glared at him, but still continued to make no movement. Bankotsu crouched down and grabbed a handful of Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha winced as Bankotsu lifted him up. So the beatings will begin once again, Inuyasha thought as he was brought to eye level with Bankotsu. Jankotsu laughed...or more likely giggled, and then he put a finger on Inuyasha' nose.  
  
"Got a present for you...sweetie," he said turning towards the door. Inuyasha's eyes followed his gaze. His eyes landed on the beaten figure being held by another large man.  
  
"Miroku..." he muttered, as Miroku was thrown to the ground, next to his feet.  
  
"We caught this idiot snooping around," Bankotsu said. Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "We figured you needed some company...." Inuyasha cringed as the fist met up with his stomach again. He fell to the ground next to the unconscious dweeb. Coughing, he looked up at the two men, staring down at him in delight.  
  
"Have fun!" The two laughed (and giggled) while they walked towards the door, leaving Inuyasha clutching his stomach in pain. Miroku...the idiot failed. He looked over at the battered playboy. Now everything was definitely over.  
  
Miroku's eyes snapped open and he turned his head towards Inuyasha. "Hey...you okay?" he asked. Inuyasha stared back at him in disbelief. Miroku smiled his goofy smile and rolled over onto his stomach quickly.  
  
"W...What are you doing here? Where's the help?" Inuyasha hissed, looking around cautiously.  
  
"I'm here to help you," Miroku said. Inuyasha just stared back at him...and then buried his face in his arms.  
  
"We're doomed..." he muttered. "We're going to die and rot here, and then I won't be able to help Kag out. I failed her..." Inuyasha tightened his fist. The tied up Miroku just watched him.  
  
"Don't worry everything's okay..." Miroku said. "I got it all figured out." Inuyasha lifted his head and looked at him.  
  
"Then do you mind telling me what the plan is?" Miroku nervously smiled.  
  
"Well...I actually wasn't planning on getting caught. That threw like half my plan out the window..." he trailed off.  
  
"Wow." Inuyasha swore and rolled away. It was hopeless. He gritted his teeth and cursed again and again.  
  
"But..." Miroku started. "I have backup..." he smiled proudly and rolled over to Inuyasha. "Right after I hung up with you...I went through your stuff. I found...a number in one of your pockets." Inuyasha looked at him. "So I called it, and do you know who answered?" Now it just seemed like a guessing game as Miroku happily chatted.  
  
"I don't care anymore..." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Takashi....Sesshomaru Takashi. The Sesshomaru Takashi, richest man in Japan!" Miroku halfway shouted. Inuyasha stared at Miroku in disbelief. Did he? Did he call Sesshomaru for help? A wave of nausea swept over Inuyasha.  
  
"No......" Inuyasha groaned as he curled up. Now he would have to except Sesshomaru's help, and though that would be the last thing on his mind (like asking Sesshomaru for help with Kagome) he knew that was the only answer.  
  
"And at first...I was like, 'why does Inuyasha have Sesshomaru Takashi's number?' And not only was it like just a work number where secretaries answer, but it was like his number! I mean why would you have Sesshomaru's cell number?"  
  
"Miroku.....we need to get out. I don't have time to talk about him." Inuyasha's eyes landed on a splinter of wood near the ventilator once again.  
  
"...anyways, I asked him if he knew an Inuyasha, and he said, 'what did that idiot do now?'" Miroku delightfully smiled and followed Inuyasha to the piece of wood. "I can't believe you know him!!" Miroku would of clapped his hands together and jump up and down at that point, if he wasn't tied up.  
  
Inuyasha groaned and started squirming towards the wood. Maybe he could cut the rope lose, now that he had Miroku to help him. Then once they had gotten through that, a new idea might just pop out.  
  
"Are you listening to me?" Miroku continued talking. But Inuyasha wasn't listening.  
  
"Miroku, get your ass over here and help me out!" Inuyasha hissed. Miroku glanced over at him, seeing the piece of wood wrapped between Inuyasha's fingers.  
  
"What do you expect to do with that?" Miroku ask.  
  
"Try cutting the rope," Inuyasha whispered scooting closer to Miroku. Miroku nodded and reached for the splinter. He soon felt the scraping from the rope and the wood on his wrist as Miroku began cutting.  
  
"Why would these guys kidnap you?" Miroku ask.  
  
"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out too," Inuyasha said, wincing. "Enemies maybe. I've made plenty while I was in Tokyo. I dunno, some of them might have been like Yukuza members or something."  
  
"...or someone could of hired these guys to get rid of you. You might be a threat to Kouga or even...." Inuyasha' head jerked up. Why hadn't he thought of it before. It could be anyone...it might even be Kouga or Kagome's father. The announcement was tonight, and they could be keeping him here so that he wouldn't stop it. But unless Kagome had mentioned anything or if someone saw them, how else would Takeo know about him?  
  
"Or....Sesshomaru," Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"What?" Miroku asked, as he finished cutting the rope. Inuyasha's hands broke free and he quickly removed the rope on his feet. Automatically, he started untying Miroku. When the two broke free they both stood up quickly and looked around. "So how do you suppose we get out?" Miroku asked.  
  
"If we split..."  
  
"Which we wont." Miroku said, fear reaching his eyes.  
  
"You said we have backup?' Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Um...I think. He kind of hung up on me..." Miroku said, squirming. Inuyasha groaned and started searching for a way out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The long beige color dress hung onto Kagome's body as she stepped off the last step of the staircase. Tonight her hair would be hanging across her shoulders, curled with pearls. Kouga Kanzaki, her future husband stood at the bottom grinning up at her. She wanted to kill him, but she forced a sad smile instead. It was the best she could get it.  
  
Was Kouga clueless of everything that was happening? Did he know how much she was suffering? He must have not, because the idiot didn't even know Inuyasha Takashi was working for him.  
  
"Gorgeous!" Kouga exclaimed, as he took her hand. Her arm looped with his as his eyes trailed down her body. It landed on the purple sphere hanging around her neck. "That necklace..." he began reaching out to touch it. Kagome reacted, by taking a step back and closing her fingers around it.  
  
"A present..." Kagome whispered. Kouga's eyes widened. "From someone very dear to me."  
  
"Oh..." He began, "I see." The wide smile appeared on his face once again, and he took her arm again. "Come now, Birthday Girl. You'll be the most beautiful girl tonight. You'll shine and everybody will love you. And you'll...be mine tonight." His proud words sunk hard into Kagome skull.  
  
"I know...." She whispered, as the two step towards the limo. Her eyes looked at the driver, wishing Inuyasha was fine and still driving them like he had once did. But, it wasn't....instead it was a man she had never seen before. The got into the limo slowly, and she pulled the shawl around her tightly.  
  
She would have to endure it one way or the other. It was really happening.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha ducked as the bullet hit the tree next to him.  
  
"Shit! We're gonna die!" Miroku yelled, as he fell and rolled on the leaves.  
  
"Shut up and run! Miroku!" he yelled as another bullet sailed past his ears.  
  
"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Miroku yelled as he and Inuyasha crossed each other's path. They were running as fast as they could down the hill, as bullets flew around them. According to Inuyasha, seven men with guns were chasing them , and according to Miroku...they were gonna die.  
  
Then he saw it...the road. They were reaching a road.  
  
"Miroku!" he yelled.  
  
"I see it!" Miroku screamed. He began running faster. Inuyasha's heart was racing. The street was empty. No cars. Nothing.  
  
"No! Miroku!" he yelled. If they ran on the street, it would give Bankotsu and the guys a better opportunity to shoot them without anything in the way. "Miroku!" he yelled. But, Miroku kept running. Inuyasha changed his direction and ran after his idiotic friend.  
  
"Hurry, we're almost there!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"No! Don't!" Inuyasha shouted, as Miroku's feet hit the cool pavement. "Shit!" he yelled. "Get off the street!" he yelled.  
  
"Someone will help us!"  
  
"No they won't!!!" Inuyasha yelled, as he ran parallel to Miroku, but stayed behind the tree. "They'll shoot you!"  
  
"No they wo...." Miroku's voice was cut off, as he fell forward. Inuyasha' eyes widened as blood shot out onto the street. Miroku rolled and landed on his back.  
  
"No! Miroku!!!" He yelled, forgetting the danger and ran towards Miroku onto the street. Reaching Miroku's side, he saw Jankotsu and Bankotsu exit the woods. "Damn..." he whispered, watching as they raised the gun to him.  
  
The gun went off, and Inuyasha closed his eyes, waiting for impact. At least he didn't die in the warehouse. Then, he heard a grunt. His eyes immediately opened, just as Bankotsu fell backwards with blood soaking through the front of his shirt. Jankotsu too, had wide eyes, watching his boss fall to the ground. Another gunshot went off, making Inuyasha jump and fall to the ground covering his head.  
  
Someone shot Bankotsu? Soon all he could hear were loud cracks and gunshots. Miroku was hurt. His head lifted quickly and crawled next to Miroku who was...amazingly trying to lift his head to see the action that was happening around him.  
  
"Inuyasha...didn't I tell you we had backup!?" he yelled over the noise.  
  
"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the blood that had soaked through Miroku's dark shirt.  
  
"It hit my arm. It's okay...I think," he said, glancing down.  
  
"Put pressure on it!" Inuyasha yelled ripping the bottom of his shirt and cover the wound, bloodying his hands.  
  
"It's fine!" Miroku yelled, wincing. Another gunshot went off...and then there was silence. The two young men on the street looked around panting, and trying to catch their breath.  
  
"So where's backup?" Inuyasha finally asked. Miroku shrugged and looked around. Jankotsu was on the pavement sprawled with three bullet holes on his chest.  
  
"Dude...Inuyasha we almost died." Miroku said, sitting up, still holding his arm. Inuyasha nodded but still looked around. So where were his saviors? His question was answered when he heard the engine of a cars pulling up next to them, and an ambulance. Men in black suits got out and paramedics circled Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha just looked around as the paramedics rushed to Miroku. "Where did they come from?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha kept silent as he watched people run around him and ask questions. Only one person could do this. He swallowed. The only way he could survive or even do anything right was if he depended on his brother.  
  
His eyes fell on Miroku who was now sitting on the ambulance as his arm was being checked. Miroku was hurt because of him. He ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Sesshomaru...why does it always have to be you?" he whispered.  
  
"Sir? Can you please come this way so we can check your injuries?" a woman asked, walking up to Inuyasha with a clipboard. Inuyasha quietly followed to another ambulance that had just pulled up. Now police cars were arriving to examine the bodies that were probably lying around the forest. He felt sick. Everything was his fault. He felt dizzy, really dizzy. Inuyasha felt himself stop walking and started to sway.  
  
"Sir?" The woman asked. "Are you alright sir?" Inuyasha grabbed his head. Kagome's smiling face flashed in front of him before he fell to the grass and puked. "Oh my god!" the woman yelled running to his side. Inuyasha rolled to his back and watched as more people came to his side.  
  
"Get him to the hospital!" someone screamed. Get me to Kagome, Inuyasha thought. "Now!" Paramedics ran around him yelling things at each other as Inuyasha closed his eyes. All he wanted to do was sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome felt the glass slip from her hand and shatter on the marble floor beneath her. She was shaking. Some of the employees hurried to sweep up the mess. What was that bad feeling she just had right there?  
  
Kagome sighed, but then again...she had been having bad feelings for a long time now. Kagome smiled slightly, thinking of the other day when Inuyasha had given her the birthday present. Her hands flew back up to her chest, where the purple sphere was. It really didn't go with the dress, but she sure as hell wasn't taking it off....ever.  
  
"Kagome?" a small voice piped up behind her. Kagome turned around to face Ayame. She looked really cute, in a plain black dress. But, she was much paler than usual.  
  
"Ayame..." Kagome whispered. This was awkward. Now she was going to marry the man that Ayame was in love with.  
  
"It's been a while..." Ayame said. Kagome looked down at her feet and nodded.  
  
"You know Ayame-Chan...I know how you feel right now," she said. Ayame's eyes widened.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ayame asked, her bottom lip quivering.  
  
"I know what it feels like to give up the person you love most...." Kagome bit her lip as Inuyasha's grin appeared in her mind. "It hurts, right?" she asked. Ayame just stared at her and turned her face away.  
  
"Kagome-Chan...I..."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's all my fault, "Kagome said, lifting her head so that the tears wouldn't fall. "Forgive me." There was a short moment of silence as Ayame stared back at Kagome.  
  
"Do you love him?" Ayame asked, her voice shaky.  
  
"No," Kagome whispered. "There is only one person I will ever love." Ayame's hands lowered to her side and nodded.  
  
"That boy? That one time at the mall. It was him all along right?" she asked. "I could tell because I saw the light in your eyes." Those words triggered Kagome's mind. It was him all along. Since the moment he threw down the cat from the tree. Since the time they played baseball in Inuyasha's lawn. Since the time the two of them tried to cook ramen for the first time. And since the time he was with Kikyou. She had always loved him...all along.  
  
"All along..." Kagome whispered. Ayame nodded sadly.  
  
"I understand, I wish you luck...." She said, turning away.  
  
"Me too..." An arm wrapped around her waist making her flinch. Kouga smiled at her.  
  
"Is that your friend Ayame?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "What did you guys talk about?"  
  
"Nothing..." she said quietly. Kouga grinned again and then looked back down to her.  
  
"The announcement will be soon."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha bolted from his bed, sweating. Where was he? He looked around the white room and then at himself. He was covered in bandages. With all the IV's stuck to him, he realized he was at the hospital.  
  
"Kagome..." he whispered, pulling the IV's out of him, ignoring the pain that surged through his body and head. "I have to get to her..." he said, glancing at the digital clock that read 8:30. The door opened and a nurse hurried to his side.  
  
"Mr. Takashi! What are you doing?" Inuyasha hurried and threw on his shirt and jeans that were folded neatly next to his bed.  
  
"I need to get out of here."  
  
"Sir...You've got a bad concussion, you need to stay in bed."  
  
"Where am I? What hospital is this?"  
  
"You've been out four hours, they transferred you here. This is the Shinagawa Hospital..." she said.  
  
"Shinagawa Hospital?" He wasn't too far from Tokyo.  
  
"Sir...you need to relax and sit down. You were just in critical condition three hours ago." Inuyasha pushed passed her and headed for the door.  
  
"I have to go!"  
  
He was at full sprint, running through the hospital halls. He groaned when he saw the pouring rain outside the glass revolving doors. He could take a cab, but he didn't have any money on him.  
  
"Dammit..." he muttered. "Damn!" The rain soaked his shirt right away as he ran down the street. He had to make a run for it. But he had to make it on time.  
  
Turning the corner, he stopped and looked around. Where the hell was he? The little streets were messing him up. Running into the middle of the street, Inuyasha stopped the cab in front of him. Quickly getting in, he shouted to the driver the name of the hotel Kagome's birthday party was being held.  
  
"Dammit..." he muttered looking through the streets, as people ran around in umbrellas. "I'm in a rush, can you speed it up?" Inuyasha asked. The taxi driver made no movement but stayed at the same speed limit. "Fuck..." he whispered, bobbing his knee up and down.  
  
"Kagome.. please...just wait a little longer!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It's time." Kagome swallowed and stood up with Kouga, as her father lead them to the top of the balcony that looked over the ballroom. The birthday wishes, everything would be given here...and then the engagement announcement. The room, filled with thousands of talking people was now so quiet, they could hear a pin drop.  
  
Takeo took his place in front of the microphone and cleared his throat. Kagome felt Kouga's hand tightening around her wrist. This was it.  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, my friends. Tonight, we are here to celebrate the seventeenth birthday of my only daughter Kagome." His speech was cut off with excitement and applause. All Kagome could do was bite her tongue. When the cheering died down Takeo smiled and began.  
  
Inuyasha stumbled out of the car, and sprinted as fast as he could towards the door, leaving the taxi driver stunned.  
  
"My money!" he yelled after Inuyasha. Inuyasha pushed through the glass doors and ran towards the ball room entrance, when two guards stepped in front of him.  
  
"Invitation please..." they asked. Inuyasha looked from one guy to the other.  
  
"I..." he started...and then pushed past them as hard as he could and ran into the ballroom. He dodged passed the guards and hurried through the crowd. It was a coincidence that Takeo Higurashi was just handing his speech over to Kouga, because the guards stayed quiet, not wanting to get in trouble for disrupting the party. Instead they tried searching the crowds for the silver hair boy. Inuyasha hid low in the crowd trying to find Kagome.  
  
His eyes landed on her standing next to Kouga who had started his speech. She was beautiful, everything that had happened in his life happened because of her. He couldn't just let her marry Kouga. But he couldn't do anything right now, basically he had no plan  
  
"Kagome....please..." he whispered as he tried to move closer towards the balcony.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman...First I would like to thank you all for coming to Kagome's birthday. She's a beautiful girl...." Kouga said, raising his wine glass to Kagome, who stood her grounds. The guest began clapping and cheering again.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted over the crowd. "Kagome!" She made no movement or anything of any kind. Inuyasha moved in closer, he had to get her attention now. Kouga's smiled widened as he licked her lips and leaned into the microphone.  
  
"Today is an important date not only for her....but for me as well. My friends.... I would like to announce that Kagome Higurashi has agreed to married me. We are to be wed after she graduates.  
  
The place erupted in cheers once more, much stronger than before. Inuyasha's eyes were wide as he watched Kagome not do anything but look down at her shoes.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha whispered. He took a step forward ready to yell something.  
  
"Kiss her!" someone yelled. The place cheered even more. Inuyasha stopped and froze. For some reason he rushed here...but now he couldn't do anything. He was frozen. But now.... Inuyasha's eyes traveled back up to Kagome. Is Kagome really going through with this? Did she want to? He took a step back and watched as the scene unfolded in front of him.  
  
Kouga smiled and took a step towards Kagome. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.  
  
"What is she doing?" Inuyasha whispered. His heart stopped as he saw Kagome closed her eyes and Kouga lower his head. The kiss wasn't really long...but it wasn't short either. The whole place clapped, but Inuyasha's hands hung dead at his sides. Swallowing he turned away from the scene, as Kouga's lips pulled away from Kagome.  
  
Kouga blushed and then the world went on as it was. The people continued talking to themselves...and some people went to congratulate the new couple.  
  
Inuyasha pushed pass the doors of the ball room and hurried out. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. He wouldn't believe it. Kagome had not only agreed to the engagement...but she kissed him. Her first kiss too. Inuyasha swallowed again feeling the sick nauseous feeling that he had felt earlier that day come over him.  
  
"I need to get the hell outta here..." he said, confused. Why would she go through with it? His view was blocked when the two guards stepped in front of him.  
  
"You're in trouble mister..." they said, grabbing Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha shoved them away, but they grabbed a hold of him again. His anger was ready to spill all over again. He had been beaten up lately too many times.  
  
"Let him go!" a voice rang out. Inuyasha felt the hands leave him, as he stared out the glass doors at the rain. He felt like hell. He heard the footsteps walk up behind him as he lowered his head, and shove his hands in his pocket.  
  
"I went though hell to get here you know..." he half whispered, knowing the familiar presence.  
  
"Inuyasha...."  
  
Inuyasha turned around to face Kagome with the grimmest look.  
  
"Why?" he asked. Kagome bit her lip and brought a hand to her necklace. She wrapped her fingers around it and put on her best smile.  
  
"I figured that Kouga's not so bad after all. I mean, I told you a long time ago that I want I guy I can depend on, and Kouga is a hard worker. He's successful, and plus he can take care of me and likes me too....he's nice, and I think I can be happy with him...."  
  
"Bullshit," Inuyasha said, turning away from her. "It's all a bunch of bull shit."  
  
"It's true! I thought about it all night, and it's the best way. The best solution." She reached out to touch his arm, but he jerked it away and walked out the door and into the rain. Kagome chased after him, lifting her dress.  
  
"Inuyasha... listen to me!" she yelled after him, making him stop. She walked around him and looked at his face. "Please don't be mad!" she pleaded.  
  
"You heard me right? Back in the ballroom. You heard me call your name didn't you?" Kagome bit her lip as the streaks of water ran down her face. Inuyasha nodded his head.  
  
"So you really think Kouga is the one for you? Because he has money? Because he's successful? Or is it because your father sent his goons after me?" he asked. Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"It's none of that. To my father...you're nothing. Inuyasha....Even if there was no Kouga, he would want me to stay away from you," Inuyasha shook his head and walked away.  
  
"I don't want to listen anymore. I don't care what you do now!" he yelled. Kagome watched as he walked faster and once again chased after him.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she yelled. "But Kouga really is a nice man...he is!" she yelled. "I can be happy with him..." Inuyasha stopped walking again and looked down at her. His eyes cold, his lips pursed together, and his hair soaked.  
  
"....so what do you want me to do?" He was serious. He had never looked so depressed to Kagome, not ever.  
  
"Please Inuyasha...." Kagome said and reached for his hand. Inuyasha watched her as she looked back up to him with pleading eyes. And then with a much sterner voice, she straightened up and spoke.  
  
"As my best friend, and the person I care for the most. I can only be happy if you can please wish both me and Kouga luck in our engagement and future marriage."  
  
The words hit Inuyasha like a whirlwind storm. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Instantly, he pulled his hand away from her grip. His breathing became harder. She was serious. He took a step back, she was crazy for even thinking that he would. Taking another step back he shook his head.  
  
"Never...The day I do that is the day I give up on you...." he whispered and turned and ran as fast as he could away.  
  
Kagome stood alone soaked, with the rain pouring down her dress and her hair completely destroyed. The tears that blended with the rain that kept falling.  
  
"I'm sorry..." she whispered and covered her face with her hands. "I only love you."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshomaru tossed his pen aside and looked out the window. Tokyo was always filled with life. Kyoto was small compared to here, that was why the main part of the company was here. He never really had to go home, he didn't know why he chose to though.  
  
The sudden ringing of his phone made him growl. He hated being bothered.  
  
"Mr. Takashi...um..your brother is here to see you," his secretary said in a distant and confused voice. Sesshomaru leaned back in his seat. Inuyasha? Here to see him?  
  
"Let him in.." he said, hating the fact that people never put the word 'half' in their sentences when they addressed Inuyasha and him as siblings. But Inuyasha was here for once, without running in his office yelling like a madman. "This should be interesting," he muttered.  
  
The door opened, and Inuyasha stepped in slowly looking at Sesshomaru. He was a complete mess.  
  
"Decided to visit? You would be dead now if it wasn't for me," he said, looking at the mutt who was soaked from his head to his feet.  
  
"I know..." Inuyasha half whispered, taking a step towards him. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm surprised you're here. This is the first time you've ever stepped foot in our company building, let alone cooperate when you speak to me. What is it that you want?" Sesshomaru eyed his brother carefully. Inuyasha took another step towards him.  
  
"This is father's building right? The building he left for me AND you." Inuyasha reached his desk and swallowed. The drops of water falling from his hair dripped onto Sesshomaru's desk.  
  
"If you consider this work yours...say whatever you want," Sesshomaru said sternly.  
  
"Now what do you want, Inuyasha?" he asked. Inuyasha swallowed again, and brought his eyes back to look at Sesshomaru. Even this time, Sesshomaru was stunned. Inuyasha looked as if he was troubled, as if he was doing something he didn't really want to do.  
  
"I'm ready," Inuyasha whispered, his eyes meeting Sesshomaru's sharply.  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"Ready to learn how to run this company. I'm ready to open Tetsaiga." The news was a complete shock to Sesshomaru. This was the last thing he would expect from Inuyasha. The lazy worthless brat that couldn't even get decent grades.  
  
"You think this is a game? By opening Tetsaiga, your life will change. You're too young to understand things like this yet. Get out." Sesshomaru turned away and picked up his pen. He felt his desk shake as Inuyasha's two hands gripped the edge of the desk. Lowering his head Inuyasha bowed down.  
  
"I'm doing something I'll probably never do again. So listen to me. I'm begging you to help me. PLEASE teach me. I'm ready to learn. I won't talk back, I won't do anything that will angry you. But I'm begging you to please help me for the last time." The grip on the desk tightened as he squeezed his eyes shut. All Sesshomaru could do was look at the boy in front of him.  
  
So it was finally time to let the little brat out. There had to be a time, and this was it. Inuyasha Takashi, second son to Inutashio Takashi was now going to be exposed.  
  
Miroku tossed the apple in the air and caught it with his opposite arm, making him cry out. He fixed his sling and stared at the white room.  
  
"Hospitals are so boring...I thought there were suppose to be hot nurses or something." He grimaced at the thought of the male nurse that had been helping him out for the past two days.  
  
"How you doing?"  
  
Miroku's head jerked up to face Inuyasha who stood by the door. His right side of his body was leaning against the wall, and he was dressed in a nice black suit.  
  
"Inuyasha? Dude! Where have you been? It's been two days! I heard you totally blacked out, but now one would give me any information with what happened to you!" Miroku shouted, not catching his breath at all. Inuyasha smiled and walked towards his bed.  
  
"How's the arm?" he asked. Miroku looked down at the sling.  
  
"Getting better. I can throw with it a little," he said, tossing Inuyasha the apple. Inuyasha grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. Miroku smiled.  
  
"So how have you been? You should have visit sooner," he said, itching his head.  
  
"I had a few things to do, you know," Inuyasha said, setting the apple down in the food tray, where the Jell-O and other food were. "I would have visit you sooner though. Sorry." Inuyasha walked towards the window, while Miroku watched him.  
  
"What's up? You seem different." Miroku turned his head away and laid down on the white fluffy pillow. Inuyasha licked his lip and dug his hands into his pocket while he kept his lips tightly closed.  
  
"I wanted to say that I'm sorry."  
  
Miroku turned his head and looked at him with a funny face.  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"For all the trouble I got you in. You wouldn't have gotten hurt if it wasn't for me," Inuyasha said, turning back to face Miroku. Miroku sheepishly itched his head again. It was getting a bit awkward, since he had never heard Inuyasha really apologize before.  
  
"Oh...it's no problem dude, what are friends for? You helped me out that one time, remember? Think of it as a payment." He laughed and winced when a shot of pain went through his arm. Inuyasha smiled sadly and sighed. Miroku fidgeted around and kicked off the sheets.  
  
"Nice suit, where did you get it?" he asked, nodding his head towards the outfit Inuyasha wore. Inuyasha looked down at himself and then laughed.  
  
"It's nothing," he said. "I couldn't find anything comfortable to wear, since I left all my stuff at Kouga's," he said. Miroku groaned at the name.  
  
"Speaking of which, I have a feeling I'm fired." He swore a few times and then looked at Inuyasha. "Did you tell him what happened?"  
  
"I haven't gone back yet," Inuyasha replied. Miroku scrunched his eyebrows together.  
  
"Huh? Why not?"  
  
"I quit." Another silence was followed and Miroku nodded. For some reason the conversation had turned from weird to weirder. Inuyasha was not acting like himself. He had that mysterious air to him.  
  
"I see.... Well I guess we both don't have a job now. How the hell am I suppose to pay the hospital bill, eh?" Miroku looked around at the large room. "Two days! And plus, this room is gigantic!" He looked back at Inuyasha. "Tell me I'm screwed. The bank will be on my case forever!"  
  
"This is a VIP room," Inuyasha quickly said, looking around. "You should be getting the best care here in the hospital." Miroku's head snapped up and his eyes widened.  
  
"VIP? What the hell am I doing in the VIP room?" He bolted up and pushed the tray in front of him away. "I can't afford a VIP room! I belong in the poor people room!"  
  
"Don't worry, all your medical bills are being paid for as we speak. All you need to focus on is just getting better," Inuyasha said, patting his friend on the arm. "Stay as long as it takes to heal." Miroku's jaw dropped.  
  
"My bills are being paid? By who???" A knock on the door was Miroku's answer. A woman in a white suit hurried in and bowed at the two men, and then she hurried to Inuyasha with a clipboard.  
  
"Mr. Takashi, if you can please sign these, the bill will be transferred to your account," she said, handing Inuyasha the clipboard. Inuyasha took the pen from her hand and scribbled his signature.  
  
"Please take care of him," Inuyasha said, handing the clipboard back. The woman nodded and then bowed once more before she left the room, while the whole scene was being watched by Miroku with wide eyes.  
  
"Wait...you're paying for them?" he asked. Inuyasha lowered his head, while Miroku stood up to face his friends.  
  
"It's my responsibility," Inuyasha spoke calmly. Miroku raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What is with you? You're acting strange! And where will you get the money to pay for it?"  
  
"From work." Miroku groaned and shook his head.  
  
"You don't even have a job!" He started pacing and swearing, and then he stopped. His head slowly rose to look at Inuyasha.  
  
"...Mr. Takashi?" he repeated, remembering what the woman had called Inuyasha. Then his eyes widened. "Inuyasha, why did you have Sesshomaru Takashi's number with you that time?" Inuyasha pulled his hands out of his pockets and cleared his throat. "I find it weird that the two of you share the same last name. It can't just be a coincidence, can it?"  
  
"He's my brother."  
  
Miroku's arms fell to his side, and his lips parted. "Sesshomaru Takashi is your brother? Are you serious?" Inuyasha tilted his head.  
  
"Well...half brother actually." Inuyasha rubbed his eyes. "Not something to be proud of, but..." Miroku's jaw dropped completely.  
  
"But wouldn't that mean that you two have like the same father or something? As in Inutashio Takashi?" Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So....wait, I'm confused..." Miroku stuttered with his words as he stared at Inuyasha. "You mean...you're actually rich?" Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"Sure, I guess." Miroku ran to his friend.  
  
"...and this work you're talking about?! What are you doing?" Inuyasha licked his lips and smiled his sad smile once more.  
  
"I'm the other heir to Takashi Corp."  
  
A/N: Well...the chapter ended here. I hope you guys liked it just a lil bit at least. Well, Inuyasha did not get shot. It was just to leave you guyz at a cliffhanger. Some more drama, and not so much of Inuyasha and Kagome in this one. SRY! I'm sorry for not updating sooner. This whole summer, I've only been home like two weeks. Thanks again for those of you who reviewed. I'll try my best to update, and if you guyz have any questions...just email me! I love reading them.  
  
Take care! 


	18. The Heir to Takashi Corp

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A/N: Well here's Chapter 18. It's just something I quickly put up so you guys have something to read. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging like I did last time for a long time. How's life so far? I loved reading the reviews. They are great, and thank you for those who complimented me. I'm glad you liked it so far. Though there were some pretty weird reviews.....lol. Anyways, enjoy!

From Here to There

Chapter 18-The Heir to Takashi Corp.

By: KNE

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was exhausted. It was only an engagement party, not an actual wedding and she was already thrown into decision making. She wasn't actually planning it, but choosing flowers and colors and since the invitations had already been sent out, they were choosing dishware and menus. A stupid engagement party that she didn't even want it. Even as a child she had never really had a dream wedding, or even a dream engagemet party.

"Which one do you like Miss. Higurashi?" the lady with the bun on top of her head asked. Kagome stared at the five different colors held before her. A white color, off white, beige, cream, and light beige. There was purely no difference. Kagome pulled on the beige fabric and the lady gleamed. "Wonderful choice!"

"Wonderful my ass..." Kagome muttered as a huge book slammed on the desk she sat on.

"Now...the lighting..." The woman reached out and turned to the first page. Kagome mentally groaned.

"How about Christmas lights?" Kagome asked, closing the book and sliding it away. The woman confusingly stared back at Kagome and laughed, taking it as a joke.

"Oh! Miss. Higurashi! You've got such a great sense of humor!" she laughed and slid the book back to its place in front of Kagome. "Now...we can only choose from the second half of the book, since your father said it will need to be dimmed at points. Especially if the party is going to be held inside and outside of your home..." Kagome bit her lip. Why wasn't it Kouga choosing the stupid lights?

"I think I'm going to take a break now..." Kagome said, closing the book again and standing up. She headed out the office and into the main hall, where hundreds of workers were busy preparing for the party. It had been two weeks since her birthday, since the announcement, and since she had last seen him. She missed him, she really did. Maybe even more than she had when she had to leave Kyoto. Maybe because now she knew she couldn't possibly live without him.

Kagome felt her throat tighten up and she stopped walking. Where was he now? "Inuyasha..." she whispered, bringing her hand up to the purple sphere around her neck. The engagement party was only a day away and she couldn't stop thinking about him. She was so worried that he probably had gotten himself hurt. Inuyasha couldn't control himself at times.

"Miss. Higurashi! Look at these beautiful orchids!" Another woman in a business suit and notepad called over to her. Kagome glanced over at the workers bringing in a whole bunch of flowers. It sucked that she had to go through this alone now. She had chased Inuyasha away, and now she had to do her job and marry Kouga. Everything was her fault.

"Stupid Inuyasha...." She muttered. "Why do I have to fall in love with you now??" Letting her hand drop from the necklace, Kagome turned and headed out towards the balcony. She really needed him right now, even if it was only as a friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you really sure this is where we are supposed to get off?" Shippo asked, as he and Sango walked around the bus. Sango glanced from building to building.

"Trust me Shippo, I've been to Tokyo a thousand times. I know what I'm doing." The two crossed the street and over to the map.

"I can't believe I'm in Tokyo..." Shippo said, looking around at all the fairly dressed people who all looked like they were in a rush. "It's so different from Kyoto!" Sango snorted.

"I can't believe that you have never been here either. You and Inuyasha! Kyoto is only like three hours away on bullet train."

"I can't afford to come here!" Shippo whined. Sango groaned and then pointed at a red dot on the map.

"Anyways...we're here." Shippo nodded. "I have to find Kagome, and you have to find Inuyasha." Shippo nodded again, staring down at the piece of paper with Takashi Corp, written on the top.

"What if Sesshomaru doesn't know where he is?"

"He will know. He may not show it but he always keeps tabs on Inuyasha," Sango lifted her finger that had Kagome's address on it.

"What if I don't find him?"

"Then call me."

"And you'll be at Kagome's?" Sango nodded.

"I'll try my best to get a hold of her. Shippo....just find him." Shippo nodded. After one last word of advice, the two were finally on their way to find Inuyasha and Kagome.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hated how he scratched his ear. Now it seemed like every little thing irritated her. Kouga Kanzaki. Kagome Kanzaki. Did it even work? Kagome stared at the notebook. She had written her future name at least a hundred times but it never seemed right. Kanzaki Kagome. Kagome frowned and tore the paper from the notebook. If she stared at the name any longer she just might end up hating her name altogether.

Kagome sat back down and stared at the next blank piece of paper. A smile formed on her face as she picked up the purple pen and scribbled down his name. Inuyasha Takashi. Takashi Kagome. Maybe to other people it might have not sounded half as good as Kanzaki Kagome, but in her mind Takashi Kagome sounded a hell lot better. The smile turned to a frown again and she crumbled the paper

"Better not to think about it. It's hopeless."

"Think about what?" Kouga's deep voice rang in her ears as his arms wrapped around her. He had been really intimate with her since they shared their first kiss in front of everybody. She blushed and forced a smile.

"Kouga! What are you doing here so early?" Kouga let go of her and walked around to face her.

"I just missed you so much lately. You've been distant...." His eyes were filled with concerned as he place his hands on her. Haven't she always been distant with him? Kagome pulled her hands away and brought it to her necklace.

"Oh...I've just been tired. You know, with all the plans and engagement party and all..." she trailed off looking out the window to avoid eye contact. She had always sucked at lying. Inuyasha said so himself. Kouga smiled again and pinched her nose.

"I'm so happy that I will live the rest of my life with you by my side." He leaned in for a kiss, but Kagome pulled back. Once was already enough to last a life time.

"Me too..." she whispered and stood up. "Are you hungry? Should I ask Kaede to bring something up?" Kagome hurried over to the speakers., completely avoiding Kouga. Kouga leaned back and stood up. He stared down at her notebook, running a hand on the outside edges.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango tugged on her headphones and waved a hand in the air. There were so many taxis, yet no one was pulling up to her. Didn't they want any money. Popping a potato chip in her mouth, Sango groaned and kicked the curb. It had already been an hour, and she was still lost as hell. There was no way she would tell Shippo that. The kid got it easy. All he had to do was find Takashi corp., and it wasn't like anyone wouldn't know where THAT was.

"Stupid. If only the two of them would answer their stupid phones once in a while, me and Shippo wouldn't be stuck worrying about them..." she trailed off, closing her eyes. "Maybe I should have gone to find Inuyasha so I could kick his ass...." She was cut abrupt as she ran straight into someone. It really wasn't her day. She should be excited to see Kagome.

"Sorry..." she mumbled, looking up at the person. Violet eyes beamed down at her.

"No problem..." the man said, rubbing the back of his neck. Sango shifted to her left leg and looked away. He was still staring at her. Wow...the boys in Tokyo were really fast. She stepped around him awkwardly and continued walking.

"Weird..." she muttered.

"Hey!" the man called after her. Sango quickened her pace, only to feel a hand grip around her arm and jerk her around.

"Let go you pervert!" Sango screamed, shoving him away. The man stumbled backwards, surprised by her outburst.

"What the hell!" he yelled, rubbing the sore spot on his chest.

"What do you want!?" Sango yelled, glaring at him. She was a black belt and was great at Tae Kwon Do. If he tried anything sneaky she was ready. The man snorted at her and held up a yellow piece of folded up paper.

"You dropped this," he muttered. Sango blushed. It was the piece of paper with Kagome's address on it. Now she really felt like an idiot. Slowly lowering her head, Sango rushed over and tried to snatch it from his hand, only to have him jerk it away from her reach. She glared up at him.

"Can I please have that back?" she demanded. Her patience was running out and there was no way in hell she was going to waste any time chatting with some weirdo on the street when she should be out find Kagome.

"You're pretty. Have I seen you somewhere?" he asked. She blushed again. This time ten shades darker. Who did he think he was?

"No. Never." He pursed his lips together and leaned back. Sango took the opportunity to look him over. He was tall, about Inuyasha's height and had quite a good build. His hair was tied in a very short pony tail, and he wore a black dress shirt and pants. He was actually really handsome. Different then most boys in Kyoto.

"You sure? I swear I've heard that voice before..." he trailed off. Sango cleared her throat and made a fist.

"I think I would have known, if I've met an idiot like you before. Give me the paper back!" Sango half screamed. The man winced and covered his ears.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I am sure!" Sango quickly ripped the paper from his hands. The man grinned.

"Are you hungry? I'll buy you something to eat," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Sango stared at him dumbfound. Was he asking her out?

"N..no thank you," she said, lowering her head. "I have to be somewhere." He raised an eyebrow and pointed at the paper in her hands.

"Is that the address?" he asked. Sango glanced down and nodded. Maybe he could help her out. "Okay then...good bye!" The man turned the opposite direction and started walking slowly away obviously knowing that she needed his help. Sango looked around desperately.

"Excuse me! Sir!" She called out, jogging next to him. The man stopped, smiling devilishly.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked. Sango bit her tongue and held up the paper.

"Can you tell me where I can find 150 Shikon Lane?" She thrust the paper in his face. "I'm kind of lost..." The man focused his eyes on the address written in neat handwriting and glanced over to her.

"I know where this is...." He said. Sango's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Can you tell me how to get there?" Better yet, could he take me and save me all the trouble? Sango clapped her hands together. Maybe the guy wasn't so bad after all.

"Why would you wanna go there?" he asked. Sango frowned. Was it really his business to ask what she wanted to do there?

"I have my reasons.....now can you please..."

"Are you going to the engagement party?" he asked. Engagement party? What? Sango lowered her hand and stared at him.

"What?" she asked. The man shrugged again. "What are you talking about? I just need directions to get there. I would be very thankful if you helped."

"I can take you there..." he said. Sango raised an eyebrow. "I drive a limo. I can take you there...." He repeated again. Sango took a step back. Just seconds ago she had actually wanted him to show her the way. Now it didn't seem so safe.

"How do I know if I should trust you or not?" she asked. The man dug in his pockets and pulled out his wallet.

"This is my I.D, and identification number. My name's Miroku..." he said. Sango glanced down at the picture and then at the card. It did state that he worked as a driver. "Do you trust me now?" Sango glanced back up at him. Should she?

"Can we walk there?" she asked. "Better yet, take a taxi?" Miroku grinned.

"Still don't trust me, eh? I'm a well respected man....." he was cut off when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Miroku and Sango both glanced at a young high school girl standing before him.

"Can I help you, miss?" Miroku asked. The girl's face turned a bright beet color and her eyes welled up in tears. Sango winced at the sound of her hand connecting to Miroku's face.

"You....you....jerk! You never called me back!! You pervert, you scum sucking ass hole! Go to hell! You player! You....you...ughh!" she stomped away calling out rash names directed at the boy. The two were left speechless. Sango raised an eyebrow and looked back at Miroku, with a new handprint on his face. She couldn't help but stifle a laugh, trying to escape her throat.

"Well respected man, eh?" she asked quietly causing him to blush.

"Anyways....we can take a taxi if it makes you feel any safer," he spat and pushed passed her to the curb of the street. Sango grinned and walked up next to him.

"I'm Sango..." she said quietly.

Sango?? He had heard that name before. Miroku rubbed the side of his cheek as a yellow cab pulled up next to them. But where? Sango? Well...whoever she was, she managed to make a fool out of him by laughing at him seconds earlier after that bitch had slapped him. Who was that girl anyways? Miroku grinned to himself. Maybe a girl he and Inuyasha had met at the bar.

"Shikon Lane..." Miroku muttered to the taxi driver. This girl must have not been from around here. Everyone knew where Shikon Lane was. It was a famous street, where the most richest and biggest mansions were. But, 150 Shikon Lane?? Wasn't that the Higurashi household? As in Kagome Higurashi? As in Inuyasha's best friend who was engaged to Kanzaki?

"So you're a chauffeur?" Sango asked, tucking a strand behind her ear. Miroku noticed that she was absolutely gorgeous. She wore a jean jacket over jeans that shaped perfectly over her curves. Her headphones rested around her neck and she wore little makeup. He could have sworn he had seen her somewhere before. Maybe in a picture or something.....

"Yeah...I am, or kinda am..." he said, scratching the side of his face. Sango bit her lip.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well my previous job, I was a full time chauffeur. But now I drive around if I have to or for fun..." Sango stared back at him, utterly confused.

"What?"

"I mean, I drive for work too. But it's not as strict as before. My boss now is actually my friend, so you can say we're not really boss and employee..." he said. Sango nodded her head.

"But you still get paid?"

"Yeah...and I stay at his penthouse..."

"Penthouse!?" Sango's eyes widened. "Who are you working for?" Miroku laughed.

"Yeah it's huge, we own two floors. Or he does. But he's only living there for the summer I guess. I mean we've only been living there for like two weeks only...." Sango nodded.

"Wow...he must be rich." Miroku almost laughed. If he told her he was friends with Inuyasha Takashi, how would she react? To think Sesshomaru Takashi even had a brother, and to think that Miroku was friends with someone as rich as Inuyasha. Even he was surprised.

"Yeah....he owns a big company and all. I think he's like one of the richest man..."

"Shikon Lane, right?" The taxi driver cut it, glancing back at them. Miroku nodded and looked back at Sango. She was really pretty.

"So...what brings you to Tokyo? Or are you already from Tokyo?" he nervously smiled at her.

"I'm looking for my friends. I actually came here with my other friend. We split up...." She trailed off, distress coming over her face. Miroku swallowed and sat straight.

"Are they missing?"

"Not really. It's just that I get the feeling things are going all wrong for them..." Sango tucked another stray hair being her headphones. "You see....these friends of mine were in love before they even came to Tokyo, but they never knew it. And now...." She trailed off. Miroku brought a hand up to his head. He could have sworn he heard that story somewhere. It wasn't exact but it sounded similar.

"So what's at 150 Shikon Lane?" he asked.

"One of my friends."

"Oh." He looked out the window as he saw the mansions on Shikon Lane pass them by. "We're almost here..." he said. The taxi driver made a stop in front of the huge mansion that Miroku would drive Kouga to everyday. Sango stepped out of the vehicle and glanced through the gates. Her eyes were wide and she gripped onto the black iron steel.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Sango asked. Miroku walked up next to her and peered in. He could see lots of people working outside, probably planning the party and all.

"As right as ever. You're looking for a Higurashi aren't you?" he asked. Sango looked over at him and nodded.

"But it's so big!"

"What were you expecting? An average size home?" he laughed at his petty joke and looked down at her.

"Well....yeah..." she trailed off again, seriousness taken in her tone. Miroku tensed. Did this girl even know anything about her friend? Sango continued to stare in a bit more until she turned to him. "Well thank you. I can take care of myself from here on." She bowed and grinned up to him. "Thank you very much. I appreciate it."

Miroku knew he was blushing. He scratched the back of his head.

"Awe...shucks. I don't know what to say...." Her smile turned to a glare and she rolled her eyes. Miroku nervously crept over to the taxi. "Bye then." He waved and got into the taxi, while he watched her continue to stare through the gates. "Good luck getting in..." he muttered and turned towards the taxi driver.

"Where to?"

"Can you take me back to where you picked me up? My car's there." The taxi driver nodded and Miroku looked back at the girl. Sango. Should he just leave? Maybe he might never get to see her again. The car started and Miroku strained his eyes on the seat in front of him. Something kept bothering him. The name Sango. The fact that she was visiting her friend who happened to be a Higurashi, and the story she had told him. "Too familiar..." he said. "Wait till I tell Inuyasha..." he laughed. His eyes widened when he realized that Inuyasha was also part of the story. Sango. Kagome. Inuyasha. Love. The phone call he got from some chick with the same name. The picture that fell out of Inuyasha' wallet that one time.

"HOLY SHIT!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango rubbed her eyes again. 150 Shikon Lane? Maybe there were more Shikon Lanes out there. The house or should she say mansion was gigantic.

"Excuse me Miss. Can we help you?" a security guard asked, as he waltzed up to the gate on the other side. Sango nervously swallowed.

"Is Kagome there?" she asked, sounding like a five year old idiot asking her friend out to play. The man stared back at her.

"May I ask you who you are?" Sango nervously began squeezing each of her fingers with her right hand.

"My name's Sango. I'm a friend of Kagome Higurashi from Kyoto. I came here to visit her...." Sango trailed off as the man stared at her.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you in without any identification or appointment with Miss. Higurashi."

"What?" Sango's hand flung out and she grabbed the bars once again. "What are you talking about?" The man took another step.

"We cannot let any strangers into the mansion grounds. I'm sorry mam. Perhaps next time you can make a phone call first...."

"Phone call?? How the hell am I supposed to do that when no one every picks up or gives the phone to her? I demand to see her at once!" Anger was rising from Sango's body.

"Sango?" a familiar voice rose from behind the security guard. Kagome's little face peeked out from behind him.

"Kagome?" Sango smiled. "Kagome! It's me, Sango!" Kagome smiled and hurried to the gate.

"Sango? What are you doing here?" Kagome glanced back at the security guard who looked completely shocked at Kagome's sudden arrival.

"What the hell are you doing? Let her in!" she shouted, even surprising Sango. Kagome was usually so polite to people. Now she looked mad and irritated. The security guard hurried towards the green button on the side of the small security house and pressed it, allowing the gate to open. Kagome rushed to her side.

"I came here to find you. We were so worried!" Sango smiled, hugging her friend. "I mean, we couldn't get a hold of you at all....and no one would tell us where you or Inuyasha were...." She trailed off when she noticed the figure she was holding was shaking. Kagome was crying. "Kagome? What's the matter?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku stopped his limo in front of the large glass building. Business men and women hurried out the revolving doors frantically. Miroku sighed. The business world was so extreme that even he was afraid of it. That was probably why his mother had told him he was useless. Miroku snorted and leaned onto the car. Looking at his watch, Miroku grinned. So the girl he talked to on the phone was no other than the girl that he met today. What a coincidence! And Inuyasha might at least be half as delighted to hear the news.

"She was pretty, just as sexy as her voice was. I'm in love. Miroku you're in love you bastard!" he said to himself. He noticed a boy standing near the revolving doors, staring around. He really did look out of place, wearing dirty jeans, a orange collar shirt that went well with his bright orange hair. He almost looked foreign. And to top it off, he had a backpack twice his size on. Maybe it was some elementary school kid lost at a field trip or something.

"Yo! Kid!" Miroku yelled out. The boy snapped his head around to search for the person who had addressed him. "You! Yeah you!" Miroku yelled again. The boy brought a hand up to his chest, confused.

"Me?"

"Yeah you!" Miroku yelled again. The boy was a pipsqueak! The boy walked slowly over to him, nervously running a hand through the orange hair. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Miroku looked closely at the boy's face. Something was familiar.....Miroku mentally strangled himself. It seemed that lately everything seemed familiar.

"I...I...I'm look for someone by the name of Sesshomaru Takashi..." he said. Miroku raised an eyebrow and then burst out laughing.

"And why on Earth would Sesshomaru Takashi want to talk to a sixth grader for?" Miroku scratched his cheek.

"I...I...I..."

"Did you go to the lobby and ask the reference desk yet?" Miroku asked. Shippo nodded his head.

"Yeah...but they said I needed an appointment, but I don't have one. But this is an emergency and I really have to see him!" Miroku watched as the boy began to practically hyperventilate. Obviously the boy had never been to a big city before.

"Calm down kid. What's your name?"

"Shippo."

"What's so important?" Miroku asked. "About a million people want to talk to the guy a day, and they actually have business problem. There's no way a Takashi would waste time....you need a good reason." Shippo stared up at him.

"It's a family problem though...."

"Do you think Sesshomaru would care about your family problems?"

"They're not mine. They're his...." Shippo said, crossing his arms over his chest. Now THAT, completely threw Miroku off course. Here he was, lecturing a little kid, and now the kid said he knew Sesshomaru's family problem.

"What did you say?" Miroku asked, leaning in. Shippo stomped and looked back towards the doors.

"Stupid Sango. Giving me the hard job to do. I don't want to talk to Sesshomaru!"

Miroku's eyes widened. Did he just say Sango??

"Say that again?"

"What?"

"You said Sango!"

"She's my friend. We came here together from Kyoto...."

"This is great!" Miroku yelled jumping up. "That means you're friends with Inuyasha, right??" Shippo stared back at him.

"You know Inuyasha?"

"Of course I know Inuyasha. And you know Sango! What a coincidence!!" Miroku threw his hands up in the air and started dancing.

"B...but, I'm looking for Inuyasha....do you know where he is??" Miroku slapped the boy on the back hard and laughed.

"Sure I do! He'll be out in about twenty minutes! Just wait here with me!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango's hand flew to her lips as she heard the words come from Kagome's mouth.

"You're engaged?" Kagome nodded slowly, tears falling from her face. "Since when?"

"Two weeks ago. The party's tomorrow...." She said. "That's why there are so many people here." Sango reached out to grab her friend's hands.

"But...why? You're only seventeen!" Kagome swallowed.

"I won't get married until after I graduate from the university. But Kouga is my fiancé. There's nothing I can do about that. It's already all been set, Sango." Sango stared at her friend. For the past hour and a half Kagome had been telling her everything about since she saw Inuyasha at some party. And now Kagome was engaged?

"What about Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "What does he think about all of this?"

"He hates it of course. He doesn't approve, and now he probably hates me. I asked him to wish me and Kouga luck in our marriage..." Kagome swallowed again, looking down at the bed sheets. Sango's lip quivered.

"Why would you ask him that?"

"Sango. My father's threats always come through. No matter what I can't be with Inuyasha. I can't be selfish. His safety....everything would be destroyed."

"But they don't know who he is!"

"It doesn't matter who he is!" Kagome yelled. "He's still Inuyasha! He's only seventeen and if anyone finds out, it's like putting a bounty on his head. The moment he was born he was already a dead man. I just lit the fuse...."

"But why would your father use me and Shippo to threaten you?" Sango hugged the pillow.

"He'll do anything to get me to marry Kouga and to defeat Takashi. Sango, I can't let Inuyasha get hurt..."

"But..."

"Sango, if there was any other possibility I would have probably done it. But I can't." Tears began falling from her eyes. "And I haven't seen him. I'm so scared! I miss him!" Sango reached out to hug her friend again.

"Kagome...." She whispered. "I'm so sorry. I want to help, I wish I could. But...unless you stop thinking about others, you're never going to be happy. Me and Shippo are fine. Our families can handle it!"

"No! I don't want to be the reason why you guys starve. And I'm not going to be the reason why Inuyasha dies. He almost did Sango!" Sango lowered her head. Poor Kagome. "I'm so glad that I have a friend here though. Please stay here for as long as you want. Come to the party..." Sango felt her own tears coming.

"Inuyasha....but you love him?" Kagome nodded slowly. "He loves you too Kagome." Kagome shook her head.

"No he doesn't. He hates me now."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The most important people are coming to this party, Kagome. Don't ruin it!" Mr. Higurashi said, glaring at his daughter. Kagome stared dully at the china in front of her. "The party starts at four. The hair style list and makeup artist is coming at eight in the morning. Your dress will be brought at nine." Kaede said, gently patting Kagome's arm.

"The caterers will be working all day and all night. Your cake is on its way..." Mr. Higurashi continued. Kagome reached out to pick up a copy of the invitation. A white plain card, written in golden letters. How typical. She might as well get married. Tossing the card aside, Kagome looked back at her dad.

"Is there anything else? If not I would like to go to bed." Her father looked at her with intense eyes and nodded his head in approval. Kagome nearly spat at his face. He was a monster. Monsters didn't deserve wealth and fame. She crept up the long stair case quietly. Tomorrow at the exact same time, she would probably be forced to dance with the pig of a fiancé of hers. Everything seemed to be happening so soon. "Sango?" she called out as she entered her room. Sango was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. She was probably very upset.

Inuyasha, Sango and Shippo had always been her best friends. How did it feel to know that one summer was going to break it all apart. Kagome smiled sadly, and it was all her fault.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day started off fast. Kagome had to wake up exceptionally early in order to complete her father's wishes. Hair, makeup, and everything was already there by the time she walked into their own personal salon. Her dressed was hanging in her room along with Sango's. Sango too, would have everything done since she was Kagome's special friend.

By the time the two of them were done, Kagome was already exhausted and it was two o'clock already. So much for time. Sango had been very accept ional in Kagome's decision. She was upset but there really wasn't much of a choice. Inuyasha's safety was the main issue. Kagome spent the day listening to people talk and yell over each other putting the finishing touches on the decorations and flowers. It was practical wedding and cost probably over a million already. How big would the wedding be?

Kagome made her way out to the balcony that over looked the freshly cut grass and tables, with lights set everywhere. One more hour and it would finally begin. Music, laughing, talking, bragging, smiling....crying, sadness, thinking...about Inuyasha. Where was he? Maybe it hurt just a little that he hadn't contacted her in over two weeks. Today was her engagement party. After all, after today she would be officially Kouga, and seeing Inuyasha would be impossible, unless by chance god decided to torture her even more.

"Inuyasha...." She whispered. The limos were already starting to pull up, and soon some servant was going to run over to her and tell her that she had to be downstairs to greet them. How great was that going to be. Tonight she was wearing a dark royal blue dress. It was really pretty, even she had to admit to like it. But she couldn't enjoy it. It was strapless and clung to her body, with a thin shimmery layer.

"Please go find Miss. Higurashi!" she heard someone shout from downstairs. Kagome lowered her head and stared out at the sky.

"I guess this is goodbye Inuyasha...." She whispered. "I'll probably never get to tell you how much I love you, or how much you've made me happy." The tears were now forming once again, but she couldn't hold them back. Screw the makeup. Taking another step forward she swallowed. "You've always been my best friend....and even though I never knew it I have always loved you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm sorry that I can't be next to you, watching baseball or playing soccer in Kyoto. I'm sorry that I've made you mad and I'm sorry that I lied to you...."

"Miss. Higurashi!" she hard someone call her name.

"And I'm sorry that I have to marry Kouga. And I'm sorry that you can't be the one to give me away...." She trailed off. "And I'm sorry that we can't be together like we've always been. But the truth is I will always love you..."

"Miss. Higurashi! Your father is calling for you!" A woman hurried onto the balcony. Kagome quickly reached up to her eyes and dabbed her cheeks with the back of her hands.

"Is he?" Kagome asked. The woman nodded, completely oblivious to Kagome's tears "I'll be down there then." Kagome walked passed her and into the mansion filled with lights and excitement.

Kagome was not a bit least hungry at all. There were at least ten different courses and she couldn't even finish the appetizer yet. How the hell could anyone eat the much. Rich people didn't starve, it was the poor people who did. What a waste. Kouga sat next to her, chatting along with all the guests. Kagome sat along with Kouga, her father and the Kanzaki's on a long table at the foot of the dining hall. Hundreds of tables were filled with rich and wealthy people dining away. Didn't she feel special.

"Kagome dear, are you hungry? Have some of these...." Kouga said, lifting what looked like crab legs from his plate and onto hers.

"Thank you..." Kagome said, managing a weak smile. Kouga grinned down at her and turned to talk to her father about some unimportant matters. Kagome groaned. It was only seven, and they weren't even half way through the party yet. Not only that, but guests were arriving constantly. They just kept coming in. If the invitation said 4:00, why did they come at 6:00?

"Kagome-Chan, your dress is rather exquisite." Mrs. Kanzaki, held the wine glass to her mouth.

"Thank you..." Kagome said between gritted teeth.

"How much was it? Do you know darling?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked. I bit my lip. How much was it? She didn't choose it, nor did she even look at the prices.

"Um..."

"Half a million...." She heard her father said. Half a million????

"Goodness!" Mrs. Kanzaki said, bringing a hand to her chest.

"Oh my god!" Kagome shouted, startling her father along with Mrs. Kanzaki. "You paid half a million for a freaking dress. What the hell is wrong with you?" In an instant she covered her mouth. Her outburst had probably surprised a lot of people as well. "Excuse me...." Kagome said, sitting down again. She tensed when she felt Kouga's hand cover around hers.

"It's beautiful though. You look absolutely stunning." Kouga leaned forward and gave her a small peck on the forehead. "You're going to make a beautiful bride one day." He smiled again.

Kagome could feel her father's ice cold glare, making her nervous. Stupid engagement party.

"I wonder where he is...." She heard her father say randomly to Kouga. "I heard he was coming as well." Kouga smiled and snorted.

"That man probably thinks he's too good to attend this party...." Kouga said, reaching for his wine.

"If he does show up...."

"Kagome dear, have you thought of what you would like to major in?" Mrs. Kanzaki cut in, smiling sweetly. Kagome opened her mouth but closed it again. She had always wanted to be a professional baseball player but that wouldn't be too proper, now wouldn't it?

"Medical. I want to be a doctor," she said. Mrs. Kanzaki smiled.

"That's wonderful dear!" The clinking glass was becoming annoying, and Sango was no where in sight. How long would this go on for? The people around her chatted away, laughing at insanely stupid jokes. They wore jewelry that cost more than life itself, and they all talked as if they were the center of attention. The world seemed so different now. Now that she wasn't Kagome from Kyoto, but Kagome Higurashi from Tokyo. She watched as a short bald man in a suit hurried over to their table and to her father's side. He leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Kagome watched as her father's eyes widened.

"When?" Her father asked quietly, looking more tensed than before.

"Just now...." The man said. "They arrived shortly. Should we make the announcement?" Takeo Higurashi stared hard at the man. Something was definitely up.

"The heir? What do they mean by heir?" The bald man shrugged. How interesting, Kagome though. She tensed again, when Kouga glanced at her.

"They're here," He whispered. Kagome looked at him, confused. What was going on? She watched as Kouga took another sip from his wine glass, and her father sat up straighter.

"Who's here?" Kagome asked, slowly.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A loud voice rang through the dining hall. Kagome's head snapped towards the large doors ahead of her, where the man with the microphone stood. Who was here? The room was suddenly quiet as the man continued to speak again. "May I present...." He stopped and glanced over at Takeo Higurashi nervously. "Takashi Sesshomaru....and the heir to Takashi Corp!" The instant he said those words, the door opened, revealing no other than Sesshomaru standing tall in a black suit. Kagome swallowed. Heir to Takashi corp.? Sesshomaru still had his icy glare, as he looked straight up at her. No smile, no nothing. She felt herself shiver, and Kouga grab her hand from under the table.

The guests had pretty much shut up, surprised that the richest man had actually shown up. Not only that, but sending the coldest aura around the room. But what did they mean and heir to Takashi Corp? Her heart started beating....pounding. And from where she sat she could see the small, almost undectable smirk that formed on Sesshomaru's face that she had never seen before. Heir to Takashi Corp? She felt Kouga and her father tense around her. What the hell did that mean? And as she thought that, Sesshomaru took a slow step forward, and another figure stepped out from behind him.

Kagome's heart nearly dropped as she saw them make their ways towards Kagome's table. His hair was a bit shorter, his eyes were icier than ever, and the look on his face was something she had never seen before. Kagome felt her hand fall from Kouga's grip and her body lift from her seat as they came closer and closer.

The room was silent, and people would have noticed that she was standing, if she wasn't the only one standing. At the exact same time she felt herself stand, Kouga and Takeo Higurashi too, lifted from their seats with complete shock written across their face.

"I..Inu..." Kagome whispered as Sesshomaru stopped immediately. Inuyasha followed his brother and stared up at her table, without batting an eye or even acknowledging that she was there. Inuyasha was here, standing before her and her father.

"W...What..." she heard her father trail off, looking from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru quickly. Sesshomaru smirked knowing everything that was happening in this room already. Her father was obviously clueless to why Inuyasha was here in his home when he was about to be killed just weeks ago.

"As said, I'll take this opportunity to announce that this is my brother Inuyasha. He is also the heir to my father's company along with I." Sesshomaru's words were meaningless to himself, but the sudden announcement caused an uproar to the dining room. As soon as he said it everyone broke out into nonstop talking, and cameras suddenly began swarming Inuyasha. Kagome could do nothing but just stare back.

"Your...brother?" Takeo asked, still looking from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru. "But...we knew nothing of this...."

"He is still young. I decided back when I inherited my father's company that he was still too young to take the responsibility. I kept his profile low in case he was exposed to the media." The only word that could describe the scene was 'crazy'. Lights flashing everywhere, and Takeo Higurashi was practically going crazy. But Kagome was beyond all of that. She was still staring at him. Inuyasha had not moved or said anything at all even though hundreds of questions were being thrown at him. Instead...he kept his grounds and kept still. He almost looked identical to Sesshomaru. Kagome stumbled forward. Inuyasha was here.

Sesshomaru took his steps closer to the table, and Inuyasha followed him obediently like a dog. Since when did Inuyasha listened to anything Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru's eyes seemed to sharpened as he reached in front of Kagome.

"Congratulations Miss. Higurashi on your engagement." All Kagome could do was stare up at him, speechless. But instead of all eyes on Sesshomaru...Kouga, Takeo, and Kagome was staring at Inuyasha. Kouga surprised that his chauffeur was a Takashi. Takeo surprised that the man he had taken for a street rat was a Takashi, and Kagome, surprised that the man she loved was standing before her once again.

"Surprised?" Inuyasha's sudden voice caused Kagome to jump. He wasn't looking at her though, but at her father instead. The mocking tone of his matched the look in his eyes. Takeo did nothing but stare back. Inuyasha smirked and then glanced at Kouga. The tenseness there was maybe even worse then ever. Kouga must have been humiliated.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome heard herself whisper. It hurt when he didn't even look at her, but instead moved on to find his seat at a nearby table. Kagome swallowed and turned away from Inuyasha's retreating figure. She forgot. He hated her. Bringing a hand up to her chest she took a step away from the table and made a dash out of the room. He hated her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango brought a hand up to her neck. The jewelry they put on her was way too heavy. She was ready to fall over. She took one last look at her image in the mirror. She was wearing a golden dress. The straps were made of tiny diamonds (that were supposedly real), and thousands of jewels were placed in her hair. She felt like a statue. Gently removing some of the jewelry from her head and placing it in her purse, Sango stepped out of the bathroom, only to run straight into someone.

"Ow!" she winced, falling back into the bathroom. She felt like an idiot.

"Sorry..." the person said, reaching down to help her up.

"It's alright. My fault..." She looked up to thank him, only to find herself looking back at familiar violet eyes. "No way..." she whispered.

"YOU!" Miroku shouted, pointing a finger at her after dropping her. Sango scrambled up.

"What? I should be saying that! What are you doing here?" she half screamed, looking down the halls. Miroku glanced with her and then back.

"You're Inuyasha's friend from Kyoto right?" he suddenly asked. Sango looked up at him.

"How did you...how do you know Inuyasha?" she asked.

"I'm his friend. His roommate! Remember we talked on the phone once...." He stopped suddenly and backed away. Sango made a fist and then pointed at him.

"YOU were the one I talked to on the phone?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome hastily wiped her eyes and leaned over the railing. She could see the people beneath her talking happily to each other.

"I feel so stupid...." Kagome whispered. Not only had she bolted out of the room, but now Inuyasha just had to be right back in her life. Did he ever even leave it? Kagome knelt down and brought her head into her hands. She really needed a tissue at the moment. As if on queue on white handkerchief was thrust in front of her.

Kagome slowly stared at it and then looked up. A small gasp escaped her lips. She quickly stumbled up and backed away completely to the railing. He had followed her?

"What are you doing here? You're fiancé's downstairs," Inuyasha said, still holding the handkerchief out to her. All Kagome could do was stare. He ignored her just moments ago and now he had followed her?

"Just because I'm his fiancé doesn't mean I'm stuck with him by the hip," Kagome spat, her anger spilling. Inuyasha didn't smile but instead, he looked passed her.

"Great party..." he muttered. Why did it feel so awkward? "Feels like just yesterday the announcement was made. Now I'm actually here..." he was speaking in a sarcasm tone. Kagome made a fist. She should slug him again.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kagome choked out, swapping his hand away.

"I needed fresh air. You just happened to be here..." he said coldly. Kagome looked at him hard, trying to read pass the smirk on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I told you that I can't go back to Kyoto. Just give it up Inu!" She held a shaky finger to him. "Why did you have to come back and make things harder?" His answer was a snort and he walked up next to her, grabbing her hand and stuffing the handkerchief in it.

"Didn't I tell you I wasn't going to give up..." he whispered into her ear, making her shiver. He pulled back, seriousness written across his face. '

"Why are you suddenly exposing yourself, Inu?" Kagome asked, her voice shaking. Inuyasha shrugged and he walked passed her.

"Why do you care? You do your stuff and I'll do mine," he spat, making her wince. Kagome turned to face him. He looked so cold from where he stood.

"Why are you acting like Sesshomaru?" She heard him let out a laugh and then he faced her.

"Maybe my true self is awakening alone with me taking my half of Takashi Corp." Somewhere in his voice told Kagome that this was not her Inuyasha. She grabbed him by the arm.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for me. I'm sick of people judging me. I'm sick of it..." he glared at her. "You made me realize it too, Kag." Kagome bit her lip.

"I know you're mad..."

"You have noooo idea," he smirked and glanced over at her. His eyes looked almost red. He snatched his arm away from her grip.

"Inuyasha.....just leave it alone. I'm getting married. There's nothing you can do about it!" Kagome shoved him backwards. Inuyasha smiled and looked away.

"That's right. You are getting married right?" he walked up to her and leaned in. "But I still won't accept it, Kag. You know how hot headed I am." He pushed passed her and towards the balcony doors. "You should be heading downstairs...." He called out and disappeared. Kagome brought a hand up to her eyes as a sob escaped her throat. What the hell was going on? What was Inuyasha trying to prove by exposing himself and coming back?

What difference would it make, accept make it harder for her to move on?

---------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha felt his cool confident self evaporate, and he felt himself break down once he passed through the balcony doors.

"Shit." He whispered leaning his back on the wall and bringing a hand to his forehead. What was he thinking? Taking Sesshomaru's god damn advice about being calm. How the hell was anyone supposed to do that when someone so dear to them was on the line?

"What am I supposed to do? God Inuyasha, pull yourself together!" he hissed. There was no way in hell he was going to lose her to Kouga. No way in hell.

----------------------------------

Well that's it for chapter 18. Hopefully you get the jest of it. Lol. Review please! I like reading them and they motivate me. Especially the long ones. I wanted to update because I have sports now, and I might be getting busier with school starting and all. I hope you enjoyed it so far, and I'll keep updating ASAP. Email me if you guys have any questions. I'll try my best to answer them all.

Thank you Thank you Thank you


End file.
